The Horror of Our Love
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Love is a powerful feeling. It can mend the most broken of hearts, but what if those broken hearts shouldn't be mended? What if strengthening such a black heart only gives rise to something worse, and with the added threat of two? Sometimes love can take a dangerously dark turn.
1. Who I Am

**I don't know what happened but I've been coming up with things like this recently so I decided to post them. Second chapter is the other one. Obviously these two are none related. I consider it dark for me but I'm pretty sure there are worse out there. It's just not my usual sappy romance. I kinda like that it's not but I think I'll blame _The Horror of Our Love _by _Ludo_. That song is hauntingly good as well as their first hit _Love Me Dead_, which is another song I've been wanting to write a fic about. Anyway, on to reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friday**

Working in an institute for the mentally unstable could be what many would think to be a hard or even strange job to have. I had agreed with them up until my studies took me to a path following in the footsteps of my mother. After learning what some people go through for various reasons I had come to want to do all I could to help those in need. So, as soon as I was able to I joined her in the institute she had taken for her own. She had seen it all, starting with admitting her own daughter, my sister, after our father was killed. None of us were the same after that but it hit my sister the hardest. My mother was now at the top and I was a high ranking employee and caretaker of the less hostile wing of the institute. Yes, it was hard sometimes. It was hard seeing people living in perpetual fear, hard seeing people always confused, hard seeing people so depressed they stopped living. I was glad to see the less severe cases work out for the best but there were still so many conditions I couldn't keep count of.

None of those could have ever prepared me for when I moved up to deal with the more stubborn and slightly volatile patients. I was known for having the best personality for what I did, and staff, as well as patients, always requested my assistance. I was everyone's friend for the most part until I was introduced to Jade West. She had been here for a long time and no one liked her. I had heard so many stories about her, all of them being so strange I couldn't believe it. Even other patients were afraid of her or thought her odd. Still others believed the tales and stayed well away from her. I had only heard what others had to say so today would be the day I met her for the first time. My fellow employees wished me luck and acted like I was about to go into a war zone. Although some had more savage and animalistic patients to deal with they still classified Jade as a worse case only because she was so eerily composed that everyone was merely waiting for the day she would crack. When that happened no one wanted to be the one in the same room as her.

I only shrugged my shoulders and set off in the direction of the gym. It was a huge building where the patients were taken to exercise. Jade was there today and I figured I would try to get on her good side while she wasn't cramped in her room. It was a technique that worked most of the time but as I approached my new patient I could tell just by the bland expression on her face and preoccupied strut that she would require a little more work than others. She was chained to a thick 'T' shaped stake buried in the floor so that she could wander the area which was really a big white circle that was basically a warning line. Step over that and the outcome may or may not turn out bad. I stopped close to the line but not too close and waited for her to acknowledge me. She regarded me minimally but ignored me entirely until she walked around three more times. By the last time circling she stopped with her arms crossed. I had to admit, she was intimidating. Her pale skin, black hair and piercing blue-green gaze had me shifting uncomfortably. She seemed to be analyzing me and a smirk alighted on her lips. She let out a derisive grunt.

"So this is who they sent? Did they finally give up? Now I have to share my feelings with the one who practically shoots rainbows out her ass?" she sneered, her smirk curling further when I stiffened slightly. I quickly erased any and all expressions as well as reactions to her words and took a step closer. I was trying to show that I wasn't afraid of her. My gesture raised her brows but my smile strengthened her frown. Well, it seems I'll have my work cut out for me. Good thing I was known for my patience.

"Good evening to you too," I replied, making her scowl.

"Fuck off, Vega," she spat.

"So you know me. I don't know you quite as well though," I responded, unfazed.

"Cut the crap. You have files. Use those. I won't be the victim of unnecessary ice breakers," she retorted, circling the post again before running a hand irritably through her hair. I watched her carefully for a minute more before speaking again.

"Fine. Yes, they sent me to try and get through to you. All I want to do is talk, understand what makes you tick," I admitted with a casual shrug. She grumbled something angrily under her breath and turned away so I just took a seat on the floor and crossed my legs, waiting for her to return her attention to me. She growled at the fact that I wasn't going anywhere and I smiled slightly but the sound sort of caught me off guard. It raised the hairs on my arm with the amount of hostility in it.

"How will you be any different? You're just like the rest, asking me stupid questions and then denying it when I tell the truth. How is it that I'm the crazy one when you people locked me in here for telling the truth? Is it because you don't want to accept it? The unknown sure is scary isn't it?" Jade ranted scornfully, beginning to pace. Her tone of voice seethed with hate and malice. Her eyes seemed to flash with her rage. A wave of fear washed over me suddenly and I unconsciously rubbed my arm in discomfort. Jade caught the movement and chuckled darkly.

"I call that fear of impending doom," she commented.

"What?" I questioned, trying to stay focused.

"You haven't even talked to me very long and already you're freaking out," she continued.

"No I'm not. It's just a little chilly in here. Besides, I was assigned to you and I won't back down until I reach a breakthrough," I responded, standing to regain height. It wasn't any taller than her but it was still meant to bring me up to a higher position. She laughed and shook her head.

"They were stupid for sending you then. But you'll learn just like the others. You can't fix me, Vega, and you'll surely die trying," she cautioned. I scowled and walked up to the line, almost standing toe to toe with her. She smirked and stepped closer too.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere so you might as well deal with it. I'll see you every Tuesday and Thursday from now on. Have a good rest of your day," I responded firmly. She growled and yanked at her restraint, making me flinch slightly. She laughed at my reaction and started walking in circles again.

"I'll see you then, Vega. I would wish you good luck but no amount of it will help you," she told me. I turned away and left promptly after that, shaking off the odd feeling falling over me. I was looking at two days a week spent talking to Jade West, trying to unravel the way her twisted head worked. Oh joy. I wasn't even sure I could pull this one off, but I had to try. She couldn't be any harder than the others I had worked with in the past, right? I nodded to myself, trying to be convincing, but that fear of impending doom Jade spoke of was beginning to feel real.

* * *

**Tuesday**

I sat in my office contemplating how I should begin with Jade. I shifted through every file on her and read all I could and still couldn't figure out how someone could go through so much and believe something so unbelievable that she felt it was true. Somewhere along the line her childhood must have really messed her up. I felt sadness but I was also determined to help her make sense of what she was feeling. It was my job, yes, but I also took it personally. For her own health I wanted her to get better. I wasn't trying to fix her, just help her see that her current path was destructive. I sighed and gathered all the papers with a shake of my head. I put them back in the folder and then stood to begin my first meeting with my newly assigned patient. I traveled down the familiar halls and corridors but then changed paths to head for Jade's room. I showed up right when she was being chained by her foot to the wall next to her bed. I took the only seat in the room and waited for our privacy. Jade glowered at the retreating forms of the security and then turned her sharp gaze on me. It went from angry to curious to analytical and then she smirked.

"So what earned you the restraints?" I asked her casually. She tugged lightly on them and then her smirk turned into a curling grin that held mirth as well as mischief.

"I may have broken a doctor's hand for trying to cop a feel," she answered nonchalantly. I blanched at the sentence spoken so casually.

"Is that true?" I inquired carefully, already thinking of reporting the harassment. She laughed and shook her head.

"No, it was a routine check-up and I just felt particularly bitchy that day so I decided to take it out on him. He was bothering me when I wanted to sleep," she responded, tension in her tone. I just nodded and then laid a hand over the thick file folder I had brought that rested on the desk next to me.

"So, um, I thought we could start with a little Q &amp; A. Is that ok?" I began. Her eyes flicked from the folder to me, clearly uninterested.

"I don't know, is it? You came here to bother me. I didn't ask for any of this so I'm pretty sure you know what my answer will be. Quit with the pleasantries and hurry the hell up," she snapped at me, now agitated. She flipped through emotions so fast I had a hard time keeping up.

"I guess so. How many before me have tried to…bother you?" I wondered, earning her attention by using her own words.

"Seven so far since I was brought here," she replied.

"And how long ago was that?" I asked next.

"Ten years," she said, looking away again. I was surprised despite reading the files. I knew she was brought in ten years ago at the age of twenty but I couldn't believe that she still looked so young for being thirty. It was like she hadn't aged. I quickly tossed that observation. I couldn't possibly be considering her belief, could I?

"I can see the information confuses you. I assure you I'm telling the truth and if you don't believe me, well, you have proof in that folder. To me I'm still twenty but everyone else seems to think I'm thirty," she commented lazily, propping her feet up on the bed and reclining on her pillow.

"Well, aren't you? I mean, regardless of what you think it's easy to believe that you could have just aged well," I fished with a shrug. She smiled crookedly and shot me a heated smirk that made me gulp.

"Why Vega, thank you for the compliment," she purred, laughing when I felt a blush rise.

"Let's keep this professional, shall we?" I choked out and then cleared my throat. She slid off the bed and sauntered closer to me but the chain stopped her before she could get too close.

"It makes sense that they would send you. You're charming, patient, talkative, engaging, and pretty. I bet they thought they could distract me with that. It's well known what I prefer after they caught me messing with a female caretaker that used to come in to drop off my food when I was grounded in the past," she shared with a devious grin.

"L-like now," I stated, having to clear my throat again.

"Yeah, like now. I'm being punished for breaking an arm that belonged to a man who was encroaching on my space. I was the one in the wrong and not him. Can you believe that?" she fumed, jaw clenched. That was fine. Anger I could deal with. I was more in my element when she wasn't being so…suggestive.

"So usually you're free to wander?" I asked her.

"Usually. But like I said, I'm tied down when I've misbehaved. Like a damn mutt," she spat, walking away to sit back down. Her anger simmered away and then she was back to that blasé indifference again. She seemed to be a threat, but with that level of calm being shown most of the time she only appeared cold at best; level-headed. Only a glimpse of her more hostile side and the rage that slept underneath told me she was capable of so much more. Why they let her wander most of the time was beyond me. Maybe she somehow proved she could be trusted up until her tolerance ran out. Either way, she was under strict supervision now.

"This has been the third time you assaulted someone. I've read that there were two others. Who were they?" I questioned. Her blank face turned into a thoughtful frown.

"The first was another patient who was picking on Cat," she eventually answered after a long silence.

"Cat? You mean Catarina Valentine?" I confirmed. She just nodded.

"You're friends with her?" I continued.

"Yeah. She was brought in around the same time I was. We became friends. She has a hard time sticking up for herself, but when I'm around no one messes with her," she answered, that knowing smirk lighting up her face again.

"So what, he picked on her and you punched him so hard you dislocated his jaw?" I mentioned. She laughed raucously and nodded.

"It's funny every time I hear it. He learned his lesson and now Cat follows me around like a lost puppy. It's really annoying but it's fun bossing her around," Jade explained. She fell back on her bed and folded her arms behind her head.

"And the second incident?" I inquired, hoping it wasn't worse.

"Incident? More like insolence. Some tough guy named Beckett Oliver thought he could smooth talk me," she revealed.

"Another patient?" I asked, recognizing the name.

"Yeah, but not anymore. He was in for extreme aggression but was transferred out when I rejected his advancements and he sexually harassed me," she said, her perfect brows slanting at the memory.

"That's good. Now you don't have to worry about him," I pointed out.

"I made sure to beat the shit out of him before he even had to leave. He was transferred out for **his** safety, not mine. They probably knew I would kill him next time," she clarified.

"So you only seem to cause trouble when it's necessary," I observed.

"I guess you could say that," she answered with an apathetic shrug. She was stolid unless something piqued her interest or her fury. Something as careless as rudeness or mistreatment angered her while those innocent and useful enough made her curious. I wondered where I fell in the grand schemes of Jade West's thoughts.

"You obviously have some amount of care if you keep an eye out for Cat," I remarked, changing the subject with my thought process.

"Just trying to look out for my reliable little servant. It wouldn't be as entertaining here without her," she corrected me, a quirk of her lips displaying a small amount of amusement. I sighed and turned to the folder, flipping it open.

"Can we start at the beginning?" I asked her.

"Ok, when a mother and father somewhat tolerate each other very much and decide to finally fuck after a lot of sexual tension they make the mistake so many do and wind up with a kid," she spat with acid dripping off every word. I balked and my brows creased in concern. She must have had it bad since the beginning. It was sad, but I had to trek on. I had a feeling this was only the surface of even more suffering.

"How was your childhood?" I asked, somewhat afraid to find out. A shadow crossed her face and her eyes flashed.

"No. How about I ask some questions about you? Only then can you ask more from me," she bargained.

"But we only have so much time each session and I wanted to cover your background first-" I tried to explain, but she sat up sharply and pinned me down under her angry gaze.

"If you want to know more about me I suggest you do things my way," she threatened. I bit my bottom lip, slightly nervous. The way she was looking at me was intense so I just nodded.

"Good. First question, why are you here?" she asked me.

"I was assigned to you of course," I answered. She shook her head.

"No, that's obvious. What I meant was why did you take this job? I mean, of all the things to be in the world, why this? Why spend every day in this hell hole trying to give people a second chance they might not deserve? Why?" she questioned inquisitively. I was just about to answer when she held up a hand.

"No wait, I change my mind, let me guess," she interrupted me. She got up to pace, a movement I realized told me she was on edge. On the edge of anger, nervousness, excitement, anxiety, or something else, I didn't know.

"You thought you could make a difference in people's lives, didn't you? Little miss goody two-shoes since kindergarten, probably. Who was it that set you on this road to nothing, hm? Your father? Your mother?" she began, speaking of each parent like they were worthless. I could hear the anger and resentment in her tone. I couldn't help but react when she spoke of my mother. She easily caught on.

"Your mother? That's right. From what I hear she's the jolly captain of this ship of lunatics. It's clear you look up to her and want to do what she does, yes? And what about dear father? What did he do? Or is he even still around?" she taunted, reading the expressions on my face like it was a book. I couldn't hold back my expressive features. Usually they helped make patients feel better and trust me easier since I was open and truthful to them, but right now I was finding it nothing more than a handicap. Jade was using it to get to me. At the mention of my father I knew my expression fell into despondency. He had died on duty, a hero's death. It drove Trina to insanity and I was left to help her reform. Seeing how well I worked in a situation like that only proved my abilities and secured me a place here. When I saw Trina return to the person she was little by little I knew that it was my calling and I stayed.

"H-he died. Shot down while trying to arrest some drug dealers," I told her, the warnings I had heard from others flashing through my head. I wasn't supposed to share anything personal with her. I was supposed to learn about her. But now that I began there was no going back. Plus, I had to establish trust somehow and Jade hadn't been receptive to anything else.

"Figures. People are stupid. At least he won't have to deal with them anymore. He's moved on. As for you Sweet Sally Peaches, you get a front row seat at my show. How lucky are you?" she replied, giving me that smirk that made me gulp. I wanted to tell her not to call me that but the words were lost in favor of moving on.

"After he d-died my sister couldn't handle it. She was like my first patient. When my mother saw that I was a natural she offered me a place here and I took it. I wanted to be able to do what I did for my sister, to bring happiness to people who felt that their life was over," I explained. She snorted scathingly and then laughed.

"Whatever. So now what? You think you can work your magic, understand me, and then mold me back into an acceptable citizen of society? Because guess what, you can't," she warned me.

"No, I just want to understand and help you, Jade," I insisted.

"Bullshit. It's called a paycheck," she snapped back, striding closer.

"For your information, I care about the people here!" I argued, standing up to assert my claim. She just smirked and shook her head.

"Well, you're definitely in deep shit now, Vega, because I'll make sure you don't succeed this time. It's a promise," she asserted. I took a step back but didn't sit down yet. I wasn't going to run like everyone else. I was going to stay and fight back.

"Is it your past that's hurt you this bad?" I demanded.

"Fuck the past. I haven't forgotten it by a long shot but I **have** gotten over it. It's the future I look forward to. You know, so many people fear what they don't know, but I don't. I never have. It's what made me who I am today," she told me thoughtfully, calm once more.

"And who is that?" I inquired, my voice slightly clipped.

"Someone you'll never understand if you fear the unknown. Do you fear it, Vega? Do you fear what the future will bring?" she questioned me. I shook my head.

"No, I don't," I answered certainly.

"Good, then I think we'll be able to talk more at another time. I'm starving and if I'm mistaken it's time for lunch," she concluded. A second later the alarm on my phone went off, telling me that it was time for break. I pulled it out to shut it off and then looked at her with a questionable tilt of my head.

"How did you…?" I began to question, but she just smirked.

"You pass by here every day on the way to the cafeteria. I hear that alarm all the time. You have a neat little proper routine don't you?" she teased. I nodded absently, my thoughts stuck on the fact that she could hear through such thick walls.

"Yeah, so, I'll leave you alone then, but I'll be back Thursday to bother you again. We'll start exchanging what we remember of our childhood," I told her, picking up her folder.

"So you've decided to do things my way. I like that. Everyone always forced their way on me. For common courtesy I think you should be rewarded. I'll truthfully tell you everything you want to know as long as I get payment in your own life story," she agreed curtly. I brightened and cheered in my head. I got through to her! We were off to a good start.

"Don't start celebrating yet. If you piss me off, annoy me, or become too much of a nuisance to deal with I'll make sure you know," she promised, her tone serrated. I nodded quickly.

"I understand. See you Thursday," I confirmed.

"Just get out of here," she hissed back, plopping on her bed and closing her eyes. She was done for the day so I had to make myself scarce if I wanted another chance at understanding her. I left swiftly and almost crashed into a male caretaker carrying Jade's food. At least they smartly fixed that arrangement. I apologized and carried on, mentally formulating what I wanted to cover with her next time.

* * *

**Wednesday**

Another employee and a close friend of mine paid me a visit when I arrived at my office the next morning. I barely got settled in before he waltzed in, all smiles as always. His abrupt entrance startled me enough to earn a paper cut for jumping when handling thick edged paper. I frowned at the cut and dug in my drawer for a bandage. I scowled at him while I wrapped it around my finger but he just shrugged sheepishly, his smile still in place.

"Hey muchacha! How's it hangin'?" Andre addressed me.

"It's good," I answered reluctantly, going back to organizing my desk.

"I heard you have a new patient," he mentioned, looking at me with a critical eye. I knew he was trying to pick up on any emotions that might happen across my face.

"Yeah? What else did you hear?" I responded.

"That it's Jade West," he intoned, his jovial voice dropping to caution.

"Personally, I don't see why she's so bad to work with. We actually got along fine," I shared with him, my smile returning.

"What?! She didn't try to brutally maim you?" he inquired skeptically, eyeing me as if he would find a bandage somewhere other than the one he recently gave me. I sighed heavily.

"Andre, really? Do I look brutally maimed to you? Besides, she only ever hurt three people," I pointed out.

"Yeah, that you or anyone else knows of. She could have killed someone or multiple people before coming here. You never know how violent the quiet ones can be because they never show it. Then, when they do, it's already too late," he warned me, gripping my upper arms. I shook him off and smoothed out my uniform.

"Oh stop it. I think things are going well. Don't fill my head with doubts or she'll know and then things won't go well. I swear, she's like an emotion mind reader," I mentioned. He groaned and shook his head.

"She just seems so dangerous, Tori. You know I'm only trying to look out for you, right?" he replied. I nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Thank you," I responded gratefully. We chatted a little longer and then went our separate ways. I stopped by my mother's office and knocked before entering. She looked up with a smile when I took a seat in front of her.

"How is she?" she questioned. I didn't have to ask to know who she meant.

"She's fine. Much less intimidating than people think," I answered, slightly offhand. She smiled fondly at my confidence but tilted her head in a way that told me she wasn't fooled.

"Ok, so she's a little intimidating, but so what. I'm not afraid of her. She seems to react positively to respect and that's what I'm going to give her so that we can easily cooperate," I explained.

"Good to hear. Jade is a very difficult patient, but I assigned you to her for a reason. I know you can find out what all this nonsense is and where it stems from. Until then, do whatever it takes to understand and help her," my mother told me, pride in her tone.

"I will. I won't let you down," I assured.

"I know. That's why I chose you," she responded. I grinned and we exchanged a hug before I went back to work. The day continued on. I glanced subconsciously at Jade's room every time I passed it for break. I made a point of turning the alarm off before it could make a sound as a test to see just how much she paid attention. The rest of the day passed slowly, but by the time I was back home I was more than happy to get some sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**Thursday**

Instead of meeting up with Jade in her room for our meeting I ended up walking into her five minutes before that while on my way there. And by walking into her I mean I literally crashed into her. I stumbled but she caught me effortlessly and yanked me back on my feet.

"Gotcha, Vega. Man, falling head over heels for me already. Our meeting hasn't even started yet and you went looking for me. Can't stay away, can you? It's ok. I get that a lot," she teased, leaning closer. It was then that I realized she wasn't chained to something. She followed my gaze and smiled, her hand still on my arm squeezing lightly.

"Yeah, seems I'm out of detention. Someone must have put in a good word for me. You don't happen to know who, do you?" she asked me with a knowing smirk. I stammered over an answer, making Jade's smirk grow and the girl next to her giggle. I turned to her, taking one look at her fiery red hair and knew it was Catarina Valentine.

"Hi Caterina, how are you?" I asked her.

"I'm good! Jadey and I were just talking about my brother. Well, I was talking about him and she was listening. She doesn't much care for my brother but I tell her stories anyway. Oh, speaking of my brother, he met this lady who turned out to be really mean. She won the lottery and then died, like, a gazillionaire but she didn't want any of her kids to have it so she gave it to her dogs. And then, Jade started to say she hated people who got more than they deserved but she didn't finish because you walked right into her!" Cat exclaimed animatedly. I stood there with wide eyes, wondering how she could get all that out in record time. I knew she was here due to an overactive mind and an imagination that could give hallucinogens a run for its money but I had never really heard her speak before. I was only told about her arbitrary anecdotes. Jade rolled her eyes and then turned to me.

"What I was saying was that I couldn't believe she died rich and then gave it to her stupid dogs. What a bitch," she seethed. Cat suddenly cracked up laughing. We both looked at her with a quirked brow.

"That rhymed! Ha, ha!" she chortled. Jade shook her head while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why do I even bother? Cat, go with Robbie," she demanded, pointing out the tall, curly haired, caretaker talking to another patient.

"Kay kay!" Cat shouted enthusiastically, skipping over to him.

"Come on Vega, before my mood takes a downturn," Jade demanded, her fingers sliding down my arm to grab my wrist and drag me towards her room. A pair of security guards stopped to give her a look of suspicion but I waved them off. They nodded and carried on.

"Nice, I should man handle you more often. I'll get my way and you could just dismiss them for me," Jade spoke up, pulling me closer to lock eyes with me. I laughed uncomfortably, tucked a strand of hair behind my ear nervously, and then stepped away. She just chuckled and stopped to open the door to her room. I walked in and she entered behind me.

"What, no pile of papers to go through while you psychoanalyze me?" she questioned, taking the seat I had been heading to. With nowhere to sit I simply stood.

"God Vega, don't just stand there hovering. Go sit down," Jade commanded, gesturing to her bed. I knew I probably shouldn't, as it felt way too personal a spot, but she was beginning to look impatient so I quickly sat down. She smiled, pleased, and I looked away.

"You know, most will call you idiotic for having one on one meetings with me," Jade began, tone amiable.

"There's a compliment in there somewhere, right?" I hedged, feeling like I could joke with her and further my progress. She nodded decisively.

"Sure there is. You may be an idiot but that's just who you are. You're frank, honest, and therefore trustworthy. You don't see a need to conduct a meeting in the presence of guards because you want the same thing from me," she observed. I blinked, caught off guard that she unerringly read me yet again.

"You seem surprised. I would tell you to stop but I like shocking you. Everyone here seems to think they know me, but they don't know shit. You're here to clarify, am I right?" she continued.

"Yes, if you'll allow me," I answered. A clever smirk graced her face before her features became cagey, giving nothing away. She stood and walked over to me, leaning down to stare straight into my eyes. I tensed slightly but fought to stay neutral.

"How about a compromise then? As long as you give me what I want to know, I'll give you what you want to know. The only rule is that you can't share it with anyone else. Nothing I tell you leaves this room. If I hear that even a small detail has left your lips, I'll personally see to it that you never speak again. Remember, I don't get mad, I get even. You got it?" she growled under her breath dangerously. My stomach quivered uneasily and my heart sped up but I nodded. Her head tilted like she was listening for something and then she smiled precociously.

"Good. Now where were we?" she asked, putting distance between us again by reclaiming her seat.

"I asked you about your childhood," I reminded her, although I had a feeling she already knew so I just played along. Her earlier display of hidden vehemence was just potent enough to give me a sense of danger but at the same time I knew I wouldn't be harmed as long as I heeded the rules she set in place. It was more of a simple request to me. I wondered if she had given it to everyone and they simply didn't listen or she just didn't trust anyone in the first place to make any sort of deals with them.

"Ah yes, my childhood. It was so fucking perfect," she began sardonically.

"You have to hand it to my parents. They were horrible people and even worse when it came to parenting. I grew up listening to them constantly fighting over who had to take care of me. They were both young when they had me so they didn't get their time to party. They struggled to find a job and get money and naturally having a kid on top of all that was stressful. I know it had to be hard but why did they take it out on me? Was it because I was a mistake? I still don't know, but the difference between now and then is that I don't give a fuck. I grew up taking care of myself. Anything I needed or wanted I obtained by myself, and in any way I could. As I got older I practically lived on the streets. It was better there than my own home. Even when those poor excuses for parents finally found suitable jobs I didn't stick around. I fought and stole and vandalized. I wasn't stupid enough to do drugs as there was one thing I really relied on, and that was my smarts. I outfoxed so many to become top dog on the streets. People were obligated to do whatever I asked. My rule was irrefutable. I had my own place above all of them until **he **showed up," she explained, her words full of disdain and loathing. I listened quietly, concern twisting my expression.

"I hated him for taking everything from me. He took my reputation, my gang, my place on top, and eventually my life," she confessed, standing abruptly and tossing back the chair. It hit the wall and tumbled over. She ran her hands through her hair and then covered her face. I stood to touch her back, ready to comfort her, but she tensed under my touch.

"Don't pity me. He gave me the power to end him and be the nightmare I wanted to be. I was the most frightening thing out there until I was back-stabbed and left for dead," she muttered, dropping her hands. All emotion left her voice now to be replaced with a surreal lack of anything. It was hollow and lifeless and it made me shrink away from her.

"W-what did he do to you? He couldn't have killed you. You're standing right here," I responded, trying to comprehend what she meant. She sneered and looked at me over her shoulder. Shadows played across her pale face.

"But he did kill me. He turned me into something worse than I already was. I think you know what. But there's really no need to even label it, do we? Because we all know this story ends with poor abused Jade murdering her parents and her supposed boyfriend then getting shipped off as a lunatic when all evidence didn't make sense yet they needed someone to blame. Everything I tell you is the truth, Vega. Nowhere in my story am I lying. Of course, you can consider what you want to. I'm sure the file explains how crazy I am for believing what I do, but it's really all up to you," she finished, her tone evening out. The tension in the room began to loosen and I felt like I could finally breathe again.

"It said you believed in the supernatural, that you thought you were a member of the undead. But it was counteracted with a simple dismissal that it's all just an act that gives you strength," I told her, seeing the notes in my head.

"Fucking idiots. All of them. They'll believe what they want to. The question is, do **you** believe me?" she inquired with interest, crossing her arms and waiting for me to reply.

"I do," I responded without hesitation. Deep down I felt like it couldn't possibly be true, but something told me otherwise. Besides, I had to hear the rest and if I didn't keep her talking I never would. It occurred to me that what I was being told couldn't be given to my mother. So then why was I even listening if it all turned out to be moot? I was curious, obviously. I didn't want to break Jade's trust, because I was afraid of what she would do to me and it was just plain wrong, but I did have a job to do. I could hear Jade out and then share it after everything was done. Maybe it would actually help her in the end and she could forgive me? I somehow doubted that but I shoved it aside. That was miles away so I didn't have to think on it now.

"Bullshit, you don't believe a fucking thing I've told you. I can see it in your eyes. It's ok. You're the only one not rejecting it so maybe there's room to persuade you?" she responded, coercive yet dangerously so. I stood and opened my mouth to end our session, but quick as lightning, she slammed me against the wall harshly. She pressed into me, baring her perfect pearly white teeth.

"You cut your finger recently. I can smell the blood. I've been ignoring it but you smell so good," she purred, her nose at my neck and right hand braced on the wall next to my head. I shuddered, scared, but also stupidly curious of what would happen next. Her hand gripped my injured one and brought it up to see which finger it was. She smiled when she saw the small but thick cut curving around my ring finger. She squeezed the wounded digit and I gasped when the pressure split the skin and blood oozed forth again. She groaned deeply and brought the finger to her full lips. I was too paralyzed to pull away. My breath hitched when her lips wrapped around the wound and her tongue lapped at it. A low moan left her when she slipped my finger out of her mouth. Her eyes were hazy and dilated, locked on my finger which she licked one last time, slowly like she was savoring it. As soon as she was done I yanked my hand out of hers. She chuckled quietly and her eyes turned on me while her left hand drifted up my arm.

"You taste good too," she mumbled, her nose going back to my neck. A brief brush of her teeth made me stiffen further. My voice was effectively lost for the time being.

"We've all been more than eager to sin and it feels alright until we pay the price," she murmured, filling the silence.

"W-what p-price did you pay?" I articulated to the best of my ability.

"One I may never be able to make up for," she answered cryptically. Suddenly she was gone and standing on the other side of the room, hugging herself like she might just fall apart. I took a moment to catch my breath and reevaluate the situation then I pushed off the wall to go to her. She visibly went rigid and a growl tore from her throat.

"Leave," she commanded. The force in that one word was enough. Despite not having to give up anything on myself I still wasn't relieved with the outcome. I left in a rush and made it back to my office, perturbed, and with a million contradictions. I always thought most people were telling the truth when I talked with them. Yes, I was pretty gullible in that sense, but usually the ones sharing felt compelled to tell me because my sociable personality helped them to realize I was there to help not hinder them. They needed someone to listen to them, someone to talk to, and I was that comfort. I'd like to think I served the same purpose for Jade, but I wasn't entirely sure. She was closed off despite being straightforward. I had a feeling that even when she was telling the truth there was so much more tied to it that she neglected to say.

She was so intense and tortured and lost to whatever it was thrashing inside her. I wasn't exactly sure I could call it a nonexistent supernatural creature but it was certainly something destructive and I desperately wanted to help her tame it. I fell into my seat and looked down at my hand, remembering the careful caress of her tongue on my skin, her lips soft around my finger. Her eyes seemed to gleam with pleasure. I was captivated as well as repulsed. I gasped in shock when I realized that the cut Jade had so eagerly enjoyed licking clean was sealed up again. I ran my other fingers over it several times before I was fully convinced that it had healed. I fell back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. I had no idea what to believe now. What did I get myself into?

* * *

**Monday**

My weekend was a total bust. I was looking forward to some relaxing days off but my mother couldn't take time off, Andre was busy with some chick he met, and all I could do was think about Jade any moment I had to myself. So, I tried to keep myself busy, but it was proving futile. I sat up late at night, running my fingers over my healed finger and trying to decide what was real and what was fake. Was I really going to believe in this? Jade had been just as truthful with me as I had been with her. I knew, I could tell.

Perhaps she showed me for the exact reason that it was so unreal that it was easier to deny it than to believe it. No matter how honest she was being it would never be taken seriously and therefore it would always be kept secret. The problem now was that the longer I thought about it, the more I began to believe it. Did Jade want me to see the truth or was I supposed to deny it like everyone else? There was only one way to find out and I wasn't going to wait for the next meeting. At my break I hunted Jade down. The supposed forever twenty young woman was lounging in a plush chair by the window soaking up sunlight like a lazy cat, lyrics spilling fluidly from her barely moving lips.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want but not what you need. When you feel so tired but you can't sleep. Stuck in reverse," she sung quietly. The song flowed from her in a lilting cadence of sadness and what sounded like a hint of regret. I stopped to admire her voice as well as her flawless pale skin and thick dark hair that curled lively at her shoulders. She was perfect. I was shocked from my blatant staring by Jade who laughed.

"I know I look good but damn, you're burning holes staring at me like that, Vega," she muttered playfully. Geez, she could read me even with her eyes closed.

"Not that I'm complaining but aren't we supposed to meet up tomorrow? It's break now, even though I didn't hear your alarm. What the hell did you do with it anyway? Did you decide you could remember when your own break was?" Jade taunted, finally opening her eyes. The sun hit them just right, and suddenly, she had bright crystals for eyes.

"I-I um, I, yeah, I s-started to remember without it," I replied, wanting to face palm due to my lameness. She did point out what I wanted her to though. Jade's smirk curled and her eyes were hidden once more. How disappointing. I mean, in a purely, non-interested kind of way that-ah hell, who was I kidding? She was beautiful. She was more than alluring and every aspect of her, good and bad, seemed to just draw me in. My curiosity was sure to kill me someday, especially if I pursued Jade in that way.

"And our meeting? Did you want to add more days? You miss me? You can't get enough of me, can you?" she continued jokingly. I subconsciously rubbed my previously injured finger against my thumb and bit my lip.

"Jade, I need to speak with you. Now," I stated stiltedly. Her eyes flew open at my strained tone and her frown was back.

"Couldn't take the heat?" she questioned me in a deadpan.

"I think the problem might be that I can," I mumbled uncertainly. A look of realization crossed her face, then anger, then indifference, and then she was smiling easily again.

"I'm glad. I was starting to believe no one would take me seriously. There's nothing more reassuring than knowing that the world is crazier than you are," Jade responded lightly.

"Uh, shouldn't **we** be the crazy ones?" I asked her.

"No, because what I'm telling you is a fact and you accept it as the truth. It's the rest of the world that comes up with nonsense lies and reasoning that doesn't even come close. For a fee of childhood memories of the Vega variety I could share more with you," she proposed, sitting upright in the chair. Her crooked smirk drew me in again and I nodded.

"Then let's go," she agreed, standing to grab me by the waist and take me back to her room. She pushed me on her bed after shutting the door. She then dropped into the chair, sitting in it backwards.

"What was kid Vega like?" she inquired, cutting right to the chase.

"Oh, um, I remember having a pretty much normal life. We all got along well. We went places as a family and always ate together at dinner. We loved to spend spare time together even when my sister and I grew older. But then, my dad died and everything changed. We were broken in more ways than one. I practically nursed Trina back to mental stability and health which made me realize that I had a talent, a talent that I shared with my mother, so I asked to join her here and she agreed. Now here I am taking care of people who have lost their way," I shared. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"People who lost their way, yeah right. Do you see me as just another insignificant lost puppy you feel you need to find a home for?" she jeered.

"No, you don't need a home. You just need someone to tell you that you matter and that they care," I corrected her.

"And what, you think you can be that for me? I don't need **anyone **to help me. I don't trust anyone and I can't trust you either," she snarled, her emotions sporadic again. She threw the poor chair aside again and this time it broke against the wall. It was then I noticed the scratch marks all over the walls and floor. The sheets I sat on were slightly torn. What the hell happened?

"You're just like them. You think I'm some deranged goth freak with a penchant for the undead, that I'm dressing up for shits and giggles or just to feel like I fit in somewhere. It's those lame wannabe's that don't fit in, not me! I know what I am and I'm tired of being told I'm not!" she raged, slamming her fist against the wall. It cracked from the force and Jade pulled away with a severely bruised hand. I jumped up and rushed over to cradle the wounded hand carefully. I watched as she flexed, grunting in pain as it cracked and shifted back into alignment. The bruises disappeared until I held a perfectly working hand again.

"Holy shhhhoot! What the hell was that!?" I exclaimed, running my hand and fingers over hers, trying to look for any damage. Jade pulled away, breathing heavily.

"Tori, I need to tell you something," she muttered, preoccupied.

"What is it?" I asked her, feeling like what she had to tell me would be just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak.

"Those people I hurt…" she spoke in a fragment.

"Yes?" I coaxed her with a hand on her arm.

"I also used them before they were sent away," she finished. I was confused now.

"You used them?" I repeated, not understanding. She sighed and then grabbed my hand. It was the hand that had received her pleasurable attention not too long ago.

"Food is nothing compared to what I need, what I crave every day. I've only been lucky so far, trapped in here without proper nutrition. I have to get the fuck out of here. I have to escape before I die here and I **refuse **to die in this hell hole," she snarled, moving to grip my shoulders tightly. She must have seen my discomfort because she quickly let me go. I surprised us both when I yanked her back to me before she could distance herself. It was so tragic, learning everything that made Jade who she was. No one cared about her all this time and she spent every day frustrated and angry. I cupped her face in my hands and made her look at me.

"Hang on, Jade. I'll get you out of here. But for now, we have to carry on with what we're doing. We can't give anything away and I think it would really help you if you got rid of some of that anger you have bottled up. You need to talk about it and vent," I encouraged her. She nodded absentmindedly.

"You're right. I need to clear my head and find a way to get the fuck out of here. You'll help me, right?" she asked me, a note of desperation in her usually confident and flinty gaze. I nodded and offered her a smile.

"I'll do everything I can," I assured her. For the first time since meeting her Jade gave me a genuine smile.

"I wish I had known you before all this mess. I would have really liked you. Hell, I think I kinda do anyway," she admitted, her smirk returning but it was wavering.

"Just kinda?" I said with a tired laugh. She nodded.

"I can't want it. I can't want you. Even though I feel like you could be so much more I can't fully trust another person yet," she mumbled with a degree of sadness in her eyes.

"I agree that trust is hard to come by, but even if you don't trust me, I'll still be here for you. It's my job, yeah, but also, it's because I really do care," I told her with as much sincerity as I could. She sighed heavily and then pulled away from me.

"I've spent so long taking and consuming for my own gain, and for what? Because I was angry? Because I had a shitty life so far? The power I was given felt so good. It gave me the control I craved for so long. Finally I could be the one to tell people what to do. I could be the one to punish them for pissing me off. I could kill them if I so desired. Isn't that what I wanted?" she mused, the confusion, anguish, and melancholy plain on her face. She looked down at her hands and clenched them tightly.

"Is it?" I repeated, curious myself for the answer.

"No. All of that and I still feel incomplete. I'm not satisfied. I have all this power for that reason alone and I'm still unhappy. Why?" she growled the question in her frustration.

"The answer to that is something you'll have to find for yourself," I whispered, fighting myself from going to her. However, I didn't need to because suddenly she was in my arms and holding me firmly but with an air of an imminent breakdown. She tucked her head in the crook of my neck and silence fell. I let her find comfort, and when she had enough, she pushed me away towards the door.

"Get going. We'll meet up tomorrow," she mumbled roughly, voice raw. She turned away and fell into bed. I couldn't see her face but it must be as tortured as I was sure she felt. I stared three seconds more, sighed, and then did as she demanded and left. I would see her tomorrow, and maybe by then, she would have gotten herself together and thought up an escape plan. I knew I shouldn't be encouraging a dangerous predator to freedom, but I couldn't help answering to the call of the broken soul deep within Jade that was so battered and torn it felt nonexistent. But it was still there, fighting, and once it was restored I was sure Jade's outlook on life would take a turn for the better. First, we would have to get these meetings going. Baby steps.

* * *

**Tuesday, Thursday, Tuesday, Thursday**

Four days of groundbreaking meetings yet two weeks of interactions with Jade made me certain that she and I were becoming good friends. We were on the right track. The level of trust between us was something I never even achieved with other patients before. I think it was because Jade trusted me with everything she had. I was the only one she was able to give her all to and feel safe doing so while I gave back in equal amount, an exchange for an exchange. I had another meeting with her today, but first, I had to check in with my mother. She called me up and said she needed to talk, so I headed for her office. I entered and sat down with a smile but it slid off the moment I saw her expression. She looked calculative and a little worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Tori, have you been taking notes during your sessions with Jade?" she questioned. I fidgeted but shook my head.

"No. I felt that in order to get her to talk and open up to me I wanted the atmosphere to be less strict and friendlier. If I'm not taking notes then she forgets I'm analyzing her and it's more like a nice conversation between friends," I explained. Her brow raised at that and then she sighed.

"How are you going to turn in what you've learned then? We need to understand her just as much as you so that we can help," she replied, a little agitated.

"I promised her only I would know of her personal information," I whispered, afraid to tell her this for some reason.

"What?" she exclaimed, glaring at me.

"The point is I'm helping her just fine on my own. I mean, she's so relaxed now and she started talking to other patients without wanting to hurt them. She hasn't been chained up since I met her. We get along great and she's on the road to recovery so I don't see why you have to know anything about her," I refuted, defending Jade's privacy.

"Victoria Vega, you have no idea how serious this is, do you? This is why I keep telling you to never stray from formality. You make friends with these people and then when it doesn't turn out well everything goes to hell. You know better than this! And just by your words alone I know you feel more for Jade than is allowable. I'm sorry, but I can't let you continue to hold meetings with her," she stated. I jumped from my seat, affronted.

"What? No, mother, she needs me!" I implored. Anger flared in her expression before she stood up too.

"This has gone too far! I'll be sending someone to collect her and I want you out of here when they do! I'm serious, Victoria," she warned me. I ignored her and ran for the door. I had to get to Jade. I had to tell her before they got to her. I searched the rec room where she usually hung out but Cat told me she had gone back to her room so I rushed there. I practically fell through the door, half expecting my mother's goons to already be there. Jade launched to her feet, taken off guard. She looked ready to fight until she saw me.

"Fuck, a simple knock would have worked better than that. Do you **want **me to accidentally attack you?" she joked, walking over to stand in front of me. She was so at ease I hated to be the one to break it but she already noticed my stressed appearance and became concerned.

"What is it? What happened?" she asked me.

"My mother demanded that I tell her what I learned in our meetings. I refused and she threatened to transfer you out of here, probably to someone who could do a better job than me," I spat indignantly.

"I've never seen you so pissed off. Shit, you really do care," she commented with a careless laugh. I pulled my troubled gaze from the floor to look directly at her. Her own eyes seemed to harden in anger when she saw my expression. I couldn't keep my distance anymore so I pulled her into a desperate hug. She pushed at me at first but I just held on so she had no choice but to return it with a sigh of reluctance. Was Jade really as dangerous as she said she was? Or was it just a euphemism for she was a really bad person? Was she using this made up alias just to establish the power and control she never had without it? What was I supposed to believe? It seemed ridiculous to take what she said as fact because those things just didn't exist. But I also trusted Jade, which is why I told her I could understand her situation. I could believe what no one else could. I could do that for her. But was it real or had I fallen into her delusions with her, wanting so much for it to be true?

She might be very strong, have great senses, and a taste for blood, but none of it could be possible, right? The sun didn't bother her and as far as I knew she slept at a normal time so maybe she was nothing more than a good actress stuck in her fantasies? But then she had healed my finger unnaturally quick, as well as her own hand. I was sure it was as cracked as the wall she had punched. I was so confused, and to top it off, my mother was right. I had deviated from formality. The interactions between Jade and I were so informal I allowed her to tease me all the time without repercussion. She wasn't too touchy but I found she liked to nudge me or hold my hand. Sometimes she was so nice and sweet but other times she was salacious and seductive. She claimed it was just to mess with me but I wasn't so sure. Was I falling for her? Was I falling for a person labeled mentally unstable and was she returning my feelings? I didn't dare to consider that train of thought.

"Vega, there's a commotion in the hall. What the hell did you do?" she asked me, tightening her hold on me. I groaned at the sound of discord drawing near and pressed my face into her shirt, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"I told you. She's coming to remove you," I mumbled sadly. A deep growl rumbled in her chest.

"I won't leave without a fight. I want to stay here…with you. No one has ever made me as happy as I am now, but you have. I want to be more than I am but I can't do that without you," she confessed in a very un-Jade like manner. I looked into her usually fierce and unyielding gaze to see that it had softened. Her hand came up to place on my cheek and I closed my eyes at her gentle touch.

"Then I'll always be there for you, Jade," I replied simply. My eyes flew open when her full lips were suddenly pressed to mine. Our eyes met, and while mine were filled with surprise, hers were smoldering warmly. They practically hypnotized me into tranquility and together our eyes closed, our lips taking over. She held me close and kissed me like I was the most important thing in the world to her. Her hand at my cheek moved to the back of my neck while the other pressed possessively to the small of my back. I reached up and weaved my fingers in her hair while I made sure every part of me touched her. I forgot that our time was almost up and instead felt like we could be in that moment forever. That is, until the door burst open. Jade pulled away and carefully pushed me behind her. My mother and three guards stood in the doorway.

"Victoria, what is the meaning of this? How could you disrespect me this way?" she demanded. I shrunk at her words, guilt flaring to life. Jade took my hand to keep me from giving in.

"Don't listen to her, Tori. You aren't doing anything wrong," she told me quietly.

"And you. You have no right to tell her what's right and wrong. We found you wandering the streets claiming to drink blood yet you were so starved you must have just been disoriented. You're an unstable mess and you dragged my daughter down with you," my mother snapped at her. Jade growled and took a step forward but the guards shifted, drawing our attention to them. They each held the standard police club and a gun was holstered at their hips.

"I'm telling you the truth! I've told **everyone** the truth! I'm not hiding anything! It isn't my fault if you don't believe me!" she shouted in agitation.

"Take her," my mother commanded the men. They nodded and advanced on Jade who crouched warily, ready to attack. One traded his club for a taser and lunged at Jade. She jumped away and into the attack range of a club. She ducked it and shoved me onto her bed so that I was out of the way. The third guard charged while she was busy and landed a blow to her stomach. She coughed and staggered back then yelped when the taser finally found its target. Another blow to the back and she was on her knees. Why didn't she fight back? If she was as strong as she said she was then how come she wasn't beating the crap out of them? I wanted to believe that her soft side kept her from violence, but maybe she really wasn't what she said she was. Maybe it really was all an act. But then again, she hadn't had a taste of blood since she took some from me. Her animosity and hostility afterwards was a drastic change to her usually uncaring calm. So where did I stand? Once again I asked myself as I watched them make sure Jade was thoroughly weakened before picking her up. They dragged her from the room and I raced after them, determined to stop them.

"No, wait!" I pleaded with my mother who trailed behind them.

"Victoria, go back to my office and stay there if you know what's good for you. I'll be in shortly to talk about the consequences of your actions," she stated tersely.

"No, I won't leave her," I stubbornly disagreed. In response, my mother had a guard drag me forcefully back to her office. He tossed me in and shut the door. I rolled my eyes. Did they really think a door would stop me? I swung it open to meet the broad back of the security guard. I thought up a quick plan, remembering the day Jade taught me how to knock people out using a mere nerve. I jumped on the guard's back and he cried out in surprise, but before he could do anything, my hand swiftly pinched the required nerve and he crumpled under me. I brushed my hair out of my face, pushed myself to my feet, and then ran down the hall as fast as I could. They were most likely going out the back way so I pushed myself faster. I got there right when she was heading out.

"Stop!" I screamed at them. They all did so out of shock but my mother quickly hurried them along. Jade raised her head at my voice and looked at me. I offered her a smile which she returned tiredly. I ran forward and pushed my mother out of the way. I reached out a hand for Jade but one of the guards intercepted me just in time to shove me back so hard I hit the wall at an angle and fell to the floor. A deep, angry, snarl cracked through the air and then the guards were forcefully thrown off Jade. She crouched down next to me and touched a hand to my face, her thumb brushing my cheek.

"Are you ok?" she inquired in concern. I nodded and then my eyes widened at the guard behind her. She saw my expression, spun around, and sent a solid punch to his stomach, making him double over. She then slammed her fist into his face and he was effectively knocked out cold. The other guard ran at her and raised his club but she caught it before it could make contact. She yanked it from his grip and then used it to knock him sprawling to the ground. She dropped the club and turned on my mother next.

"Guards, security breach at the back entrance," my mother yelled into a radio. The confirmation came through the static. Jade took a step toward her and she stumbled back in response.

"You're lucky you're Tori's mother. If you weren't, I would have already killed you," she threatened. My mother was pale now but she still stood her ground. Jade moved to pick me up and then fixed my clothes.

"Well, are you coming with me?" she asked, gazing hopefully into my eyes. I opened my mouth to reply when a deafening gunshot made us both jump but only Jade cried out in pain. She grabbed at her torso but managed to push me behind her, shielding me from any harm even though she was the target.

"She's disabled ma'am. Shall I shoot to kill?" the newly arrived security guard questioned my mother. She only nodded, reserved.

"No!" I screamed, moving to stop them, but Jade held me back. The gun went off and Jade took it straight on. She swayed on the spot and then collapsed, bright red blood seeping through her shirt. They shot her in the stomach and now directly in the heart.

"Jade!" I screamed, falling to my knees and holding a hand to the wounds. It was no use, but I couldn't just let her die. The two security guards grabbed me and forced me to my feet. I fought and screamed and tried to get loose but they effortlessly dragged me away from her. By the time they reached my mother I grew desperate. I bit the hand holding me captive as hard as I could, drawing blood. His reaction was to bash me across the face with the back of his hand. My lip slit from the blow and knocked me senseless. I fell to the ground, finding it too hard to get up right away. I took a moment to gather my wits and opened my eyes just in time to see a drop of blood hit the floor by my hand. I looked up to see Jade standing right in front of me, another drop of blood falling from her chin. We all gaped at her. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She darted forward so quick one guard already died of a broken neck, his bones shattering in a sound that made me cringe. She then grabbed the other guard, yanked him around so that she had a clear view of his neck and then opened her mouth to strike. Sharp fangs on the top and bottom rows of her teeth glinted in her mouth, curved and deadly. I had never seen them before, but there they were. She plunged them into the man's throat and tore into it. Blood poured and Jade drank with an expression of total satisfaction. She dropped the drained body and stretched out, like a cat waking up after a long nap. She pulled up her shirt and my eyes fell to the gunshot wound which forced out a bullet and then closed up. I stared in amazement but Jade just plucked at her shirt to allow the second bullet that had entered her heart to drop to the floor too.

"Jade…" I whimpered, awed and frightened by her. All I could think was that she really was telling the truth all along. She had been telling the honest truth but treated it so insignificantly that it devalued it. But here she stood, a survivor of a fatal gunshot wound. She had moved so fast, and her fangs, they cut into flesh like it was butter. I looked to my mother to see she had fainted against the wall. I looked back at Jade, unable to move. Her eyes glowed with energy and power. They flicked down to me and then her smirk returned.

"No one treats you like that and gets away with it," she stated evenly. She moved to crouch next to me, the movement fluid. Her hand came up and I flinched away. Her eyes softened a little and then she continued, her thumb brushing my split lip with care. Her brows pulled down in anger and I could feel the raw emotion radiate from her, but then it disappeared as fast as it came. She took my chin in her hand and leaned in.

"Run away with me, Victoria. We can leave this place behind and no one will bother us. Just me and you," she whispered, her lips brushing mine once. Her presence soothed me as well as scrambled my thoughts. All I wanted was her. I would gladly run away with her, but, I couldn't. What was I thinking? I shook my head sadly. Jade sighed but nodded. She cradled my face in her hands and brought her lips to my forehead instead. I looked at her one last time and then she was gone in the blink of an eye, the back door hanging open with her exit. Tears welled in my eyes and then I was openly crying, the clear liquid dripping off the end of my nose to mix with the red staining the white tiled floor.

* * *

**Tuesday**

The mess at the institute was cleaned up and effectively brushed under the rug the minute my mother woke from her stupor. Anyone who even had an inkling of what happened that day was warned never to speak of it again. It was as if nothing ever happened. Jade was written up as a transfer and that was the end of that. I spent most of my days off duty, refusing to talk to my mother and comforting Cat who cried over Jade's absence. It broke my heart when she said she didn't even get to say good bye. It was a testament to just how sneaky Jade could be when one day I came in and Cat was just as happy as always. She said Jade visited her last night and gave her the good bye she had wanted. She really did have a soft spot for the redhead. That also brought to my attention that Jade was still hanging around. Why hadn't she left yet? I felt like I knew the answer but I didn't want to accept it. I went home to spend the rest of my days lounging around my apartment. Today would have been my next meeting with Jade.

"Ugh, I have to stop thinking about her!" I reprimanded myself, holding a hand to my face while I hunched over on the couch.

"Awww, now what fun would that be?" her voice answered me from the darkness. I jumped and looked around but I couldn't see her.

"Jade?" I questioned hesitantly. There was a knock at the window and I got up to see that she was out on the fire escape, looking into the opened window.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her like she was crazy. I glanced out at the dark city behind her and then focused on her shadowy face. She shifted so that I could see her better. Her eyes held a roguish glint and her smirk revealed her deadly weapons.

"I came to see you of course," she replied, leaning on the windowsill.

"Why? Why don't you just escape before they find you?" I wondered. Her cocky expression lessened and then turned into something sad.

"I missed you," she muttered, eyes downcast. She leaned in but she was deflected from getting any closer. It was then I knew what was holding her back.

"You can come in," I told her. She smiled and then stepped inside on silent feet. She hesitated from getting any closer to me though. She raised a hand and opened her mouth but then shook her head and turned away.

"I'm not afraid of you," I said, choking on the very fear I claimed to not feel. She laughed and then advanced on me so suddenly that taking a step back was an automatic action.

"I can tell that you are, but its fine. I get it. The fact that you still let me in even if you're scared reminds me why I even took an interest in you in the first place," she remarked, brushing a hand over my bare arm. I shivered and her eyes found mine. Her hand lifted higher to push my hair back affectionately. She was so close now. My body was stuck between running and getting lost in all she had to offer.

"I came to ask you one last time if you wanted to run away with me," she began.

"Jade, I-" I tried to say, but her finger pressed to my lips, silencing me.

"No, listen to me," she requested. I nodded and her finger left my lips. She sighed and then pulled me closer with her arms around my middle. My hands gripped her shoulders. She rested her forehead on mine and closed her eyes. She breathed me in as I relaxed in her embrace.

"I love you, Victoria. I want to always be with you, but if that isn't what you want then I'll understand. I won't like it, but I'll understand. I would do anything for you, and if that means leaving you alone, then I will. I just thought I should try one last time," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. I strengthened my grip on her, feeling the tears gathering in my eyes. I couldn't rush into this but I also didn't want to reject her and hurt her either. I didn't know what to do. My distress seemed to be apparent because suddenly Jade was kissing me with fervor. She pressed into me while her hands stroked my body and her lips commanded mine. I groaned into her mouth when her tongue slipped in to tangle with mine. Both our breaths grew frantic and a whimper left Jade, the vulnerable sound making me stop and pull away.

"I can't leave yet. I need to know I won't lose you. Please, Victoria. Please tell me you'll always be mine," she mumbled, her lips now at my neck. I tilted my head to give her more room and groaned when her tongue met my skin. She pressed kisses up to my jaw and then a soft one on my lips before she gazed into my eyes again.

"I'll always be yours. You won't ever lose me and I'll be more than happy to go with you. I love you, Jade," I answered breathlessly. She smiled that loving, genuine, smile and then our lips were connected again. I pulled away from her only to take her by the hand and invite her into my room. She pushed me on the bed impatiently and yanked at my clothes. Her hands met my bare skin in no time and her fingers worked their way over muscle and flesh with enough pressure to massage but not bruise. The sensation had me sinking into a cloud of pleasure. She turned her attention to her own clothes and prepared to remove them but I quickly did the honors. I stripped her bare as quickly as I could and then rolled us over so I was on top. I kissed her hard and nipped at her lip then dragged my tongue over her jaw to her neck where I bit down firmly. She arched under me and her fingers dug into my back.

She growled and shoved me over, baring her teeth at me. I thought she was seconds away from tearing into me but instead she kissed me passionately. Her hands stayed gentle and even when she finally moved lower she took me carefully yet with purpose. She whispered her devotion and love for me in my ear while she worked me higher into ecstasy. Nothing but moans and cries of pleasure left my mouth in return. Soon I was gritting my teeth and clinging to her as I submitted to my climax. She grinned triumphantly down at me and I smiled in content back at her. I brushed a hand over her face and then traced her partly open mouth. She panted her clearly worked up arousal while I took a moment to marvel at her sharp teeth. The small fangs at the bottom were nothing compare to the elongated canines matching their place at the top. Jade took my hand by the wrist and trailed her nose along the inside. She inhaled and then exhaled with a groan.

I nudged her over, suddenly impatient, and pinned her then slowly worked down her body, covering every part of her pale skin that I could find with kisses. She trembled under me and moaned her approval. I couldn't wait anymore. I wanted her. My hand slid down her toned stomach to begin the task of pleasuring her. The moment I began she hissed encouragement to go faster, to take her harder. I listened to her orders and was treated with a throaty moan in return when she finally hit her release. I wasn't done though. I braced myself on the bed and arranged for our legs to fall in between each other's. Then I began to rock into her, rolling my hips to meet hers when she responded in kind. She yanked me down into a messy kiss, her hands gripping my hair. I bucked and rubbed my body on hers and she threw her head back to moan louder. We were both close again when our movements grew frantic. I was breathing heavily but Jade's jaw was wired shut.

"Don't," I whispered in her ear. I wanted to tell her not to hold back but that one word was all I could manage. I kissed her tense jaw and it unlocked under the affection. Her hands grabbed my backside to steady me and then she pressed us together, slow and drawn out. I was seconds from coming when her teeth tore into my shoulder. The shock of pain raced down my spine and made me cry out with my unexpected release. She growled her own release against my bloody skin as she followed me into bliss. We both shuddered through an aftershock and then Jade laid me down on the bed so that she could properly tend to the bite she inflicted. She cleaned me up quickly and then returned to my mouth to kiss me lazily, our tongues dancing. The metallic taste of blood coated my mouth by the time she disconnected the kiss.

"We can leave in the morning," she whispered huskily in my ear. I nodded and wrapped her in my arms.

"But the sun…" I muttered. She chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"It doesn't bother me. Starvation is the real killer among most of us. I had been taking from the caretakers and some patients this whole time but it had to be small and unnoticeable. To make them forget I had to entrance them. I was slowly using more energy than I was getting back. It's a good thing I left when I did," she answered, revealing what I had been wondering for some time now.

"Then in that case, let's go in the morning," I confirmed. She smiled and held me close. I curled up next to her and drifted off to sleep. I didn't know what the future would bring by running away with Jade, but I just knew it would be more than I could ever imagine.

* * *

**Monday...Tuesday…Wednesday...Thursday…Friday…Saturday...Sunday...**

I don't know how much time has passed but I do know that my old life back at the mental institute was far behind me. Even though I left with Jade I still went back under multiple disguises to check in on everyone there. Cat actually got better and moved in with Robbie. I knew they had more than friendship between them. Andre took my place at the top and my mother, well, yes she was hurting over the fact that I chose Jade over her but the letter I sent her was my last confession of everything I felt. It explained my fears, hopes, sadness, disappointment, and anger. It explained why I left and why I was never coming back. I could only hope she could understand and move on eventually.

That was all I could really ask for. It was up to her if she wanted to share the reason for my absence with anyone else. I also visited Trina once in a while, to make sure she was still okay. She was fine. Most days I spent wandering and going on adventures with Jade. Tonight we were perched on the roof of the very building Jade had fought to take control of in the past. It was her old gang's place and we were here to take it back. She glanced to me and I nodded. We both leaped off our perch to crash through the skylight and land in a shower of glass below, scattering the guys thrown off by our entrance. We had splintered the table they were sitting at in the process and made a mess of the poker game that had been in progress.

"I'm sorry, did we come at a bad time?" Jade spoke up with her smirk in place. The men each showed their distaste by arming themselves with bats and all manner of blunt objects.

"You'll have to do better than that," she scoffed with an unimpressed shake of her head. I smiled next to her. One of them decided to try his hand and swung at me with his fist alone. I let the attack strike my jaw without a reaction to it, showing that it was a useless attempt as well as put on a show for Jade. Pain was pleasure for us now and we lived for it. I heard Jade growl haughtily at me under her breath, her arousal heightening at my casual brush off. The man gaped at me before trying again. This time I caught his fist easily and broke it in my grip with a dark chuckle. I threw him to the floor and placed my boot on his face, still holding his arm back at an uncomfortable angle.

"Jade?" I asked her, waiting to see what she wanted to do with him. She eyed me with a heated gaze and then crossed her arms, scanning the crowd of now fearful men who whispered her name in a mix of terror and recognition. It seemed she was still spoken of around here.

"Don't kill him. Give him something to remind him who's boss from now on," she ordered. I nodded and wrenched his arm out of place. He howled and I stepped off him so that he could crawl away pathetically.

"Anyone else?" Jade challenged, raising her arms. A huge heavily built man entered at that moment and glared at Jade.

"What the fuck is going on here?" he demanded. He looked like nothing more than a brute. We both knew that he was the leader. Jade's eyes narrowed at him.

"Hey, Tiny. Long time no see," she greeted with a nod in his direction.

"Jade West. Looking as weak as ever," he replied, walking in further and making everyone else file out in a hurry. They knew when a fight was brewing when they saw one.

"Stop right there you cowards. I want to show you how a real leader takes over," Jade snarled, baring her teeth. The brute of a man responded the same way, showing off his less intimidating scowl. He charged with a war cry that Jade easily sidestepped. I hopped away from his wildly swinging fist and then stepped back in to cripple him with a jab to his gut. Jade jumped in when he faltered and unleashed a series of blows that eventually knocked him off his feet. He struggled to right himself only to get his knee broken backwards by my swift kick. He screamed and fell over but Jade caught him by the neck.

"Thanks for keeping my seat warm," she hissed. She spun him around, held his chin up, and tore out his throat as well as broke his neck when both hands pulled in opposite directions. He fell heavily to the floor, his blood spreading underfoot. Silence grew thick and then the men were on their knees pleading with Jade to spare them. She laughed and gestured for me. I walked over and she wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You'll answer to me and her. No one else. And if any of you even think of trying to back stab me like that asshole did then I'll be sure to drain your worthless bodies dry. Do you understand or will I have to make it clear to you?" Jade announced. They all mumbled an affirmative.

"Good, now get out of my sight," she commanded. They all pushed and shoved to get out, leaving Jade and I alone.

"Have you ever had control over people yet?" she asked me with a devilish smirk.

"No, but it sounds pretty fun," I answered, just as deviously.

"Oh, it is. But for now, I think we should let these cowards calm down while we have some time to ourselves. What do you think?" she persuaded, holding me flush against her. I purred and kissed her deeply.

"I think that's the best idea you've had all day," I answered in a sultry groan.

"Better than this?" she inquired, moving to kiss my neck.

"Way better than this," I confirmed with a nod. She smiled and led me out the door in a hurry. We traveled down the hall and entered a room that Jade said had been hers in the past. She slammed the door shut and then wasted no time bringing me into a passionate kiss that was rough but didn't lack the love she had for me. I returned it as we pawed at each other's body and prepared to get lost in bliss. Once we were both bare I pinned her on the bed.

"You deserve to be punished for distracting me out there. You tease," Jade growled appreciatively. A cocky smile lit up my face and I groaned at her nails raking down my back. I rubbed against her in pleasure.

"That's why I do it. Besides, it isn't my fault you're easily distracted. It's yours," I mumbled in response, grunting when she flipped us over suddenly. She snarled and sunk her teeth in my shoulder, biting down hard. The sharp pain lanced at my nerves but sent a pleasant shock of arousal down my spine and caused heat to pool between my thighs. It was a trait that came with my newly acquired body, but I wasn't complaining. Jade couldn't get enough of it.

"Then give me all you've got," she demanded. So, I returned the pain by digging my nails in her hips while she began rocking into me. Her mouth left my shoulder and I brought her into a deep kiss, excited to taste blood while we made love. This was my new life. I didn't think it would ever be like this, or that I would enjoy it so much, standing from my position back as a caretaker in an institute for the mentally unstable. But the minute I met Jade I knew my life would never be the same. Jade had spent more than enough time stuck in my world and now it was time for me to live in hers. I had to admit, it was starting to look like a lot of fun. With Jade by my side, how could it not?

* * *

**I hoped this was kinda mysterious, but if it wasn't, oh well. I came up with this while watching _Silence of The Lambs_. I'm pretty sure you can see what I borrowed from it. I'm still in a supernatural mood so that's how it went from that to this. Comments, questions, complaints, critiques? I'd be happy to read it in a review.**


	2. Scream

**This is the other kinda dark romance I came up with. I wanted it to be a little on the mysterious side, well, same with the first. I was going for a type of shock factor but I doubt it worked. I came up with this one shortly after the first one after listening to the song _Scream _by _Avenged Sevenfold_. Thoughts flew and this was created. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The night was pitch black and the stars were out in what seemed like a long time. The woods surrounding the small rundown cabin was silent. Only the occasional intermittent sound of a cricket or owl calling into the night. Suddenly, a piercing scream shot through the dark, bringing a heavy silence after. No sound was present until the crickets and owls hesitantly continued. A figure came out of the brush, a twisted smile in place. Another figure followed, big yet slender, and strong enough to drag a sobbing woman by the throat._

"_You thought you could get away, didn't you? So did the others, but you should have known better after seeing them all fail. I told you, once you're here, you never get out. __**She **__will find you. I've promised to take care of her, and I will. Which means I have to lure more people here. I'm sorry, but it's just something that has to be done," the smaller figure spoke with an even tone of finality. With a signal, the bigger figure growled in yearning and then threw the woman to the ground._

"_Enjoy your meal and then come inside when you're done so we can share a shower. I'll be waiting," the smaller figure said, voice now soft. The bigger figure rumbled an affirmative and the smaller of the two returned to the cabin, music flowing out after the departure. The grating guitar and rough voice set the ominous mood and energized the thrill of the kill that was to come._

"_No! Please!" the woman shrieked futilely, trying to get to her feet in an attempt to escape. __The beast holding her down let out a snarl and then sharp teeth tore into her flesh, like shredding paper with a pair of scissors, blood running free. __Her screams carried on for no more than a minute before she was finally silenced, the creature's hunger satisfied once again. __It stepped back from the bloody stain of remains on the ground and flexed, loosing mass to become smaller. __It snickered at the shreds of skin and bone left behind and then strode into the cabin, enjoying the music playing and looking forward to that shared shower that was promised._

* * *

The car packed full of teens were rowdy as they cruised down the highway. Their music was blaring and they were all screaming over it. Beck grinned at something Andre said to him. He shook his head at the nonsense while Andre repeated what was said to the other teens in the car. Cat cracked up laughing and nudged Robbie. The boy blushed and smiled at the attention. Andre turned down the radio and looked to Beck.

"Man, I'm so glad we finally got to do this. I always wanted to go camping. How far until we're there?" he asked. As an answer, Beck lifted a hand from the wheel to point at his phone which was their current GPS. Andre picked it up.

"Let's see. We're almost there," he announced.

"Is there a lake?" Cat asked excitedly.

"We'll know when we get there, Kitten," Robbie spoke up. They had found the place while messing around on a day out. Someone had heard them talking about camping and suggested an online site that would help them find a cabin. It was a highly recommended place with a nice spot perfect for camping. There were open cabins for any to stop in with others similar to it spread throughout the woods. They were meant as a type of rest stop/safe house for any lost or tired traveler. So, they agreed to check it out. Cat launched into a long explanation of what they could play at the lake and Robbie sat back to listen while the two in the front paid attention to the directions.

"Turn up right here. If we follow this path it'll lead us right to the nearest cabin," Andre instructed. Beck did as he was told, and soon, they were pulling up outside a cabin, dirt flying and then settling under the car. Cat burst from the car cheering and then ran inside claiming to need to use the restroom.

"Is there even a bathroom?" Andre wondered.

"Maybe. Some do and some don't. We'll just have to see," Beck answered. They began unpacking and bringing their stuff inside. It was dark, but with a flick of a switch there was light.

"Oh, see, if it has lighting it probably has plumbing," Beck observed. Cat came out of the hall to point out the bathroom so they each took turns before settling in.

"What should we do first?" Robbie asked.

"I think we should figure out who gets what room and then we can decide from there," Beck planned out. They nodded their agreement and poked around the cabin, finding three rooms along the long hall towards the back. They wanted Cat to have her own room since she was the only girl in the group. The boys settled who got a room by picking straws. Andre and Robbie took a room while Beck had the couch. It was almost like the one in his RV so he didn't mind. Once they had their stuff set up they gathered some marshmallows, chocolate bars, and graham crackers to take outside. They arranged some logs in a circle and then piled up some sticks for the fire in the middle, circling it with good sized rocks that would serve as a wall to keep the fire contained. As they worked the sun began to set so they brought out more food to eat so that they could save the s'mores for dessert. They joked and told stories as they ate, carrying on late into the night. By the time they were ready to turn in they extinguished the fire and went inside.

The quiet surrounding was a little hard to get used to but eventually they were able to sleep. In the morning Beck jumped awake from a sound outside. He rubbed his face and attempted to clear his head quickly so that he could investigate. He got up and threw on his boots then he carefully made his way outside to see nothing out of the ordinary. He frowned, knowing that he heard rustling and scratching by the window. He walked over to the side of the cabin. He stopped and crouched down to run his fingers over a series of scratch marks underneath the window. They looked like claw marks but he wasn't sure. A shiver ran down his back along with a feeling that he was being watched. He stood up and glanced around but he didn't see anything. He walked back to the front door and stopped again when a nearby bush rustled. His gaze was so intent on seeing what was hidden in there that he jumped and his heart almost stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He spun around and saw Andre looking at him with wide eyes and raised hands.

"Whoa, sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you. What's up?" he asked.

"Geez, Andre! Ugh, no, it's nothing. Well, I dunno. I thought I heard something so I came to check it out," he explained.

"Did you find anything?" Andre questioned.

"Just some scratch marks. It was probably an animal. I wouldn't be surprised," Beck responded. Andre nodded.

"We are out in the wilderness after all. Come on and help me gather stuff for breakfast and then we have to get this fire going again," he stated, turning to go back inside. Beck looked out at the surrounding woods one last time and then followed Andre inside. When breakfast was done the group of friends went exploring and happened upon a lake that Cat instantly became excited over. They backtracked to the cabin to get in their swimwear and then returned to the lake. The water was cool but not freezing so they spent most the day swimming. Before it could get dark they dressed to go out and wander the woods around the cabin. They glimpsed all manner of animals scurrying by and then sat around the fire to eat before it got too dark. Cat didn't like being outside when it was really dark since it scared her the night before.

"How long do we have? A week?" Andre inquired.

"For the amount of food we brought I'd say we have a week," Robbie agreed.

"I would really like to stay longer. I love the outdoors," Beck remarked, looking around with a small content smile.

"It's kinda scary though. Especially at night," Cat piped up, her brows furrowed as she glanced around.

"I guess that leaves out scary stories then, huh?" Andre remarked teasingly.

"Yeah, nothing like a good scare to freak us all out while we camp out in the woods," Robbie spoke up with a wavering voice.

"Oh come on you guys. There's nothing to be afraid of," Beck told them, an eerie silence following his words. The others curled in on themselves and shivered.

"Man, why'd ya have to go and jinx us?" Andre complained, shooting Beck a half worried half upset glare.

"Would you guys stop making a big deal out of this? There isn't anything to be afraid of," he repeated. They all jumped when a scream echoed through the woods. Cat squeaked in terror and clung to Robbie who clung to Andre who tensed and looked out at the woods. There was a lot of noise, like someone pushing through the foliage, and then that someone came into view. Beck stood from his spot as a girl no older than them stumbled out and fell to the ground. Beck ran over to help her up. She was dirty and scratches covered her arms and legs. She didn't have much on besides a tank top and shorts. She was also sobbing and clinging to Beck for dear life when he brought her to her feet. The others rushed over to help.

"Shhh, calm down. We got you. What happened?" Beck asked her, leading her back to the fire so she could sit down and warm up.

"I-it chased us. We were out hiking the trail and it attacked us!" she cried. She got up in a panic but Beck eased her back down. Cat rushed forward with a blanket they draped over her.

"Calm down. You can't just run off," Beck told her.

"B-but I have to find her. She could be h-hurt. Oh God, I c-couldn't handle it if she ended up getting hurt. Or worse," the girl continued to sob into her hands.

"Who?" Andre asked her.

"Tori?" a voice echoed from the woods. The girl gasped and bolted before they could stop her. Another girl around their age, and a little more worse for wear in torn pants and a ragged shirt, pushed past the last bush and smiled in relief. Tori ran into her arms. They hugged and then the other girl pulled back to look at her.

"I thought we wouldn't make it," she sighed warily. Tori touched her cheek and smiled.

"I thought it got you, Jade. I was really scared," she stated. Jade scoffed.

"Please, you should know me better than that. I'm a survivor," she said with a shrug. Tori smacked her arm and she flinched.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jade demanded.

"That was for telling me to leave you behind!" Tori shouted. Jade rolled her eyes but then gasped when Tori suddenly yanked her forward and kissed her hard.

"What was **that **for?" Jade wondered, panting.

"That was for getting your butt out of there and finding your way back to me," Tori replied softly. Jade chuckled and hugged her again. By now the group just stood there confused.

"Umm, I don't mean to kill the happy reunion but what's going on here?" Andre inquired. Jade pulled away and took Tori by the hand. She walked over to the group cautiously, her crystal clear eyes distrustful of the unknown people. Tori held no such regard and smiled at them.

"Like I said, my girlfriend and I were hiking the trail when this thing attacked us. We've been on the run and hiding from it for a long time. We had to split up to confuse it but I didn't want to leave Jade," Tori began.

"Yeah, well, look at that, my plan worked and I'm fine. We lost it," Jade spoke up. Tori gave her a scolding frown that Jade ignored.

"So now that we're stranded far from our camp how about you tell us who the heck you are? I'd like to hope you can help but I have a hard time trusting others," Jade addressed them.

"Be nice," Tori reprimanded, nudging her girlfriend. Jade's scowl just hardened as she waited for someone to start talking. They properly introduced themselves and traded names then Beck stepped forward.

"We were out here camping. This is our second day. We plan on staying here a week before heading home so you're welcome to join us. I promise you we can be trusted and I think it'll be better if we had more eyes on the lookout for this creature that attacked you," Beck suggested. Jade scrutinized him a moment longer but eventually nodded.

"Fine. Do you have a shower?" she questioned.

"Right inside," Beck answered with a gesture at the cabin.

"Thank you," Tori said gratefully while Jade said nothing and pulled her along. The group of teens followed along behind them.

"Well, I like Tori, but Jade is something else. You sure about this Beck?" Andre commented. He nodded, opening the door so that they could file in first.

"Whatever that thing is I don't like the sound of it. We should all stick together to keep a better lookout. Also, we should move the fire to the fireplace inside and start cooking in the kitchen. I know we wanted a camping experience but I don't want to be outside any longer than we have to with that thing out there," Beck instructed, shutting the door behind him. Andre and the others nodded in agreement.

"Heck, then why don't we just head home tomorrow? We can take them with us and that way we know we'll be safe," Robbie advised.

"Hmm, yeah, we could do that. As long as you guys don't mind that we cut it short," Beck replied. A chorus of 'no, we don't mind' and 'nah' was their answer. No one wanted to hang around with an unknown threat on the loose. Tori came back in the room at that moment.

"Hey, um, is there any clothes we could borrow? Ours are lost out there somewhere," she mumbled with a small hopeful smile.

"Oh, sure! Here, I'll let you borrow some of mine!" Cat answered, running over to take Tori by the arm and drag her to her room. Tori gathered clothes for both her and Jade then retreated to the bathroom. Time passed by for the group as they talked idly but their attention went to the two newcomers when they entered the room all cleaned up. Tori was in the offered clothes but Jade stayed in her own.

"Sorry, but I don't do colors," she grumbled, tossing the clothes at Cat who caught them.

"Those were the least colorful I could find," Tori told her.

"But still not enough," Jade answered, crossing her arms over her ragged black shirt.

"At least thank them," Tori insisted.

"You know I don't do courtesy," Jade said with a shake of her head. Tori groaned and then they were off bickering, taking the quiet argument to the kitchen area.

"Wow. At least they can fight with the volume down," Andre said with a shrug.

"They fight like an old married couple," Robbie observed.

"What did you say, nerd?" Jade's harsh tone suddenly questioned. Robbie squeaked and shook his head.

"Nothing!" he whimpered, feeling like Jade would put him through hell.

"Good. So, how is this gonna go?" she asked the group.

"Well, you could take my place on the couch…" Beck began with a smile at Jade who knew he was teasing and narrowed her eyes at him. Tori just laughed behind her hand.

"Or, you could share a room with Cat," he continued. Jade took one look at the peppy girl and shuddered in disgust.

"I'll take the couch. You can go with Cat if you want," she directed at Tori who frowned.

"But I want to stay with you," she pouted.

"You don't mind the couch?" Jade asked her. Tori shook her head and took Jade by the hand.

"Ok then, I'll room with Andre. We should all get some sleep. After a long day like today we need it. See you girls in the morning," Beck said, getting up and grabbing his stuff before heading to the hall. The rest followed suit with various forms of good byes and good nights. Tori and Jade settled on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, the blanket Cat offered Tori now draped over them. Through the hall and inside Robbie's room the young man was having trouble sleeping. He thought he heard strange sounds and someone opening the squeaky front door but he just turned over and closed his eyes. A growl rolled through the air and then the sound of claws scraping along a wooden surface. He whimpered and curled up but the noises stopped. He soon fell into a fitful sleep. As for the others, they didn't hear a thing. By morning Beck clumsily made his way out of his and Andre's room to go to the bathroom. The cabin was silent, indicating that no one else was awake. The thought was counteracted when he saw Tori standing by the bathroom.

"Hey early bird. What are you doing standing here?" he asked her.

"Oh, hey Beck. I'm just waiting for Jade. She doesn't like being rushed so I'm here to let you guys know while waiting my turn. I'm sorry, she's just so cranky in the morning," Tori explained with a disarming small smile.

"No problem. Not all of us can be early birds," he replied, walking away to start a pot of coffee. Tori watched him go, smile in place, but it dropped into a thin, tired line once he was out of sight. She slumped against the wall just as a terrified scream ripped through the house. Everyone came running from their rooms and Beck came back from the kitchen. He pushed through them and kicked Robbie's door open to be met with an unexpected sight. Robbie was hanging onto the windowsill, shattered remnants of glass cutting into his hands. He screamed in pain but didn't let go. It was at that moment that they realized he was being yanked by something outside. They couldn't see from the angle they were at so Beck and Andre ran forward to help.

As soon as they got closer, the mysterious attacker let Robbie go so they didn't see what it was before it was gone without a trace. They hauled Robbie back inside to see his legs were torn up and his hands were a mess. He stuttered something about a monster but promptly passed out after that. Cat and Tori watched in acute worry, Cat taking comfort from Tori who was surprised Cat was hugging her but held her anyway. She directed Cat back to her room and tried her best to comfort her. Jade came out of the bathroom to a commotion of crying and orders given by Beck. She walked down the hall, wringing out her wet hair onto the floorboards as she went, and peeked in Robbie's room.

"What the hell happened in here?" she questioned, eyeing the bright red smears of blood, the broken window, and claw marks.

"Something attacked Robbie," Andre answered distractedly, helping Beck patch up their friend.

"What was it? Did you see?" Jade inquired next, stepping into the room.

"No. It got away before we could," Beck told her, helping Andre get Robbie comfortable in bed now that he was patched up.

"Did you at least check the wounds to see whether they were bite marks, scratches, or something else?" she demanded. Beck sighed in agitation and flicked his hair back, unable to use his hands now that they were covered in blood.

"What does it matter?" he retorted.

"Well, we could have an idea about what it is," she replied.

"And you could figure that out?" he shot back.

"Look, I'm only trying to help," she sneered, crossing her arms.

"Ok, everyone just needs to chill. I think the best thing we can do is stay calm and start packing. We should leave," Andre intervened.

"Fine by me. Where's Tori?" Jade demanded.

"With Cat," Andre answered when Beck refused to. Jade nodded and entered Cat's room. Tori looked up with reserved concern and stood to hug her.

"Are you ok?" Jade asked the girl in her arms. Tori nodded.

"I'm fine," she confirmed, pulling away.

"I was just comforting Cat," she explained. Jade held her close and then kissed her forehead.

"It'll be ok. We'll catch a ride with these guys and get out of here, away from whatever that thing is," Jade murmured reassuringly in Tori's ear. She kissed her temple and then let her go.

"I'm going to check on Robbie," Cat sniffled. She got up and left the room. Andre began taking everyone's stuff outside while Beck was cursing as he tried to start the car. He slipped out of the driver's seat and moved to open the hood. He tinkered with a few things, trying to find what was wrong, and then suddenly smelled gas. He walked over to kneel on the ground to see exactly what he hoped he wouldn't. The gas tank had been pieced somehow because the gas had leaked and was now flooding a puddle across the dirt ground.

"Dammit!" he yelled, standing up and dusting off his hands. Andre came around the car with a raised brow.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"We're out of gas," Beck groaned.

"What? But we should still have enough for a trip home," Andre disagreed.

"No, what I mean is, we are literally out of gas. Something busted a hole in the gas tank. We have absolutely no gas," Beck rephrased.

"Chiz, what now!?" Andre exclaimed, bending over to see for himself.

"I-I don't know, man. Reception is kinda hard to come by out here but we could try getting a hold of someone," he suggested. Andre nodded and headed back inside for his phone. Beck followed him, glancing back at the now useless car with a shake of his head. The three girls sat in the living room area now, brows creased in varying forms of emotion. Cat was scared, Tori was concerned, and Jade was irritated.

"Bad news guys, the car is out of the question," Beck announced.

"Why? What happened?" Jade responded.

"Gas tank is totaled," he replied. Jade swore under her breath and Tori reprimanded her. She rolled her eyes and stood up.

"It can't be patched?" she suggested.

"Didn't you hear me? I said it was totaled," he responded. Jade tensed at his tone.

"Fine. Tori, come on. They're no use to us. We've gotten this far so we can find our own way out of here without them," Jade stated, gesturing for Tori to go with her.

"Now hold on, girls. I can't let you go wandering out there alone. We'll think of something and I'm sure Beck can try relaxing," Andre said, holding out a hand to both Jade and Beck. Jade sighed heavily and then turned away.

"Whatever," she muttered. Beck glared at her and then turned to Andre.

"Got any ideas then?" he asked his friend.

"None, but I think we should all sit down and brainstorm over some food. It looks like we need it. What do you say?" Andre replied. Beck nodded and returned to the kitchen while Andre offered the girls a smile before following him.

"See, Jade. If we stick together everything will be fine," Tori said, gripping Jade's hand. Despite her words, Jade's face remained unenthusiastic. As Andre advised they all sat down to eat while the two guys tried making calls. None were going through. By the time they forced down whatever little they could eat, Cat returned to Robbie and Jade had had enough.

"Ok, I have an idea," she stated, standing to pace.

"What do you have?" Andre questioned.

"In my backpack there's a radio. If we can get our hands on that we can patch into channels and call for help," she shared. Tori jumped to her feet.

"No. It's starting to get dark out there and I don't want you going, period," Tori denied.

"We have no other choice and if we can get it-" Jade rebutted but Tori just shook her head.

"I'll go with you then," she proposed.

"No, I don't want you out there," Jade quickly declined.

"Then you aren't going either," Tori snapped back.

"How about I go with her? We'll take a knife or something. We'll run out, and back in, as quick as we can," Beck spoke up. Jade shot him a look but seemed to realize that it was the only way and quickly agreed.

"Yeah, how about that?" she questioned her girlfriend. Tori worried her bottom lip until Jade took her in her arms.

"Tori, I'll be fine. I promise. It'll be quick, I swear," Jade said, voice now soft.

"No heroics?" Tori mumbled.

"None," Jade said with a shake of her head. Tori deliberated a moment longer and then nodded.

"Be careful and come back in one piece," she commanded, giving Jade a chaste kiss.

"No problem, babe. You can count on me," she replied.

"And you better watch out for her," Tori demanded of Beck. He raised his hands in surrender and then saluted.

"Of course," he responded honestly. Tori let Jade go and she and Beck headed for the door after arming themselves with knives. Beck picked up a flashlight on the way out too and then they were gone.

"Hey guys, Robbie's awake!" Cat suddenly announced, running into the room. Andre and Tori exchanged relieved glances and then went with Cat back into his room. Outside it was starting to get dark so Beck turned on the flashlight, swinging it around and blinding Jade who growled in agitation and shielded her eyes.

"Watch where you point that!" she hissed quietly at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, but an amused smile pulled at his lips.

"Sure you are," Jade retorted, not believing him at all. He chuckled and she responded by snatching the flashlight from him, erasing his smile. A cocky smirk alighted on her face as she set a brisk pace.

"I think it's this way," she told him. He followed along, trying to strain his ears for any suspicious sound. Jade kept walking ahead of him and then suddenly she yelped and lost her footing. The flashlight fell from her hands and she disappeared out of sight.

"Jade!" Beck yelled, running forward to scoop up the flashlight she dropped. He struggled to right it in his hands, all the while hearing her tumble. A loud snarl ripped through the stagnant air. He rushed to point the flashlight at the incline Jade had fallen down but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Jade? Jade! Dammit! Tori's gonna kill me," he groaned to himself. He carefully slid down the hill in search of her, panic clear on his face. Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Andre and the girls were sitting by Robbie's bed, listening to him recount what he saw.

"I was just lying here trying to relax since I didn't get much sleep. And then this huge furry thing burst through the window and attacked me. I was dragged off my bed and I grabbed the window at the last minute but the glass was cutting my hands and I think it was biting me or something. I thought I wasn't going to make it but then you guys showed up," he explained, his voice wavering. Andre patted his arm and stood.

"Rest up, Rob. We just have to wait for Beck and Jade to get back then we're calling in some help, so just relax," he advised. Robbie nodded and got comfortable. The others left him to sleep and reclined in the living room.

"I wish Jade and Beck were back," Cat whimpered. Andre pulled her into a side hug.

"They'll be here soon. Don't worry little red," he assured, glancing at Tori with a nod. She smiled hesitantly and nodded in return. A clap of thunder made them all jump and then the beating of rain arrived on the roof.

"That's not good," Tori mumbled. A crash and a scream made them all jump again.

"Neither is that," Andre stated, launching to his feet to rush into the kitchen where he drew another knife for defense. He busted into Robbie's room next with the blade raised to see a hulking mass crouched over a limp Robbie dangling from its claws. It snarled, blood dripping from its muzzle and fur coated in rain water. The wall of the cabin had been smashed apart, letting in the slanting rain. Golden eyes trained on Andre and the knife in his hand. He screamed and ran at the creature but it reared up on hind legs and roared angrily. He didn't falter though, despite that. He ducked under the swinging claws and drove the blade hilt deep in its muscled side.

It yelped and smacked him aside then yanked out the weapon to drop it on the floor. Andre hit the wall and sat there in a daze. The pitch black beast charged at the two girls standing frozen in the hall. Tori blocked Cat but she was thrown aside. It turned on Cat who screamed and ran down the hall but it chased her, forcing its huge frame through the narrow passage. It caught her by the leg when she reached the living room and yanked so that she fell on her stomach. It dragged her closer and jaws met her side, drawing blood. She cried out in pain but it pulled away when the door was kicked open. There stood Beck, drenched in rain water. His eyes widened at the creature and he immediately attacked when he spotted Cat bleeding out on the floor.

"You bastard!" he screamed, running at it with his own knife raised. The beast launched forward, colliding with him and slamming him into the ground. The impact made him loose his breath but he still managed to widen the wound Andre started, stabbing repeatedly. It howled in anguish and gashed him across the chest, claws digging deep. He faltered but it was enough to disarm him with another swipe of the claw. Andre came running to finish it off but it roared at him so fiercely that he stumbled into a stop, almost falling over in his fright. It bounded over Beck and out the door, galloping off into the woods.

"Beck! Are you ok?" Andre questioned, kneeling next to him while Tori fell down next to Cat. He nodded and grunted in an effort to get up. He touched his chest and winced. Andre took a look at the large gashes and cringed.

"C-Cat. How's Cat," Beck gasped.

"She isn't doing good guys," Tori spoke up, having pulled off her shirt to use as something to stop the blood flow. Cat was already going into shock and tears fell down her face.

"Robbie, h-he's dead isn't he?" she whimpered. Tori quieted her.

"Don't think about that. Just take it easy," she advised. Andre helped Beck up so that they could join Tori who lifted the shirt a little. The gaping wound under was too much and they all knew it was only a matter of time. They grimly exchanged frowns and then worked together to gingerly lay Cat on the couch. Tori left to get her old tank top she had thrown to the side and tugged it back on. When she came back out Cat was seconds from falling under. She stayed back and watched from afar.

It wasn't her place to interfere with their good byes. The guys weren't afraid to show their tears as they begged for Cat to stay with them but slowly the life left her and she was gone. Tori turned away from them to shut the front door, if only to give herself something to do, but it was roughly shoved aside before she could. She fell under the force with a surprised shout which made Andre and Beck stand up to see what the disturbance was. Jade stumbled through the door, clutching her side. She fell on her knees, panting heavily, and looked around at the three people gathered around her.

"Jade, where were you? I thought Beck was supposed to be with you but he showed up before you," Tori asked her, removing her hand to see the damage. Claw marks like those matching the ones on Beck's chest cut deep into her pale skin and stained her shirt red with her blood.

"Don't go picking fights. I fell down a hill and tried to find Beck but we must have went right past each other. I headed back here when this huge wolf thing jumped me. It only managed this before running away," Jade explained.

"We already injured it. It must have been in a hurry to escape," Andre guessed.

"While we were away it killed Robbie and Cat. We couldn't stop it," Beck grieved, fists clenched tightly.

"Please don't beat yourself up. How could we have done any real damage against something like that?" Tori remarked hopelessly. Jade nodded and forced herself to her feet.

"Yeah, that creature was really big. I'm not one to believe in things that don't exist but I swear it was a werewolf," she commented.

"Could it really be a werewolf?" Andre inquired.

"It looked like it," Beck contemplated, thinking of the black furred creature; its eyes flashing, teeth bloody, and ears pointed back in rage.

"Look, let's just get patched up and ready in case it returns, ok? I'm sure with all this spilled blood and the damage we did to it that it won't leave us alone now," Jade pointed out. They agreed and began patching themselves up the best they could. They also shut the door to Robbie's room, unable to see it anymore, and draped a blanket over Cat's body still lying on the couch. Tori took Jade's hand and led her back to Cat's room so that she could rest.

"Go with the girls. Keep an eye on them. I'll keep watch out here," Beck told Andre. He nodded and made sure he was armed before walking down the hall. He stopped at the room Jade and Tori had gone in and reached for the handle. He froze at the muffled voices behind the door. They weren't frantic as he had thought. Instead, they were calm and calculative. He leaned in close to hear the conversation being held. Inside the room Jade was pacing.

"I barely got anything. We need to strike now while their defenses are down. I can't wait any longer," Jade complained, a feral growl in her tone. She looked to Tori with flashing eyes full of impatience.

"I know, but we can't draw suspicion. We have to take it slow," Tori replied pleadingly, reaching out to grip her arm and stop her from pacing.

"Dammit Tori, you know I can't handle waiting," Jade groaned, yanking her closer to nuzzle at her neck.

"I know, but you'll get your fill soon. I promise. We didn't lure them out here for nothing," Tori replied sincerely, looking up at Jade when she pulled back to look Tori in the eyes. Jade smirked and grabbed Tori a little roughly by the jaw. Her mouth descended on Tori's in a hard kiss that didn't lack passion. Tori pulled Jade closer with a hand at her back and the other twining with Jade's free hand. The kiss was just about to deepen when the door flew open, making them part reluctantly.

"It isn't nice to eavesdrop, Andre," Jade snarled, turning around to bare sharp teeth at the dark skinned teen. She had heard him on the other side of the door and knew he would come in sooner or later. Andre's eyes widened and he raised the knife but Jade quickly knocked it from his hand and wrapped her now clawed hand around his throat. She swung him into the wall and held him there, his feet off the floor.

"You aren't going to stab me again you little nuisance," she seethed, tightening her hold. He gasped and pried at her hand, desperate for air.

"Tori, distract Beck while I have some fun with this one," Jade said with a glance at Tori. She nodded and kissed Jade one last time before leaving the room. She walked out into the living room to see Beck hunched over, refusing to look anywhere near the general vicinity of Cat's body. He smiled tiredly when he saw Tori.

"Hey. How's it going?" she asked, giving him a small wave.

"As good as I'll ever be," he replied quietly.

"I was just talking to Andre and he said we should go for the radio again. It's really our only hope of getting help," she informed him.

"What did Jade have to say about that?" Beck inquired with a wry smile. Tori smiled in return and then laughed blandly.

"She's asleep and Andre offered to watch over her. So, since she can't tell me no, how about we go look for it and be back before she even suspects a thing? I'll tell her you went by yourself or something so we don't have to hear her yell," Tori offered with a hint of mischief. Beck chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you always have a knack for being a rebel?" he teased. Tori just laughed and shrugged.

"Maybe," she answered. He stood up with the knife in hand and gestured for the door. They were just about to head out when a scream of pain alarmed them. Beck ran for the room and Tori ran after him, scowling. Jade just couldn't wait. Beck arrived just in time to see Jade impale Andre in the stomach with her claws. She slammed him back into the wall and then followed to sink her sharp teeth in his neck. She stopped a millimeter away when she realized Beck was standing there. A cruel smirk twisted her lips and she laughed darkly.

"It was so nice of you to interrupt my meal, Beck," she addressed him cynically.

"Put him down," he demanded in return.

"You're in no position to give orders," she growled, releasing Andre who groaned and held his torso while he slid to the floor. Beck backed away when Jade began stalking toward him. He held out an arm in front of Tori who stood behind him.

"Run. I'll hold her off," Beck told her. When he didn't get a reply he looked back just in time for Tori to kick his leg out from under him so that he fell to his knees. She yanked away his knife and then held it to his throat.

"Don't move," she warned him, the blade pressing into his neck and drawing a drop of blood. He winced. Jade smirked and crouched down in front of him. She reached out to wipe off the blood then licked it from her finger.

"You don't remember me, do you?" she asked him, voice gruff. When he continued to look at her in mild confusion she stood up and cleared her throat.

"Oh, I couldn't help but overhear you guys talking about going camping. I know this great little website that maps out some free to use cabins," she recited in a voice reminiscent of a movie star from the 1940's.

"That's a great spot. We go there all the time," Tori chimed in, changing her voice slightly to match the one she had used before. Beck growled in betrayal and tried to yank away from Tori but she dug the blade deeper and he stopped. He glared at Jade who only smiled back smugly. With a brighter wardrobe and a blonde wig it occurred to him that they would have looked exactly like the girls who mentioned the cabins to them.

"You bitch! You set us up!" Beck screamed in anger. Jade punched him as punishment, the blow knocking him senseless and making him spit blood.

"We both set you up. Tori usually acts out that part on her own but I hadn't been…socializing, in a while and I was tired of wandering the woods waiting for her to send fresh meat my way so I decided to join in the little act as her very concerned, very beautiful girlfriend," Jade explained with a devious grin.

"Supposedly taking forever in the bathroom while you were really mauling Robbie, falling and then coming back with wounds we gave you but you covered up... those were planned out, weren't they?" Beck realized in despair.

"Yep," Tori confirmed. Her own smug smile slid from her face when she spotted Andre forcing himself up behind Jade, weapon in hand.

"Jade!" she warned. She tried to jump away but Andre threw himself at her and drove his knife in her side once again. She snarled and grabbed at him with sharp claws, her teeth descending on his throat to tear it out in an arc of blood that splattered across the wall and floor. Beck screamed a war cry and knocked Tori back with his elbow to her gut while she was distracted. He reacquired the knife and lunged to bury it deep into Tori's stomach. She choked out a shocked cry of agony and blood trickled from her mouth. Jade dropped Andre with a whimper.

"Tori!" she shouted, turning furious gold eyes on Beck. She burst from her human confines with a roar and slammed into Beck with so much force she shattered most of the bones in his body. His head hit the floor with a crack and he was out. Jade wasted no time stripping him of flesh and muscle, consuming a portion, but for the most part just laying waste to the inferior human who dared to hurt her mate. When she was done she crawled over to Tori who sat leaning against the wall and panting with her brown eyes becoming unfocused. She pulled the knife out and dropped it next to her while blood seeped forth. Jade whined and curled a clawed paw under her slender back to hold her close. Tori gripped at her stab wound and tried to smile at Jade but it was forced. Her bloody hand raised to brush over Jade's muzzle. She inhaled Tori's familiar scent and licked her hand.

"Well, now you have fresh kills. Better get cracking if you don't want to eat rotten meat," Tori whispered, trying at levity. She winced at the pain and coughed, more blood leaking from her mouth. Jade's ears flicked back and her gold eyes became sad. She howled mournfully and let her body shrink back into her human form.

"Tori, you have to hang on," she pleaded, holding a pale hand to Tori's usually tanned face, but right now it was slowly matching her own skin.

"I can't. I'm done. Just do me a favor and stay out of trouble. Find someone else who can cover for you like I did. Just promise me you won't get caught," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut when another pained tremor wracked her body. Jade shook her head and held Tori closer.

"No, I won't let you go. You're mine. You're my mate and you deserve to be by my side until we die together," Jade stated, her teeth sharpening. She looked out the window to the dark clouds parting. The full moon shone brightly, bathing them in its light. She basked in it then carefully pushed Tori's head to the side and tore her shirt open. She rested her hand on the stab wound and then leaned in, kissing Tori briefly before taking on her wolf form again. She effortlessly held Tori's dying body in her arms and bit deeply into the smooth flesh of her shoulder. Tori cried out weakly and buried her hands in Jade's fur. Jade kept her jaw locked, allowing her saliva time to enter the wound. She pulled away and licked at the bite for good measure then carefully set Tori down. A stray cloud passed by and Jade snarled at the darkness it brought. Tori had to remain in the full moon light or else the process wouldn't begin. She growled at the sky threateningly and waited, listening to Tori's quick breaths slow down.

The moon made its appearance right when Tori was beginning to fall into the void. Heat blazed through her body without warning and she screamed. Her hand gripped at the bite while the stab wound in her stomach began to mend. A snarl fell from her mouth and her lips pulled back to reveal sharp teeth. Another scream wrenched from her now convulsing body and then her hands became claws. She tore at her meager human form until she was freed into her newly born wolf form. She shot from the ground to her feet and hunched over on all fours, yellow eyes searching the area. Her brown fur and slender body was the only indicator of who she was just as Jade's slightly more muscular body and thick black fur was an indicator of who she was. Jade stood and the slight sound made Tori's ears flick in her direction. She spun around and pounced, snarling in Jade's face. Her golden eyes softened when she realized who it was.

Jade licked her mate's muzzle and Tori's ears fell back from their perked position to show her submission. Jade pushed her over and nipped at her ear before licking her again. She was so happy Tori survived the transformation. Tori rumbled her relief too and licked Jade in return. Jade suddenly removed herself to retrieve Andre's body. She held it in her mouth and carried it over to set in front of Tori who accepted the gift and began to devour her very first human. Jade watched her a moment more before silencing her hunger with Beck's torn form. When they were finished they searched the house together for the other bodies and then sat down to lick at each other's bloody muzzles. However, Tori grew playful and began biting Jade who growled and tackled her. Tori ran off, crashing through the door to escape into the woods with Jade in hot pursuit. She caught up to Tori at the lake where she tackled her to the ground.

Both gazed into similar golden eyes before leaving their mighty wolf forms behind in favor of connecting their lips. The kiss was heated and fueled by the metallic taste of blood. Tori groaned as Jade licked more blood from her face. Tori caught her bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it before plunging her tongue into Jade's mouth, her hands gripping her tightly. She rolled them over swiftly and brought her body flush against Jade's equally heated body. Tori nipped at her jaw before cleaning away more of the gore and then leaned back to train her brown eyes on Jade's blue-green. She loved gazing into Jade's gorgeous orbs. Even back when she hadn't known what Jade was, back when they first met, she was drawn in by her eyes. It didn't take long for them to grow close and for Jade to reveal her true nature. Tori took it in stride, to Jade's amazement, and didn't hesitate to help her hunt her own kind. Their passion for each other was bloody but beautiful.

"I'll always love you," she stated truthfully, leaning back down to brush their noses.

"And I will always love you my mate," Jade replied sincerely, bringing her lips to Tori's again. They kissed and let their hands wander until the rain returned, washing them of their shared kills. Tori gazed down at her lover and smiled.

"Next time, let's just pick 'em off the trail. I want to hunt them down and feel what it's like to see the pure terror on their faces as they try to run," Tori whispered in Jade's ear. Jade growled and nipped at Tori's own ear.

"I'd love to hunt with you," she replied. Tori smirked and pushed off her to run through the rain. Jade got to her feet and chased her, admiring her nude form cutting through the falling water. She caught up just as Tori burst into her wolf form and ran faster. Jade chuckled and matched her speed after taking on her own wolf form. They spent the rest of the night playfully chasing each other and occasionally stopping to consummate their love whenever they got too carried away. Jade couldn't have gone on without Tori and was more than glad she had survived.

At first she hadn't wanted Tori to share her curse so she didn't make the choice to change her, but between the curse and death, it was an easy decision to make. Tori was hers and she was Tori's and not even death would get in the way of that. They had been doing this for so long, Tori giving up everything to help the wolf she fell for. Jade juggled protecting her and finding a decent meal with her help but without getting caught. She had always worried that Tori would get hurt, like she had this time, but she refused that outcome once again. Now that Tori had joined her fully, it meant more fun and new ways to hunt down their prey together. They couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**For curiosity's sake, did the reveal catch anyone by surprise? If it did, then great, but if not, then damn. I really do suck at that. Whatever, leave all thoughts in reviews and thanks for reading!**


	3. The Curse

**Finally got the chance to write some more. I'm still working on those requests but I decided not to plan things out yet and just let my mind come up with something. This is what I got out of it. I figured it could go here. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I had been moving all my life. Ever since I was little I remembered my family never stayed in one spot. It was either for financial reasons or my parents' job required them to. It made me a home body. I didn't see any reason to go out and meet people or gain friends because I knew we would just move again. At first I hated it, but as I got older I stopped minding it. There was no use complaining over something I had no power to change so I just accepted it. That is, until I was old enough to strike out on my own. As soon as I was able I left and found a little place of my own to settle in for more than a year. In fact, I was going on two years on my own. I was now twenty three and living freely. I made a friend almost as soon as I moved out. Andre was an easy going guy who quickly became my best friend. Then there was the other guy I met, Beck. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend but he charmed his way into my heart. We were together six months now. With them two taking up all my free time and work added in the mix I was happy to be where I was.

I lost touch with my still mobile family. My older sister sometimes contacted me. Truthfully, that was all I needed. I didn't find the need to track them down just so I could spend some time with them. And why should I? They hadn't tried to stop by and see me either. But then even my sister stopped contacting me after a while. I continued to keep them out of mind until that decision was shattered the day I came home from an outing with the guys to see a strange blank envelope in my mail box. I had decided to stop by and collect my mail before going inside when I saw it. I turned the slightly heavy envelope around in my hands on my way in the door. I took off my light jacket and sat down at the small dining area of my apartment. My nimble fingers tore it open and slipped out the paper inside along with two keys, one bronze and one black. I observed each one before setting them aside and turning my attention to the letter. The writing was hastily scribbled across the paper but I still knew who it was from.

"Trina?" I whispered with a raised brow. I felt an odd tingle down my spine when I smoothed out the paper so that I could read it. The corner was smeared with what looked to be red ink but I didn't pay it much attention and started to read.

_Tori,_

_If you're reading this then Robbie pulled through. I wish I could say I would kick his ass should he have failed, but as it is, I'm most likely dead by now._

"Wait, what?!" I exclaimed. I reread that first sentence and my eyes stung. I couldn't believe the implication that my sister might be dead.

_Sorry for dropping that on you little sis, but its true. Things have gotten worse for us since you left. Now don't go thinking you caused any of it, because you didn't. I know how you think, so just stop._

I looked away to let out a sad chuckle. I wasn't particularly close to my parents and not as close to my sister as I wanted to be but Trina still knew me well enough.

_Anyway, I had to warn you somehow and this is the only way I can think of. Prepare yourself for more hard news because mom and dad are dead._

"What the hell?!" I yelled again. I shook my head, wondering if this was all a joke, but a feeling in the pit of my stomach told me it wasn't. I forced myself to keep reading.

_God, I am so sorry, Tori. I would have wanted you to never know any of this but you're in danger. Listen, it's time you know why we kept moving. It wasn't for the reasons our parents told us. Now, you might think I've gone crazy when I tell you, and I would have agreed with you a year ago, but it's all true. I say this with the most serious face I can pull off._

I laughed weakly, imagining the scowl my sister wore when she was indeed serious. The scowl I would no longer see in person. If what Trina said was true, then all I had left of my family was memories and pictures. I prepared myself for the worse and continued.

_Our family has been cursed._

Despite the preparation, I still stopped to reread that sentence over just to make sure I read it right. Curses weren't real were they?

_Yeah, you read that right. Our family has a curse that was placed on us a really, really, really long time ago. It's a family curse that has been plaguing us since one of our ancestors were cursed. The reason, you may be asking? Well, it turns out he was a cold blooded killer. Yep, you read right again. Apparently he killed this chick he had been seeing. He got off on murdering innocent girls after having his fun with them. It got so bad that he didn't even notice when his latest victim was the daughter of the most well-known cult leader around. He was so pissed that he cursed our ancestor without him knowing and then acted as a protector against anyone who tried to persecute him for his murders. He was kept safe to let the curse flourish, you see. When it was finally strong enough it killed him. How, no one knows, but he was found torn to pieces one day. The incident is still a mystery. What's even more mysterious is the string of deaths down our family line all ending the same way. It's a miracle we've been able to carry our line this long. I think we were only lucky so far._

I shivered. Would it come find me now or slowly make itself known? And would I be as successful escaping it as my family had been until now or would I die sooner than them?

_Don't you see, Tori? The curse is meant to punish us for what he did all those years ago. Some demonic thing is hunting us down one by one. Dad only lasted as long as he did because he made it hard for it to find him by constantly moving just as our grandparents had done until they met their fate. I think we had a pretty good chance until it caught up to dad. It hurt him really bad and he couldn't move anymore. We had to stop and we were sitting ducks._

A sob escaped my lips and tears blurred my vision but I wiped them away so that I could keep reading.

_Dad was first, then mom, and then it started going after me. I saw it. Not clearly, but I swear it wasn't a huge scary creature like I thought it would be. It was more of a human sized shadow that moved so quick. It managed to gash me across the arm before I could do anything. I knew that was my warning that I was next. I had one thought, to warn you before it came back for me. It hurts me to tell you this, but you have to face it before it finds you. You have to do what all of us have failed to. You have to stop running and find a way to stop it. Find a way, because if you don't, I have a bad feeling that it will let you live long enough to start your own line, just so that it can keep killing us, so that the curse can carry on. I don't know about you, but I would rather our line die out instead of it doing this forever to our future children, don't you think? Shit, I'm so, so, sorry, Tori. I really am. I'm sorry for everything, for not being there for you. We were just so scared that it would get you that we thought we could keep it busy enough to leave you alone. But I realize now that it was a lost cause. It's up to you now. Stop that thing. For us, but mostly for you. I couldn't bear the thought of it torturing you and your future family. I love you, Tori. I wish our life could have been better but always remember that although we were distant we never stopped loving you. Good luck, baby sis._

_Trina_

_PS. Bronze=House &amp; Black=Basement_

I had no idea what that meant but I didn't care at the moment. The closer I got to the end of the letter the hastier the penmanship became, like she was being chased at that very moment. More tears fell from my eyes to drip on the paper, smudging the ink on the letter I held. They joined the dried tears that I knew Trina shed when she wrote this as some parts of the paper were already wrinkled with water damage. I wiped a hand over my cheek, dropped the letter on the table, and then covered my face. I soon let myself slump over and rested my head on the table. The grief tore at me until I was too tired to stay awake anymore. I fell into a dark dream filled with stalking shadows, a pale face, and sharp teeth that tore flesh savagely. I jumped awake and looked around my dark apartment anxiously. Suddenly, being alone brought chills creeping across my skin. I gripped my arms and stood up stiffly. My body ached from sleeping hunched over the table for so long. I glanced at the clock to see it was the middle of the night. I scooped up the letter and keys then headed to my room.

I stashed the letter in a book in my shelf and set the keys on the shelf next to it. It was technically already the next day so in a few hours I planned to find our family friend Robbie and his wife Catarina, or Cat as we called her. They were the last living people I could go to who might have answers. I sighed heavily and got dressed for bed. Once I was curled up under the blankets I let my mind wander and of course it went to the news I received. I ended up crying myself to sleep. By morning I felt like I didn't get any sleep. I didn't remember my dream but I was glad because I was sure it wasn't a good one. I got up and got ready to leave, snagged a quick on-the-go breakfast, and then headed out to my car with the letter and keys in my pocket. Their house was an hour, almost two, away but I had to get answers. I pulled into their driveway and got out. I jogged up to the front door and knocked, slightly impatient. Cat answered the door.

"Tori! It's great to see you. Oh…are you ok?" she greeted, her face going from happy to concerned. I knew it was because my expression was currently creased in despair. I shook my head as an answer and she pulled me into a hug. We stood there hugging and only parted when Robbie walked in.

"What's going on? Tori?" he questioned. I pulled away from Cat and made my way over to him while Cat shut the door. I yanked out the now crumpled letter from my pocket and waved it in his face.

"What the hell is this!?" I demanded. He leaned away so I wouldn't hit him in the face with it and raised his hands to push it down.

"Tori," he coaxed quietly. I bit my lip to stop the sob building in my throat but it broke through anyway. Robbie was hugging me now as I cried. They both directed me to a seat on the couch and then sat down to wait out my crying. When I had control again I gripped the letter in my hand tightly and looked from Cat to Robbie. They were six years older than me and knew our family for so long that I was told they were my aunt and uncle. They weren't related to me, something I was grateful for at the moment, but they were still the last thing I had that I could call family.

"Trina sent this to me. She said she had you deliver it. Is that true?" I questioned Robbie. His brows furrowed before he answered.

"Yeah, why?" he confirmed.

"She didn't give you a reason?" I inquired next. He shook his head.

"No. She just burst in here and commanded that I give it to you. I tried to stop her from leaving, because she was injured, but she ignored me and ran right back out. I hadn't seen her in so long that the whole thing caught me by surprise. I wanted to chase her but she was already gone and I wasn't sure where she went so I just did as she told me to do. You weren't home so I left it in your mailbox," Robbie explained.

"What's going on?" Cat asked in confusion.

"They're gone guys. My family is gone," I forced out painfully.

"What?" Cat gasped, a hand over her mouth.

"How do you know?" Robbie questioned.

"The letter. Trina told me…things. She explained it all in the letter," I answered. Robbie moved to take it from me but I pulled away.

"You can't read it. All you need to know is that they were killed and that I'm going to avenge them," I stated, my expression as well as my voice hardening.

"Tori, that's stupid. We can't let you go off looking for a murderer! Let the cops deal with it!" Cat exclaimed.

"Look, I only stopped by to see if you knew anything that could be useful. That's all. So any information you have I need it and then I'll be on my way. Don't even try to stop me," I told them with determination drying my tears.

"I-we-but-ugh, fine. What do you need?" Robbie stuttered but eventually gave in.

"Robbie!" Cat reprimanded.

"What? She won't listen to us! You know it's stupid to try and dissuade her at this point," he replied. Cat sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, I know," she agreed reluctantly. Robbie patted her on the back and then turned to me.

"What do you need?" he repeated.

"Do you know where they were living last?" I began.

"I'm not sure if this is still their current whereabouts but the last place I knew them to be was at this house over in Colorado. I can give you the address if you want," he offered, getting up. I nodded and stood up too.

"Thank you," I responded. He nodded and left to get a pen and paper to write it down on while Cat looked at me with worry.

"Don't, just don't give me that look," I told her, turning away.

"Running headlong into a hunt for their killer isn't going to help anyone, Tori," she warned me.

"I have to try," I muttered, my hands clenching. She sighed but said nothing more. Robbie came back and handed me a slip of paper. I glanced at it and then slipped it into the envelope with the letter and keys.

"Thank you. Hopefully I'll see you guys again," I said in farewell. Cat whimpered and Robbie looked down. I pulled them both into a long hug and then stepped away.

"No calling the police, ok? This is something I have to do. I swear I'll let you guys know when it's all over. If I don't, then you'll know what happened," I mumbled. I released them and walked out of the house without looking back. I got in my car and pulled out the address again. That was a very long drive, but at such short notice I couldn't get a different form of transportation. Like Trina said, I had to find this thing first. I went back home and packed a backpack of essentials and then began the long drive. I only stopped to rest at night in hotels but otherwise I kept at it, never stopping. By the time I crossed into Colorado I was tired. I stopped at a hotel close to where the address was located and rested before heading back out again. I took a bus instead since I was done driving. I was dropped off a street down and followed the directions on my phone until I stood outside the house I was looking for.

I fished in my pocket for the bronze key and then walked up to the door. I slipped the key in and turned it then withdrew it to place my hand on the handle. I took a deep breath before entering. It was cold inside and just as dead as the inhabitants. I shivered as I looked around. I spent the next few hours searching the rooms. Nothing was out of the ordinary until I stepped into what must have been my parent's room. I heard the house creak somewhere below me and then the feeling of something touching my arm, dragging a cold finger over my skin. I yelped and spun around but saw nothing. My heart was beating erratically and I wanted nothing more than to leave, but I couldn't. Suddenly, a sharp pain lanced through my head and I held it in my hands. Images of my mom and dad meeting their end lit up my mind like lightning strikes until I was crying for them to stop, falling to my knees and begging whatever it was that had a hold of me.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" I cried, curling up on the floor. A flash of Trina's blank gaze was the last to assault my mind before I was released. Tears flowed down my face as I laid there trying to catch my breath. I was convinced that the thing I was looking for was here. I opened my eyes when the pain in my skull began to fade and screamed in shock when I was met with the sight of bare feet standing right in front of me. I was too scared to follow the legs up and slammed my eyes shut instead, hoping it would go away. That same cold touch ghosted over my face and a haunting chuckle made me sick.

"_Vega,_" a voice blew through the air. I grit my teeth and then cried out when nails suddenly dug into my jaw.

"_Look at me and accept death,_" it spat, tightening its grip. I refused to open my eyes even after I was dragged off the floor and tossed at the wall. I stayed down, tears silently falling again. I heard it walk closer and then suddenly it was silent. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw that I was alone again. Something tickled my face and I brushed at it to find that I was bleeding. I pushed myself off the ground and stood up on my unsteady feet. I back tracked to the bathroom I had found earlier and stepped in to look at myself in the mirror. I reeled away with another scream tearing from my throat when I looked into the mirror and saw past the cuts on my face to a figure standing behind me. I stumbled and fell over. I remained on the hard tiled floor a moment longer, gasping for air, before getting up again slowly. I glanced around to see no one.

"Fuck," I whispered under my breath. How did my family deal with this? How long have they been dealing with this before they were finally killed? How much time did I have left? I shook my head and pulled myself up using the counter. I hesitantly looked into the mirror again, only seeing my gashed face staring back with wide, frightened, eyes. I took time to clean up and then left the bathroom. I remained alert as I walked to the living room. I had to figure out how to stop this thing. I contemplated whether I should stay to search the house longer or leave for today and go back to the hotel. I definitely didn't want to be here when it got dark. Who knew what would happen if I did that. With that I decided to leave. I walked stiltedly to the door and yanked on it only to realize that it wouldn't open. I yanked on it harder but it didn't budge. I frantically searched for a keyhole I knew wouldn't be on the inside but I did it anyway.

"No, no, no. Open! God dammit! Open!" I shrieked. I screamed for help and banged on the door before rushing to find an alternate exit. All other ways out were the same. Every door and window was locked tight. I fell to my knees and leaned over on my hands, panting heavily. Laughter echoed through the house, smug and triumphant.

"Fuck you!" I yelled back. I remained on the floor a moment, trying to pull myself together, and then I knew what I had to do. I searched my pocket and pulled out the black key. I looked to the nearest window and saw that the sun had gone down. It made me nervous to go looking for this thing now that it was dark but I had no other choice. I was already locked in. I had nowhere to go but forward. I stood and squared my shoulders. I squeezed the key in my hand and marched to the door I had seen earlier. It was in the kitchen on the far wall. It looked like a closet but I knew it had to be the door to the basement. I walked over and tried the knob and it opened to a small closet with shelves of spices and canned goods on either side of me. I tilted my head in confusion, refusing to believe that was all it was. I stepped in and pulled the string above to light the small area. I searched along the back wall and soon found a keyhole and a very thin seam that I ran my finger over.

"_Vega,_" the voice beckoned to me. I shuddered and stiffened at the cold hand gripping my shoulder. I flung out my arm in an attempt to strike, spinning around. All I met was air. It wasn't there this time. I regulated my breathing and hoped my heart wouldn't give out. I slid the key in the lock and turned it. The panel of wall pushed in and I pulled out the key to push it further. The small landing on the other side was illuminated enough that I could step in and see halfway down the stairs. Beyond that was shrouded in darkness. I gulped but pulled out my phone to use as a flashlight. As I searched for the app that would give me the light needed I noticed that I had no reception. I stepped back into the pantry and the bars shot back up, but when I walked forward they disappeared again. It was like a dead zone. I turned on the flashlight app and first inspected my surroundings. The walls had weird symbols carved into the concrete walls. I followed a complex set of them behind the door to a bigger symbol etched into the back of the door.

Whatever it was it had to be what kept the thing from going anywhere. Maybe Trina or my parents made these to trap it here so that it couldn't find me? I pushed the door back open so I could beat a hasty retreat if necessary and then began taking the stairs down. My knees were quaking with every step but I forced myself to go on. It got colder and colder the further I went and by the time I was standing at the bottom I could see my breath in the air. My body was shaking now, from the cold or fear I didn't know. This made the light shaky as well as I swept it around the room I was in. The whole place was covered in the strange script. I walked forward and shivered when a cool breath hit my neck followed by something gripping my wrist. I let it tug me lightly in a different direction. I went the way I was guided and came to a tattered book sitting on a wooden pedestal. I reached out and carefully opened it to the inside cover where the name Johnathan West was written in an elegant cursive. I ran my hand over it and then began flipping the old pages.

"What is this?" I whispered as I looked at more of the strange words and symbols. If I didn't know any better, or maybe I should since some pages contained gruesome images as well as creatures I've never seen, I'd say I stumbled upon an occult book of some sort.

"_Father's book,_" the voice spoke in my ear. Instantly I was aware of the presence behind me. I yelped and jumped away to hit the wall with my back. I dropped my phone and it hit the dusty floor with a crack running through the screen. The light flickered but stayed on, revealing the figure standing over it. This time I refused to avert my eyes. I had to see what I was dealing with. I shakily dragged my eyes upward, over torn pants to a ripped shirt, and then up to the shadowy face of a girl no older than me. She didn't look monstrous in any way but the longer I looked at her the more I was drawn in. She was beautiful actually with her round pale face framed by pitch black locks of hair. Her eyes looked to be a light color but I couldn't really see. Once my eyes locked with hers they began to darken.

"Y-your father?" I stuttered. She nodded and stepped over the bright device at her feet. The light lit up her face for a fraction of a second, momentarily highlighting a gruesome visage that made me flinch back. I didn't even know if what I saw was real or my eyes playing with me. I didn't have time to dwell on it because now she was right in front of me. She scrutinized me a moment longer than I felt comfortable with before speaking.

"_He tricked me. He said he loved me but he lied. I hate him and I hate that you look like him,_" she growled. Her voice warped towards the end to come out guttural, freezing me to the floor in fright. She was breathing heavily now, anger radiating off her. Her nostrils flared and then her reserved frown became a scowl. She shot forward and slammed me back against the wall. Her irises began to spark and then they glowed yellow while a murderous smirk twisted her mouth and revealed sharp teeth.

"D-do you mean my ancestor? I'm so sorry for what he did, b-but I'm nothing like him! My f-family wasn't at all like him either! You have to s-stop this!" I demanded, but my high voice due to fear took away from the small amount of confidence I had. A chilling laugh came from her before her cold hand, tipped with lethal black nails, gripped my neck. She squeezed and I choked before she loosened her grip and leaned in.

"_My father tried his best to bring me back the only way he knew how. I was reborn with the power to get back at that bastard Vega, and I intend to make every one of you suffer for what he did to me,_" she snarled. Her fair features were shifting along with her fury. Her ears grew pointed and smooth black horns curved out the top of her head. Her other hand joined in strangling me and she bared her teeth at me.

"P-please, I want to h-help you!" I gasped out, desperate for something, anything that would stop her.

"_Shut up, Vega!_" she snapped spitefully. I gripped at her arm and coughed, trying to breathe and failing.

"If you kill me now how will you get to torture the future Vega line?" I questioned, my panicked oxygen deprived brain managed to remember. Her grip loosened and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"_I'm not done with you yet,_" she whispered. Before I could question what that meant, she dragged sharp nails over my stomach and dug the nails of the other into my neck slightly. I cried out but bit back the rest only for her to hiss at my defiance and tear deeper into my hip bone. I screamed and pushed at her in blind pain but she just laughed.

"_The last Vega is always fun to play with. Drive them to insanity until they no longer want to live then disappear so that they're lulled into false hope, giving me more to play with and kill,_" she mumbled, pleasure in her tone. My stomach churned with nausea.

"_They used my own father's book against me. How about you get me out of this house and I'll leave you alone?_" she bargained. I was seconds from agreeing but I stopped my thoughts from leaking out my mouth. She wanted me to give in. She wanted me to agree. She said it herself. She would torture me until I wanted out of this nightmare. She would leave me alone alright, and then return for my family. I glared at her, making sure she knew that I was aware of her trickery. Her falsely calm expression morphed back into anger when she realized my silent refusal.

"_Fine!_" she roared. She pushed away from me, her nails leaving trails across my collarbone and hip. I cried out and fell to the floor. I looked up just in time for her to disappear into the darkness surrounding me. I crawled to my phone and gripped it in my shaking hand. I pushed myself up and dragged myself to the stairs, determined to get the hell out of there. I climbed the stairs with some difficulty and stopped at the top when a roar found its way up to me. Suddenly a force tossed me back into the kitchen. I hit the floor hard and the hidden door slammed shut. A click sounded and I knew it was locked once more. I laid there panting and clutching at my injuries. When I felt I could get up I sluggishly looked for the bathroom where I washed and patched myself up the best I could. As soon as I saw the type of medical supplies they had under the sink I wondered how much pain my family had to go through before they were finally put out of their misery. To think that all this time this is what they were dealing with and I was complaining that they were ignoring me. I couldn't believe I childishly ignored them. What the hell was I thinking?

When I was cleaned up and felt a little better I tried the front door again. To my surprise, it opened. Without thinking I threw myself out the door and ran down the street. I neglected to check the time, but when I looked at the damaged screen of my phone I saw that no buses would be running at this time. I began walking back instead while staying on a bus route should I still be walking when the first buses began their rounds. Unfortunately I already made it back to the hotel just as the first bus drove by. I sighed tiredly and pushed myself the rest of the way to my room where I collapsed on the bed and slept all day. I woke up from my dark dreams by that cold touch drifting idly down my back. I shot up in bed, expecting to see her there, but she wasn't. I groaned and fell back to squeeze my eyes shut. I was imagining things. I had to be. She couldn't leave the house. I repeated this to myself over and over until I was somewhat convinced and I could go back to sleep. I woke up with the morning sun on my face. The day was warm and I was happy to feel it. I climbed out of bed and ordered room service so that I could eat. My phone chimed with a message and I looked at it.

"Fifteen messages and seven missed calls?!" I gasped, my eyes widening. When did this happen? I checked the time and saw that some were around the time I was in the basement while the others came when I was knocked out. I had to have been sleeping heavily to miss it since normally I was a light sleeper. The calls and texts were from Andre and Beck. When one didn't get an answer the other had been alerted so that they both tried to get a hold of me. My phone began to ring as I went through the frantic messages and I saw that it was Beck. I answered to hear him take off ranting.

"Tori, why haven't you answered? I was worried about you. This isn't like you at all. You scared me. What's going on? Are you ok?" he babbled. I rolled my eyes, too tired to care at the moment.

"I'm fine," I answered simply. I had no time or desire to explain this all to him. Also, if I did, I was sure he would come racing over, most likely with Andre tailing him, and then I would have put two more people in harm's way. I couldn't let that happen.

"No you aren't! Tori, you sound so…monotone. Are you sure you're ok? Where are you?" he continued to question.

"I needed time to myself. I was told that my family…they got in a car accident. They didn't make it," I explained, faltering through my quickly thought up lie.

"Oh my god, Tori. I'm so sorry. Where are you? Robbie knows doesn't he? If you don't tell me I'll ask him myself and then go over there. We can-" he began, but I cut him off.

"No, stay where you are. If you come running then Andre will want to come and I just want to be alone," I told him.

"But Tori…" he disagreed.

"Beck, please," I begged, tears gathering in my eyes now for no reason besides maybe stress and feeling so vulnerable. I heard him sigh heavily.

"Ok, I understand. But Tori, at least tell me where you are. Just in case. I won't come looking for you. I just have to know," he responded hopefully.

"You better not," I replied, trying to strengthen my voice. He laughed and I felt a little better hearing the sound. A knock at the door made me jump but then I realized it was room service.

"I gotta go. I'll text you where I am but I have to eat right now," I said, walking over to answer the door. The bellhop greeted me with a smile and a wave. I nodded and gestured for him to come in with the cart. I heard Beck say something but his voice was just noise in the background because I was frozen solid the minute I lifted my eyes up to see her standing in the hall. She smirked at me, fangs bared. I jumped again when a hand touched my arm.

"Miss? You ok?" the bellhop questioned me. It took me a moment to realize that the hand on me was warm and not cold. I relaxed a little when I looked to him. He was silently questioning me but I didn't reply. I just nodded. He stared at me a second longer and then shrugged. He left and I shut the door, seeing that she was gone now. I had to be seeing things. Sounds from my phone reminded me that Beck was still on the line.

"Yeah?" I said into the device. Even I had to admit that my voice sounded hollow, but I was just so tired.

"Victoria Vega, you better be ok because I'm trying my hardest to stay put!" he warned me.

"I'm fine. Let Andre know I'm ok too. Talk to you later, Beck," I told him.

"Ugh, ok. I'll call you later. Love you," he said. For reasons unknown to me I hesitated before replying.

"Love you too," I said in return. The thing was, I wasn't sure if I meant it. A heavy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach and I grimaced.

"Bye," he said in farewell, his voice calming somewhat with my answer. Could he not hear the falsity in my voice like I could?

"Bye," I replied. I hung up after that and turned to my breakfast that I didn't feel like eating anymore but I took it to the table and started on it anyway. I needed all the energy I could get if I was going to go back to that house. Once I was done eating I jumped in the shower and got ready to leave. I didn't want to take even one step into that house but I had to figure this all out for good. I had to either convince her to leave me alone or get her to kill me. There really wasn't any other available choices. And while I wanted her to spare me anymore pain it would just transfer to the future generations. I had to end this here, whatever it took. I marched up to the door of the house of hell and entered. My stomach threatened to expel my breakfast but I continued.

As soon as I shut the door it was like the world outside was blocked out and my surroundings were silent. I felt like I could sense her nearby but I couldn't see her. I began wandering the house, simply waiting for her to reveal herself whenever she wanted to. I was mostly ready for her. I ended up going through the closet in my parents' room. I found an old trunk filled with stuff from the past, a past that could help me figure all this out. I dug through and pulled out a really old photograph. It was fragile and practically falling apart but I could make out a young man that did kinda look like me. The writing at the bottom confirmed it. The first name was too faded to read but I could make out my last name. I felt her before I heard her. The cold breeze settled around me. Her clawed hand gripped my shoulder as she leaned over me.

"_Vega,_" she spat hatefully.

"You loved him, didn't you?" I asked her, boldly fishing for some information that could help me understand the situation.

"_It doesn't matter. He didn't love me,_" she responded. I thought I heard a hint of sadness but the bitterness quickly covered it. My next question required a little more strength to ask, so I had to force it out.

"W-what did he do?" I questioned her. A rolling growl was my answer before she dragged me off the floor. I dropped the photo and she proceeded to slam me back into the wall.

"_What did he do? He worked his way into my heart, made me think he loved me, and then ended my life! All for his sick entertainment! He was the monster and now he made me one too,_" she answered. The demon under her skin made a brief appearance before fading again. It was a sign that she wasn't too upset yet.

"And that's why your father resurrected you," I nudged her to continue.

"_Yes. What he practiced was against everything the church taught. He was a very controversial man. He wanted power and sought ways to obtain it. After I died he succeeded in gaining the attention of a demon who agreed to lend its power to bring me back. It was the best he could do but it was all I needed to get my revenge,_" she explained.

"Why not move on? You've killed all this time. Doesn't it get old?" I inquired, hoping that would work. She laughed wickedly and eyed me with a predator's deadly intent.

"_Oh no, it's much too fun,_" she stated, her voice dipping into a purr I had yet to hear from her. Where was I going with this conversation? I just wanted it all to end. I needed to find a solution, and fast.

"But you're no better than he is! Don't you see? He killed you and all those girls in cold blood and here you are doing the same thing!" I yelled at her. She tightened her hold on me but her eyes were downcast now, a frown on her face. Was I getting through to her?

"_I-I…_" she hesitated. I stared at her, my face going from curiosity to horror when that smirk returned and she began to laugh.

"_Nice try. I love messing with my prey. You really think I give a shit if I'm just as bad as him? All I want is revenge and I couldn't care less how to get it,_" she clarified. She smiled in a creepy way and then traced under my jaw before drifting down my body, traveling to the many wounds she inflicted. She stopped to rest at my hip.

"_How are you fairing so far, Vega? Are you up for more?_" she taunted, her nails digging into me again. I whimpered and gripped her wrist, panic in my eyes as I subconsciously begged her to stop. She did, but with a knowing grin.

"_That was the look he gave me before I tore his body apart. He begged for forgiveness but it was already too late. Just as it's too late for you,_" she whispered. Her hand moved to my side and began to squeeze so that her nails slowly sunk into my flesh, digging in deeper and deeper. I sucked in a breath and used both hands to try and pry her away. My mind was on overdrive now. I was desperate to survive. So desperate, that I had no clue why I thought my next idea was a good one, but it wasn't like I could take it back because as soon as it popped into my head I acted. My hands released her wrist and shot up to bury in her hair. I saw her eyes widen slightly in shock before I yanked her into a kiss. Her cold but full lips pressed to mine as I held her there, hoping it would stop her in time.

I waited a torturous minute before she began to respond. The way her lips moved on mine was nothing like the killer I knew her as so far. It was so tender that I couldn't help reacting. Her nails pulled away and I flinched at the pain but kept her lips busy. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Her tongue slipped into my mouth to slide against mine. It flicked to the roof of my mouth before exiting. She tasted like smoke and ash, something fleeting but aching to be more. She pressed her lips to mine one last time before pulling away. She was taking deep but steady breaths while I was panting. I'd never felt anything that strong before. It was passion and pain, love and hate, yearning and neglect. So many emotions hit me and I could only begin to guess at what she had been feeling all these years. It was then when I knew.

"It hurt you to kill him, didn't it? You still loved him," I stated with certainty. Her slightly melancholy expression flared into intense anger in a flash.

"_Get out,_" she growled. Her eyes darkened from what I realized were a pretty blue-green to an inky black before glowing yellow. Her teeth sharpened and the demon powering her battered soul took over to rear its ugly face. She grabbed me by the front of my shirt and dragged me out of the room to toss me to the floor by the front door. She didn't even give me time to get up before she yanked the door open, picked me back up, and then threw me out. I hit every edge of the three short steps outside and collapsed on the hard concrete walkway. I looked up just in time to see her sneer and then slam the door shut. Now that I was out of the oppressive house I realized how fatigued I was. She also seemed more…solid, than before. Like she had gotten stronger. Was I unwittingly providing her strength by being around her? I shook off my stupor and picked myself up. I headed home with more wounds and my lips burning from the kiss. I remembered every second of it vividly and I was ashamed to say that it wasn't at all unpleasant.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself aloud. I spent the rest of the day trying to keep my mind off the demon lurking in my shadow and picked the most normal thing to waste my time doing after I cleaned up my recent injuries. That was pigging out in front of the TV. I fell asleep there and woke up the next morning with an aching back and a crick in my neck. I cracked my back and tried to sooth my neck but it still ached. If it was at all possible I felt even more tired. I repeated yesterday morning's routine and then returned to try again. It was strange to me when I stepped up to the front door and noticed that I wasn't as scared. God forbid I was getting used to her. I rolled my eyes and entered, hoping she wasn't too pissed. She didn't make herself known when I entered. The pantry door was open and so was the hidden door when I checked the kitchen. She was out here alright, but why hadn't she shown herself yet?

How did she keep getting out for that matter? Was she really getting stronger? I sighed and ran a hand through my hair while I headed back to the living room. I plopped on the plush couch which felt a thousand times better than the one in my hotel room. I flopped over and sunk into it, letting my tense body relax as much as I could, which wasn't much but I couldn't complain. Look where I was after all. I managed to fall asleep and into a dream I was seriously questioning. I've been guilty of many erotic dreams with few centered on me and Beck, but this really topped it. Her pale and curvy frame fit to mine perfectly as we moved fluidly with each other. I was moaning softly and she was exploring my body with her mouth, her tongue and teeth making brief appearances. When her hand finally fell lower to increase the pleasure her mouth moved to my ear. I groaned when she finally touched me and she panted with yearning.

"That's right, West. Come for me," she whispered. My brows furrowed in confusion and I looked into her face to see her smirk heartlessly at me. Coldness brushed my thigh and I jerked awake with a start. My eyes snapped open to see her perched lazily on the back of the couch like a cat. Her bare foot had brushed my leg. That's what woke me up.

"What was that?" I demanded, knowing she had something to do with it.

"_The memory of my first time,_" she answered simply. I blushed and looked away but I knew she had seen and was taking great joy in making me uncomfortable.

"Why?" I questioned.

"_Why did I share that with you or why did I show it in that way?_" she asked to clarify.

"Both," I replied. She chuckled darkly and shifted to lay on her back.

"_You're right. I still loved him when I ended his pathetic life. I couldn't help it. I loved him, but my hate was stronger. What really pushed me was finding out that I was his quick fuck on the side, someone to play out his sick fantasies with. He had already found the woman he wanted to have a child with, the same child I let grow up to continue to give me the victims I would enjoy torturing for many years to come,_" she answered, starting out terse only for a satisfied tone to bleed into her voice. I shuddered and she grinned before rolling back over on her stomach so that her hand fell down to brush my jaw. I jerked away from her tingling touch. She just grinned wider and tapped my nose teasingly.

"_As for changing it up a little, well, I've gotten curious. Years of playing that memory over and over in my head has gotten boring. I always made a point to kill off the direct male descendant then his wife then the female kiddos before the male ones. I would allow the last one to have offspring and start it all over again. But your father only had two daughters. Now what was I to do? Simple, I killed off the oldest and now I'm left with you. Every male Vega I've encountered shared his face and it gave me even more incentive to torture him. But you, you have those features now and you're a girl. I've never tried seducing a female before and I'm curious,_" she explained flippantly. I was shocked to say the least, but something else caught my attention.

"Wait, you seduced every male Vega?" I repeated. She shrugged.

"_Tried to. Some didn't give in, others were too young, but the ones who did give in got the worst of my hate because it proved that no matter what they had; a wife, children, they were no better than the man who took my life,_" she said with venom in every word.

"So you tested them?" I further questioned, wanting to get as far away as I could from her curiosity.

"_I guess you could say that,_" she answered, noncommittal. She lifted my chin and smiled like she found a new toy, which I realized I was. I shivered and she noticed. I watched her eyes grow stormy and become half lidded, a raging sea barely kept in control. She slid off her perch to settle on top of me, her legs straddling my waist. Her proximity sent my heart skittering. I really hoped it wasn't because I was turned on, but because I was frightened. I couldn't think straight enough to decide which, pun not intended but still glaringly there.

"_Ooh, slow down there, Vega. You're already getting…excited,_" she whispered as she leaned closer, her hand over my rapidly beating heart. She slid it down to groped me unashamedly. I couldn't help reacting but I did hold back the moan I wanted to let loose. Her lips pressed to my neck, an icy touch right over my racing pulse, sending ice through my veins to corrupt my body. My head fell to the side in submission, seeing no other way out. I would hate to get worse for saying no. I was fully aware of what would happen but it was that or death. I didn't want it, right? Right? Her lips touched down on my jaw and then back on my neck before her tongue drew an icy trail across my flesh and I shuddered. She chuckled and bit at my neck while her hands began to roam. My own hands gripped at the couch but I found I wanted to touch her, confirm if she was real, so I did. I gripped her by the waist and she smirked.

"_You want me?_" she mumbled, nipping at my ear. Her hands slipped under my shirt and I couldn't stop myself from arching into her when she went back to touching me.

"Will saying yes get me killed sooner? You know, seeing as I'm not male and I'm not married your normal rules don't apply," I shot back, feeling oddly playful. Her hand gripped me just right and I bit my lip, trying to keep my hips still. Why was this turning me on? This was so wrong, but it felt so good.

"_But you have a boyfriend,_" she stated searchingly. Surprise alighted on my face.

"How did you know?" I asked, then wished I hadn't said anything. I didn't notice she was baiting me before it was too late.

"_I didn't, but thanks for telling me. I wonder, will it hurt **you** more to know I've stolen you from him or will it hurt **him** more to know that I've stolen you?_" she pondered. I wondered the same thing. At this point in time I wasn't sure. All I was worried about was whether she'd kill me on the spot or not. Totally not because I really wanted to see where this was going.

"Which one is the one you're looking for?" I asked her with a smirk of my own, hoping it threw her off enough not to further question. She smirked and kissed me hard but pulled away before it could deepen.

"_Making others suffer is all I ever look forward to, but I love making your family hurt more. So will this hurt you or not, Vega?_" she prompted.

"It doesn't matter. Even if I liked it you can still make it hurt," I answered. She nodded thoughtfully and dug her nails into my side unexpectedly. I flinched and gasped.

"_Like that?_" she said with an amused tilt of her head.

"Yeah," I breathed out, trying to ignore the pain.

"_But emotionally, would knowing you fucked me, throwing your loyalty to him out the window, would that hurt him emotionally more than it would you?_" she elucidated. It took me some time to work through the haze on my mind. I wondered how the Vega men could resist this and then found myself not blaming them as even I didn't stand a chance and I never thought about women that way. I began thinking about my dad and if he gave in when her nails brought me back to the present. I yelped as they dragged down, drawing blood. I quickly fumbled for words through the pain and let whatever fall from my mouth, hoping they would stop the pain and nothing more.

"Y-yes, it would," I stammered. A twisted smile lit up her face before she leaned in so close that our noses were touching.

"_Good,_" she whispered against my lips. Her eyes burned gold and then her lips were on mine. My hands tightened on her hips. I let her invade my mouth while my hands snuck under her tattered shirt to feel her taut stomach. She purred and pressed into my hands which brought her hips pressing into me too. I moaned and pulled down on her, silently asking for more. My mouth deviated from hers once her tongue withdrew and I trailed kisses under her jaw to her neck. I tasted her skin, a sweet flavor assaulting my tongue, and she growled low.

I bit her firmly and her back bowed, her hips crashing into mine, her breath coming out hard. I let out a breathy moan. I threw back my head and pulled on her to do it again. She rocked into me, increasing the friction. She continued to move against me and I reciprocated. Her hands removed themselves from under my shirt to grip at the couch, her nails tearing the material. She thrust into me instinctively now, a rhythm building between us and bringing both of us closer to the edge. A drawn out moan fell from her lips and then they were back on mine. I held her as she moved and let the growing pleasure become enjoyable. She broke the kiss and brought her panting mouth to my ear again.

"_Vega, say my name,_" she demanded. I shuddered, close to my release, but like she sensed it her nails returned to warn me to heed her command. A scatter of names ran through my head before one stuck and I didn't know how or why but I found myself answering.

"Jade," I panted softly. She whimpered and ground down on me and then I was coming, my body tensing and my mind overcome with pleasure. I called out her name again and gripped her tightly, feeling her buck once more before trembling through her own climax. She rested her weight on her hands and ducked her head so that I couldn't meet her eyes. When she did finally look up I was surprised to see her look so human, weak and vulnerable, with a light in her eyes I never saw before. It dawned on me that this was the girl from the past, the living one who loved and thought she had been loved in return until her heart was crushed. I unthinkingly reached out to brush away a lock of hair and then cup her cheek. It was warm. A small smile curled the corner of her lips, free of ill intent as she searched my gaze.

But then it drained away and she seemed to remember everything again. She smacked my hand away with a snarl, but for those precious few seconds I saw the real her, and I thought she was beautiful. If I had been my ancestor I would have never done what he did, because this girl, she was something special. I could see it. She was genuine, and she didn't deserve what she got. I opened my mouth to say her name but she shook her head sharply, a warning, and got off me. Instantly, I felt cold without her. She paced the room a few times, growing angrier and angrier, before the demon in her began to show again. I knew it was time I left. I got up on shaky legs and walked past her to get to the door when she grabbed me by the wrist. She held me there but didn't say anything. I waited for her to either say something or let me go.

"_It was a trick question,_" she mumbled. I questioned her with my gaze until her dark eyes found mine.

"_Had you said you would be more hurt I would gladly make you feel that regret, but if you said he would have been more hurt I would be happy to cause him that pain. So either way, it would have turned out the same,_" she explained evenly. I blinked at her subtle confession. So basically, she just needed an excuse. She wanted me and she wasn't going to take no for an answer. I merely nodded and she let me go. I turned away and left, deciding on walking home. I needed a long walk so I could think. By the time I was back in my hotel room I hadn't gotten any closer to solving the mystery that was Jade West, only that her name was just as beautiful as she was. I sighed and decided on a shower and something to eat before lazing around again until bed. I ended up needing to take a cold shower when I woke up in the morning. I ate a quick breakfast and fended off calls from Beck and Andre who stopped when I asked. Beck continued to bug until I turned off my phone altogether.

I was a second away from asking him if he did this because he didn't trust me, so I was offended, until I remembered the other day and felt guilty. I shoved the thoughts away. I didn't need my transgressions bothering me on top of the demon no doubt waiting for me to show up so she could continue to taunt me. I entered the house and searched for her. I found her looking through the trunk I had been looking through the other day. She glanced at me over her shoulder before going back to what she was doing, which looked to be spreading the items around her after examining them. When did I get so comfortable with her that I forgot she wasn't even human, just a resurrected body with the help of a demon. She dug into the trunk again and her back straightened out stiffly when she encountered something. I moved closer to see she was holding another old photograph. This one was a picture of my ancestor standing next to a woman who looked very familiar.

"_Lily, his sister. She was two years younger than him, the same age as me,_" Jade spoke up. I could detect strain in her voice and an unusual sadness along with yearning in her gaze. I looked from the woman in the picture to Jade running her fingers over the faded photo and then back to the image. I had thought the expression she wore was because of my ancestor, but then it struck me like a bus going a hundred miles an hour and I began to piece things together, growing colder yet wired at the same time. Jade chuckled and set the picture down before standing and turning to me.

"_Did you figure it out yet?_" she inquired, a sad smile on her face. I took a step back and bumped into the bed behind me.

"You really loved her, not her brother," I mumbled in awe. She only nodded, waiting for me to continue. The pain in her expression told me she didn't want me to but it had to be said.

"You fell in love with her but you were afraid of your feelings and what they would bring if others found out. I imagine that time and age didn't tolerate such things. So to cover it up you turned to the next best thing, her brother. You convinced yourself you loved him, and then you really did. But then you found out he was using you the whole time, that right when you felt everything was right really it was far from that," I spoke with wide eyes. She looked down and her brows creased in a way that made me think she was about to cry, but then her scowl returned and there was no sign of tears.

"_I was so furious I killed him, his wife, and that wretched child of his,_" she hissed.

"Then how-?" I began only to stop when the answer came to me.

"You let Lily live," I whispered. This time her whole face fell and tears gathered in her eyes.

"_I couldn't do it. I may have loved him but I loved her so much more. We couldn't be together and I took out my anger on her brother instead. George Vega, that asshole. She died peacefully of old age while I targeted her children and their children and so on. I stayed clear of the females, killing them right after their father and leaving the youngest males because I was afraid I would come across another Lily. But then you and your family came along. So far there had always been at least one male in the family, but this time it was two females. Your sister didn't have much of the Vega traits in her, but you…you did. And to top it off you look just like her,_" she ranted, her watering eyes fixating on me. That was why Lily looked so familiar. She looked a lot like me. I was blown away by the revolution. Jade's whole existence had been such a letdown that I wasn't really surprised she resorted to such fatal payback. Jade's growl was animalistic when she began to stalk towards me. I tried backing away once again, forgot the bed was there and almost fell on it, when she grabbed a handful of my shirt in both her fists, keeping me up.

"_I hate you so much, Vega. I hate you for looking like her, for being an exact replica with her personality and all that I wish I could kill you too. So that I could just be done with it and move on, but I can't! I still can't do it,_" she mourned in agony. I marveled at the woman in front of me. Through all this and living a half-life with a demon inside her she was still capable of love. Her twisted soul never infected her heart. Her grip tightened on me until her already pale hands turned whiter, the bones of her knuckles threatening to split skin. I was aware that she was shaking. I raised my hands and carefully brought them to her face, slowly so that she could register what I was doing. In that moment all I wanted to do was ease Jade of her never-ending pain. I thought of absolutely nothing else, so when I captured her lips with mine, it was with pure and unhindered passion that she deserved. Her hands relaxed and then moved to wind around my neck, pulling me against her.

I slipped into her mouth and tangled my tongue with hers as my hands settled on her hips, my thumbs rubbing circles on her bare skin. She groaned and pressed into me. The rush of love and returned passion set my body ablaze. I let her push me back on the wide bed and disconnected our kiss to scoot back while she pulled off my shoes to toss them and then followed me. She shoved me down as soon as I was further up the bed and our lips resumed their caress. She deepened it and dragged her hands down my torso. I expected nails but was pleasantly surprised when it was just her fingers. They explored and kneaded and forced a moan from my mouth. Jade's tongue swept at my own and then retreated so that she could travel down my neck. She quickly removed my shirt and ran her hands gently across my stomach. Her eyes flicked up to mine and she grinned.

"_I can finally have you,_" she whispered, leaning down to kiss right above the edge of my bra. I bit my lip and she chuckled. It was a happy sound unlike the dark ones I had heard before.

"Jade," I called to her, earning a shiver from her that I felt. I immediately had her attention. That was why she had wanted me to say her name before. She wanted to pretend it was Lily yearning for her touch, not George. It was why she had influenced my dream to be the way it was. Her first time had been with George but she wanted it to be Lily. I coaxed her closer with a hand on her chin and kissed her before brushing her nose with mine affectionately.

"Will you make love to me?" I inquired, feeling in my heart that it was what she desired all this time to hear, to have her true love accept her, want her. Her expression softened at that and the side of her I saw yesterday returned. There was no trace of darkness.

"_I thought you'd never ask,_" she mumbled back, kissing me again. I smiled against her lips and played with the hem of her shirt until she backed away so that I could pull it off. Her slender hands then found the button and zipper of my pants, removing them from hindering her and slipping them off. I yanked at her own pants and she kicked them the rest of the way off before slamming our lips back together. I let my hands take in her body before sliding behind her back to drag my nails over smooth skin and flexing muscle. My hands then came around to her front to admire the exposed flesh of her chest, making her moan and writhe, her hips creating the friction I craved. A husky moan clawed out of my throat and she whimpered from the sound alone. She pawed at my bra and got it off me quickly, her mouth descending instead of her hands as I had done. My hands moved to grip at her back, bringing her flush against me as she worked, forcing another moan from me. My back arched into her mouth as her tongue swirled over my sensitive skin. Her hips stirred and she groaned.

"Jade. Oh hell, Jade, please," I pleaded, dying for her to touch me where I needed her the most. She pulled back to look into my eyes as her hands moved to slip my panties off. A look of pure desire shone in her gaze along with love I had never witnessed before. She was utterly dedicated and I wanted every ounce of it for myself so that I could return it in full, giving her what she should have had a long time ago. She began to caress every inch of my body, worshiping what was hers. Her mouth occasionally touched down to grace my skin and I shivered every time. She worked down until she was dropping a kiss on my navel.

"_Vega,_" she mumbled in a heartrendingly painful yet loving voice. Tears came to my eyes but I blinked them away.

"Take me, Jade," I begged her. She looked up at me before sliding between my legs and trailing kisses back up my body until her lips met mine. Her left hand hitched up my right leg and I hooked it on her hip, then she braced herself on her left hand so that she could use her right to drift down my body and stop at my navel again. Her eyes followed her hand and then they were back on my face, studying me. I was so lost in her gaze that when she finally entered me I gasped and my hips rose. My leg squeezed her and my eyes shut. I could feel her eyes on me but I couldn't find it in me to open my own as her finger was driving me insane.

"M-more," I requested. She hummed confirmation and added a finger. I moaned and rolled my hips up to meet her probing fingers with every stroke.

"Ah, faster," I asked next. She thrust into me and I cried out at the unexpected rough entry, heightening my arousal. Then she was pumping into me with a fast but even pace. Her mouth joined her hand and then I began to moan with abandon. I couldn't believe how great it felt. It was only a matter of time before I burst. I could feel it building, the heat pooling. In a way it was almost unbearable. My body was slick with sweat and so tense, wound up tight. I writhed without control, her name falling from my mouth repeatedly without me fully realizing it. I fought to lock eyes with her when I was seconds from letting go. I gripped the sheets under us and grit my teeth before my body suddenly stiffened as I climaxed, screaming Jade's name in ecstasy. She licked me one last time before moving to hold me behind my back with her free hand and continue to plunge into me until my already sensitive walls clenched and I was coming again. A ragged cry left me this time before I trembled and fell limp to the bed. Jade kissed me firmly and then pulled back with a full blown grin of satisfaction.

"You're amazing," I remarked tiredly. She shook her head and laid down next to me. I took a few steadying breaths and then rolled over so that I was straddling her now.

"Your turn," I whispered, letting my husky voice breathe against her ear. Her hand found its way into my hair and pulled me down to kiss me. When it broke I grazed my hand down her body and brushed against her once, happy to find she was more than ready for me. She let out a breath and her eye lids fluttered at the sensation. I passed over her a few more times until she was growling impatiently. She cupped my face in her hands and brought me eye to eye with her.

"_Don't tease me,_" she warned. I smirked but did as she asked, dipping into her once and watching as her body instantly reacted.

"_Vega, oh fuck,_" she groaned through clenched teeth. I already started with two fingers and slid them in and out slowly. My thumb helped add to her pleasure and soon her hips were bucking to the rhythm I set. She was panting heavily and her sharp nails clawed my back but nothing could distract me from the sounds released from her and the expression of pure bliss on her face. I leaned down so that my mouth could graze anywhere I could reach on her elegant body. I licked over her skin and then began to nip and that's when her legs began to shake. She was so close. I smoothed my free hand up her toned torso and then dropped my mouth to bite viciously at her side, sure to leave a mark on her fair skin. Her scream of climax reached my ears along with something I wasn't expecting to hear. I had thought she had Lily in mind but I was wrong.

"_Tori!_" she whimpered, clinging to me as her body shook. I stared at her a moment before pumping into her at a faster pace. Her breath hitched and she gasped, caught off guard. Her body lifted off the bed when she came a second time. When she fell back down I slipped out of her to caress her inner thigh and then leaned over to kiss the racing pulse in her neck. She opened her eyes to look at me and then she laughed, a joyful sound I loved hearing. She rolled us over so that she was over me again. She captured my lips with hers and began grinding into me. I hummed into her mouth and stroked her tongue with my own as our bodies moved in harmony. I was just about to lose myself in the feeling consuming me again.

That was when my eyes caught something at the doorway and I gasped. It was Beck. What was he doing here? He looked devastated. He turned on his heel and left. The weird thing was, I couldn't find it in me to care as much as I should. I heard Jade chuckle, a mix of that darkness tainting the sound, but happiness was still woven in it. I looked up at her just as she thrust into me, her body rolling seductively against mine. I groaned, completely enamored and addicted to her. She held me as she increased the pace until we were both moaning our approval. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and I tossed my head back as my arousal hit its peak again. Sultry words reached my ear but I couldn't make them out before pain lanced at my shoulder.

"Shit, Jade!" I complained but it cut off with a whine when the pain managed to shake another orgasm from me. Jade moaned and her body signaled that she had successfully gotten off on the pain she caused, or maybe the taste of my blood. I rode out my high to hear Jade laughing triumphantly when I was able to focus again. Blood stained the corner of her mouth and I was vaguely aware that it was my blood. She just followed my gaze and wiped it off with her thumb then licked it off before kissing me again. I could taste my blood in her mouth. She pulled away and I noticed her sly smirk was back.

"_My, my, Vega. I didn't think you'd like pain with your pleasure,_" she teased.

"Well, well, I knew that you'd like pain with your pleasure," I retorted just as playfully. She only shrugged, a hand brushing over the bite mark I left on her side.

"At least I just left you with a bruise. You almost tore out my neck," I continued, brushing at the blood drying on my skin and wincing when I touched the ragged flesh. She took my hand in hers and licked the blood off before licking the blood from my shoulder too. The feeling of her tongue swiping over the wound was a mix of pain and pleasure I tried to hide but Jade's smirk said she already knew how I felt.

"_Keep in mind, that if I wanted to tear your throat out I would have the first day you came here. But to be honest I would have waited until now to do it_," she admitted.

"Why?" I inquired.

"_I got what I wanted from you and now that your energy revitalized me I'm more solid and corporeal than I was days ago. Therefore more damage inflicting more pain,_" she concluded. So I **was** strengthening her. But she said it so seriously that now I was beginning to get nervous.

"_You don't have to worry. You're not going anywhere. I need you here,_" she assured me, nuzzling at my jaw. I allowed a small smile which she nurtured into a grin with a loving kiss.

"_Now, you have someone you need to talk to, don't you?_" she remarked. I remembered Beck and felt slight guilt at forgetting him so easily once again.

"Yeah," I agreed. She nodded and then removed herself from me. I got dressed while Jade lazily threw on her own clothes. I was done before her and left to search for my most likely ex-boyfriend. I saw him pacing the yard when I passed the front door and glanced out the window it was fitted with. I pulled open the door and jogged out, my bare feet warmed by the sidewalk. I came up behind him and touched his back. He went rigid and spun around with a mix of emotions passing across his face.

"Beck…" I began, but he grunted and looked away.

"I prefer not to make this awkward, Tori. I was worried about you and came all the way out here to make sure you were ok," he told me, his voice strained.

"I see you're doing really well," he remarked angrily. I tried to speak but I couldn't say anything. I couldn't even get an apology out.

"I'm just going to go home now. Whatever this is better not be some phase or a fling because I'm not taking you back. This hurt me too much to do that," he went on. I licked my lips nervously and tasted Jade on them. I fought not to do it again.

"I'm so sorry, Beck. You don't know how sorry I am. Can I just explain-" I requested, but he shook his head.

"There's nothing to explain. I'm going home. I won't tell Andre by the way. I'll leave that up to you to do," he said in farewell, leaving me standing there to watch him walk quickly down the street. That's right, I would have to explain this all to Andre, but I felt he would understand where Beck hadn't. Not to mention I had to let Robbie and Cat know I was fine. I stood there until I couldn't see Beck anymore and then returned inside. Jade was splayed out on the couch, a calm expression on her face. Her eyes flicked to me, and without saying a word, she motioned me over so that she could wrap me in her arms.

"_He'll be fine. At least you didn't pretend to love him just to get in his pants and then murder him when you were tired of him,_" she stated in a deadpan.

"That's overly cynical and morbid of you," I replied. She just shrugged.

"_But true_," she responded. I nodded and resolved to push it all out of my mind and just relax in Jade's cool embrace. I didn't miss the warmth that I should be feeling but I didn't care anymore about what I should and shouldn't want. What I wanted was just what I wanted and that was that. And what I wanted was to be with Jade.

"Will you be able to leave here and come with me back home?" I asked her. She looked at me before her gaze drifted away again.

"_You've made me solid, very much a part of this world again. Actually, I feel more alive than I have in years. The binds that tied me here are no longer strong enough to hold me so I'll be able to follow you wherever you go,_" she answered. I nodded and held her tighter.

"Jade?" I began thoughtfully.

"_Yes, Vega?_" she responded.

"I think I might be falling for you," I confessed, playing with her hand as I spoke shyly. She smiled crookedly and glanced down at me.

"_Good, because I'm going to stalk you for the rest of your life. So don't get any ideas about cheating on me or trying to get rid of me because I'll kill anyone you cheat on me with and I'll take you with me if you try to get rid of me,_" Jade mumbled. I shook my head but let out a content sigh. I never expected this outcome but I had to say I was okay with it. Jade hummed next to me and tightened her hold on me possessively. I let my body relax against hers and closed my eyes. The last thought I had was of my eventual death and whether I would join Jade in Hell or not. Maybe there wasn't an actual Hell and we were reincarnated instead, or we simply just disappeared, never to return. I didn't know how it went, but either way, I vowed that whatever happened I would remain by Jade's side as I knew she would forever be by mine.


	4. Unstable

**Inspiration for this particular one shot came from multiple sources but it all started when I was listening to _(One of Those) Crazy Girls_ by _Paramore_. From there _Think I'm Sick_ and _Iodine_ by _Icon For Hire_ provided more. Then I was given some advice to make Jade a little like a female version of Nny from _Johnny The Homicidal Maniac (JTHM)_. Thanks for that IJ. There are a lot of references to it also. Hopefully not too much. I'm curious to see if anyone can find them. So, this is my attempt at a darker fic, which really isn't my usual (aka not my strong point), so all thoughts are welcome. Tell me how I did. Enjoy.**

* * *

Sometimes I wondered if I made the right choice all those years ago. It seemed so perfect at the time. Jade West liked me. What were the odds of that? She hated everyone, especially her ex-boyfriend, Beck, for cheating on her. I seemed to be the next most hated person on her list yet somehow she ended up liking me. That was actually why she treated me so horribly. I never thought Jade was a bad person. She had issues, yes, but who didn't? So, I told her she had to show me that she was serious. She had to prove it so that I was sure she wasn't just trying to trick me. We became good friends from that day forward. By our senior year we were going out and no one could believe it. Well past high school we were still together; even after all that we went through.

This whole week leading up to today had been full of Jade waiting on me hand and foot. Don't get me wrong, it was sweet of her, but it was almost like the longer we were together the more affectionate she was becoming with me and the more hostile she became with anyone who even so much as smiled at me. She was protective but also territorial yet much more subtle about her possessiveness than she had been back in high school. I guess it was because she loved me so much, but still, it was getting kind of out of hand now. I'm not sure if I could handle her intense need to always have me near her anymore. I hadn't seen any of the others for the past month with how much Jade's been keeping me to herself; this week more than usual since tomorrow would be our anniversary. Jade told me she had something nice and simple planned, just for us.

I sighed heavily and rolled over in bed. The silence left me with my thoughts which were pressing in on me enough that I couldn't sleep. I guess it was a good thing at the same time. Having a place to myself was a must to give myself some time alone. I mean, Jade had asked countless times to move in together but I carefully avoided ever giving a straight answer. I could see that she got a little agitated but she allowed it to drop, which I was grateful for. It wasn't just luck though. I made sure to properly distract her too so that she didn't realize just how many times I've turned that idea down.

I buried my face in my pillow and groaned. I've come to the conclusion almost a hundred percent of the time that I should just break up with her, but I couldn't. I knew, for a fact, that she wouldn't take it well at all. I was more afraid for others than myself if I broke up with her. I knew she wouldn't do anything to me, but something in my gut warned me that she would take her anger out on someone else because she couldn't bring herself to harm me. It was weird how she would do anything for me, anything I ask, yet she still had all the control somehow. How was that even possible? Ok, no more thinking. I had to get some sleep. I had no doubt that Jade would be running me ragged in a few hours, claiming how she needed every second to be spent right by my side. Again, did I make the right choice?

After calming my thoughts I managed to get some sleep. My alarm woke me up and I slipped out of bed to take a shower. After getting dressed I relaxed a little, trying not to overthink things again. When the time came to start getting ready I was done in record time. I was out the door, heading for Jade's place no more than ten minutes away.

With some choice words she managed to talk the manager of the closest apartment complex into letting her move in so that she could be close to me. She would've had my same complex except they literally had no room. The other complex she got into had a space open but it was being held. Needless to say Jade forced her way in with no care for the people who had wanted the place. I rolled my eyes when she told me, an accomplished smile on her face.

I pulled into the extra parking space she bought out next to her own, all for me to visit without getting my car towed. I got out and walked slowly to draw out the time, but all too soon I was standing on her doormat which read 'Go Away'. I knocked once and it ]opened a second later, like she had been waiting by the door for me. Her vivid eyes met mine and a smirk pulled at her lips.

"Hey," I greeted, raising a hand. Her smirk became a smile and she reached out to pull me in by the wrist. Once I was past the door she pushed it shut and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips graced mine like a gentle caress. For how harsh of a personality she had, she tried hard not to let it lash out at me. She treated me like something fragile, something special. I could feel her love for me and it wasn't fake. I couldn't not react to her every time. If only she wasn't so hardcore possessive. My right hand slid into her hair and the other gripped at her shoulder. She groaned and gripped at my waist, the kiss deepening slightly with the appearance of her tongue. Before it could go any further she pulled away, a hand coming up to stroke my cheek.

"Wow, I must be in heaven," I joked, referring to the three sevens marking her apartment. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Does this look like heaven to you?" she inquired, gesturing to the room. I looked around, playing along, then shrugged.

"If heaven exists I imagine it could be anything," I opinioned.

"If it does I still say it's probably the most boring place ever," Jade remarked.

"Why do you think that?" I asked her.

"I imagine heaven to be contentment. Without a need for something everyone would be sitting around doing nothing because they already feel content where they're at," she explained.

"I guess so…" I mumbled thoughtfully.

"But if people were given the ability to explode heads or something then that would be pretty fun," she contemplated. I stared at her with creased brows. When she saw my expression she smirked.

"Don't worry, it's heaven, so their heads would come back. Besides, it wouldn't be nearly as fun if they didn't because then you couldn't keep doing it," she reasoned. I ignored her train of thought to change the subject before any images came to mind.

"But instead of that, maybe hell might be a little more interesting," I replied. Jade raised a brow at that.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's probably full of assholes and complainers. That isn't very different than here," she commented.

"At least here they're mixed in with some pretty good people," I countered. She nodded her agreement.

"True," she allowed. I smiled.

"So, how are you?" she asked, leveling her beautiful eyes with mine. The change in topic was so abrupt I almost lost track. It didn't help that her full attention was on me again.

"I…um, I-I'm fine," I stuttered, humiliated with my inability to talk when she was so close, her gaze never wavering. She chuckled and stepped away.

"Better?" she inquired teasingly. Why? Why was she so darn attractive, and playful, and caring, and attentive, and all those other positive things when it was only her and I? It just made me forget how mean she could be to the rest of the world. I nodded and she turned away to go into the kitchen. I followed her. As soon as I walked in I was hit with the mouthwatering smell of comfort food.

"You cooked dinner?" I questioned. I loved Jade's cooking. It was something else she was unfairly good at along with writing and singing. Her best skill was drawing. She was a horror comic artist, which coincided with her writing. The art was black and white with sharp angular lines and more black than white. She even published a comic series called Killing Daddy which she gave permission to be made into a TV movie. Strangely, the main character looked strikingly like her. The only request she had for the movie was that it followed the comic with nothing taken out or anything added in and that the actress who would play the main character look somewhat like the actual character. They pulled that off with flying colors because she and Jade could have been twins. The movie was a year old but she was still collecting money from it. As for the comics, they were now available in a collection that still fetched a good price even though they were two years old now. The extra job Jade has now is just in case her comics didn't sell. But with a mind like hers, I doubt she would ever have a hard time finding someone who would buy them.

"By the sound of your voice you approve," she commented, smug.

"Very much," I confirmed.

"You'll get to have some later. Right now I want to take a walk with you. We can talk and you can tell me how you've been. Properly this time," she told me, that playful smile still gracing her lips. It brought an involuntary smile to my own. Any smile from Jade did that.

She checked the food, covered it, and then took me by the hand to lead me back through the house where she deposited me on the couch to wait while she got her shoes on. When she was ready we headed out. We spent an hour walking around sharing small talk. Half the time I was busy watching Jade, comparing each expression she made the few times her gaze wasn't trained on me.

Most wouldn't know what to look for but I could pick out the small quirk of her slender brow, a twitch of muscle in her jaw, or the way her eyes narrowed slightly. She judged, evaluated, and examined everything around her until her eyes were back on me, her attention returning with it. Her eyes weren't so dark and she was all ears, joking with me without a care in the world. It was like I flipped a switch in her otherwise aloof and calculating demeanor.

There was a reason people feared Jade, even back when we were teens. I was no exception. Only when she allowed me closer could I see the kind of person she could be. It was all defense, a way not to get hurt. But she trusted me enough to let me in, so far be it for me to ever make her regret that decision. In a way, Jade was more fragile than anyone thought. She just put up a good front. What would happen should she break? I had to admit I was worried and a little scared to find out. I was brought out of my thoughts when I caught Jade looking at me in concern.

"You ok, Tor? You look zoned out," she commented, her hand brushing the back of mine.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just a little caught up in my thoughts. Sorry," I replied. She looked a little more relaxed but she tilted her head, brows furrowed. She was questioning my behavior, and I realized that I had tensed up a little, like she would figure me out, but then she decided to let it drop.

"Ok. You wanna head back? We can relax with a movie or something before dinner," she suggested. I nodded.

"Sounds good," I answered. When we got back I plopped onto Jade's comfy couch with a sigh and kicked off my shoes with my feet, too lazy to use my hands. My left shoe didn't want to come off though so I struggled with it until Jade came over, seeing my predicament and helping me with a chuckle. One hand gripped at my ankle to steady my foot and the other pulled off the shoe. She dropped it and then looked up at me. My eyes locked with hers and her hand ran up my tight jean clad leg. She set my foot down then slinked over me, careful not to put any weight on me.

Her warmth radiated from her, teasing me. I bit my bottom lip and her heated eyes flicked to my mouth, drawn by the action, but she didn't make a move. Instead, her eyes were back on mine. I was stuck in my usual wanting but not wanting her so I just stared back until she went ahead and kissed me. I tried to deepen it, but again, she pulled away before I could. She got off the couch with a hand running through her hair. I let out my held breath while she went to her shelf of movies.

"What do you feel like watching?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at me.

"Uh, well, what do **you** feel like?" I shot back at her, none too brightly. She laughed and shook her head.

"You know what I'll pick. I'm trying to spare you," she muttered, a tone to her voice I couldn't decipher. Was I thinking too much into it? Maybe she just meant it as it was. But still…

"Put in a thriller then. That's enough in the middle for both of us," I requested. She nodded, scanned the shelf, and then decided on one. She pulled it out and went over to the entertainment area so that she could set it up. I didn't get to see what it was but it didn't matter. Once it was playing she returned to perch on the edge of the couch. She pulled off her shoes to get comfortable while the previews played. She then handed me the remotes and slid in behind me on the couch. She wrapped me in her arms and buried her face in the crook of my neck. Her hot breath against my skin made my heart flutter. Her soft lips brushed under my jaw and down my neck where I briefly felt her teeth skim my skin.

I struggled not to react too much to her administrations and jumped to the menu to see what we were watching. Figures, it was Hannibal. I should have seen that coming. I liked Silence of The Lambs better but this one was good too. I just wish they kept the same Clarice Starling. Jade favored Red Dragon. She was interested with the Francis Dolarhyde character. That was always her first choice so she must have picked this one since it was the least watched between us. I pushed play and prepared to settle in when Jade bit down on my shoulder, a little rougher than usual. I whimpered at the pain but my body tensed with pleasure too. I could feel her smirking before her tongue soothed the abused flesh.

"I sometimes wonder; what it would be like to eat someone? And not the way I do to you every so often," she whispered lowly, chuckling when I gasped at her hinted vulgarity.

"I figure it to be like pork more than beef. What do you think?" she continued, her voice raspy in my ear. Her hand shifted to stroke at my stomach under my shirt. Her hips pressed to my backside and her nose nuzzled at my jaw where she inhaled. Her quiet groan sent a shiver down my spine. Why the heck were we even talking about this?

"Chicken," I answered, short and to the point. She laughed under her breath, still managing to sound amused.

"You think so?" she mumbled, now working on marking my pulse point. I couldn't hold in my moan. Her hands slid higher to grope at me and a growl fell from her mouth.

"Y-yeah, 'cos, you know, everything tastes l-like chicken," I gasped in arousal. I was acutely aware of just how turned on I was getting. Jade shifted so that I was on my back with my side pressed along her front. She was propped up on the elbow of the arm I was laying on. Her free hand slid down my torso slowly to play with the button of my pants. I pulled her down to me, needing to kiss her. She groaned when I bit at her lip and sucked then slipped my tongue in her mouth. She let me explore and dominate her tongue. I pulled away and tugged at her hair to bare her sensitive neck to me. She moaned and I wasted no time ravishing the skin there. I left marks that had her gripping my shirt in her fist.

When I finally released her it was to see her jaw clenched tight, eyes dilated, and breath short. It was my turn to smirk, a brow rising in challenge. Her brows pulled down, and anyone else would have thought she was angry, but I knew she was just determined to outdo me. She pulled at my shirt, no doubt ready to rip it off me, but I beat her to the punch. I tore open her button up, popping off buttons. I yanked it off her with some maneuvering, then leaned down to lick at her collarbone. She pushed me back to pull off my shirt then I continued to move down her chest, but she wasn't having it. Her leg locked on mine and her hand yanked my pants open. She snuck in and cupped me over my panties. I bit back a desperate groan and she exhaled heavily.

"If you want it you have to make it worth my while," she husked in my ear. My hand tightened in her hair while the other released the clasp of her bra. I threw it off the couch and palmed her exposed flesh, smiling when her eyes closed and her lips parted. My mouth joined in moments later and her back arched, encouraging me. I sucked and bit with occasional passes of my tongue which I knew just teased her. Her hand was rubbing at me now, a subconscious reaction, just as her hips were pressing into me. It was getting hard to concentrate with her fingers constantly stroking me.

I completely surrendered when she forcefully yanked down my pants and then ran her fingers up my thigh. I was prepared for her to tease me but it was a bit of a shock when she entered me right away. I moaned and my hips bucked. Her leg tightened on mine as she pumped in and out. I panted and writhed, my hand swiftly grabbing her by the wrist. She knew it was my silent request for her to go faster, harder. She complied with a wicked smirk before her lips claimed mine. Her tongue assaulted my mouth and her fingers curled, hitting the perfect spot within me. I cried out my pleasure into her mouth and she chuckled proudly.

"You're so beautiful," she mumbled against my mouth. Her sincere words ached my heart, hurting and healing. How could I think badly of her when she loved me so much? I was ready to take back my thoughts, but soon, I had none at all. Jade's thumb decided to press at just the right time that she hit that spot with her fingers and then I was coming undone. My nails dug in her wrist and the other dug into her back. My body went rigid as I came, another following with Jade's continuously pumping fingers working while I was still so sensitive. Aftershocks were the last to travel through me and then I fell limp. Jade slipped out of me slowly, dragging her fingers as she went. I let out a heavy exhale and scowled at her.

"What? I can't keep teasing you?" she responded, cheeky. I shook my head in response, kicked off my pants the rest of the way with a little difficulty, and then straddled her. Her pleased, crooked, grin made me want to wipe it off her face. Her hands ran up my arms, then up over my shoulders to my back. She unclasped my bra and it fell between us. I was quick to toss it out of the way and then pressed myself to her when I kissed her. Her hands idly wandered my body with lazy squeezes added in. I broke off the kiss and began making my way down her body. I unbuttoned her pants and slid them down slowly, glancing up at her. She watched me with dark stormy eyes, like a predator. I dropped the recently removed articles of clothing then ran my hands down her sides lightly like she enjoyed. She shivered and relaxed into the couch with her eyes closed. Now that I was free from her intense stare I held her firmly by the hips. I kissed the side of her knee then began to drag my lips along her inner thigh. Her legs parted for me as I advanced and she sucked in a breath of anticipation. I paused just before tasting her and she made a sound of irritation.

"Tori," she snapped, a hand tugging at my hair impatiently. I grunted at the pain and pleasure as always. I never really got off on pain like Jade, but ever since I've been with her I've found out that some types of pain were a total turn on. I bit at her thigh and smiled when she moaned, her hips rising. I pushed her back down, released my hold on her thigh, and then dragged my tongue through her wet heat.

"Fuck, yes, finally," she panted, voice eager. I lapped at her, each stroke finding her just as wet as before. I teased her little bundle of nerves by circling it but not touching, and then plunged two finger in her when she opened her mouth to demand that I give her what she wanted. Instead, her mouth fell open in a cry of pleasure. She bucked into my hand but I forced her down so that I could set a slow pace. I slid in and out with ease while my tongue finally flicked at her straining nerves. A whimper from her made me even wetter than I had already been. Jade rarely released her hold on control, so when she did it never failed to excite me. I sucked on her just as my fingers sped up to hit that special spot that I knew would drive her crazy. She moved to grip at the couch, no doubt to spare my hair, and growled out a curse. She then began to breathlessly scream my name before she came with a shudder. I was ready to lick up her release and she groaned at the contact. She pushed at me with a solitary whine and I laughed.

"Too much?" I taunted, crawling over to kiss her sweetly. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me to her, our bodies pressed together.

"Nothing is too much for me. Especially if it's you," she answered, her hand brushing back my hair to tuck it behind my ear. Adoration and love shone in her eyes. I smiled and rested my forehead on hers, closing my eyes.

"I love you," she stated, voice soft and delicate but sincere. It struck me right in the heart and made me meet her gaze. For being such a mean and hateful person to almost everyone she ever met, I couldn't help but love her for who she was deep down.

"And I love you," I responded, stroking from her cheekbone down to her jaw. She smiled, content. I kissed her chin then rested my head on her chest. Her heart was racing, as was mine. I rubbed at her side and she sighed.

"I remember when I realized that I liked you. It scared me. I knew you would make me happy, but then what about later? Would our relationship eventually wither and die or hold strong? I didn't like the uncertainty. I thought, maybe if I killed you while I still felt positively towards you it would immortalize the moment and it would never have a chance to get worse," Jade explained. I raised a brow at that, a chill running down my spine. Was she serious or just joking? Jade did like to throw out a morbid joke every so often but never when it involved me so I decided to treat it like the joke I hoped it was.

"Why didn't you?" I asked. Jade's grip on me tightened.

"Turns out you had good preservation instincts and felt that jumping out of a moving car was preferable to sticking around with a possible murderer," she replied in an offhand manner.

"You weren't worried I'd beat you up for trying?" I inquired. She laughed like I just told a joke and shook her head.

"Fighting isn't your strong point, so no," Jade responded. I was kind of insulted by that but it was true. Also, why were we still talking so casually about my possible demise? Regardless, I kept going so that I didn't raise any alarms.

"So you **were** planning on killing me and burying me out in the middle of nowhere!" I huffed, sitting up to glare at her. Sure, I encouraged the joke, but internally, I was starting to worry. She smiled back, unperturbed, and kissed my nose.

"Mmm, possibly…" Jade murmured, the hint of a smirk in her voice.

"How would you have killed me?" I wondered, the questioning coming to mind and falling from my lips without my permission. Jade hummed thoughtfully.

"I dunno. Never really gave it much thought," she responded. I fell quiet, still unsure whether she had actually considered it or not.

"You know I'm just joking with you, right? I'd never want to hurt you. Ever. I love you so much. I would rather kill **for** you than ever think of killing you," she told me honestly. That didn't sound any better, but I couldn't help but feel a little better. Was it wrong of me to stop worrying now that I knew I was out of danger? Shouldn't I care that others could be in danger? This was too much to consider at the moment; especially when Jade didn't sound serious. I shouldn't have worried in the first place.

"We missed a good portion of the movie," she remarked, looking at the screen. I turned to look the same way and saw that she was right.

"Want me to set it to the front?" I asked. She nodded and I removed myself from her. I pulled on my panties and snagged her shirt before she could get to it, leaving her to wear only her undergarments. She didn't fit my shirts. I giggled at her frown and tucked my nose in the collar of her button up. Jade smelled so good. She smiled at what I did and wrapped her arms around me. Her lips found mine for a quick kiss then she pulled me down so that we were cuddled up again. This time we turned our attention to the movie. As it progressed I laid on my side with my eyes on the screen while Jade rested her arm over my middle and her leg over mine.

She sometimes went slack, indicating that she was dozing in and out of sleep. Her soft snores when she fell under made me smile. It was cute. She'd probably get mad if I told her that. Towards the end of the movie she came back around, watching it with me while she rubbed at my arm and kissed the back of my neck. When the movie was over she was the first to get up. She climbed over me and stretched out. I admired her toned muscles flexing under her pale skin and met her eyes when she turned to catch me staring. I wasn't ashamed. I just smiled and she returned it, offering me her hand. I took it and she pulled me up.

"Are you hungry yet, or did you have enough to eat?" she teased me with a smirk. I smacked her arm and shook my head but she just chuckled.

"Let's eat," I told her. She shrugged but led the way. We ate a delicious meal in our half naked state, and before long, Jade was energized enough to pin me against the counter on the way out of the kitchen. She kissed me ardently and I allowed her for a moment before pulling away. Her brows creased and she cupped my jaw, making me look at her.

"Something wrong?" she questioned, searching my eyes.

"You don't think we should…slow down?" I suggested hesitantly. She looked back at me like I wasn't making any sense.

"Slow down?" she repeated, stepping away from me.

"Yeah, I mean, not that I don't appreciate this, or like it, because I do. You know I do, like, a lot," I assured her, rambling in my haste to mollify her. Her rigid posture loosened a little and I was internally relieved.

"It's just, this whole week we've been going at it two to three times a day and I need a break," I told her. She was straight backed again at those words. Her face hardened as did her eyes. It was that expression that made her unreachable. It was like a mask she put on. I didn't like seeing it. It made reasoning with her difficult.

"You want a break? As in a break from the activities or each other?" she inquired. Her voice was monotone but even and unwavering. It was also slightly cold.

"Well, I didn't mean a break from each other, but now that you bring it up, that could be a good idea too. Don't you want some time to yourself?" I wondered, truly curious. She scoffed and looked way, her brows coming together harshly.

"No. I don't. Being with you is all I ever want. I don't need time to myself," she replied, tone bitter, acidic. I couldn't place the emotion flickering in her expression. I hadn't ever seen it before to decode what it could mean. It disappeared too soon for me to start making guesses. Abruptly, she was calm and collected again.

"Ok, I get it. You need some time to yourself. Fine," she muttered, turning away.

"Jade," I tried to say, a hand on her arm, but she pulled away.

"I got it. Just…just promise me it's a break from the activities," she hoped, yet there was a rough tone to it that told me it was a demand. It made me want to react against it. It was her subtle way of controlling the situation. She knew how to play me, and she did it so often before I hadn't even noticed, but now I sometimes caught on. This was one of those moments.

"Maybe you have it a little backwards," I commented, my own voice hardening.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, turning back to look at me.

"You can't tell me what I want, Jade. You know what, I think we do need a break from each other," I told her, unyielding when she glared at me.

"Tori, you can't…why are you doing this? Haven't I done everything for you?" she asked me, her expression as well as voice fighting between anger and hurt. She wanted to be angry with me, but she couldn't.

"Yes, you have, and it means a lot to me, but I still think this is for the best. Just two weeks, ok? I promise," I answered, unable to look at her. I made it sound like a few days, but I was sure we both knew that the time away might as well have been the whole month.

"Are you still staying the night?" she asked me, her voice strained. I shook my head.

"I should go," I remarked, quick to walk away. She grabbed me by the arm, her strong grip holding tight.

"Don't go. Please, stay tonight at least. Just tonight?" she pleaded. It was a type of desperation I never saw on her face before. It troubled me. Jade never begged. She rarely ever asked for permission. But now, she was vulnerable in a way I hadn't seen before and it made me stop to consider what to do next. I looked at her, surprised to see a glimpse of what looked like fear in her eyes.

"Please," Jade asked once more. I gave in, my heart going out to her.

"Ok," I agreed. Jade let out a loud exhale and pulled me into a hug that was more of her clinging to me like I had told her I was breaking up with her for good. I rubbed at her back, and slowly, she began to relax.

"Let's lay down. Come on," I coaxed her gently. She let me lead her to her room where we both dressed for bed. She laid down and looked back at me with tired features. It was like she was worn out. Concerned, I held her close to me under the blankets, letting her know that I was there for her. Whatever was bothering her was clearly tearing her up inside. I couldn't just tell her to spill, because for all I knew it could be really serious, and just mentioning it might cause a reaction I wouldn't be prepared for. I needed to figure out how to help her, because I was sure, whatever I unintentionally uncovered, it had to be the main reason why she behaved the way she did. I stayed up rubbing circles into Jade's back until she fell asleep. Only then did I go to sleep. I woke up early in the morning to Jade holding me tightly. I had no idea how I was going to get free. I tested her grip and found that it was firm. I sighed, wondering what to do, when suddenly she whimpered in her sleep.

"No. Please, Tori. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. We can't be over. Please, don't. C-can I change your mind? Anything at all? Don't go. Don't leave me like this," she muttered, tone tight, an indicator that she was close to tears.

"Jade. Wake up, you're dreaming," I whispered, nudging her the best I could while trapped in her grip. Her sorrowful expression quickly morphed into an anger so menacing I flinched.

"If you walk out…" she threatened, falling limp right after, defeated. Silent tears traced their way down her face and I gasped, wiping at them. She felt my touch and her eyes fluttered open. They were dull in vibrancy and her expression looked worn again. Her hand came up to grip mine.

"Do you still want the break?" she questioned, voice hollow. I really didn't want to confirm it but maybe this is what we needed. She was too dependent on me. We needed time apart, if only to see if it helped or not. So, I only nodded. She closed her eyes and let out a soft breath, like she was in pain. Then her eyes opened again. They were steely and sharp.

"Leave, now. Before I try to make you stay. I don't want to fight," she muttered, pulling away from me then rolling over to curl up on her side. It was like she was trying to refrain herself for me. From what though? What would she do to make me stay? I didn't stick around to find out. I did as I was told and quickly got dressed. I stopped at the front door and glanced back at the hall leading to her room. I promised myself and Jade that I would spend this break trying to come up with a way to help her. I may need a break, but I wasn't giving up on her. With that set in stone in my mind I strode out the door.

~/~/~

She was gone. I heard the door shut with a finality I didn't want to face. Why did she leave me alone? I couldn't stand being alone. The memories pressed in on me, choking me. Tori, come back. I gripped at the blankets around me. I could feel it; that need, that irrational anger. No, I couldn't let it get to me. I could do this. Just two weeks. That was it. I sat up, body rigid. I felt empty knowing that I would have to force myself through two weeks without her. Why did she have to ask for a break? Of all things she could have asked for and she chose a fucking break! Hadn't I done all I could to make her happy? I tried so hard to hide how broken I was, but I couldn't do it without her. I growled and picked up the nearest thing, that being my bedside clock, and tossed it against the wall. It shattered into pieces and left a small hole. The memories, they were already playing in my head like a sick waking nightmare. That horrible dream I suffered through just added to it.

"Stop!" I demanded, burying my face in my hands. They didn't. It was useless without Tori, my love, my painkiller from the truth. It hurt to even remember. No, stop. Just stop thinking. I paced the room a little, trying to calm down. When I was level headed enough I got ready for the day. I had to get to work and just keep pushing myself through to the end of the week. I would have to drown in Tori as soon as I got to see her and then everything would be ok. Yeah, I could do it.

I repeated that over and over, barely getting through to the next week of work even though I didn't show up some days. I did a lot of mindless exercise to keep me occupied every time I returned home. Sometimes I would wander the streets and hang around the places I knew Tori liked to go, just to check on her and make sure she was ok. I was glad we shared most of those places. It irked me to see that she had company most times, a guy that was too friendly. I kept a close eye on him.

The start of the next week was even harder. The first day just dragged and all I could think about was that guy near Tori. As a last resort distraction I tried calling up Cat. I kept in touch with her, but I hadn't talked to her in some time, so even if she sometimes annoyed me I knew I could keep myself occupied with the one person who I believed to be the most innocent person I knew in the world. Nothing phased her, she didn't judge, and even when I scared her or hurt her feelings she still saw me as a friend.

Now that she and Robbie, who finally ditched the puppet years ago, were together she was a little less scatterbrained but still retained that childish and unthreatening charm that put me at ease, just for a little while. It was still capable of easily annoy me though. I sat back on the couch with my phone in hand. After I called I laid down and set it on my stomach. I waited as it rung a few times before Cat's cheery voice answered.

"_Hi Jadey! I haven't heard from you in so long!"_

"Which is why I called. How are you?" I responded, frowning at the name she called me. I told her so many times not to call me that but she never listened.

"_I'm great! Oh! I have some news!"_

"What's up?" I asked, curious.

"_Cat! Don't spill the beans just yet!"_

I rolled my eyes at Robbie's voice. It came through clearly so I knew that Cat had me on speaker too. I cleared my throat before continuing.

"Hey Robert," I greeted in a deadpan.

"_Jade, you know I don't feel comfortable being addressed by that name."_

I smirked and closed my eyes, knowing this.

"Yep, and that's why I do it," I told him. He sighed sadly.

"_Robbie, can I please tell Jade the news? I'm so excited."_

"_Oh, alright. Fine. But Jade, you can't tell anyone yet, ok?"_

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a pair of scissors in my eye," I vowed in return. Just by the silence I could imagine them both shuddering at that.

"_Ok…well-"_

"_We're having a baby!"_

Cat's quick interruption was so abrupt I almost didn't catch what she said.

"Wait, really?" I questioned, a rare small smile pulling at my lips. If anyone deserved to start a family it was them. At least they wouldn't raise the kid to be like all those other brats. I began to wonder how it would be if Tori and I had a kid. Would I get better when I had something like a child to look forward to? Or would I get worse and put the child in danger. Maybe it would be a good idea in the future, sometime when I wasn't such a broken mess.

"_Yup!"_

"Congratulations guys," I told them both.

"_Thanks Jade. That's really kind coming from you. I half expected you to have something else to_ _say."_

I chuckled but nodded. Typical Robbie, always waiting for the hat to drop. He wasn't wrong though.

"Well…" I began, crossing my legs and folding my arms behind my head. I continued on with a list of things Cat should look out for. Yes, the way I said it might not have been the best way, but they were all legitimate facts that would help them keep their new addition safe. The sound Cat made could only be described as 'squee'. It was that frightened squeak of hers that both amused and sickened me. I had to try harder to treat Cat better. She deserved better. She wasn't like those other people. She was different, like Tori. I could trust her. Maybe even Robbie.

"_Jade! Not so explicit! You scared Cat! You know how sensitive she is! I know you're trying to_ _help, but still!"_

Or maybe not. I hated being scolded by Robbie of all people. He was only trying to protect Cat though so I let it go, tempering my flare of irritation to a dull smolder.

"Fine. Best of luck. Talk to you some other time," I grumbled.

"_Bye Jadey. Thanks…"_

"_Bye Jade."_

Even when I emotionally hurt Cat in some way or scared the shit out of her she never abandoned me. Either she wasn't truly scared of me or she was terrified but knew that I wouldn't hurt her so she stuck around. Somehow we were friends and I appreciated having her around when I needed her.

"Bye," I spoke into the phone, hanging up a second later. I sighed and ran my hands over my face. Well, that barely helped, and the rest of the day was a drag.

The next day I got through work with some minor snapping at a coworker. This time when I got home I tried calling Tori. She must have been busy because all I got was her cheery voice mail. I let out an irritated breath but proceeded to pour my heart out to her, like she could hear me at that very moment. The damn voice mail cut me off when I was saying my goodbyes and I almost chucked my phone, but I took a deep breath, and just hung up.

I went for a long power walk around town, distancing myself by traveling in the opposite direction from her. I couldn't cave. She wanted a break, and as much as it pained me, I would do it for her. I was wiped out by the time I grabbed a bus back. I pushed myself so far I could barely walk. The sun was setting and my stomach rumbled with hunger. I stopped to get something to snack on while I headed home but ended up walking out with a cherry slushie instead. I felt like one for some odd reason.

I happened to look up and see that I was a mere street away from Tori's place. Without thinking I signaled for the bus to stop then jumped out. I got halfway down the street when I came to a skidding halt. She asked for a break. I had to respect that. I couldn't see her. But it was so **hard**. I grit my teeth but turned away to walk home. On my way I stopped to sit down and rest across the street from the little café she and I frequented.

I almost flipped the bench I was sitting on when I saw her walking to it. That wasn't what pissed me off. It was that same guy tagging along like a lost puppy; a big smile on his face, that did. He looked like an idiot. He offered to hold the door for her and she gave him a polite smile that I knew meant nothing more than Tori being civil. She wasn't like me, driving people away. No, my Tori was so kind hearted. Even to fools who she clearly wanted nothing to do with. I could see it hidden in her expression.

"She couldn't possibly **want** him around," I growled low, baring my teeth. He bowed and then draped an arm over her shoulders to lead her in like a perfect fucking gentleman. I gripped at the bench, my hands aching from the pressure, but I didn't stop. It satisfied me to feel the wood give a little under my grip, cracking. If only I had his arm in my powerful grip. I'd break it, listening as it made the same sound. It would be a reminder that it had no place touching Tori. He shouldn't be anywhere near her at all.

I stood up and pushed myself into a jog, heading to Tori's place. When I got there I let myself in with the copied key she gave me. I looked around, seeing Tori in every little thing. I could smell her everywhere. I really needed to see her. I needed to hold her in my arms. Only then would I know that everything would be ok. I had to make due, so I strode into her room, pushed open her closet, and pulled out her favorite hoodie. I buried my nose in the worn material. I bought this for her back in high school. She still wore it to this day. My hands gripped it and held it close.

"Tori," I mumbled, hating the weakness in my voice. She made me strong. She kept me from giving in. In a really shitty way, I would never love another. I swear I wouldn't. I couldn't. There was only Tori and no one else. I let her scent cloud my mind, a futile hope that it would block out what I knew lurked in the corners of my mind. I was fractured. I was broken. I knew I was. Crazy people didn't know they were crazy. I wasn't crazy because I knew. I **knew**.

The flash of a painful memory struck me and I almost ripped the fabric in my shaking, clenched, fingers. I relaxed them so that the bone white skin flushed a little with returned circulation. My hands tingled as I quickly put the hoodie away before I destroyed it. That's all I seemed to do, destroy, hurt, ruin; ruin everything. All because of **him**. Just thinking of him made me violent.

I hurried outside, making sure to lock the door on the way out. If I stayed any longer I was worried I might break things. I took an alternate route home, one that made sure I wouldn't cross paths with Tori's daily route. I couldn't let her know that I was failing her. I was trying so hard to stay away. As I walked I happened to look up just in time to see that guy who followed Tori everywhere. He was walking in the direction of her place. Was he headed there? Not if I had anything to do about it.

A thought came to mind, coiled and ready like a snake. It made me feel numb, indifferent. He was too busy looking ahead. It was perfect. I was ready to strike, to remove him from Tori's sight for good. I purposely bumped into him when we passed, my hand aiming right for his gut. His face went from frustrated anger at colliding with him to wide eyed disbelief followed but what I imagined to be agony. The warmth of his blood ran over my hand as I forced the blades of my scissors deeper, directing him backwards until I had neatly tucked us both into the nearby alley. As soon as the shadows fell over me I let my rage show, slamming him back into the wall forcefully. I pressed closer, leaning on the blades so that they slid in deeper. He cried out but a blow to his throat choked him up.

"You had no business bothering her. She no doubt told you to beat it and you didn't listen. She's mine. You don't have a chance with her. And now, because you can't seem to listen, I'll have to show you the hard way," I growled, my voice gruff. He coughed on a pathetic apology but I didn't want to hear it. I twisted the blades, spilling more blood, and he whimpered.

"Please, stop. The pain…" he gasped. I scoffed.

"Think of the sensation as reassurance that you aren't dead yet. What you're feeling is life in you. I would hate to lessen that for you," I remarked. He tried grabbing at me but I knocked one hand away and caught the other. In one fluid move I spun him around to twist his arm behind him, pulling the blades free to now hover at his throat.

"You touched her. You put your filthy hands all over her. Don't tell me you didn't!" I snarled, blinded by rage. He sputtered on words but again I didn't hear them. I was deaf to anything he had to say. I swiftly broke his arm, listening to the bones crack and splinter with the force. I had been waiting to hear that sound. He screamed, but I quickly followed up by slitting his throat.

I watched it paint the already red brick wall a deeper shade with no remorse. I was desensitized, like it was just another scene in the horror movies I watched. I dropped his limp form, completely calm. I grimaced in disgust at the blood I got on my clothes. There was nothing I could do about that. But my scissors, engraved with JW along the blade, needed to be cleaned up.

Tori had given them to me in a case that was supposed to be mounted on the wall. Instead, I've kept them sharp and carried them around ever since. It was like having a piece of her with me, a lucky talisman of sorts. I cleaned my scissors on his shirt until they were shining again then hid them away. I took a step away but stopped to examine the contrast of deep red against my pale skin. I felt empty, only satisfied that short moment when I knew he wouldn't be a bother anymore. But now…I didn't know.

I followed the alley out to the other side of the street and took the long way home, my thoughts busy filing away the last half hour. I hardly remembered getting home and locking myself in my room where I was quick to destroy things; as always. I couldn't help it. I just got so angry and had no outlet or sedative without Tori. I eventually fell down at the foot of my bed and pressed my palms into my eyes until they hurt.

"No," I groaned, unable to stop the assault of rising memories. They were back and I had no defense. I needed Tori to save me like she did back when I was at my lowest. She was the only one who was ever able to make me feel normal. She made me feel loved. I wasn't a waste of space to her. I was someone who mattered. I couldn't let his cruel words forever dictate how I felt about myself nor could I let his blows and resulting scars forever mark me as hopeless.

I had Tori. She loved me. I knew she did. So why didn't they leave me alone? Because, I didn't have Tori to lose myself in. She wasn't here to keep me safe. The memories would keep haunting me with no end, especially now. It was our anniversary of a new found love but also of a love lost. I kept falling into these damn memories. I kept letting them torture me. Only when Tori was around could I find the strength to keep them away. Only with Tori was I strong, confident. Without her, his words returned to tell me how worthless I was.

But he was gone now, died in prison where he belonged for beating a child to an inch of her life. I still had the scars, something Tori never pointed out or asked about after the first time she saw them. I closed off and she learned not to ask again. She always knew what I needed. I loved her so much. Without knowing I must have fallen asleep because I woke up curled on the hard floor. My body ached from sleeping so tense in combination with the hard surface. I pulled myself up and dragged myself into the shower. I took longer than usual and when I got out to get ready I checked the time to see that I was late for work.

"Shit," I swore, speeding up the pace. I arrived at work just in time to get my ass verbally handed to me. My boss yelled at me all throughout the day until my temper was boiling just under the surface. I was ready to break his nose with a well-deserved punch to the face. He was lucky I held back. Work was a minor distraction. I got home relatively quickly so that I was left to sit in silence, the memories on the verge of torturing me again.

Sometimes, I cried until I couldn't anymore. I screamed and cursed until my throat hurt. But still, it made no difference. They kept coming, with no sign as to when they would stop. They were just like him, relentless. I knew that if he ever did stop...it wouldn't be because he cared. He was never very adept at the whole 'caring' thing.

I could hear him calling me names now, like he was here with me. My hands dug in the blankets under me. I was laying spread out in bed on my back but my mind told me I was cowering on the floor. My father loomed over me, his belt in hand. He didn't seem right. In my young mind that was all I could think. Now I knew, he had been drinking every time he let out his anger on me. The belt came down on me along with the obscenities. My breathing hitched and I was snarling in anger.

"I did nothing wrong father," I choked out against the very real memories. It replayed. He screamed at me, hit me. The last night I ever saw him he beat me good. I could barely move after he was done with me. I had to go to the hospital. Coming home, I was fearful of seeing him there waiting for me. But then I was told the police took him away. I thought I would be fine, but no. My mother moved on easily, found herself a new husband and had my half-brother. I was happy she could move on. She was suffering under his rage as I had been. Only, he favored using her to get off whether she wanted to or not and liked beating on me because I was helpless. I couldn't fight back. She didn't remain scarred like I was through, still stuck in the past. That same rage that festered in my father for whatever reason that fueled him must have infected me. I would be no better than him. I **was** no better than him.

"No!" I shouted, sitting up. I wasn't like him! In a panic I jumped out of bed, thinking I was in my old room. But then, slowly, the present came back to me. I was older, I moved out, he was no longer able to hurt me. I sighed and drooped against the wall, hardly able to hold myself up. I was so tired. I realized it was the middle of the night. I was too afraid to let myself sleep. Being stuck in the past was worse enough when I was awake, but when I slept, it was harder to escape. Who knew what my damaged subconscious would make me witness. So, I stayed up through the night.

I called in sick at work and greeted the new day with a scowl. My head hurt, my body ached, and my emotions were all over the place. They wouldn't settle. Just a few more days, then I could see Tori. An hour later I managed to get myself moving. I wandered down the street, just letting my feet take me wherever. I hoped being outside in the bustling city would keep me distracted. So, I wandered around a little and ended up spending most of the day sitting on a bench in the park. I watched the kids happily run around and play, wondering if they had a good life, if their parents took care of them and loved them. By the smiles on their faces I assumed they did. I looked at the people watching the children, occasionally helping their respective child with something they needed. They looked caring enough. So then why was my father any different than them? What made him that way? Why didn't he love me?

A sharp pain cut at me and I quickly stood, needing to be anywhere but there. I started walking again and eventually found myself outside a bar. It was a little early for a drink, but I didn't care. I pushed my way inside with a flash of my ID. I took a seat at the bar, ordered my usual, and then sat sipping at it while I listened to the chatter around me. Complaints about spouses, plans with the family, joking friends, flirting couples. I felt like I had no place among them, yet I stuck around, finishing my drink and ordering another. I was almost done with it, a little more relaxed now that I was slightly buzzed, when I caught a stray conversation.

"So you gave it to her, huh?" a guy asked another he was talking to at booth by the window. His sleazy smirk angered me.

"Oh yeah. She didn't want it, but I made her want it. I just bent her over the couch, hitched up her dress, dropped my pants, and fucked her good from behind," the other lewdly explained, chugging his beer right after.

"Did she scream?" the first guy wondered, his body shifting in a way that indicated he was getting off on the story.

"She sure did. She came so hard. I knew she liked being forced," the second guy answered. He laughed loudly, and suddenly, I was seeing red. All I could think was my mother, crying her eyes out when she finally confessed to being raped back when I was being abused. I was too young to understand at the time, but she felt I should know the extent of his crimes when I was old enough to understand. We had both been so wronged, so violated. And for what? What did this woman do to deserve being violated in such a way? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I stood just as the two guys headed for the exit. I was in their way though, and I knew it. The one who proudly stated his crime bumped me trying to get past. I felt a mix of disgust and rage. I shoved him back and he stumbled. The guy he was talking to kept him from falling.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he barked at me. I remained quiet, glaring at him.

"Whatever. Bitch," he grumbled, moving to get by, but I shoved him again. This time I pushed him enough to show his true colors. He charged, throwing me back into the bar and scattering drinks as well as other patrons. He held me there, grip tight. His broad body pressed into me.

"Don't make me hurt you," he warned. Everyone was arguing around us but I couldn't hear them over the pounding in my head.

"Or what? You'll fuck me up? Go ahead. I'll beat the living shit out of you. You'll deserve it too you fucking rapist," I accused, spitting in his face. His eyes flashed and his fist connected with my face. The violent act alone was enough to trigger something in me, a twisted and fierce need that I never felt before. It scared me but I couldn't hold it back. It was too late. I threw him back forcefully, calling on strength I never knew I had. Then, I was on him. My fists struck his face and his own met my jaw again before I got in a few more. His blood smeared my bruised knuckles.

"Try and kill me, I dare you! I'll wring your neck!" he raged. His wide hand wrapped around my throat but I kept going. His words did nothing to slow me down. I could see him, my father. He was my father and I was finally getting back at him. Finally, he would know how it felt. The only difference was that I would beat him to death. I would make him wish he killed me. I was thrown off him suddenly, and as I hit the unforgiving ground and was pinned down, I was brought back to my true surroundings. A crowd of people stood around watching as a security guard helped the man I had beaten up to stand. His face was a mess but he still managed to glare at me. Another security guard was holding my arms behind me. What the hell was **I** being held for? **That** man was the criminal! I shouldn't be the one restrained.

"You're lucky I'm not pressing charges you crazy bitch!" he shouted at me over the music I just now realized had been playing in the background. I only noticed it because everyone was so silent. I yanked at the security guard restraining me, ready to bloody him some more, but I was dragged away before I could.

"You're not pressing charges because you started it and you know it. I suggest you get out of here before someone does call the police," the stern voice behind me spoke up in my defense. It was a woman's voice. Fuck, she was strong. A security guard escorted the man out while the one holding me directed me out the back way. Her grip loosened slowly and then she released me. I slumped against the brick wall outside, suddenly shameful of my actions.

"Look, even though that sleaze ball had it coming I can't let you beat the shit out of him. Although, he comes in almost every night mouthing off so he was bound to piss someone off with his comments. I don't blame you, but you can't get away with no repercussions. I'm banning you from here for a few months. Don't come back in unless you want to get carted off. Am I clear?" she informed me. She sounded firm but I could hear the smile in her voice, so when I looked up and saw it barely tugging at her lips, I nodded.

"Go home and get cleaned up then," she ordered.

"Thank you," I mumbled, wiping at my face. She shook her head.

"No problem. Everyone gets one warning for starting a brawl. Just don't do it again. I don't want to have to call the police on you, especially if it was for a reasonable reaction," she said, offering me an actual smile. I laughed without humor and turned away, only feeling mildly better. Now that I was alone with my thoughts I began to feel agitated again. If I could just get a hold of that criminal, I'd-I'd…I stopped in my tracks. A smirk twisted my lips and that oddly placating numbness set in. There he was, stumbling down the street ahead of me. He didn't have his pal with him either. It was too easy.

I followed along behind him, keeping him in sight while I stayed hidden. He didn't live far, and the accuracy with which he found his home told me that he visited the bar often if he could get there and back while drunk. He led me right up to the front door of the small house and entered, practically tumbling inside. I walked up and tried the door but found that he was smart enough to lock it behind him. I took in the windows then walked around to the back. I tried the door there, grinning when the handle turned in my grasp.

I pushed it open slowly, careful in case it creaked. I shut it then walked on light feet through the dark house. I scanned the kitchen where I came in the back and checked the living room after arming myself with two knives. I still hadn't seen him so I moved on upstairs. I looked into one room to see that it was his room. It was repulsive, a mess. I left and walked into another but it looked to be a game room. Nothing of interest kept me there so I left that room too. Walking out I spotted him coming out of the bathroom. He paused when he saw me, rubbing at his eyes like he was imagining things.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded when he realized that I was really there. I remained quiet, only holding out a knife. I turned it enough to catch the light coming from the bathroom behind him. I could see him tense when his eyes dropped to it. They then flicked up to mine where we stared each other down. He seemed to puff up, like he was seconds from charging, but then he fled. I took off after him, intent on making him pay. He was at the stairs when I threw the knife at him. It buried in his side when he turned to take the stairs, making him cry out and lose his footing. He tumbled down the stairs while I skid to a stop to watch him fall. When he hit the floor at the bottom I slowly walked down until I was standing over him.

"Get up. Show me how manly you are," I commanded mockingly, reaching down to pull out the knife. He flinched then tried dragging himself away but I pounced on him, gripping him by the neck.

"No? I'm not surprised. Because you aren't a man; you're a pathetic, human defect. Nothing more. I hope that woman you assaulted doesn't devote any nightmares to you. You aren't worth it. Observe and I'll prove it," I snarled, letting him go so that I could kneel over him. He tried swinging on me but I wasn't going to allow him to hit me again. I forced his arms down and drove a knife into each wrist so that he was pinned to the floor. He screamed in agony but I pulled out my scissors to press them, closed, at his throat. He gulped but held his tongue, understanding my nonverbal demand to stay quiet. In the silence my mind echoed with voices from the past, causing me to grip my scissors tightly. I leaned closer to him, glaring into his wide, panicked, eyes. But then, he was glaring right back. His defiance angered me.

"Y-you're no better than I am! You monster!" he shouted at me. I bared my teeth and stabbed into him, putting force behind the swing.

"I'm nothing like you! You raped her! **You're** the monster!" I retaliated, pulling out my scissors only to drive them in again and again.

"And though this gives me no absolution, I would **never** do what you did to that woman!" I continued, yanking out my scissors once more. He screamed and twisted under me but he was effectively pinned down. I slammed my knee into his groin and smirked at the resulting pain it caused. I lightly dragged my scissors down his torn torso; that empty feeling returning.

"Oh, look! An orifice. How do you like being fucked with steel?!" I roared, flicking open the scissors and then burying them in his chest. I tore down the middle of his body, his screams ringing in my ears. I stopped at his navel, digging in before retreating. I was panting now, holding my scissors up to strike again, but stopped. Looking down at the mutilated body, unmoving, calmed the storm inside. Now that it was gone it left me hollow.

"I didn't try, I did," I stated, voice emotionless. I stood up, raising my hand to watch the dark red blood drip from my hand and the gleaming blades of the scissors. I calmly used the bathroom to wash up at the sink, carefully cleaning my scissors. I didn't know how well I cleaned up because I couldn't bear to look at myself. I had enough memories to last me forever featuring abused pale skin. When I was done I left the way I came, stepping over the mess of blood and flesh like it was just another object in the room. Standing out back I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I don't like myself without Tori," I muttered. I headed straight home, not wanting to give myself time to think on the past but needing to wind down. I felt tense and it tired me out. After getting dressed I sat mindlessly watching TV and ended up falling asleep. The next day was practically the same shit. It was just a different day. When it was getting late I left to wander once more. Again I let myself walk without thinking and ended up back at Tori's place. I stood there for a moment and then sighed.

"Fuck it," I spat, unlocking the door and going in. I instantly searched for her, needing her now more than ever, but she wasn't home. Where was she? Where could she possibly be at this time of night? I plopped on her couch, wondering if I should call her or simply wait for her to get home. As I wondered, a knock sounded at the door. I looked up with a suspicious glance. Tori wouldn't knock on her own door, so who was it? I got up to answer it, going ramrod straight when it was some guy. Another one? My grip on the door tightened and every muscle in my body tensed.

"Uh, hey, does a Victoria Vega live here?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped back, defensive. He raised his brows at my obvious distaste but carried on.

"I walked her home yesterday. My buddy usually does it but he didn't come into work so I thought I would see her home. Poor sucker probably got sick. Anyway, I wanted to make sure this was her place. I figured I could surprise her. You know, seeing a friendly face could maybe cheer her up. I kinda wanted to ask her out. Mike lost his chance, that's for sure," he explained confidently. Cheer her up? Was Tori feeling sad? Was it because of our break, or was it something else? My worry for her temporarily shut out the moron and his cocky words. I had to find her. Fingers were snapping in my face, bringing my attention back to the nuisance standing at the door. Right, I should deal with him first.

"You have the wrong place. I don't even know a Victoria Vega. Get lost," I sneered at him.

"Nice try. I know for sure she lives here. I was just making sure. What are **you** doing here anyway?" he replied, undeterred.

"I'm her girlfriend," I answered tersely. He burst out laughing, pissing me off even more.

"Yeah right. With a body like that she could get any guy. Plus, my gaydar is the best, and I didn't detect anything from Victoria. In fact, I'm sure she was totally into me," he boasted. My eyes widened with anger.

"Even if you were her girlfriend she didn't even mention you, so you're either lying or she doesn't want anything to do with you," he continued to taunt. That stupid smile. He thought he was so smart.

"She can get any girl she wants too, which she has. That would be me. Your gaydar is, in fact, broken because she would never consider someone like you even if she was into guys. Now again, leave my girlfriend alone or I'll make you," I growled. He snickered and ran a hand through his hair with a flourish, reminding me of Beck. Condescending and patronizing Beck who did nothing to make me feel better. Now I was livid.

"Oh please. I'm pretty sure she wasn't screaming your name when I had her pinned down on her couch last night," he jeered derisively, bitter contempt in his tone. For the third time I was blind sighted with uncontrollable rage. I stood there, too paralyzed to move. A strange feeling of disconnection fell over me when it got too much. It was one thing to hear strangers talk so heinously about other strangers, but no one said such things in my presence when they had anything to do with the love of my life. He pushed me aside and I stumbled back into the door, still eerily calm. I couldn't even make sense of it. Why did I feel so numb? I registered that I had felt this way before, but when? Why did this feel familiar yet an out of body sensation at the same time?

"Where the hell is she? I totally thought I could catch her off guard…" he muttered to himself. I shut the door behind me, making him straighten up. He was almost turning around when I armed myself with my scissors. I then grabbed him in a headlock, squeezing tightly and hanging on too fast for him to catch up and escape. I was like a constrictor, slowly strangling my prey. I smirked, listening to his ragged breaths as he fought to breathe. I poked his side with my scissors, digging in just enough for him to realize that I had him right where I wanted him.

"Why are people so…unpleasant? Honestly, how can I possibly respect the existence of something, people in this case, when that something seems to defy respect? They do such trivial things, and find amusement, even up to 'so-called' maturity, in the persistent mistreatment of their own kind. Am I wrong?" I mused, tone smooth, unfeeling. I felt absolutely nothing. He shook his head the best he could and I loosened my hold a tiny bit, just enough to reward him for his timely response.

"I'm tired of dealing with this epidemic of people shitting on others. I've had **enough** of it. Now, listen closely or I won't hesitate to make this pair of scissors a new organ in your body," I hissed coolly. He sniffled but nodded. Was he crying? Fuck, he should just piss himself while he was at it, the coward. I've been beaten to an inch of my life almost every day of my childhood and I dealt with it better than he was right now. I haven't even done anything yet. Pathetic.

"You have one chance to get out of here alive and that's only if you answer correctly. Did you or did you not force yourself on Victoria Vega? Really think about your answer now. Don't mess with me," I warned, digging the point in a little more. He whimpered and begged to be released but I just tightened my hold, cutting him off.

"Answer the fucking question you bastard before I lose patience and gut you anyway just for messing with my girl," I commanded.

"I lied! I swear I lied! I'm sorry! I really wanted to though. I came here to do it, to catch her off guard. I messed up! I'm so sorry! Please, spare me! I'll never even consider it again!" he pleaded. Sometimes honesty wasn't the best policy. I barely reacted besides a disappointed scoff.

"I told you to think before you answered," I whispered, teeth clenched. My grip on the scissors tightened as well as my arm around his throat. I cut off his air to stop his begging, then, when he was gasping and flailing, I stabbed into his side. His scream was easily strangled into silence and his legs failed him. I felt the tug of flesh give as I dragged my blades through him but I was still disconnected. I still felt nothing. Just then, the door swung open. I looked to the person standing in the doorway, the light of the hall making them a shadow, but I knew who it was. I would always know no matter how I felt.

"Tori," I gasped, dropping the guy. I now stood, bloody scissors in hand, eyes on Tori's horror filled expression. I had to look like a monster to her. I was my father, but worse.

"J-Jade…" she squeaked, taking a step closer. I dropped the scissors and scrambled away from her, suddenly afraid that even she wouldn't be safe. She held out a hand, moving slowly. Tears blurred my vision. The look on her face was too much. Seeing the fear there hurt more than any amount of pain I've ever felt.

"Stay away from me…" I told her, my voice cracking. She shook her head.

"It's ok Jade, I'm here. Let me help you," she soothed, her voice unsteady but determined.

"I'll hurt you…" I responded, believing it.

"You'd never hurt me," she disagreed. She was closer now, but I was already planning to put more distance between us. She saw what I was trying to do and suddenly ran at me. I should have seen what she planned in response, but I realized it too late to do anything. She cornered me at the hall. The only place I could go was back. She was between me and the door, to escape. I sucked in a choked sob. I heard the man back at the bar, his voice accusing me of being crazy. I could hear my father calling me names.

"I can't…it won't stop…I'm not crazy…" I whined, closing my eyes against the confusion, pain, anger, sadness, and heartbreak. I could hear her approaching and hastily stumbled back, my eyes on her. I couldn't control my breathing. I was hyperventilating.

"No, you're not crazy. Look, it's just me. Let me hold you. I'll make you feel better, ok?" she called to me, voice soft.

"I wish…I wish someone would just switch me off and…fix me," I muttered, taking in a shuddering breath.

"Shhh, I'm here for you," she assured me. She didn't sound angry or disgusted with me. She sounded like she always did, so caring. But then why did she look frightened? I suddenly became lightheaded and collapsed against the wall. Tori ran forward and caught me before I could hit the floor. The second I touched her I clung to her for dear life. She had always been my lifeline. Now that I was safe in her arms I let myself fall to pieces, hoping she didn't hate me, trusting that she would protect me while I let myself spiral out of control. She held me close, whispering calming words in my ear. I didn't know when it happened, but I had finally given in to the fatigue.

I woke up with a start and looked around to see that I was in Tori's bed. How did I get here? For a moment, I was completely confused, and then I remembered everything. I **killed** people. I could feel them squirm, feel their flesh part, feel the warm blood on my skin, yet emotionally I had felt nothing. Now I've done it again. I raised my hands in front of me, expecting to see the blood staining my pale skin once more, but there wasn't a trace of it anywhere. Now I was really confused. Did anything I remember really happen then? I was too scared to even leave the room for fear that I would be faced with the truth that I killed someone again. But Tori…where was Tori? What did she think? I had to find out, so, I got up on shaky legs and walked to the door. I took a deep breath then turned the knob.

~/~/~

That annoyance Mike just never knew when to quit. The first day of my break from Jade and already some guy was hitting on me. Even after I found a moment's peace from him, Anthony, his leering friend, took his place. It was like they sensed an opportunity or something. It wasn't like they could get anywhere with me, but that didn't stop them from trying. That first week and much of the next I put up with Mike the best I could, even staying home and spending some days talking to Andre when I wasn't at work so that I could avoid him. But at the end of the week I was tired of staying in, so I ventured outside.

Just my luck that Mike decided to be bold and followed me to the one place I could feel close to Jade without actually having her. Our little café we went to together was soiled with him there so I didn't stay long. I made up an excuse and left. He didn't show up to work the next day. I was midway through breathing a sigh of relief when Anthony stepped in to follow me home, or walk me home as he insisted. That was pushing it, and downright creepy. I sent him away and made sure all my locks plus the one on my windows were in place. I didn't feel comfortable alone, and contemplated just giving in to calling Jade over. She had left such a sweet message for me when I missed her call. It was a good thing I did, because if I had been near my phone I would have answered and then promptly caved. The break was supposed to give us needed time apart, but all it did was show me just how much we needed each other.

That was why I decided to surprise Jade by swinging by her place after work. She wasn't home when I let myself in so I waited for her. When time passed and she didn't show, I began to get worried. There was this feeling deep in my gut that urged me to go out and look for her. I searched every place I knew of that she would want to spend her time, since they were all spots we shared, but she was nowhere to be found. The only place left would be my own home so I booked it over there just in time to come upon Jade…well, endangering someone's life. I still didn't know what to think about that. The look on her battered and bruised face was like a frightened child, normally strong features crumbling in fear. I was scared too, but not **of** her. I was scared **for** her. What would happen if this got out? My dad was a cop yet I was already thinking of ways to bail Jade out of her situation. As I finally got a hold of her and rocked her to sleep I knew I had to help her.

I carried her to my bed to let her rest then checked on Anthony. He was obviously being the creepy stalker that he was and poked around while Jade was here. He had to have said something to set her off. But what? Whatever it was must have been something too sensitive for her to handle, a trigger of some sort. I always knew Jade was capable of violence, but this was serious. I was relieved when Anthony was no more than wounded. It wasn't deep but he would need stitches. I staunched the blood flow, helped him up, and hurried him to the hospital. After all, he may be a creep who wasn't worth anyone's time, but that didn't mean he deserved this. He didn't deserve death. He was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The whole way I made him promise not to breathe a word of this to anyone or I was ditching him where no one would find him. My threats were empty but he was already too shaken up to notice and agreed. He begged for my help and promised he would tell them he had been mugged while walking home. He was way too scared to be lying so I had no choice but to believe him. I only hoped he kept his word. I'd start paying next if that would shut him up. When I got back home I worked hard on clearing away the bloodstains from any and all surfaces, including Jade, who I cleaned up with a wet rag and a change of clothes. While putting away the supplies I heard the creak of my bedroom door. Jade was awake. I stood up from putting the cleaning supplies in the bottom cabinet then left the kitchen. Jade froze like a deer caught in headlights when she saw me. I did the same but quickly thawed out. I offered her a smile but she remained where she was, hunched over, with the most heartbreaking expression on her face.

"Do you hate me?" she questioned, her voice still so small, like the night before.

"No, why would I? I love you," I told her, making sure she knew that I meant it.

"I…I killed him. How could you not hate me? How can you even look at me or stand to be in the same room as me?" she wondered, taking a step back when I took one toward her.

"You didn't kill him," I stated with a shake of my head.

"What?" she questioned, confused.

"He's alive. You didn't kill him. You just scared the living hell out of him," I answered. She didn't look any better even after I told her that. If anything, she looked worse.

"Not him, the other one…and that man…I-I…" she stammered, unable to continue. She didn't have to. I could see it in her eyes, the tortured look of someone who knew what they did and couldn't take it back. Mike. He didn't give up and move on; she killed him. And who else was she talking about? There was another? A sick feeling churned in my gut but I forced it down. Jade needed me and I would be there for her. She just needed support. This wouldn't happen again as long as she had my support.

"Something's wrong with me," she murmured, eyes downcast. Now that she voiced it I couldn't tell her she was wrong. There was always something off about Jade that I just couldn't fully grasp. I learned to tread lightly around the things that set her off and just hoped she would share when she was comfortable. I never knew her scars ran this deep. Maybe if I had tried harder to understand none of this would have happened.

"It's not your fault. It's mine," Jade stated, knowing where my thoughts had gone. Her voice strengthened somewhat with her conviction. I hadn't really realized my train of thought until she brought it up, defending me as always. Even when she was at her worst she was still there for me. I met her open and vulnerable gaze then slowly walked toward her. She tensed but stayed where she was. I intertwined my left hand with her right while my right hand lifted to brush back her hair from her face. Up close she was a mess of bruises, cuts, and deep-set exhaustion. It hurt me to see her so run down. My hand rested lightly on her cheek and she leaned into my touch, her eyes closing.

"We'll get through this together. Just help me understand," I asked her, hoping she would unload everything on me. She needed to rid herself of whatever's been poisoning her from the inside out. Tears ran down her face but she nodded. I pulled her to the couch and she sat far from the spot where she stabbed Anthony. She kept staring at the spotless area until I held her face in my hands, redirecting her eyes to me.

"Take your time, but please, tell me everything. Don't be afraid to share with me anything that bothers you. I'll always be here for you no matter what," I reminded her. Was it strange that I still loved her, even after everything she did? Was I crazy too for loving her so much that I would rather protect her and cover all this up instead of turn her in? Maybe, in a way, I was; but that thought didn't stop me from holding out my arms to her. She threw herself into my embrace and held on tightly. I kissed her forehead then let her get comfortable against me. What followed was what felt like the longest two hours of my life.

Jade told me everything. The level of abuse, mental as well as physical scarring, was monumental. How Jade carried this around was beyond me but explained so much I didn't understand before. I was led to believe that Jade's father was her actual father when really they had all been in on lying to me so that I wouldn't have to know the horrible truth. Only her half-brother was out of the loop completely. Jade's step-father was spared nothing but he still accepted Jade and her mother anyway. Unlike her mother, Jade never recovered. She kept it to herself, stewing in the toxic memories. And after all this time I understood with blinding clarity why Jade acted the way she did, why she needed so much control. So much so I was kicking myself for not seeing it sooner. There was a clear pattern I wish I had noticed earlier.

Jade suffered from fear driven anger that made her lash out, cling tightly, become possessive, and do anything in her power to make me happy. She couldn't afford to lose the one person she felt a semblance of sanity and happiness with. It had been getting worse and she had no choice but to hold on tighter in fear of losing me. And to think I pushed her away. It was touching that I was her guiding light, but I also belatedly freaked out that I had **that** much trust placed on me. It was like Jade bet it all; her sanity, her love, her life, and whatever was left of her, on me. It scared me to think of what could have happened if we had ever really broken up for good. Would she have killed more than she has already? I shuddered to even brush upon that thought. We were together and that was how it would stay. Hopefully that would never happen again now that I knew just how much she needed me.

Jade looked up at me with a question in her eyes when she felt me shudder but I just squeezed her to me, mentally filling her with all the love I could. It was time for Jade to heal from everything that was done to her. The first step had been taken and now I had to help her follow through. Jade agreed to therapy and she went every day after work to treat her reoccurring PTSD. Days passed without a peep from Anthony. He actually quit and moved, probably to get as far away from me as possible. He shouldn't have bothered because I had quit too. I didn't want anyone making connections. Jade had told me what he said about me, the thing that pushed her too far in her already unhinged state. He really was a creep. Good riddance.

With Jade working towards healing years of damage I kept reminding her to share anything she felt with me. I understood that she didn't want me to feel what she felt, but I wanted to. I wanted to for her, and I wouldn't stop until I saw her free from it all. She couldn't keep bottling it up. She might not even make a full recovery, but I couldn't let that possibility stop me. I even spoke to her mother and step-father to gain any and all knowledge that I could. I wasn't going into this blind this time. I wanted to know everything so that I could be with Jade every step of the way. She would never be alone again or feel that she had to deal with this on her own. I decided to move in with her so that I could offer her constant support.

With time she looked to be doing better, but what I was waiting for was that time of year when it would hit her the hardest again. Her reaction then would dictate just how far she had come, or maybe even show slow progress. Either way, I was confident that it would be a positive change. What I wasn't expecting was a nice dinner set up and ready on the table when I got home to our newly shared flat far removed from where we used to live. The lighting was dim and soft music played from a record player, giving quality to the softly singing violins.

"You're home earlier than I thought you would be," Jade spoke from the hall, having just walked into the living room. She was dressed in a simple black dress, but regardless, she was gorgeous. Her hair curled in soft locks over her shoulders, framing her face, which held a small smile.

"You're cooking again?" I questioned. She nodded. Jade loved to cook but lost touch with it for a while. It was almost up there with her writing and drawing, which had also been neglected. But now, what an improvement. Yesterday I saw her writing again. Once in a while she played music and sat down to draw. Now she had cooked dinner. She was also so affectionate and patient; kind in some instances. She still had a temper and she was still a smart ass who liked to tease and taunt, but she wouldn't be Jade without those qualities. She treated other people better though, going out of her way to be civil and polite as long as they did the same to her. Her possessive and territorial tendencies were long gone. She was confident that I was hers and she was mine. That would never change.

"So you're feeling…better?" I continued, only slightly hesitant. I was sure she knew what I was really asking; if she felt more stable. She cantered her head and squinted her eyes in an expression of contemplation.

"I'm not sure. I kinda wanted to find a cheerleader and saw her legs off," she responded. My eyes widened and I'm pretty sure I was at a loss for words. Jade only laughed, the sound still new to my ears. There hadn't been very much for Jade to laugh about, including teasing me, but here she was.

"Just joking with you, Tor," she reassured me. I instantly relaxed. I looked up at her and took in her smile. She was so much happier than she ever was. I smiled too, tears in my eyes at the resolution. I was so proud of her for coming so far. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me. I knew the teasing was coming and accepted it wholeheartedly. A teasing Jade was a happy Jade.

"Don't start getting teary on me. I just thought we could have a nice dinner. It, in no way, had anything to do with the time of year, so just drop it," she told me, helping me out of my jacket. I let her take it to be hung up and then she led me over to the couch where she sat me down and took off my shoes.

"Jade, you don't have to-" I began, but one look from her shut me up. She set the shoes aside then proceeded to give me a foot rub. Jade hated feet. She barely allowed me to press my feet to hers when we cuddled let alone actually touch them with her hands. How was this even possible?

"Do you feel more relaxed?" she asked me casually.

"Am I allowed to speak now?" I responded with my own teasing. She ran her hands up my calves then used my knees to stand.

"Yes," she answered.

"Then yes, I feel more relaxed. But what does that have to do with-" I began only for Jade to silence me again, this time by straddling my lap. Her hands gripped at my shoulders and her eyes burrowed into mine; stormy, alive, and breathtaking.

"I realized that there's nothing wrong with feeling lost, as long as that feeling leads me to do something about it. Too often people grow complacent with their discomfort, wearing it like a favorite shirt. I can't say that I'm completely happy with where I am right now, because I know I still have a ways to go, but I can't help but look forward to where it's going; and that's all because of you," Jade began, voice strong with resolve.

"Tori, you've done so much for me. You've stuck with me through all the bullshit; both my own as well as my past. For that I can't thank you enough. I feel like a new person now. I never thought I could feel this way. I'm finally happy, and it was all because of you. So I just want to say thank you for giving me my life back and I love you with everything I have," she continued, looking at me like I was the most important thing in the world. I was tongue-tied. What do I say to that? What can anyone say to that? The praise was too much to accept. I wanted to tell her I would do it all again for her. I would bear whatever pain necessary if it helped her, but I couldn't seem to get the words out. Jade had always been beautiful in my eyes, but right now, seeing her so open and honest and carefree, she was a thousand times more beautiful.

I opened my mouth to try again but she seemed to already know how I felt because before I could say anything her lips were on mine. She kissed me with passion and love. Her hands were lost in my hair, pulling me into her and deepening the kiss. I groaned, loving the way her tongue danced with mine. We had started kissing again regularly, but never at this intimate a level. We had been steadfast and devoted to Jade's recovery first that we hadn't even considered going past chaste kisses. Jade still hadn't made a perfect recovery, and we were both ready should she relapse, but for now, in this moment, she wordlessly communicated that she was ready to pick back up on the physical part of our relationship. I eagerly responded, happy to see Jade confidently take charge again. I pulled away panting and she grinned at me.

"I love you Jade," I stated simply, sincerity pure. She nuzzled my nose with hers before kissing me once. Her hands wandered to the hem of my shirt. With a tug it came off after I willingly raised my arms. Her finger traced the lace bra I wore, making me shiver. That wicked smile was back and it still had the power to arouse me at the sight of it. My hands gripped at her backside, making her hum her pleasure and press into my lap. I could feel her heat on my legs and I groaned, a hand sliding around to drift down. She caught my hand and squeezed gently, a reprimand, then relocated it back to its previous location.

"You first," she told me, sultry voice making me sigh. Her hands effortlessly liberated me of my bra, and in seconds, my revealed skin was being worshiped by Jade's hands as well as her mouth. I cried out and my back arched when she nipped. While her mouth switched back and forth her hands dropped to unbutton my pants. She darted in just far enough to feel me then retreated. I whined and she chuckled.

"Patience," Jade scolded lightly, moving to get up. I wanted to hold her in place and keep kissing her, but I quickly changed my mind when she untied the dress. It fell to pool like an inky shadow at her feet, revealing the expanse of her porcelain skin to my hungry eyes. She hadn't been wearing anything underneath. I might actually be drooling. My mouth was hanging open at least because Jade's hand came up under my chin to close it. She laughed, and the chiming sound of it raised my spirits. I stood up to wrap my arms around her body. My lips found hers again, but soon, I had moved on down her body. I was just about to get carried away but she stopped me.

"What do you not get when I say 'you first' and 'patience'?" she questioned with a shake of her head, playfully admonishing me.

"You're too irresistible," I told her with a smirk. I could feel the shiver that passed through her at my expression. She groaned when my hand drifted down her stomach. She caught it from going any further then yanked my pants down. I helpfully kicked them off. I fully expected her to jump me right then and there, but she surprised me again. She scooped me up and took me to the bedroom where she laid me out on our bed. She didn't even give me time to catch up. She took me right there, determined to make me climax more than once. Afterwards, she kissed me while I relaxed into the bed, feeling too good to move at the moment.

"You might want to distract me before I take you again. You're far more irresistible," she purred with a sexy smirk. I didn't hesitate to roll us over so that she was under me. My hands reacquainted themselves with her body, running over her smooth skin, caressing and stroking until she was directing my hand lower. I skimmed over her, giving her no relief until she was growling her frustration.

"You're so hot when you do that," I told her, taking her bottom lip in my mouth. She bit back in retaliation. I pulled away to bit at her shoulder, the sound she made in response exciting me. I kissed down her stomach then proceeded to have my way with her. She kept moaning my name, her voice deep and full of desire. I leaned in and kissed her jaw gently. When she came down from her latest high I tried for more but she stopped me.

"You're trying to kill me with love aren't you?" she questioned while I got comfortable.

"Maybe," I confided, breathing in her ear. She suddenly flipped us over, hitching my leg up on her hip so that I was exposed to her.

"Then I'll make sure to do the same," she promised. We shared one last round, reaching our peak together. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her languidly then we curled up next to each other, taking a moment to catch our breath. She held me and tucked her face in the crook of my neck. I held her in return, drawing circles on her side.

"Jade?" I called to her.

"Hm?" she replied. I could tell that she had been starting to fall asleep.

"You know I'll always love you, right?" I told her. I could feel her smiling. She strengthened her secure hold on me.

"Yes, and I'll always love you," she responded. It was my turn to smile. We drifted into comfortable silence after that, having nothing more to say. Thoroughly satisfied, we fell asleep, finally achieving that moment of pure happiness that seemed so out of reach.


	5. Bump In The Night

**This idea came to me right after watching that horrible movie _The Babadook_. God, never again. I think I traumatized myself. I'm a big baby when it comes to things like that. Anyway, I just started typing, seeing where it would go. I thought I would stop at around ten pages because I started losing steam, but then more came to me and I hit fourteen pages. That turned into twenty, then twenty four, before becoming twenty five. Now it's out of my head and I can move on to other things. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**:Six:**_

Everything was new and different. She felt out of place in her new home located in a whole other state and city she had never been to before. The house was bigger than their last home and felt emptier, but she supposed it would feel better once she got used to it. Still, living there for a few months wasn't enough to get acclimated just yet. She had a long and tiring day. Now night had fallen and it was time for bed. She couldn't sleep though. The silence of the newly bought home was almost deafening as darkness seemed to crowd her where she laid straight as a board on her back, blankets pulled up under her chin. Her father and mother had just tucked her in but she couldn't help but want to get up again, if only to lay with them and feel safer than she did right now. But she knew that she had to try sleeping on her own. She was starting to get too big to share their bed. Her older sister slept peacefully in the room right next to her, having always liked to do things independently. That included not needing her parents close when she slept. That was good and all, but she was older. A year, but that was enough to warrant an excuse in the little girl's head.

It wouldn't have been so hard if her sister hadn't told her a scary story before bed a week ago. It was enough of a scare to stick with her. It featured a creature made purely of shadow that lurked under children's beds and ate them while they slept. No one knew what it really looked like since it was able to change shape at will. The only way of catching it and driving it away would be if the one sleeping realized they were being targeted so that they could stop it in time. It was hard to do once it invaded the child's mind, giving them perfectly happy dreams so that they wouldn't wake. It was like being paralyzed and felt like it too if it was noticed at all. Once awake, turning on a light of any kind would drive it back, sending it away wounded. So she held her princess flashlight at the ready every night, making sure the batteries weren't ever low or dead. She gripped the item in her hand and tensed when she heard a creak, like something carefully traversing the wooden floor. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, telling herself that it was nothing. She had to go to sleep. She took steady breaths and thought of being a princess and living in a sugar castle with her prince.

It was a future she hoped was possible someday, a reoccurring dream of hers. The bright and happy images lulled her to sleep, and soon, her grip on the purple flashlight loosened as she fell asleep. As soon as she nodded off a dark form unfolded itself from below. It slithered across the floor, almost blended to perfection in the dark of night. It pulled itself up and off the floor, faded and lacking strength, but managed to reach the edge of the bed. It spread over the blankets to find the sleeping child. Its form touched her hand, the cold feeling making the girl's brow crease. It pulled back and made its way up over her small chest, coming to a rest. Like a house cat it curled up and fell still. It took seconds for it to grow, spilling over the child and matching her in size. She whimpered and tried turning over but couldn't until the shadow slid fluidly off the side of the bed. It pooled on the floor then slunk back underneath where the constant darkness housed it comfortably. In its wake the little girl was suddenly left cold and scared, jumping from her dream to choke on a sob. She threw off her blanket and ran from the room, one thing on her mind, to curl up in bed between her mother and father where she knew she would be safe.

It was well known to her that the shadow thing targeted children, not adults. They were sure to keep her safe. As she hoped, they allowed her in bed with them, if a little reluctantly. She knew not to persist with any stories or beliefs of monsters so she remained silent. With their warm bodies on either side of her she fell asleep quickly. The next morning she woke up feeling lethargic and tired like she hadn't gotten any sleep. Her mother was concerned and checked her temperature when she saw how ill her youngest looked. She had a fever and was deemed unable to attend school. She stayed home to rest. Her parents reasoned it was bound to happen with the weather being so bad, but she wasn't convinced that it was anything ordinary. Deep down she was scared, because she had felt the fake and forced feeling of calm that descended on her last night. The dream was nice but wouldn't stop even when she felt like she wanted to wake up. She didn't want to think too much on it, but she was fully convinced that the shadow creature had visited her in the night. She only hoped that it wasn't true and made herself drop the suspicion for her own peace of mind.

_**:Nine:**_

Her older sister didn't believe her when she told her about the late night visits. As much as she tried to explain the situation, she still didn't listen. In the past years there had only been a handful of times where she felt that strange sensation of being held down. Every time she was helpless to stop it. She tried to fight back, but she only weakened and tired herself out more than if she hadn't fought it in the first place. She couldn't help but believe that she was indeed being stalked by the shadow creature she feared. She had yelled at her sister, angry at her as if she had brought it to life just by telling its story, but she was told that it came from a legend she had heard at school. It wasn't something she made up so it wasn't her fault in the least. In fact, it was a very old story. As soon as she could she began looking up any information on it, searching every resource she could. She found bits and pieces, mere remarks or mentions of such a thing, but nothing solid or for sure. So with a heavy heart she gave in to sleep every night, at the mercy of the thing lurking under her bed. She woke up to another day feeling like she hadn't gotten any sleep.

Some days she would fall sick, like that first time years ago, but now that she was older she could hold off longer and longer. She carefully slid off her bed, hoping nothing would grab at her feet. Nothing ever did, but she was still cautious. She grabbed her flashlight, no longer princess themed but just as valuable, and then slowly knelt to shine the beam under her bed as she did every morning. The feeling she was left with by morning grew as she did, which made her believe that it was gaining strength. She didn't know when but she knew it would soon be strong enough to finish her off for good. She swept the beam across the space slowly, forcing herself to look for any anomaly. Skittering to her right made her bring the beam over quickly, catching the tail end of something disappearing behind a box. She focused the beam on it, waiting. She thought she saw the box move ever so slightly, causing the hairs on her arm to stand on end with chilling fear, but then a slam of her door made her jump and hit her head on the bed frame. This time, the skittering she heard might have just been a result of getting knocked hard on the head, but she knew it wasn't. She sat up rubbing at the bump and turned to see her sister at the door.

"Trina," she groaned, glaring at her. Trina put her hands on her hips and glared right back.

"Tori, stop looking for imaginary monsters and let's go. Breakfast is ready and you aren't even dressed," she scolded.

"It's not imaginary!" Tori argued, clicking off the flashlight and setting it on her nightstand. Trina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Get dressed and hurry downstairs so you can eat before school," she commanded, turning to leave. Tori rubbed at her head again then flinched when something rolled out from under her bed to tap her foot lightly. She looked down to see that it was the princess flashlight she always took with her to bed in the past. She hadn't seen it for so long, having lost it one night so that she was forced to buy another. Seeing it now gave her the answer to how it had gone missing. The shadow managed to steal it and destroy it because it now sported deep scratches in the handle, the clear plastic cracked and bulb shattered within. She bent to pick it up and turned it around to see the sliding panel hanging open, the batteries missing. A sudden ominous feeling churned in her stomach. She wanted to drop the proof and run, but she calmly, if mechanically, threw it away. She got dressed then left her room. As always, she told herself to keep it out of her thoughts. It was all she could do to stop herself from becoming neurotic.

_**/~/**_

She laid out on her back, limbs spread out in an attempt to cool herself off. It was a hot night and she wore minimal clothing, a sheet draped over her thin form. She made sure her trusty flashlight still sat on the nightstand before allowing her eyes to close, but a creak made them snap back open. She went rigid, listening for any other sound, but none came. She sucked in an unsteady breath then let it out, closing her eyes again. She was reluctant to think of happy thoughts should it use them against her, but how else was she supposed to relax enough to remain calm? So instead, she made a check list of what she had to get done the next day. She made note of homework and the things she had been talking with her friends about. She was almost falling under when she felt it, a tug at the sheets. She forced herself to stay still, almost holding her breath but forcing it to stay at an even pace. She couldn't let it know that she was aware. Several minutes passed with nothing happening, then the sheet moved once more. It slid down to fall around her middle. She felt so exposed but she didn't dare move. Something shifting and not at all fully solid slithered against her calf to travel higher.

It caused goose bumps to break out over her skin wherever it came in contact. It passed over her leg slowly then pressed up against her side, continuing until it slid up and covered her chest like a thick oppressing blanket, choking her. It was so cold and a feeling of emptiness dazed her. She became drowsy almost instantly, but she wasn't going to let it put her to sleep so that it could drain her again. She wouldn't let it. As quickly as she could, her hand shot out to grab her flashlight. She flicked it on and pointed it forward at the seemingly light yet heavy weight across her torso. The shape shifted and then jerked back with something like a hiss. Smoke curled in the air as the thing flailed, holes burning through it. It billowed out like a sail. Tori thought it would attack but it retreated. It threw itself off the bed and quickly glided across the floor to the safety of darkness underneath. The bright light of the flashlight hurt her eyes and made her vision spotty but she kept it trained on the side of the bed it had fallen off of. She was panting hard now, scared out of her mind. At least she felt like she could breathe now. She evaluated following it, shining the light under the bed and driving it away for good, but her bravery had gone as far as it could. So, she held the lit flashlight and forced herself to sleep even though the light bothered her. She ignored it. That thing wasn't going to get her this time.

_**:Twelve:**_

The never-ending and silent struggle of almost every night had gotten a bit manageable. Now that she had a handle on how to keep the shadow creature at bay she was able to get a little more sleep. Only on the nights that it became persistent did she have to fight harder, but it always won those battles. It would come out earlier than she was prepared for or lunged from the depths beneath to catch her before she could fight back. It induced a heavy sleep that was far from nightmares. But she couldn't enjoy it when her mind knew that her energy was being sapped from her and there was nothing she could do but wait it out and hope it didn't kill her. Those days she woke up feeling ill. She had a fifty-fifty chance of becoming vulnerable enough to contract whatever virus was going around. Then she got sick. The only thing good about being ill was that it didn't bother her. It seemed to need her healthy. Only then would it return. In that time of hiatus, when the creature left her alone, Tori had to buy yet another flashlight when she tried to bludgeon the thing at one point. It had showed up forcefully and attempted to smother her even before she was fully asleep. It ended up disarming her, throwing the flashlight across the room to embed in the wall. It broke the flashlight in the process and caused her parents to come racing in along with Trina. The thing was nowhere in sight when they arrived and she was left to explain her haggard and sweaty appearance on a nightmare that extended to reality so that when she woke up she thought she saw something. It was the best she could do to explain why she had thrown her flashlight. Her father and Trina went back to bed but her mother stayed to sit next to her, concerned.

"Tori, sweetie, what's going on?" she questioned. Tori shook her head.

"I…I just had a bad dream," she mumbled, pushing her hair back while averting her eyes. She couldn't possibly tell her the truth.

"And the flashlight? You'll need another one, right?" her mother questioned.

"Yeah," Tori replied with a nod.

"I don't know why you won't tell me the truth behind this, but don't face it alone. If it's stress, or something you're worried about, whatever it is, you know you can tell me," she continued.

"I know. I promise I will. It was just a really bad nightmare. That's all," Tori murmured, looking to the broken flashlight in her mother's hand. She nodded and stood, looking back at her daughter once more before leaving the room. Tori flopped back and rolled on her side to face the wall. The last of her adrenaline left her tired so that she knocked out, vulnerable to the creature once more. She didn't let herself think of the possibility that it was gaining strength if it was able to overcome the beam of light. At this point, there was nothing she could do about it. By the next day her mother managed to get her a slightly bigger and stronger flashlight that was made of metal instead of plastic. With a new and improved weapon at her disposal she felt better. There was no suspicious activity for almost a whole month. She was beginning to hope that it left in fear of a better and stronger light source that would no doubt tear holes in it until it was obliterated. Or, at least that was what she hoped. She kept the flashlight close regardless and resigned herself to another night.

_**:Fourteen:**_

As soon as she relaxed and was lost in her dreams the shadow crept out from under the bed where it had meticulously hid itself. The strong beam of light had been swept under the space nightly, weakening it to the point that it couldn't gather itself to come out and feed. But tonight it would try again. It didn't get this far to give in and start from scratch at another location. This was the one it wanted, and it would get it. It stretched out and reformed its body, a limb pulling free to form hands with long pointed fingers. The two arms reached out to grip at the floor, the vague shape of a head taking form along with a body following shortly after. It pulled until it was out, legs ending in pointed toes to help it stand. It was somewhat humanoid but hunched over in a primal way. Its body wasn't as strong as it wanted it to be, but it shambled forward towards the bed. If it had a mouth it would be baring its teeth, agitated with the defiant human. It lurched forward, long fingers grabbing at Tori's throat. Once it was latched on tight and squeezing she jumped awake. When she came in contact with its arm an icy chill made her shudder and pull away. It held her down mercilessly, climbing on the bed to add more force.

It crouched over her, staring into brown fear-filled eyes. She held a hidden strength and fought unlike any of the many it had consumed. Most died peacefully in sleep, too weak to resist. Others were bodily dragged from bed to be found lying halfway under it in the morning, drained of all life, leaving behind a shell of the person they had been. Like an irreversible coma. But this one refused to give in, so it was time to bring her down with force. Tori grabbed for the flashlight and shined it at the creature holding her down. It reared back with a low keen of what she thought was anger. It smacked the weapon out of her hand then yanked on her. With a heave she was thrown from the bed, hitting the floor hard on her side. It landed lightly next to her, slender fingers reaching for her. She scrambled back but it snagged her by the front of her shirt, tearing it with pointed fingers. It hissed and jumped at her but she crawled across the floor to get to the flashlight. Her hand closed over it but she was yanked back by the cold grip on her ankle. She rolled over to shine the beam right at its faceless head. It cringed for a moment then began to fold in on itself to slide back under the bed.

She thought she had successfully drove it away for another night, but then it dragged her along with it. She panicked, focusing the beam with one hand and scrabbling at the floor in an attempt to stop herself with the other. At the last minute she grasped the leg of her desk, holding on tightly. It let out a sound that reminded her of irritation then its cold body was crawling over her. She cried out and tried to hit it with the flashlight but it pinned down her arm with one hand, the other wrapping around her neck once more. It leaned in closer, as if trying to get a good look at her. Its fingers tightened and then she began to feel dizzy, knowing that it was feeding from her. It became defined, forming a stronger body that was rapidly solidifying. Small spikes jutted from its back and shoulders, its elbows coming to a point. A long tail formed to sweep over her like a snake's coils. The end of it was tipped with a dagger sharp point. The claws thickened and became a detailed difference to the flesh that was also forming. By that point Tori had lost all strength to keep fighting. She fell limp and watched with a quickly blurring vision as the thing above her took on a new shape.

The last thing she saw before passing out was a white face that she perceived to be a skull. Her eyelids fell shut and her head lolled to the side. A low but even rise and fall of her chest was the only indication that she was still alive and breathing. The shadow tilted its skull patterned reptilian shaped head to the side, examining the human under it. Newly formed black eyes roamed her, intrigued at her tenacity. It stood on strong legs, its tail swaying behind it. The early morning rays were well on their way and already its shadow flesh was thinning under its power. It crouched by the bed and began losing enough form to fit underneath, finding the hole it burrowed in the underside of the mattress. It entered and curled up where it usually did to wait out the day. With such a rapid transformation it would need to hibernate and adjust to its new body. Grudgingly, it would have to let the human recover before it took all that it could from her, draining her dry to recreate its true form. It was only a matter of time.

_**:Fifteen:**_

That night almost a year ago was still a blur for Tori but she didn't forget it. She couldn't have. She might have forgotten what the creature looked like but she would never forget its existence even though it hadn't appeared again in some time. She did remember being found the next morning and woken up to her highly worried parents who were seconds from taking her to the hospital if she didn't respond to them. At night she sometimes felt it moving, shifting right under her. Other times the temperature in her room would drop, even if it was a hot day. On cold days it was even worse, almost unbearable. She still had the flashlight but she doubted it would do much at this point. She was convinced that it had gained power enough to seriously harm her now. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't like she could tell anyone. They would think she was crazy. She couldn't afford to have this happen again. It was hard enough to appear normal the first time around plus deal with all the things life normally threw at her. It was hard to juggle with the completely new school she had been admitted to. It was a prestigious school and she didn't want to mess up.

She either had to kill the creature herself or look into telling someone in hopes of finding some slayer who could help her. Something had to work. This couldn't have only happened to her. If the story was going around then it had to have happened to others. Somehow they survived, or God forbid there were more of them, but either way she had to find a solution. Which was why she began spending long hours of the night scouring everything she could find online. The scratching, skittering, and thumps coming from her bed would often draw her away, her back straightening and the flashlight in hand, hoping that she had more time. But it would fall silent and she was free to continue her, so far, fruitless research. Barely anything was recorded on the creature, and things she did find that sounded like her situation turned out to be a joke or a hoax or pertained to some other creature. She groaned and held her head in her hands, eyes tired while a headache throbbed between them. The pain radiated to her whole head until she was too tired to carry on. She shut down her computer and crawled in bed, falling asleep quickly. She had no energy to care this time. There was nothing she could do. It was hopeless.

_**/~/**_

The latest mentally induced anesthesia faded from Tori's conscious when she put all her concentration into ending the distracting dream. It took her years, but she finally managed it. Her personal tormentor had returned but she wasn't going down without a fight, no matter how tired she was getting of fighting back. She opened her eyes to see it creeping over her legs, freezing when it spotted her awake. She tried to kick at it but it seemed to read her mind and preemptively caught her legs before she could even lift them. It forced them down then crawled over her, body humanoid but movements like a crocodile as it advanced. Its tail ran over her legs and its sunken black eyes were fixated on her face. Its head was almost like a lizard's or dragon's in shape. The seam of its mouth was the divider between black and white. While its whole body up to its lower jaw was as dark as shadows, the upper half of its jaw to the rest of the head was pure white, giving it a skeletal appearance. The black eyes made it look like it had none at all, but if the light of the moon reflected off them just right Tori could see them gleaming balefully, focusing on her.

It pressed in close with a low rumble of a growl but drew back when her hand twitched where it rested on the flashlight. She was seconds from turning it on, but when it reacted to the minute movement she reevaluated what to do. It looked interested in a way, like she was something it was intrigued by. It tilted its head one way then the other as it came to rest over her. A long fingered clawed hand came up to grasp tightly under her jaw, forcing her head back and to the side. Its mouth opened slightly, sharp teeth visible. It leaned in to inhale then let out cool air, a strange sound accompanying it. Tori shivered under its icy form, wishing it would kill her already or just go away. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, when her head began to hurt. She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut against it but it persisted. Whispers filled her ears and swam through her mind, confusing her. She didn't understand the language. Its grip on her tightened, the other clawed hand moving to force her to drop the flashlight off the bed. She complied only after its grasp on her wrist tightened so much she was afraid it would break. The whispers rose in speed, beating against her. It was too much. But then words came through to lessen the confusing tide.

_Stop resisting and give in. It will be easier than enduring the pain of the fight._

"No. I won't let you take my soul, or whatever it is you do. I'll keep fighting until I die," Tori retorted. She cried out when it growled threateningly and dragged its claws through the flesh of her forearm, drawing blood.

_Your soul? No, that is not what I want._

"What is it that you want then?" Tori demanded. The shadow creature merely looked away. Tori opened her mouth to ask again when a claw closed firmly over her throat, restricting air flow. She choked on a gasp when she felt the emptiness return. It was feeding on her once again. She tried striking at it with her free hand but a snarl accompanied by bared teeth stopped her. Suddenly, she couldn't breathe. Her vision went spotty as she gasped for air.

"Please," she forced out, the only word she could think of that might spare her. The creature loosened its hold slightly, but it was just enough for Tori to drag in a heavy breath.

_I admire your will, but I must feed._

"Why me?" she sobbed, tears welling in her eyes.

_You are strong and capable of keeping me restrained more often than any other who tried to fight back or escape. You are perfect for strengthening me._

"No! I won't let you!" Tori shouted.

_You have no choice!_

Tori choked on air and grabbed at the wrist of the claw suddenly tightening on her throat again. Surprisingly, it was solid under her fingers. The second her skin made contact with the smooth shadow flesh it pulled away like it had been burned. It shrieked in anger and lunged with its mouth opened wide to display teeth and a slick black tongue within, but then stomping footsteps caused it to swiftly leap from the bed. It half walked and half crawled across the floor to disappear into her closet. Seconds later her father burst in the room, closely followed by her mother.

"I'm sorry. Another nightmare. I'm fine. Go back to bed," she assured them, making sure to hide her arm. They each hugged and kissed her then left the room. A soon as they were gone her closet door opened slightly, as if on its own, and then the shadow came pouring out. It was formless at first, just a pool of tar spreading across the floor, then it rose to take shape. It growled when it laid eyes on her and stalked closer. Tori got up to face it head on, standing her ground. It came closer to tower over her. While hunched over it was the same height as her, but once it stood to its full height she saw that she only reached its shoulders.

"I'm not afraid of you," she stated, her voice barely wavering. She held the flashlight tightly in her hand. With a click of the button it would turn on and be directed right at it. It knew this and was wary. The light wouldn't be nearly as powerful as it had been, but it would weaken it enough to matter.

_You should be._

The amount of pressure that suddenly pressed in on her mind made her grunt in pain and stumble back. It darted forward to attack but she raised the flashlight and the beam caught it right in the face. It snarled and slammed into her, tackling her to the bed. Claws wrestled her until she was pinned then its jaws clamped on her side, teeth sinking deep into tan flesh. She screamed and bashed it over the head with the flashlight. It was enough to loosen its jaws and knock it away. It screeched furiously, but jumped from the bed to hide just in time. Tori's parents were back, and this time they demanded a proper explanation, especially after taking in her fresh injuries. So began the long story that neither could believe. She figured that would happen, but at least they let her sleep the rest of the night on the couch after her wounds were taken care of. By the looks she received she knew that things weren't going to get better.

_**:Sixteen:**_

Tori counted herself lucky that she wasn't just shipped off to some mental institution already. She was grateful for that. Instead, she was assigned to a therapist and taken to a doctor to see to her health. She was sleep deprived and malnourished which the doctor believed could have contributed to the hallucinations caused by a lack of sleep which she then used as an excuse for hurting herself. The doctor prescribed a pill that would help her sleep. Her parents were greatly concerned for her health and kept a close eye on her. Her room was remodeled and changed around, the bed thrown out for a new one at her insistence. She hoped that got rid of the creature but she had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. It could have hidden itself in the closet by now. The influence of the medication she took every night after dinner dragged her to sleep almost instantly. Some nights she caught glimpses of what she thought to be the shadow, but she could never stay awake long enough to make sure. Whatever the drugs did seemed to be working because she was getting sleep and didn't feel drained of any energy. The cuts along her arm turned into scars. The teeth marks arching across her side remained too.

It was the only thing left of the many nights she lost sleep to the monster living under her bed, because she knew it was still there. She could feel it, although she didn't know why it stopped trying to kill her. She didn't care enough to worry and quickly gave herself over to the strong medication in her system. As soon as she was out the shadow took shape as it spilled from the closet where it had hid that day. It changed regularly between the bed and the closet, enjoying the complete darkness of the closet but needing to keep the tether to Tori strong by staying near her. If it lost connection with her completely then all the energy that it already absorbed so far would be for nothing. It would grow weak once again. It crawled towards the bed and stepped up to perch next to the sleeping girl. The medications dulled her mind and made it sluggish, a toxicity the shadow could not feed on. It grumbled irritably and looked at Tori's relaxed features. Never had it been near a live human this long without feeding. Never had it contemplated doing something other than feeding when it came to a human, but it still reached out to lightly run a sharp nailed finger along her jaw. Not even its cold touch could reach her in the state she was in.

_They have devalued you._

Tori groaned, her brows furrowing at the voice echoing in her mind. She wanted to stress over the familiarity of it but her dreamless and sedated conscious wouldn't allow her. The shadow crawled closer and leaned in to scent the human, its small nostrils flaring. Even her scent reeked of the medication. It remained close a little longer then gripped at Tori's wrist to draw a small amount of energy from her, just enough to maintain its form but not enough to allow the drugs to harm it. It stood and then knelt to compact itself under the bed. It curled up in the corner and rested its head on the hard floor. It had no other choice then to wait it out. Once the medication ran its course it would be able to finish what it started and move on.

_**/~/**_

It took months of evaluating and constant care. Tori was rarely left alone for too long, and if she was, she was encouraged to spend more time in the living room than her room where her parents were certain the only danger there was depression. She went out with her friends often, and slowly, she didn't need the medication anymore. She slept better and gained her strength back. Meanwhile, the shadow laid in wait, only feeding small amounts every other night, essentially starving in order to strike when it was least expected. But Tori knew it was still lurking in the darkest corners of the room. She could feel the temperature fluctuate. Sometimes it felt like something moved under her bed or she heard the scrape of a claw on hardwood. Despite it still being there she wasn't afraid. Fear had been replaced with a determination to fight until it was driven away or she was dead. She couldn't live any other way. So she waited for the day she could face it one on one again. That day came when Trina went out to a sleepover with her friends and their parents went out on an overnight date.

She was left alone in the house and spent all her time in the living room. She had been halfway through her show when she heard the thump coming from above. She couldn't help but tense in anticipation, knowing that it would come find her. The sound of heavy steps moved down the hall and then silence. She waited with bated breath but there wasn't anything more to hear. She was beginning to think it wouldn't show, leaving her alone for once, when it suddenly dropped from the ceiling to land nimbly on the coffee table. She screamed in shock and scrambled to throw herself over the back of the couch in her haste to put space between them. She fell on her back and looked up at the creature as it perched on the back of the couch, looking down at her with pitch black eyes. It bared its teeth with a hiss and then lunged at her. She rolled out of the way and ran for the kitchen, quickly unsheathing a knife from the wooden block. She swung on the creature the moment it came close, burying the blade deep in its flesh. It screeched and fell back, thick black liquid dripping to the floor. She successfully wounded it.

"So you **can** be hurt," she remarked, watching as it pulled the knife out. More of its inky blood spilled but the damage soon mended.

_The downside to gaining a solid form. You are a nuisance, but you will not win. I will have you._

"Why don't you find someone else if I'm such a bother then?" Tori questioned. It crawled closer on all fours then stood when it neared her.

_No one else has lived this long or provided so much. They either died from frailty or killed themselves from insanity. But you, no matter how many times I feed, you persevere. You are strong and an endless source of energy for me to consume._

With a growl it dropped the knife and swiftly leaped at her, slamming into her and bringing her down on her back. Its tail held her legs down while one of its claws pinned her hands above her head. The other claw clamped on her neck, squeezing just enough to make it hard to swallow but just enough for her to breathe.

_You have been away too long. I grew weak with your absence. You have a lot to make up for now that you are not rife with toxic medication._

Its clawed hand tightened and it grumbled in satisfaction when it began absorbing her energy. She felt it rip from her body at a swift pace, causing a headache and upsetting her stomach. She tried pulling at her restraints but she couldn't get free. She resolved to close her eyes and hope she wasn't drained dry this time, but they flew open when she heard a very human sounding sigh. She gasped at the sight above her. The creature's form began to shift, defining its body to that of a human. It was smaller in size than it had been but no less strong. Slender hands with short but pointed nails and feet with the same were no longer reptilian. The body became curvy and looked like someone who wore a pure black skin tight suit that showed off all the muscle and majesty of a toned form.

The tail remained and so did the small spikes, except they were arranged down the spine. Tori couldn't get over the face which was now framed by dark hair that looked like waves of ink. The face itself was round with a strong jaw. The full lips were still the border of black and white, the line cutting across the cheek to curve up over pointed ears. Black brows rested over a straight nose and black circles marked over closed eyes. To Tori it looked like she was staring into the eyeless sockets of a skull. She was so caught up in the process of the transformation that she didn't feel just how worn out she was until she realized that she wasn't being held down anymore, yet she wasn't able to try and get away. The creature leaned over to rest a hand on the floor next to her head while the other lifted to touch its face.

_Finally. My true form._

It remained crouched over Tori, the strong tail sliding against her legs every so often. It faced her and then the lids flicked open to reveal a sharp gaze that felt like it could see into her very soul. They were all black except for the ring of irises which were an ever changing mix of blue and green, like the sea. It stood and stepped over her.

_Sleep little human. When you are placed in bed to rest and restore your reserves I will be there to take your energy for my own. But to thank you for allowing me my full form I will give you a month to yourself. Until then._

The creature looked at her one more time then walked away, melding into a shadow and disappearing from sight. It used it to teleport back to the place it called home inside Tori's room. She laid there on her back, unable to get up even when she tried. She glanced to the knife not too far away and noticed that there wasn't even a speck of the creature's blood anywhere. She began to wonder what her parents would think when they saw her like this. Or maybe even her sister. She would be taken back to the doctors and go through rehabilitation again. No, she couldn't let that happen. With a lot of concentration she forced her body to get up. It took a few tries but she managed to crawl over to the knife, obtained it, and then crawled to the sink to drop it in. She then sat down heavily and rested her back against the counter, exhausted. That was where she fell unconscious to sleep until her family returned home. When she woke up she was in bed. She had to explain that she had just been really tired, and miraculously, they believed her. Or maybe they wanted to believe her so much they didn't question any further. The best she could do was assuage their concern, but she still didn't know what to do about the creature feeding on her very life force, or for how much longer she could stand it.

_**:Seventeen:**_

It was hard enough living a normal life full of concerned family and friends as well as school and the work that came with it, but Tori juggled it all with the added addition of the creature literally lurking in her shadow. It followed her throughout the house any time she was left alone. She knew the nights it fed on her because she had a good dream yet woke up fatigued. Her social life never extended past her group of friends so it surprised her when the school's most wanted guy, Ryder Daniels, took an interest in her. They began to talk more often in the class they shared which then grew to hanging out during lunch. After two weeks of this he asked her out and she accepted, but she always turned down any offers he made to hang out at her house. She didn't want him to see just how screwed up that part of her life was. But he kept pressing in that kind and friendly way until she agreed to invite him over. She wanted to make spicy tuna rolls for him, although it wasn't turning out as planned.

_You do not seem to be capable of preparing food correctly._

Tori huffed out a breath at the creature's observation and turned to see the unwanted shadow guard perched on the counter. She couldn't shake the thought that it looked very much like a female human, and she was tempted to ask if it even had a gender, but she never did. She pointedly tried to ignore it most days when it showed itself to bother her, the ability to project words into her head making it even harder to ignore. But this time she had enough and wasn't going to let it walk all over her. Not today.

"Shouldn't you be cowering in some dark corner? Leave me alone. I have important company coming over," she grumbled, going back to the handmade sushi rolls. The creature chuckled, sharp and chilling. It smirked and jumped from the counter to saunter over to her.

_Important company? Should I introduce myself?_

"Stay away from him," Tori ordered, glaring at the creature that was so close she shivered at the cool air radiating from it. It seemed to slowly drain all warmth from the area whenever it was around, especially now that it was at its strongest.

_**Him**? So it is __**that**__ kind of company. Interesting._

"No, not interesting. You may be some shadow-demon-monster-thingy with all the power in the universe, but without me, you would be nothing but a blob on the underside of my bed. So do me a favor and get lost," Tori growled, shooting a hard glare at it. The shadow quirked an amused brow and took a step closer so that their bodies touched. It was only three inches taller than her in this form but still managed to seem just as imposing as before. It held a hand under her chin and raised her head so that its eyes met hers.

_You want to get rid of me so badly, but this fiery disposition of yours is what keeps me here. You provide an endless amount of energy and I will not leave until that source runs out. I will however agree to leave your new 'friend' alone. But I cannot promise that I will not mess with him._

"Why can't you let me have this at least? You'd probably get more from me if I was happy, don't you think?" Tori responded, desperate to feel something positive in her own home. Its smirk widened and its cool hand closed over her neck.

_That is true, but I adore tormenting you too much._

Tori tried to pull away but the grip on her neck wouldn't allow her until some of her energy was yanked from her. She fell against the counter when she was finally released. It swept past her to sink into her shadow where she knew it would be watching. She groaned tiredly and held a hand to her head. The fatigue lightened only a little by the time she finished making the sushi rolls. She put them in the fridge and then waited for Ryder to arrive. He showed up ten minutes later and she let him in. They took a seat on the couch and talked a little before Tori asked him if he was hungry. He said he was and waited with a smile as she jumped up to get the rolls. When she returned he looked at them as if they were strange. Yes, they were more like balls instead of rolls, but it was hard enough getting them done in the first place and even harder when she lacked the patience once she lost a good portion of energy. They ate them regardless and later Ryder excused himself to the bathroom.

"I wonder why everyone warned me about him. He's so nice," she whispered to herself.

_It could be possible that he is stringing you along and playing nice only to use you._

Tori let out an exasperated groan and turned to see the shadow lounging on the couch next to her, its tail brushing the floor every time it flicked. Was it warning her or messing with her? Tori couldn't decide.

"**You** would know," she retorted. It chuckled, a sound that sent a tingle of discomfort down Tori's back. It also revealed the sharp fangs on the top and bottom rows of its teeth, unlike its other form where the whole mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. She hadn't seen them before because when it spoke its voice always echoed in her head, mouth never moving. She wasn't even sure if it could physically speak. The shadow suddenly sat up and looked over the back of the couch.

_Your prince has returned. Try not to plan on eloping and living in a sugar castle._

The taunt was clear and pointed. Tori took offense instantly and scowled while it jumped the couch to fall into the shadow right behind it. Ryder walked over minutes later to lean over the back, his face close to hers.

"Hey, while I'm here, could I borrow some notes? You're smart and I figured if there was someone who knew what they were doing it would be you," he complimented. She smiled and stood up.

"Sure. Let me get them," she replied, leaving to climb the stairs up to her room. He watched her behind until she was gone and then grinned, wondering how he got so lucky. A flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye by the piano made him look over. He thought he saw something. He turned to walk over and get a better look when freezing cold arms caught him around the chest from behind. He was seconds from letting out a sound of shock when a hand clamped over his mouth, like ice sealing his lips shut.

_Shhh, careful. We would not want to alarm our host, now would we?_

The voice pierced at his consciousness and caused his body to sweat with the force of the foreign entity invading his body and mind. It leaned in close to sniff at his neck, growling at the scent of a trespasser in its territory. It paralyzed his body and then brushed a hand over his chest, stopping at his heart.

_You are not welcome here. She is mine, not yours. I cannot allow you to take her from me. I will just have to make a few adjustments and we should be even. Enjoy having no control of your desires._

Ryder's muffled cry against its hand and the jerk of his body in pain made it smirk, enjoying his mind bending under its will like putty in its grasp. He suddenly went limp, almost collapsing on the floor, but it caught him and held him up until he could do it on his own. It then released him and he immediately ran for the stairs. It used the shadow under the piano to come out in Tori's closet where it crouched to watch. Tori had just found the papers she was looking for and was walking to the door, but that was when Ryder came in.

"Oh, hey. I found the notes. Let's go back downstairs and I'll explain them to you. Um, Ryder? Are you ok?" she began, questioning him when she looked into his blank stare and rigid stance. At the sound of her voice he blinked and then turned his dark eyes on her. There was something in them that made her step back.

"You know, Tori, I always wanted you. I've had so many girls but none would be as good as having you. I only asked to go out with you so I could eventually get in your pants, after all," he confessed.

"What?" she gasped, backing away. He slowly followed.

"Well, that and cheating off you until I got a good grade," he continued. She opened her mouth to retort when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer.

"Now, how about we work on one of those things?" he inquired, voice rough with need. He leaned in to kiss her but she slapped him. He only laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that. I've been waiting too long for this," he told her, shoving her back until she fell on her bed. He grabbed at her shirt, ready to tear it off, and she fought the best she could. She was seconds from kicking him in the groin when her closet opened wide, a black hole lying beyond it. Desperate and panicking she called to her unconventional house guest.

"Please, stop him!" she cried, tears in her eyes. The reptilian form of the creature lurking at the doorway paused to take in the scene. Although everything was going according to plan it wasn't pleased that anyone was touching what was its own. It snarled and stalked forward, standing to full height. Ryder glanced over his shoulder and blanched. He opened his mouth to scream but it already lunged, its jaws tearing into his throat. Blood rained down on Tori who laid frozen in fear and disgust. The creature impaled his stomach for good measure then tossed him into the closet. Tori waited for the sound of his body to hit something, but when it didn't, she knew he had been taken somewhere else. The shadow stood over her now, panting with the thrill of killing again. It hadn't ended a life since its last victim seeing as the latest one was too valuable to expend.

"Th-thank y-you," Tori whispered, covering her face with her hands. The shadow rumbled a low sound, almost like a purr, and climbed on the bed to curl around her from behind. Its nose bumped at her cheek and then nuzzled at her shoulder before resting it there. Why it was suddenly so affectionate, Tori didn't know, but she wasn't going to complain. She needed the comfort it offered. The creature, however, was reading the emotions coming from her with triumph. Being forceful didn't work, but now, it staged the perfect rescue which put it in a good light. The human was bound to allow it closer with a little more persuasion. After all, humans liked affection and to be cared for. If that was how it would have to act to acquire what it wanted, then that was what it would do. It was all too easy.

_**:Eighteen:**_

Ryder Daniels had been missing for months before they found him in another state, mangled as if a wild animal got to him, yet he was found in an alley. The shadow creature mostly stayed in its lesser, more primal, form and stalked Tori's room like a guard dog. It was at her side any time she called. She wondered why it was so compliant, letting her run her hand over its head while it rested on her lap. Its rumbling purr was soothing and the strength it possessed thanks to her made Tori feel safe. She didn't know how it was possible but she began to feel more comfortable and at ease with it around opposed to being alone. Just being in contact with it she could feel it feeding on her, but it wasn't as forceful as before. It took in small quantities at a time and never fed long. At night she went to bed with it curled next to her like a cat. Its body temperature was cool but no longer a bone chilling cold. It spent hours with her, sitting off to the side or curled up sleeping nearby, out in the open and rarely lurking around as long as it was just them two. Things began to change when she woke up one morning to find it still next to her, the weak rays of the sun coming in through the curtains no longer having a damaging effect on it. She stretched and it raised its head to look up at her.

"How did I even begin to like you at all? You used to torment me. What gives?" she inquired, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. She reached out to run her fingers over its snout. It pushed its head into her hand and closed its eyes. She smoothed her palm down its neck before getting up. It remained where it was while she got ready for the day. She thought back to the day it saved her from essentially getting raped by Ryder. She felt guilty that he paid for it with his life. She sighed and leaned on her desk with her hands pressed flat on the top. Movement behind her made her lift her head just as a pitch black hand came to rest next to hers.

"Why **did** you save me?" she asked, waiting for an answer this time.

_I need you healthy and without damage of any kind to be able to feed from you. He put you in danger and I had to protect my source of nourishment. Nothing more._

Tori turned to face the shadow creature, taking the time to study its more human features. It met her gaze unerringly, eyes intense.

"Is that why you act like a damn house cat around me or get all agitated like a territorial dog when anyone harms me in any way?" she questioned next. It looked away.

_I cannot feel or experience emotions. I just know that I must protect you for my own survival. I am not sympathizing, or jealous, or care for you. Do not make the mistake of believing that._

Tori nodded, biting at her lip. She couldn't help but think that it was very much capable of feeling emotions. It just wasn't familiar enough with them to realize when it did feel something. She carefully ran a warm hand down its cool arm to rest on top of its own hand. It twitched, wanting to move away. Its brows pulled down over its straight nose, furrowing questioningly.

"Are you sure?" Tori checked, watching as it pulled away and stepped back.

_Yes. Now get going. You have somewhere to be._

It turned away and walked over to open the closet door. It stopped taking shelter under her bed a long time ago, preferring a bigger space even if it could fit in any space available as long as it was dark. It looked back one last time before entering and closing the door behind it. Tori sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She grabbed her bag then left to meet up with Trina in the living room. After school let out she came home to an empty house. Her parents were working late and Trina drove off to hang with friends as soon as Tori was dropped off. She took the stairs and entered her room, tossing her bag in the spot between her desk and nightstand where she usually put it. She then plopped on the floor to stretch out.

The shadow slunk over on all fours, letting out a sigh that sounded like a hiss. It slipped from between rows of sharp teeth quietly. It grunted as it sat next to her, looking over and tilting its head. She smiled and sat up to run her hand over the back of its neck. It leaned into her touch then placed one claw on her leg while it nuzzled at her neck. She froze when its smooth black tongue trailed over her skin. She shuddered at the sensation, too shocked to do anything else. It pulled back to lock eyes with her. She held a hand under its jaw and stared back, puzzled by the affection she clearly felt that time. She wasn't able to fully think about it because a crash came from downstairs. A gruff voice cursed right after and she stiffened.

"Someone's in the house," she whispered. The creature growled low and stood to stalk to the door on all fours, standing guard.

"Hey, get back here," she demanded, pushing herself to her feet and running over to it. It stood up to hold her back when she got close then perked at the sound of footsteps stomping up the stairs. It snarled and rushed out, fading into the shadows of the hall. The unknown man wearing a face mask jumped at the flash of movement, looking over and seeing Tori at her door. She gasped and retreated, trying to shut the door, but he rushed her and shoved it open. The force knocked her over and she fell on her back.

"Give me everything of value and maybe I'll let you walk away," he ordered, leveling a gun on her. Her eyes fixated on it as she shook in fear.

"Please, just take whatever you want," she responded, holding up her hands. He eyed her then yanked her to her feet.

"I said, give me anything of value. Now get moving and gather it," he commanded. He shoved her forward and she tripped out of her room. She led him to her parents' room where she knew her father kept a spare gun. She rummaged in the desk it was hidden in and raised the secret panel at the bottom. She loaded it as quietly and quickly as she could with shaking hands, ready to turn on him, but he caught on to her at the last minute. He smacked the gun from her hand then backhanded her. She stumbled and fell against the wall.

"You little-" he spat, aiming to shoot. He pulled the trigger and the resulting bang echoed in her ears. She braced for the pain but nothing happened. Instead, her personal bodyguard of sorts was standing in front of her, having taken the bullet. Its inky blood dripped onto the floor but it remained standing.

"What the hell?" the man gasped, eyes wide. The creature roared and leaped at him. He shot twice more, the bullets burrowing in its flesh but not slowing it down. Its jaws tore into him. He was a bloody mess in seconds. The shadow dragged the body under her parent's bed, no doubt getting rid of it in the darkness that would take it far from there. When it crawled back out it whined and collapsed. Tori knelt down next to it, a hand on its snout.

"You're hurt. You need…" she began, trepidation heavy in her voice. It shook its head and forced itself up to stagger out of the room. Tori ran after it, following the trail of inky blood out and down the hall where it disappeared in the darkness. She sighed. It was strange to her that she was contemplating letting it feed from her, that she worried for it. She knew it would need a large amount of energy to heal and that was guaranteed to knock her out for hours. She would have a pounding headache that would last a day at the very least. She might even risk weakening her immune system again. The most pressing thought was why she wanted to help. Was it just the right thing to do or did she care for it? No, she didn't want to care for it. She groaned and looked for it in her room. She found it in its true form, slumped over and leaning on the wall next to the closet. It looked up when she walked in.

_Victoria…_

It looked utterly tired and panted with each ragged breath. It tried to get up but fell back down so that it moved toward her by crawling, but even that caused it to cringe and fall to the floor. It wanted to think that the damage wasn't that bad, but it was. The bullets cut right through its flesh, punching two holes in its chest and one in its stomach. It was still bleeding and losing strength rapidly. It would be nothing but a puddle on the floor in no time. But it didn't want to put Tori through too much again. It didn't know if it was because the progress it had made would be set back, or if it actually cared for her well-being. That couldn't be. Tori hesitated but eventually approached to assess the injury. She held a hand to the wound at its toned stomach, looking up at it when it groaned in pain.

"Why won't you feed?" she asked. Its agonized expression was sad for a split second before becoming conflicted.

_I should not be able to feel. I have never spent this long with a human. I fed from them until they died then moved on. It has been the same routine for many, many years. But you are different. You can feel what comes from me as I can feel what comes from you. I have gained…emotions. It should not be like this._

It snarled and looked away, baring its teeth in frustration. Tori shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. Her free hand reached up to make it look at her.

"It isn't bad to feel. You know, I'm grateful that you saved me. Maybe you can be trusted and you aren't just some monster bent on making my life hell. You became a confidante that listens while I rant or vent or just ramble unnecessarily. You probably couldn't care less about my problems, but going from constantly putting my life in danger, to that, changes my mind about you. And maybe you started protecting me for your own gain, but deep down, I think we both know you must care to some extent," she said, running her thumb across its smooth cheek. Its eyes closed and a hand came up to hold her own there.

_Maybe._

Tori smiled at the small allowance and scooted closer.

"Then what are you waiting for? I can feel you fading," she told it. Its eyes opened and locked with hers. They held eye contact for a long time then the shadow tangled a hand in her hair to rest at the nape of her neck. It pulled her in and kissed her firmly. Tori let out a surprised grunt against its pliant lips then relaxed in its careful grasp. It wasn't rough with her. Its lips caressed hers gently, disguising the pull of energy leaving her with a hint of pleasure. She wasn't worried. She let it draw from her and let herself get lost in the soft caress. She groaned at the warm feeling flowing through her despite it being cold. The answering purr coming from deep in its chest made her smile against its mouth. It pulled back as soon as it felt her slacken tiredly. It bumped noses with her, wanting to feel her warm lips again, but held back.

_Jade._

"Hmm?" Tori hummed, her brain foggy with the kiss as well as her energy being sapped.

_My name._

"You have a name?" she mumbled. It nodded.

_Our species are few. We try not to draw attention to ourselves, which is why we are mere legends to humans. Nothing but stories children scare each other with. I believe I am the first to allow a human to see me so often, let alone connect in this way. We are spiritual in nature, feeding off energy more than solid matter. Our bodies are a complex and contradictory mix of organic and shadow, depending on how much strength we have obtained. The more we feed the more solid we are, the more we feel. It is a dangerous line between remaining weak and invincible or strong and vulnerable. Just like humans we have names and genders._

"So you're female?" Tori guessed, knowing that with what she was already aware of it was most likely true. Jade nodded confirmation. Tori fell quiet a moment at the admission before a different thought came to her.

"You could have died," she whispered, leaning into Jade in order to stay upright. She was starting to sway on the spot.

_Yes, but it was worth it to keep you safe._

"Why are you telling me all this now?" she wondered, confused but oddly happy.

_Because there is no other way but forward. There is no turning back for me. I do not wish to forget or fall back into the darkness. Not when I can feel like this with you._

Tori blushed and her eyes widened. Jade squeezed her hand gently and brushed her slender fingers through her hair. She cupped under Tori's chin then kissed her once more, careful and short. She rested her forehead on Tori's and stayed there. Tori could feel the adoration Jade held for her, the need to protect her. She smiled, touched.

"I like feeling like this with you too," she muttered. With that confession out in the open she fainted, no longer able to stay conscious. Jade quickly caught her and then picked her up. She set her in bed then left to clean up. No one would ever suspect that two murders took place in the same household. Only one would ever know.

_**:Twenty One:**_

High school was long gone. Tori was well on her way to living on her own. She found an apartment close to her college and was ready to move in. Her parents proudly saw her off and gave her extra money to help her get started even though she tried to turn it down. She had a job, and was doing well, but they kept insisting until she accepted. In their eyes she was still their troubled little girl who they wanted to take care of, but she grew through her struggles all on her own and came out stronger. Neither would ever know the extent of what she witnessed or what she endured. But everything was so much easier and stable with Jade's protection. She was her guardian, always present should she need her by finding shelter in her shadow. Tori just needed her near to feel content. Their connection only grew, compensating for the flinty emotions pulsing between them. Their contact began with minimal touches.

That changed to constant but brief contact which became hands dragging over bodies as their kisses deepened. The feeling of Jade's slick tongue in her mouth never failed to send a shudder of pleasure down Tori's spine. Her cool body felt good pressed to her heated one, and she was getting better at sparing her tongue or lips from being nicked by sharp teeth. But the more contact between them, the more concentration Jade put into not getting too carried away, unknowingly feed on Tori and sapping all her energy. Now that she would be on her own, Jade looked forward to wandering freely without being discovered. It would be just her and Tori. Now they stood in the small empty dwelling, a few boxes and pieces of furniture crowding the living room. They had to unpack despite Tori wanting nothing more than to set up her bed and sleep. She wondered if she could get Jade to plant a good dream in her mind to help her relax.

_I have been thinking…_

Tori looked over to the shadow. She hadn't needed to take on her lesser form for some time now. Only when she felt extra protective did she change to reflect it, but she spent most of her time in her true form. Tori waited for more, but Jade looked too preoccupied to continue.

"What is it?" she coaxed, stepping closer to thread her fingers between the sharp nailed ones. Jade looked at her and gave the equivalent of a mental sigh.

_I want you, Victoria. I have for some time._

"But you have me," she replied, not understanding. Jade rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_No, I want you in **every** way possible. In a way only humans can experience._

Jade gave her time to process what she meant. When she finally understood she blushed.

"Oh, well…" she mumbled, clearing her throat to cover the obvious embarrassment.

_I cannot have you in this form, but I know how to remedy that._

That caught Tori's attention.

"How?" she asked, curious.

_You will not like it._

"Tell me," she requested. Jade looked her in the eyes when she answered.

_I can possess and take over someone. Their mind would be erased, turning their body into a shell to house me. Like a home I can enter and exit whenever I wish. While out of the body it would appear asleep, in a coma of sorts, but still alive. While inside I would be like any other human. I could be with you with no limitations, with no fear of hurting you._

Jade brushed at her cheek, careful not to scratch her. Tori's eyebrows knit together, conflicted. They wouldn't be killing anyone, but removing someone in such a way was almost the same thing. The idea of being with Jade without any limitations was hard to resist. Could she essentially kill someone in exchange?

"Would it be quick and painless?" she questioned. Jade knew it would be anything but painless. She tried it only once before, and the vessel suffered, but that time she made sure of it. She was cruel. This time she would try to cause as little damage as possible, but there would still be pain. It was inevitable. She answered as truthfully as she could.

_They will not know what is happening until it is too late._

By the time she took over they wouldn't feel anything. They wouldn't be there at all. Tori nodded, having made her choice.

"Ok. What do I have to do?" she inquired next. Jade smiled.

_You need only find the one you wish me to look like. In other words, take your pick._

"If I had to decide I would want someone who looked as close to you as possible, down to the color of your eyes," Tori replied, raising her free hand to brush under the black eyes ringed with blue and green staring back at her. Jade nodded and stepped back.

_It will take me some time to accomplish but I will find the perfect match._

She then walked over to a box and picked it up.

_For now, let us clear away some of these. We might want to set up your bed too._

Tori froze, halfway bent to pick up a box labelled 'kitchen'. Jade read her thoughts and emotions, smirking. She set the box down and strolled over to pull the human into her arms.

_Do not get carried away just yet. I did not mean for that reason. You will need somewhere to sleep and I refuse to let you to sleep on the couch when your bed can easily be assembled._

"I knew that," Tori grumbled, yet the blush in her cheeks said otherwise. Jade chuckled and kissed her neck. She released her and the two got back to work. They managed to put away many of the things in the boxes and built the bed all before Tori became too tired to continue. Jade waited for her to change and then helped her ease into sleep while also acquiring the last of her energy for her own. Once she was sleeping peacefully, Jade pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving her side for the first time since coming into contact with her all those years ago when the Vegas moved into their new home. It physically pained her to do so but she pushed through it to search high and low for the perfect human vessel.

_**/~/**_

Jade stepped out from what felt like the hundredth portal she entered, exhausted with pain and hunger. She had traveled through many states to end up at the new destination. She resorted to taking on her lesser form to save on energy, but even that was stressful to maintain. She was seconds from melting into a formless shape and heading home when she caught sight of the perfect vessel. She was walking down the street with her head down, shuffling her feet in a way that showed she was exhausted after a long day. The black leather jacket she wore was open even though the breeze was on the cool side, displaying even more black underneath. In fact, her wardrobe consisted of solely black from her dark hair all the way down to her boots. Jade already liked her taste. She trotted closer and then became one with her shadow, scanning her thoughts. She was on her way home to her cramped apartment.

She had no friends, only coworker acquaintances, and her family disowned her for reasons Jade didn't care to delve too deeply into because it really didn't matter. She was twenty two. Older than Tori, but not by much. She was perfect. Jade waited to strike until she made it home. She slithered out of her shadow when she walked in the door and quickly found shelter under the threadbare couch. The woman sighed heavily and shed her jacket to hang it up by the door. She then walked down the hall and Jade followed, keeping to her formless shape for better agility and stealth. After the woman kicked off her boots in her room she went into the bathroom. Jade came out from under the bed and stretched into her reptilian form. The woman stared at her reflection unhappily, but her blue-green eyes widened when she caught sight of the creature lurking behind her. It stood and growled, claws held at the ready.

"Holy sh-" she began to exclaim, but Jade already lunged and gashed her across the torso. She tripped over the tub behind her and fell into it. Her blood ran over her hands and she breathed heavily, trying to fight through the pain and get up. Jade crawled over and climbed up to perch on the edge of the tub. She snarled and plunged her clawed hand into the human's chest, clenching the heart within in her dark grasp. The woman cried out and choked on the blood clogging her throat. By this point the whole bottom of the tub was painted red. The woman's already pale skin turned pasty with blood loss. Jade dug in deeper then began to lose form, entering her body. She screamed and tried to grab at the darkness invading her but her fingers passed through, like a thick liquid running over her hand. Jade grabbed at her jaw, turning her head one way then the other, admiring her features. It was remarkable how much they looked alike. She had to hurry before the human's body gave out and died so she forced the woman's mouth open and entered that way too. She sputtered and choked on the thick substance forcing its way down her throat. It had the same texture and taste as blood. The rest of Jade's body lost its shape to flow over the woman, finding her way into the open gashes.

It didn't take long to wind through the body and into the brain, taking control effortlessly. The last thing the woman knew was cold emptiness before oblivion welcomed her. Jade woke the body seconds later, gasping when oxygen reached her lungs. It was strange to feel and sense the world in such a different way. She was familiar enough with the situation to know what to do but it was still surreal to be fully corporeal. There was nothing shadowy about her now. She lifted a bloody pale hand and flexed her fingers. She smirked, satisfied with her choice. She got up and stripped the red stained clothes from her body, dropping them in the tub. She then turned on the shower and rinsed off the blood. The injuries she inflicted had already healed promptly after she entered them, leaving behind light scars. She washed and then shut off the water. She dried off and strode from the bathroom in search of clothes. She couldn't wait to get back to Tori, but in this form she would have to do some lengthy traveling. She pulled on and laced up the boots then searched the house thoroughly for any and all money. She found a nice stash of bills and pocketed it, making sure she had the woman's wallet and ID. She grabbed the leather jacket on the way out, slipping into it. She walked out the door without looking back, already making plans on how she would get back home.

_**/~/**_

Tori tried waiting up for Jade, expecting her to return when she hadn't found what she was looking for, but she didn't. As a result, Tori spent a week worrying about her. She knew she shouldn't, seeing as Jade was probably centuries older than her and knew very well how to survive, but she still worried. It was hard getting to bed without her cool body pressed to hers, an arm draped over her middle. She sighed as she did every night and retired to her room, lying in bed with the blankets pooling around her hips. The apartment was now all set up so she had nothing to distract her anymore. Work and school barely helped. Her friends and family were a little better. All she wanted was for Jade to come home. Almost a full minute after the thought passed through her head there was a knock at the door. She groaned and got up, shuffling down the hall to the front door. She unlocked it then opened it a crack to see a beautiful woman standing there with a small but somewhat sly smile on her face. Tori gaped, trying hard not to let her jaw drop too far. The sly smile turned into a smirk at her expression and it was then when she felt a strange pull. The woman looked so familiar. She felt like she should know her. The round face and defined jaw, full lips, sable hair spilling over strong shoulders, toned and slender yet curvy body. And those eyes. They were the perfect mix of blue and green. She gasped loudly when it hit her.

"Jade?" she tested, voice high with disbelief. The woman's smirk grew.

"I knew you would get it eventually. But next time, check before you open the door for just anyone," she replied, stepping closer to raise a hand over Tori's shoulder to indicate at the peep hole on the door with a tap of her finger. Tori almost melted on the spot just hearing her voice out loud. It matched the one in her mind accurately but had more of an impact now that she was physically hearing it. Jade dragged a warm hand over her shoulder, enjoying the feel of Tori under her hand. It was all so different and she looked forward to experiencing more. She cupped Tori's jaw and pulled her into a heated kiss that Tori groaned into. The sound triggered a pleasant coil in Jade's stomach, desire flaring to life. She couldn't feel such things before on her own. She enjoyed it simply because Tori did. She lacked the necessary biological reactions, but now this new surge of sensations did nothing but catch her off guard yet spur her on. She wanted to get lost in Tori in a purely human way, leaving behind what she truly was to fully enjoy the moment. She pushed Tori back and followed her in, shutting the door behind her. She reached back to throw the lock then looked to Tori who was busy gawking at her from top to bottom.

"You look like you, but not at the same time. Not that I didn't like how you looked before but…wow," Tori gasped, unable to explain any more than that. Jade chuckled in amusement.

"Tori?" she began.

"Yeah?" Tori responded.

"Stop talking," Jade told her, voice husky with need. Tori gulped but nodded. Jade yanked her into another kiss by grabbing a handful of her shirt. Her tongue swiped at her lip, a signal that she followed with dipping into Tori's mouth a moment later. Their tongues met, sliding against each other. Tori's hands moved to grip at Jade's hips, pulling so that their bottom halves met. She moaned and slipped a hand under Jade's shirt to stroke over her equally warm skin. Jade sighed into the kiss and pulled away. Before Tori could question her she was scooped up in strong arms.

"Bed," Jade panted, her eyes bright with lust. For the first time Tori felt like Jade would eat her. The level of hunger in her eyes was sinful. Jade rushed them to their room and dropped Tori on the bed. She kicked off her boots then pushed Tori over to straddle her. Their lips met again in a frantic dance of give and take. The body Jade had taken for her own seemed to know exactly what she craved as well as what to do to sate it. Tori gripped at her hips again, lifting her own, and Jade reacted naturally to rock into her. They both moaned their pleasure then Jade was practically tearing off her jacket and shirt. Tori's eyes roamed the exposed pale expanse of skin and flexing muscle before her hands couldn't resist mapping it out. Jade kissed her hard then trailed her lips to Tori's ear.

"I finally get to have you," she stated reverently, voice raw with emotion. Tori shivered but smirked in return.

"Not if I have you first," she replied, tone just as low with want. With that she rolled them over and settled between Jade's legs. She rocked into her and Jade moaned loudly, head thrown back. Tori dived in to kiss and bite down her neck, spreading marks that healed seconds after, while she worked on removing the lacy black bra. Once it was out of the way her mouth went back to work. She listened as Jade lost control under her. For once, she was the one with the power, and it felt intoxicating. Jade submitted to Tori, eager to feel as human as possible and trusting Tori to lead her through the experience. Tori did that and more, stripping her bare before touching every part of her new body with her hands, lips, and tongue. Jade was worked to the peak of ecstasy and then came down spent in a way she never felt before.

Tori grinned at her smugly but Jade was quick to thoroughly kiss it off her lips, shoving her over to take her hard after impatiently undressing her. She was a quick learner with a determined need to make Tori see stars, which she did. She cried out in pleasure when she reached the edge, panting as she came back down. It was Jade's turn to smile smugly. She laid next to Tori and looked up at the ceiling, trying to catch her breath. Tori rolled over and threw an arm over her stomach, her face nestled in the crook of her neck to place a kiss there. Tori took in what was essentially the shadow creature turned human. She traced the scars circling her heart and then drifted down to the ones lining her stomach. Jade held her hand there, pressing it to the soft warmth. Tori didn't have to ask. Jade already knew.

"I tried to make the process as quick and painless as I could," she muttered, hoping Tori understood that she in no way felt pleasure by purposely causing pain as she had in the past.

"I know," Tori responded simply with a nod and a reassuring smile. Jade returned it, relieved.

"I love you, Jade," Tori whispered, hugging her close. It caught Jade by surprise but a smile soon pulled at her lips, warmth settling over her. She enjoyed the light and airy yet content and happy feeling. She never experienced it before but she looked forward to feeling it again and again. She rolled over and pulled Tori against her, hooking a leg over hers.

"Would you look at that? The little human dreamed of marrying a prince and living in a sugar castle but I destroyed the castle and ate the prince, taking the princess for my own," she murmured, nipping at Tori's neck. She groaned and pushed her away.

"Jade," Tori reluctantly scolded, a smile unwilling to leave her face. Jade laughed.

"I love you, Tori," she responded sincerely. The human's smile turned into a grin and then she was pulling Jade into another kiss. Jade responded eagerly, burying her hands in Tori's brown locks. When they parted Jade touched her forehead to Tori's and closed her eyes.

"I may have had the intention of ending your life to further mine, but I promise you, I will do everything in my power to preserve your life. You are all that matters to me and I will try my best to make you happy," Jade told her, brushing back Tori's hair before slipping down to intertwine their fingers.

"Whatever you need I'll be happy to provide. I want you to be happy too," Tori responded.

"This body will need food and sleep as any human would, while I still require energy, but not as much as before now that I have a vessel. Despite healing quickly and retaining my senses as well as strength, it will still grow old and die eventually. If it should perish before you I will remain until you pass on. But should you die first, I will happily go with you," Jade promised.

"You would do that?" Tori asked, eyes opening to stare into Jade's blue-green depths.

"I would do anything for you. Even extinguish my own life force so that I can always be with you. This world holds nothing for me unless you are in it. Should you leave, I fear I would not enjoy being a harbinger of death once more, not when I know there is better. That is no longer the way I wish to live anymore. So yes, I would embrace oblivion for you," Jade answered. Tori's smile was bright as she tucked her head under Jade's and exhaled, relaxing against her. Jade held her close and rested her chin on top of her head lightly.

"Sleep. I will be here, as I always am, when you awake," she whispered.

"Good night," Tori said through a long yawn.

"Good night," Jade responded. She felt Tori's body further relax and then she sensed that she was now asleep. Jade closed her eyes and followed suit, relaxing her body as well as her mind so that she could find sleep too. For the first time she was spending the night enjoying unhindered sleep next to someone she loved instead of forcing dreams on someone so that she could feed off them. Even she had to admit that the existence she led now was far better than the one she had in the past. She strengthened her hold on Tori just as she fell under. Her dreams pleasantly took shape, as did Tori's, and there was nothing forced about it.


	6. The Possession

**I had originally planned to do a sequel to _The Curse_ but nothing was coming to me. I gave up on the idea until my recent horror movie binge courtesy of my sister who loves them and insisted that I watch them too. Most were of the paranormal variety since that seems to be her favorite. Throw in _Ghost Whisperer_ (which is addicting) plus strange dreams, and boom, I suddenly had ideas. Took me some time to work it out since I had to refresh my memory on the history behind the story, but here it is. I hope it's at least as good as the first, if not better.**

* * *

I sat at my overcrowded desk, lamp on and a chip halfway to my mouth as I hunched over the old tome in front of me. I spent so many nights going through it, disgusted yet interested in all the morbidly odd rituals it contained. Ever since liberating Jade from my family's old house I was given the choice to sell it now that it fell to me. So I did without hesitation. I left with the strange occult book and Jade tailing me, connected spiritually in a way only beings like her could do. Despite Jade hanging over my shoulder, I felt lonely. She wasn't the best at comfort, but it wasn't really her fault. I decided that I needed some support until I could get back on my feet after that ordeal so I planned to stay with Cat and Robbie. I filled Andre in on what happened between Beck and I. He was disappointed in me but figured that if I wasn't happy where I was then it was for the best that I broke up with him. I didn't tell him, or anyone, that I was seduced and then won over by my family's killer. That probably wouldn't have gone over well.

Instead, I told them that I never found my family's killer and chose to leave it at that. Cat and Robbie happily agreed to letting me stay with them a few months to relax and properly mourn when the sadness hit me particularly hard. But then I returned home to pack up and move. I needed a change of scenery, plus, I could tell that Cat and Robbie were being affected by Jade's presence. I never thought my foray into the supernatural would land me where I was now. Almost two years had passed since meeting Jade and she never left my side. She was a great partner to have considering I was a ghost hunter now. It took a crazy overheard story to attract the attention of a paranormal expert who wasted no time hiring me. Contact with Jade seemed to make me sensitive to otherworldly beings, but it was Jade's senses that made us truly perfect for the job. She dealt with the supernatural problems while I focused on the human ones they caused.

Together we made people's lives compatible with those who already passed. All Jade wanted in return was to utilize our connection to remain earthbound. It wasn't a hard thing to do either. We ended up strengthening that bond more than a few times a week when we were left alone. Training came easy with Jade helping me. She never showed herself to anyone but me and I felt it should stay that way. I didn't want anyone to know about us and risk putting Jade in danger just for being what she was. As far as she knew, she was the only demonically possessed person around and her father was the only one who was able to pull it off. Possessions didn't happen as easily as movies wanted people to think. Most paranormal activity blamed on demonic possession was usually very angry and vengeful spirits; not demons. As a team we were so effective I gained a raise and quickly moved up in rank. I had a nicer apartment and all the young guys at HQ were interested in me, wondering how I was so successful.

I could feel Jade's temper burn through our link every time without fail, bringing a knowing smile to my lips. But I turned them down and made sure she knew I was devoted to her. Tonight was my last few hours off with tomorrow being my first day back since my three day break. I spent the last several hours trying to understand Johnathan West's occult book. His looping scrawl was neat and orderly but still hard to read at times. It provided little that I could understand and Jade wasn't much help because she never took interest in it. I sighed, eating another chip. Crumbs fell, and suddenly, I felt a chill creep up my neck. It was a sensation I was very much accustomed to but my instincts and body still felt danger from. My own personal companion was back from wherever it was she went to brood. All I knew for sure was that she couldn't have wandered far. We couldn't be apart too long.

"_Must you tarnish father's book with crumbs in the bindings?" _Jade questioned, tone disapproving. I jumped a little then looked over my shoulder to see her leaning on the back of the chair.

"Sorry," I mumbled, turning back around to brush at the worn pages. I ate the next chip away from it. She moved around me to look at the pages I had been interested in. It talked about bringing people back to life. It was the same section Johnathan most likely used to bring back his daughter after she was brutally murdered. I watched as Jade tensed with recognition, reaching out to run her fingers over an illustration depicting someone being overtaken by some creature, meshing the two together so that they looked like some garish beast. I couldn't properly read the expression on her face but she must have mixed feelings about what was done to her.

"I know it might be stupid to ask, but are you ok?" I inquired. She pulled her sharp gaze from the book to turn it on me.

"_Yes," _she responded, clipped but to the point. She turned away and climbed on my bed to lean against the wall, her head tilted back. A thought occurred to me but I quickly caught it before it could make its way out of my mouth. I didn't want to upset her, because an angry Jade was never a good thing, but I was curious to know. So I filed the question away for another time when she didn't seem so moody and stood up. I closed the tome and piled papers on it after pushing it to the back of my desk so that it camouflaged with the rest of the mess. Some of the others from my department liked to hang at each other's houses and ever since I made friends with the majority of them my place became a hangout spot too. To Jade's displeasure. She hated anyone in her space or in contact with me. My apartment, including myself, was hers and she didn't share. I pushed in the chair then crawled into bed to sit next to her. I reached over and stroked her cheek, her skin smooth and cool. Her eyes closed as she accepted the contact. She once told me she liked me touching her because she could feel life flowing through me like electric pulses.

She missed that feeling, lacking life, which is why being with me allowed her to stay rooted on this plane. Before, she had latched on to each of my family members and then she was condemned to the house with a spell right out of her father's book, but now I was her rock and our feelings for each other was the tether that connected us. She shifted so that she was facing me, pressing me back so that I would lay down. Her lips dragged over my jaw and neck, nipping as her hands slid down my stomach. I rested a hand on her shoulder while the other buried in her hair so that I could pull her to me. The resulting kiss was rough and I could feel her sharp teeth when my tongue graced the inside of her mouth. Smoke and ash, something fleeting, just as she always tasted. She pulled away so that she could return to my neck. Her hands yanked at the waistband of my pajama pants until she could slip a hand inside, sneaking past my panties and touching me with teasing strokes. I groaned and tightened my hold on her, pulling her hair slightly. She growled and nipped a little harder at my shoulder, nicking skin. Her tongue swiped up the drop of blood quickly.

"Jade, no visible marks. You know they'll question me if-ah!" I tried to remind her, but then she was inside me and it was difficult forming words. She pushed in and pulled out at a fast pace, taking me hard.

"_What? Are they that uptight that they think every god damn bite and scratch must be a product of a demon possessing someone? Are they that narrow minded?" _Jade growled in my ear. The harsh quality of her voice should have been something to fear, yet it did nothing but turn me on.

"No, it's just for precaution. I don't want them to suspect anything," I gasped, whimpering when she shoved up my shirt to suck bruises into my hip bones and stomach. Her teeth scraped along my skin, dying to sink in.

"_They won't," _she assured, whispering it against my skin when she looked up to meet my hazy gaze. The edge to her voice and her unnatural appearance when she dropped all humanly guise. Those should be things to be frightened of too. I did fear her at one point, but now, she was all I had. I wanted her like no other.

"You're always there for me; protecting me. I just want to do the same for you," I panted, my eyes squeezing shut when her delving fingers hit the perfect spot. Her other hand caressed over my torso, up to my chest and down to my navel only to repeat the action.

"_I know," _she mumbled, voice softening but irises sparking yellow. And with that, her efforts doubled until my orgasm hit. She slipped from me slowly, leaving me boneless. With a chuckle at my disheveled appearance she brought her fingers to her mouth, sitting up so that she was straddling my legs. I pushed off the bed, trembling, but managed to yank her into a kiss. She let me guide her to the bed where she pulled off my shirt and I got rid of her pants. She would have stripped me bare before I could even return the favor so I skipped undressing her and went right to pleasing her. She purred when my fingers slipped into her and went to work. Her hips lifted to take me in further with each thrust until her nails were drawing paths down my back as she came, sharp teeth bared in a snarl. My breath hitched at the pain but I had grown used to it a long time ago. Scars, bruises, scratches, cuts, and bites; blood and pain. It was Jade's satisfaction carved into my flesh. She moaned through a small shudder and I retreated. I rested my forehead on her shoulder, breathing heavily.

"_Someone's approaching," _she remarked, brushing gently over the fresh cuts marring my back. I held back a hiss of pain and swore under my breath instead, bringing an amused smirk to Jade's lips. She moved to leave but I grabbed her by one of her horns and tugged her back to me. She growled, showing off her teeth, but I shut her up with a heated kiss.

"Did I say you could leave?" I questioned against her lips.

"_They're at the door now," _she responded, brows slanted down at a sharp angle as she glared at me. She hated when I made her submit, but I had a feeling she enjoyed it so I took to pushing her to see just how far she would allow me to go. It was a slow and careful process. Even I knew to be careful should she really get mad.

"I told you not to mark me," I stated, keeping a straight face even when she gripped at my thigh, nails pricking my skin through my pants.

"_You said not to leave **visible **__marks," _she replied, a sly smirk tugging at her lips. I grumbled and looked away when she attempted to kiss me. I knew it was merely a distraction from my irritation. She didn't let it deter her though. Too quick for me to defend myself she pulled my hand free by my wrist then grabbed the other in the same manner, bringing them up above my head. She held me down effortlessly and dropped her mouth to my shoulder where she worked on marking it with another bruising love bite. I couldn't hold back the moan at the feeling jolting through me. A sick part of me wanted more pain, to feel her teeth pierce me. She had done it before, but ever since working with the paranormal investigators we had to be careful. A light but firm knock at the front door brought back my rational mindset. I pushed at Jade until she was sitting up, a smug smirk on her face.

"I'll deal with you later," I promised, pointing a finger at her. She snapped at it and I pulled away before she bit it off.

"_I'm __**so**__ scared," _she deadpanned with a shake of her head. I rolled my eyes and pushed at her again until she complied. I pulled on a dark shirt just in case the wounds at my back touched the fabric and bled through then glanced back at the bed. Jade was gone, just as I knew she would be. I ran a hand through my messy hair. For all the perusing I did of that old tome and I still didn't feel as knowledgeable on Jade's situation as I should be. I felt like I was missing something. There had to be more to it than what was written down. After all, supernatural occurrences were never for humans to fully understand. I padded out into the hall that led to the living room. I stopped at the door and looked out the peep hole to see Castor, the head of my department. He was the oldest at forty and had been in the business for the last ten years. What did he want this late at night? I unlocked the door and opened it, greeting him with a smile.

"Hey. I hope I didn't come at a bad time but I've been put in a bit of a dilemma and I thought you could help me out," he said. I took in his disheveled appearance and nodded, stepping aside to let him in. I brightened the dim lights, glancing at the hall where Jade stood with her arms crossed, a displeased scowl on her face and eyes on Castor. He turned to me, following my distracted gaze just as Jade disappeared. That was a close one.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he asked. I shook my head, returning my attention to him.

"No. I was just doing some light reading, but I do plan on turning in soon," I answered.

"That's a shame. I came to see if you wanted to help me on a case. I know it's last minute, but I took it thinking it was a one-man job. Turns out I'm handling more than what I was prepared for," he explained.

"So you were forced to leave for the time being?" I guessed. He sighed but nodded.

"What can I do at this point that you can't?" I asked.

"Well, you have an extraordinary way of sending off all types of spirits. It's uncanny but just what I need at the moment," he commented, intrigue in his hazel eyes. For a moment I thought he had caught on, but then he smiled and headed for the door.

"It's fine if you don't want to. It is rather abrupt," he reasoned.

"No, I can do it. Sorry if I seem hesitant. I just need to take a moment to get ready," I rushed to explain.

"No problem. Just let me know when you're ready and I'll give you the address. Thanks, Vega. I owe you one," he said with a relieved smile as he left. As soon as he was gone Jade was next to me. I could feel the negativity rolling off her.

"_Only I can call you Vega. Make sure he knows not to call you that," _she demanded. I made a mental note to correct him and nodded.

"Relax. Don't get all wound up just yet. If you haven't already heard, we have a job to do," I told her, walking away. She appeared in front of me when I reached the hall, blocking me.

"_Did you forget that you work alone? How will I help you if he's there?" _she questioned.

"Easy. You can take a look at the place while I keep him distracted. I'll insist we split up so you can tell me what's going on. From there we'll know if the spirits will have to be forced out or gently guided," I replied with a shrug.

"_If I have to force them no amount of distracting in the world will keep him from noticing," _she persisted. She did have a point. That was exactly why Jade and I worked alone. I fell into thought but Jade stopped me with a hand on my chin, making me look at her. I took in her features. Human this time. It was always just us two so most of the time she didn't bother trying to look normal. Only when we had to track down a spirit did she hide what lied within her, just in case the spirit didn't take kindly to her. Most were just lost and confused, far from malevolent. I gave Jade my full attention and she stared back at me with a serious expression.

"_The only reason I agreed to let you do this is because it makes you happy. When you're happy, I get to stick around. So don't make me change my mind. Because if this little job of yours comes between us, I'll make sure it affects us both," _she warned me. She threatened me many times before but I took it all in stride. She went to such lengths because in her own unorthodox way she cared.

"This won't come between us. You know I wouldn't let it," I responded, resting my hand on hers. Her hardened gaze softened for a moment before she pulled away, disappearing a second later. I exhaled heavily and returned to my room to get ready. I grabbed a change of clothes, took a shower, and got dressed. As soon as I had my shoes on and I was ready to go. I informed Castor. His reply containing the address was quick. I headed for the door while typing it into the GPS. I set it in the cup holder with the screen facing me so that I could glance at it if needed then started up the car.

"_From the sound of things I might have to be forceful," _Jade commented from the passenger seat. I looked to her before returning my eyes to the road.

"Do what you can. If I know Castor he probably evacuated whoever lives there for their safety. All we have to do is make sure he doesn't see you," I replied. She didn't say anything more after that and neither did I. The drive was a bit long. She disappeared again when I pulled up outside a rather large home. Figures that it would be some old house that had been around since forever.

"_I can feel their negative energy. He must have really pissed them off," _Jade commented, disappearing a moment later. Hopefully she was already on her way to investigate. Meanwhile, I climbed out to walk up to the house, slowing when I spotted Castor coming outside. I glanced around, feeling judgmental eyes on me, and shivered. They definitely didn't seem happy.

"Vega, you made it!" he greeted me. I flinched slightly at the name he used and gave him a small wave.

"Yeah, um, could you just call me Tori? Vega reminds me of when I got in trouble in school or something," I lamely explained. He held up his hands and shook his head, laughing.

"Not at all, Tori. Let's head inside and I'll fill you in," he responded, leading the way. As soon as I stepped past the threshold I could sense a small amount of hostility. A sound from above made me glance up the stairs apprehensively.

"Well, they're unsettled all right. I can't tell if they were already like that or if you made it worse," I remarked, walking in further.

"You can feel them?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Can you see them?" he asked next. I paused.

"I've caught glimpses before, but otherwise, no. I'm just sensitive to them," I answered. He nodded, finally taking his eyes off me, and gestured to follow him into the living room. Papers were scattered on the coffee table along with a single cup of coffee with a lid. He saw me looking over his work space and chuckled, a hand running through his hair.

"I learned the hard way not to leave open coffee cups around angry spirits. One was knocked over right in my lap minutes after I bought it," he shared. I cringed at the thought.

"So, what have you got?" I said, gesturing to the notes as I took a seat. He sat down next to me and began explaining the history of the house. A murder took place a few years ago. The haunting spirit seemed to have caused a fatal anxiety in the next person to live there because they already had a delicate condition as it was. That made two spirits; one viciously murdered and the other literally scared to death. It wasn't looking good. He turned to show me the pictures he took along with the other evidence collected from the various machines and devices he used.

"Have you tried communicating with them?" I asked. He made a face and sighed.

"Yeah. If you call 'communication' getting a fork thrown at you when you try to ask nicely for them to leave," he responded.

"_They don't want to leave. They feel this is their house," _Jade whispered in my ear. Without faltering I brought up Jade's piece of information.

"Could they possibly want to stay if they're trying to drive everyone out? This was their house after all," I mentioned. He thought about it before accepting the suggestion. He began reading a statement from the father of the household but I tuned it out when Jade started talking again.

"_He told them to leave without first helping them to understand that they've passed. Most who die suddenly don't know they're dead and are confused. Tell him you need to explain what's going on before he can just banish them. That will help them move on," _she advised.

"Castor, hold on," I cut in. He stopped to look at me.

"I just thought, well, maybe we should try explaining to them that they've passed and that it's best for them if they move on before just barging in and making them leave. Don't assume that because they're angry they're mean spirits. What if they're just confused and only need to be told what happened to them? If that doesn't work we could always do it your way," I reasoned. He stared at me with a mix of emotions I couldn't place. I shifted a little uncomfortably.

"You're amazing. You know that? Do you usually communicate with them?" he questioned, intrigued. I shrugged.

"Sometimes," I answered truthfully. I did talk to a few in a one way conversation, but Jade was the one who gathered all the information from them.

"You seem to know the best way to go about this so let's try your way. If not, we could always bring in the sage and tone 'em down a bit. Maybe even get rid of them altogether if they insist on hurting the people living here," he said, getting up. I began to wonder how many spirits he threw out just because he assumed them all to be bad. I stood and moved to follow Jade who was lightly tugging at my wrist towards the stairs.

"Maybe we should split up and track down where we feel they could be. I'll check upstairs and you can check downstairs, ok?" I told him, already on my way up the staircase.

"Ok. Let me know if you find something," he called, his voice echoing through the empty house. When I reached the next floor's landing Jade materialized in a doorway to my right, leaning on it with an unimpressed frown.

"_**That's**__ your boss?" _she said, a brow raised.

"Unfortunately," I mumbled back.

"_Idiot," _she stated, standing up straight and walking ahead down the hall. I tagged along behind her and we stopped inside the far room. It looked to belong to a teenager.

"_One of them is here," _Jade informed me, gesturing to the space by the foot of the bed. I shivered, a bit uneasy. No matter how many times I did this it was still weird to know that a spirit was so close yet I couldn't see them. Jade scowled, her brows creased. She glared at whoever it was and scoffed.

"_I guess it's a good thing she can't hear you,"_ she remarked.

"Why?" I questioned. Jade just shook her head.

"_It doesn't matter. Tell him the truth so we can go. He doesn't believe it when I tell him because of my…condition," _she said, leaning back on the dresser behind her. It was strange talking to air, but I could feel the spirit and knew I was being heard. I did my best to explain clear and firm but with compassion that all spirits needed to move on to the light and that it was a good thing. There was nothing to fear and loved ones would most likely be there on the other side. I stood waiting, feeling the very air around me lightening, and knew that I was successful.

"_Perfect. Another one gone. Mind if I get a thank you?" _Jade asked, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes affectionately and walked over to give her a kiss. Her hands snaked around my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss with a low hum of approval. Her hand slipped under the back of my shirt to caress at the edges of the scratches she inflicted. They stopped hurting since the shower I took earlier. She smirked against my lips and dragged her hands up my sides, sliding onto my stomach, when there was a loud shatter downstairs. I pulled back from her intoxicating kiss and she groaned.

"Later. We still have one more to send off," I muttered, kissing her before turning away. She appeared ahead of me in the hall when I left the room and then disappeared when I passed her. I took the stairs back down and headed towards the noise that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Castor was hiding behind the island counter, his arms over his head.

"What did you do?" I asked him, looking to the mess of silverware and dishes on the floor, some broken.

"I guess I was unintentionally offensive," he said with a shrug.

"_He feels threatening to her. She remembers being attacked but hasn't realized that she's dead. He only made her fear worse," _Jade spoke in my ear. I nodded and stepped forward with my hands raised. As before I spoke softly yet firm, making my intentions clear. I told the confused spirit why she was here and what happened. I asked her to stop and find the light. Almost immediately everything fell still, utensils that were in the air falling to the floor. Castor raised his head in interest but I gestured for him to stay put.

"_We're done here. Let's go home," _Jade urged, her presence wrapping around me, the feeling of her hand stroking my cheek. I fought to keep my face straight when Castor pushed off the floor.

"Is it safe now?" he joked, using the counter to climb to his feet. I only nodded.

"No wonder you're the best. You talk to them so easily," he observed. I shrugged.

"Well, I can feel them and know they're there. Most of the time they don't mean to cause trouble. They just want someone to understand them. I try to be that person," I replied, brushing off his admiration.

"You do a good job of it. Thanks for the help, and at such a late hour," he said gratefully as we relocated to the living room. He moved to start packing and I hesitated helping him.

"Um, I would totally help you, except that I was looking forward to turning in for the night…" I began, hitching a thumb over my shoulder at the exit. He waved a hand with a smile.

"No problem. I got this. Thanks again," he responded. I offered a small smile of my own and quickly left, Jade pulling me along to go faster. I returned home to Jade waiting for me in bed. I undressed but neglected pajamas, crawling into bed next to her. I kissed her, the first of many that would lead us to other activities. When I was tired out I fell asleep curled up in her arms, but hours later, I woke up alone. I rolled over and spotted Jade sitting at my desk flipping through her father's book. She stopped on a page and ran her fingers over it. I glanced at my bedside clock to see that it was still sort of early. I slipped out of bed and walked over to wrap my arms around her shoulders from behind. Her head tilted back and I kissed her jaw. She reached back to bury her fingers in my hair, bringing me down to her lips. One kiss and I was lost in her again, a hand supporting behind her neck while the other moved down to drag up her shirt. She chuckled and pulled away, her eyes sparking yellow before returning to their normal blue-green.

"_Look who's being handsy this time," _she teased. I smiled and stroked over her stomach, feeling the way she reacted to my touch.

"We both can't help it," I replied, nuzzling at her neck. She hummed an agreement.

"What's wrong?" I asked, resting fully on her and the back of the chair.

"_All this time carrying around this book and it's done nothing to help me. I still don't understand it. All it does is remind me of my past and makes me spend long hours thinking," _she responded simply, looking back at the book. I glanced at it too.

"About?" I pressed gently. I always liked to know what was on Jade's mind. It helped to remain calm when her temper rose because I would know why she was upset.

"_When I lost everything. When I died. When I was brought back to life," _she answered, a bit morose. I gave her a comforting squeeze she scoffed at.

"_Please, I don't need your pity," _she rebuffed.

"It's not pity. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, remember? Whatever you want to share with me I'll be happy to listen and do what I can to make you feel better," I reminded her.

"_I don't need your help either," _she grumbled. I let out an exasperated breath and stood up straight, my hands on her shoulders.

"Then if you don't need me I'm going to finish sleeping," I said, shuffling back to bed. I was just about to fall into the plush mattress and pillows but Jade was suddenly there to catch me, picking me up and carrying me back over to her seat at the desk. I groaned dramatically but she shushed me. She sat down with me in her lap and turned my face so that our eyes locked.

"_I don't want to talk about it. Let me show you instead," _she whispered, brushing back a lock of my hair. I shifted so that I was more comfortable, curious what she meant.

"Ok," I allowed, nodding. She held me close and leaned in to kiss me softly then rested her forehead against mine.

"_Relax," _she advised, her hand at my cheek and thumb brushing slowly. I closed my eyes and exhaled, doing as she said. After a few minutes I could feel my breathing even out. Great. I told Jade I would be there for her at any time and I fall asleep on her. I tried to wake myself up but I couldn't move. It was almost like I was paralyzed for a moment. I almost felt weightless. What was going on? I was finally able to move my legs and was confused when I felt silk sheets._ I opened my eyes and pushed myself up, quickly catching the blankets from falling._ I was naked! When did that happen? _I looked around at the luxurious room I was in. _Where was I now?_ A lock of hair fell into my face and I swept it away. _It was jet black in color. Wait, that wasn't my hair color. _I glanced over at the man next to me, smiling at the content expression on his face. _Who the heck was that?

_I reached over and touched his broad back then carefully slipped out of bed. I dressed quickly in my robe and threw open the balcony doors of the room we used for our usual rendezvous, letting in the morning sun. _Ok, this is too weird. _I pulled the robe snug around me and turned to look at the town before me. I had lived here all my life and found it just as boring as I always did. I wanted to travel and see the world, not be stuck here forever. I wondered if George would want that. _George? Why did that name sound so familiar? _I returned inside and sat down at the vanity in the corner. I was looking rather tired, but a long night was bound to do that. _Hold on, was that Jade?! I'm **Jade**! _A grumble from the bed told me he was starting to wake up. I stopped by the bed to kiss his cheek then got dressed, leaving before he could. I loved the time spent with him, and last night was particularly special, but I had somewhere else I wanted to be._

_My good friend Lily was waiting for me. _Lily…Jade's true love. They were friends? _I made my way down the street quickly, catching Mr. Bosun's stagecoach. He was always around at the right time ever since my first ride as a child. Father didn't often have enough money to spend on frivolous things, but having a friend who drove people places was very fortunate. He greeted me and asked if I wanted to go to the Vega estate. I rode home first to make myself more presentable while he waited outside. When I was ready he took me to my destination with a flick of the reins, the horses clopping along at his command. I got off outside the wide gates I had played beyond as a child. I walked in and saw Lily waiting on the large porch, smiling widely when she saw me. _Whoa. I almost forgot how much she looked like me. _I rushed forward and Lily met me on the walkway, throwing her arms around me just as I did to her._

"_It was about time you showed up. I was beginning to think I wouldn't see you today," she said jovially. I pulled back to smile at her._

"_I would never forget to visit you, Lily," I told her, sincere. She squeezed me close and I basked in the feeling. I might not be able to be with her, but at least I had her brother. That way I could be close to her at the very least. She broke the embrace and took me by the hand._

"_Come. Let's get tea going and you can tell me what kept you," she chirped. _Man, she was just like me down to her smile and tone of voice. No wonder Jade fell all over again. _I followed her inside the house and I helped her prepare the tea. After it was done we took it to the small nook in the kitchen where we usually chatted. I told her that I had slept in, which wasn't really a lie, and she told me how she could barely get any sleep last night. At first I thought she meant that she was having bad dreams, but then I realized that she said it in such a way and a blush dusted her cheeks. I was instantly suspicious._

"_I__f I didn't know better I would have thought…" I began to say, but then she giggled and my heart constricted._

"_Stephan and I finally had time to ourselves. I think he could be the one," she mumbled shyly. I held back the livid comments burning at my lips. _Poor Jade. _I nodded and forced a smile instead._

"_I never would have thought you'd have it in you, Vega," I jested, pushing through the bitterness with a suggestive wink._

"_Jade! How uncouth!" she yelled at me, smacking my arm but laughing along with me at my joke. Just hearing her laugh was enough to erase some of my pain. We moved on to talk about smaller, less important, topics but I was still stuck on the fact that I must have been cursed. What kind of world was it where I couldn't be happy with my one true love? It was a cruel one; that's what it was. _Simply watching Lily's mannerisms was blowing my mind. She talked liked me, acted like me, was so expressive, rambled, and even laughed like me. How was that possible? I was beginning to see why Jade couldn't believe the odds either. _The door opened and closed, drawing our attention. George walked in with a charming smile that mildly warmed me. I loved him, but not like Lily. My polite smile, held in place with the knowledge that we must be kept a secret, fell completely when I saw the woman on his arm._

"_Oh, George, who is this?" Lily asked, looking from her to him._

"_This is the woman I have chosen to be my bride. She said yes, can you believe it? I'm sorry I didn't let you meet her sooner, Lily. But you know me. I'm a bit indecisive," he joked lightly, avoiding my hardened gaze. I sat absolutely still, unable to think properly. I couldn't believe it. _That…that heartless…ugh! How could he do that? _I shook my head and looked away. How could this get any worse?_

"_Indecisive? My dear, you could scarcely pick what you want for dinner every time we go out together," the woman commented. The three of them laughed but I remained deadly quiet._

"_Jade? Are you all right?" Lily asked, resting her hand on mine. I pulled away quickly, denying myself the pleasure of her touch. I couldn't be here._

"_Yes. I'm fine. Excuse me but I think I should get going. Father would want me home soon so that I can help him with some errands," I answered stiltedly, standing up._

"_Congratulations to you both," I spat out with a bit more venom than I should have. Of course Lily would be concerned. Of course she would hear the pain in my voice. But what of George? Didn't he love me? I rushed to the door and I heard Lily's slightly clumsy run behind me. She stopped me outside, grabbing my wrist._

"_Please, tell me what's wrong," she pleaded. I clenched my hands into fists and avoided her soft brown gaze._

"_I can't," I gasped, holding back tears. At the waver in my voice she pulled me back into her arms. I clung to her, fighting back my sobs. Before I could think much on it I kissed her cheek then ran as fast as I could. Only after I returned to my small empty home did I let the tears fall. Father wouldn't even be here until much later. He was out with his friends for a much needed break from the menial labor he had to endure for work. This couldn't be happening. I lost both Lily and George in one fell swoop. There would be no place for me once Lily runs off with the man of her dreams. She talked about him too much for it to turn out any other way. And George…he must have never loved me. If he did, then what of the other woman he was supposed to be with? That was probably why he insisted on hiding our relationship. It wasn't because I was poor and he was of higher standing. It was because he was cheating on her._

_I went to bed to wallow in my sadness, only getting up to eat a little. I ended up falling asleep and waking up later that night. Father still wasn't back so I ventured out for a walk. I disappeared behind my house to take a seat on a log a little ways into the surrounding trees where I liked to go to think. I would have been perfectly fine to sit there all night, but a twig snapping reached my ears and I tensed. _This isn't what I think it is, is it? _I heard another sound right behind me and was halfway into a turn when a strong arm wrapped around my neck from behind. I screamed but a wide hand quickly silenced me. _Get him, Jade! Fight back! _I bit the hand and jabbed back with my elbow, causing my attacker to let go with a grunt. I ran for the road, hoping someone was around. I made it to the edge of the road just as I was yanked back by my hair. _No! _I was thrown to the ground and held there, an iron grip on my throat._

"_It's such a rush when they fight. Go ahead. Keep fighting," a deep voice coaxed, hot breath on my ear. I trembled in disgust and fell limp, refusing to give him the satisfaction._

"_Dammit," he cursed, squeezing on my throat. I gasped and choked, clawing at his hands. He dragged me into the light of the moon and my eyes widened at the face I saw above me. George! Anger raced through my veins, and with an angered cry, I kicked him in the groin. He cried out and almost fell to the ground but he held himself up. He struck me in the face hard enough to ground me then yanked me back to him before I could get away. _Did I really need to see this? I knew what was going to happen. I knew Jade's past. Please don't make me see this. _He pressed me into the ground littered with fallen leaves then struggled with something at his belt. At first I thought he was attempting to get his pants off, but then he pulled out a knife. He sealed his hand over my mouth before I could scream again. Tears clouded my vision._

"_It won't hurt as much if you behave," he promised. I whimpered when he brought the tip to my chest, right over my heart. I closed my eyes and turned my head away but he forced me to face him again._

"_Look at me and accept death!" he spat, carving the knife along my fair skin. My muffled scream made him grin and my scrambling hands only made him do it again. He was too strong to stop. I couldn't escape. He laughed, amusement in his dark eyes._

"_I'm going to have so much fun with you, freak. When I'm done with you, your father won't even recognize you," he growled. I yanked my face away from his hand and spat in his face._

"_Freak? __**I'm**__ the freak? You fucking-" I snarled angrily, but a strike to my face cut off my approaching rant._

"_Yes. __**You're**__ the freak. I see the way you look at my sister. It's the same look you gave me when I had you under me this morning. You're in love with her. I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of you. Just like the other disgusting whores I've had my fun with," he said, voice eerily smooth and calm again. The recent outbreak of murders came to mind. He was the murderer behind them all! He swept the blade across my cheek and I grit my teeth. When I gave him no visible reaction besides glaring defiantly at him he bared his teeth with rage._

"_Scream for me, Jade," he commanded, tone tightening now. I closed my eyes and ignored him. They flew open when a sharp pain like ice slid into my side. I bit back the scream he wanted but a pained cry left my lips when he pulled the knife free to plunge it into my stomach. He grinned and stabbed me three more times, his excitement heightening with each sound of pain I couldn't hold back. I choked on blood, feeling it drip from my mouth and down my chin. It was getting hard to breathe. Blood flooded places it shouldn't and I couldn't focus on anything._

"_All that and you still didn't scream. How disappointing," he sneered, like I was some game that didn't turn out satisfactory enough for him. He sat up to look down on me. I returned his hate with burning hate of my own. He scowled, and with a flick of his hand, the blade slit my throat. The newly spilled blood quickly suffocated me and I drowned in it, my heart slowing. I didn't panic. I embraced death. It had to be better than this. Anything had to be better than this. As I faded from life I was barely aware that he wasn't done cutting into my body. My last thought was of what he planned to do with me once I was dead. Everything quickly went black. _Holy shit…I felt like I was the one who died. Why was it dark? Where was I? _A bright light suddenly blinded me and I squinted my eyes._ Could it be?

Did Jade make it to heaven after all that? _The air felt so light and comforting, warming me from within. Was this heaven? As soon as the thought crossed my mind I was abruptly knocked over, falling rapidly. The airy atmosphere quickly turned clammy, sinking into my bones. I hit the ground with such force I was winded. How that was possible when I was dead was confusing enough. I took a moment to recuperate then pushed myself up off the dark ground. I sifted my fingers through it to see that it was a mixture of fine dirt, ashes, and soot. I looked up at the shadows surrounding me, seeing no sign of fire. My eyes fell on something white nearby. I crawled over to inspect it then scrambled to my feet when I realized it was a skull. _Oh no._ Now I was panicking. If I had been in heaven, was I now in hell?_

"_But…what did I do?!" I screamed into the void._

_Suddenly, the dirt, ashes, and soot began to churn, spiraling up from the ground. It formed a shadowy body, lithe but sturdy in build. Horns grew from its head and claws sharpened the hands and feet. A tail swished and pointed teeth formed in its mouth. Yellow eyes landed on me when I took a stumbling step back._

"_No…" I begged, falling to my knees. It ignored me, stalking closer. I prepared to flee but skeletal hands burst from the ground to hold me down. I yanked at their grip but couldn't break loose._

"_Please, no!" I tried again, desperate. The creature smirked and rushed forward. It disappeared right before it reached me but I was still thrown back. I hit the ground hard and coughed. My whole body ached. I opened my eyes to see nothing but black above me. I was lying flat on my back. A sudden pain shot through me as I was slowly pulled up into a sitting position. My back twisted and then the pain flooded into my arms. My body twitched and cracked, bones pulling. I lifted a hand, more pale than usual, to see slightly curved black nails tipping my fingers. I cringed when the pain began to reach my head._

_My ribs felt like they were breaking. I hunched over, gripping at my middle. The pain was too much to handle. I screamed when my spine cracked, forcing me to fall over. I writhed in agony as it intensified, ripping more screams from my throat until it was raw. My hands tore at the dirt, my tongue sliding past sharp teeth. I pushed myself up on my hands and knees when the icy pain exploded in my head. I grabbed at the sides of my head and waited it out until it dulled back into a throb. I ran my hand through my hair to find horns curving out of my skull. I pushed a strand of hair out of my face and brushed a pointed ear._

"_What's happening to me?" I panted, raising my hands. They looked more like claws. One last jolt traveled down my spine, making me shudder. Something pulled me to my feet where I stood slouched over and fatigued. _I just witnessed and felt the possession Jade endured. It was an experience I would never forget._ A voice whispered in my ear and I tilted my head to listen._

**"**_**Father?"** I murmured, certain that it was him when the voice returned. He was calling to me. A surge of energy suddenly shot through me and I blacked out, jumping awake seconds later. _Was she back?_ I sat up in a candle lit room, surrounded by people wearing red robes who were kneeling on the floor. I scrambled off the table I had been laying on but someone grabbed me before I could go any further. I snarled and swung blindly, my nails meeting flesh and drawing blood. A pained cry drew my attention to the one who tried to grab me._

"_Jade…it's ok," my father soothed, gripping at his injured hand. He took a step toward me but I backed away. The small space and the crowd of people were too much._

_**"****Don't touch me. Stay away," **__I warned, growling low. The people in robes looked at me in awe and reverence when I glanced at them._

"_Let me explain," my father insisted, pleading._

_**"****I died,"**__ I stated bluntly, a hand going to my neck before dragging down my torso. All I felt was coldness, strength, and merciless power._

"_You did," he answered with a single nod. I clenched my hands into fists, trying to find it in me to stop the tears pricking at my eyes. I bared my sharp teeth, letting anger take over instead._

"_I did all I could to bring you back as soon as Mr. Bosun brought you to me. You…you were a bloody mess. I couldn't…I couldn't lose you like that," he explained._

_**"****Mr. Bosun found me?" **__I inquired, picking up on that detail._

"_Yes. He was doing the last of his rounds when he saw you on the side of the road," he clarified._

**"**_**The road the blue flower vendor usually frequents?"** I remarked. His brows furrowed with concern._

"_The very same. Jade, do you remember what happened?" he asked, stepping closer. This time I remained in place, the tears threatening to spill long gone. I couldn't feel anything but slowly building hate and rage. I wanted revenge._

_**"****I wish I didn't," **__I muttered, turning away. I shoved through the crowd of onlookers and headed for the stairs I saw ahead of me. _Don't do anything rash.

"_Wait! Jade!" my father called to me. I heard him running up to me but I continued. I pushed open the trap door and came out in the storage room of my father's shop. I paused momentarily before climbing out._

"_Let me just-" he started, but I turned on him. I was done listening. I wanted to take action. I grabbed him by the front of his robes with a snarl, watching as a hint of fear flickered in his blue-grey eyes._

_**"****No. I've figured it out already. There really isn't any need to elucidate further. You said you wouldn't do this anymore and yet you've been spending nights 'out with friends'. Is that not what you told me?"**__ I questioned, tone rigid._

"_Yes, but-" he attempted to say. I pushed him away._

_**"I don't have time for this. Whatever you have to say can wait. I'm going to get my revenge. I'll kill that bastard for what he did to me,"**__ I snarled, striding to the exit._

"_Who?" my father shouted after me. I stopped to look at him over my shoulder._

_**"****George Vega,"**__ I answered. He looked shocked momentarily before his scowl became just as dark as my own._

"_You must wait," he stated, stern. I began to protest but he silenced me. Even with this new power and presence I couldn't make him stand down. I never could. It was a trait I got from him yet he was the only one I couldn't use it on._

"_Taunt him. Mess with him. Make him feel like he's losing his mind, and when he becomes desperate for peace, I will offer support. Only then will you catch him off guard and make him wish he was never born," he planned. I thought about it and smirked, nodding my agreement._

_**"****I'll start now," **__I told him, eager to begin the torment. With just a thought I was outside, hidden among the trees. I weaved through the plant life until I came to the log. I growled and kicked it, busting it to pieces against another tree. I turned my head in the direction of the Vega estate and pushed myself into a sprint, phasing through the closed gate. I walked the rest of the way up to the large house and stopped when I stood next to the small pond situated to the side of the house. I glanced into the reflective surface to see the demonic features that warped my features. _If only she hadn't been hurt this way. She could have had a normal life. _The sound of heavy steps on soft grass reached my ears. I shifted into the shadows, watching as one of the hired guards wandered around from the back of the house. One of the maids was giving him a good night kiss._

_**"****Wouldn't it be a shame if she never saw him again?"**__ I pondered to myself, a sly smirk curling my lips. The impulse to inflict suffering in any form enticed me. I moved through the shadows until I was right behind the guard. I looked to the maid, contemplating using the same entrance she used to return inside, then turned my attention back to the task at hand. As soon as he skimmed the shadows I hid in, I pounced. My claws dug in and held, my strength dragging him to the ground effortlessly. I held him in a choke hold as he flailed uselessly. I was seconds from breaking his neck when he began to fall still._

_The second his heart stuttered to a stop I dropped him and headed for the side entrance. I slipped past the door as if it wasn't there to stand in the large kitchen. I took each step carefully, all senses on surveillance. I came out of the kitchen after briefly glancing at the nook where I took tea with Lily. I didn't feel anything for it anymore. The memories were corrupt. I found the staircase to the second floor and took the steps two at a time. I reached the top landing and spotted someone down the hall heading for the bathroom. I moved into the light of the moon coming in from the window and waited to be noticed. It didn't take long. I knew he would take interest. I kept my face hidden in shadow but put the rest of me on display._

"_Who are you? What are you doing here? If you don't leave I'll be forced to call the guards to escort you out," he cautioned._

_**"****Go ahead. If you want them to share your fate then I'll happily oblige,"**__ I responded. He froze and his eyes widened._

"_J-Jade?" he questioned. I turned to face George head on, smirking._

_**"****In the flesh,"**__ I said with raised arms, chuckling when he became pale._

"_This is a sick joke," he muttered. I snarled, stepping toward him and taking great satisfaction in seeing him flinch away._

**_"_You're **_**a sick joke! **__**You said you loved me then murdered me for sport, running off with another woman! You'll regret that,"**__ I promised._

"_Get out before I make good on my word," he tersely responded. I shrugged, backing up. My focused gaze zeroed in on his trembling form, catching him swallowing thickly. He was anxious. Maybe even frightened. I took it in like a cool summer breeze._

_**"****As you wish. But you'll pay for what you did to me. Remember that when I'm tearing you apart,"** I stated, disappearing to reappear outside. I looked up to the window I had been on the other side of and saw him standing there. I waved then turned and left. It would be too easy wearing on his sanity. I returned daily in all manner of forms. After they found the dead guard and the maid who was involved with him fled I had taken to bothering George all day as well as all night. Sometimes I would just show up in his peripheral or breathe on his neck while cloaked in shadow so that he couldn't see me. I cut him in his sleep, barely holding back from biting him. No, he didn't deserve to die just yet. It had to be a slow build-up of madness and then slow torture followed by a slow death. So I kept showing up. I killed his staff little by little. I whispered hateful comments in his ear or reminded him of the women he had killed. I told him his wife would eventually find out about them. She would find out about me. It didn't help that I framed him for each dead body belonging to the staff. __People gave him odd looks and strange stares. Rumors spread like wildfire._

_His wife became a nervous wreck, made worse by her pregnancy. I could see the uncertainty and distrust in her eyes and so could he. _She had him completely at her mercy._ Despite everything, he refused to acknowledge my daily visits. Lily seemed like the only who mourned me. It warmed a part of me I thought was lost forever. But it didn't last long. She moved on and was naturally concerned for her brother. Most of that concern came from the 'rumors' about him possibly being a killer. My beautiful Lily. She was growing up and getting her heart broken by the worst society had to offer. Her turn only came later than mine. That cad Stephen left her pregnant to fend for herself. I was glad she never married him. He was lucky he fled town or I would have killed him for putting her through so much heartache. I visited her too, watching from afar and wishing I could comfort her. But to everyone I had been murdered a year ago. I stood from my perch on the roof where I watched Lily in the garden with her son. He was a mere two months, a month younger than George's son. A commotion in the living room drew me inside. I hid in the shadows close to the hall to see what all the trouble was._

"_Mr. Bosun. A year ago you found Jade's body on the side of the road. Do you deny it?" George inquired sharply, arms folded behind his back. Mr. Bosun was seated in a chair, sweat lining his brow._

"_No. I found her body and returned it to her father. It was only right," he answered. Two officers appraised them both with stoic yet studious stares._

"_Were you aware that Mr. West is a cult activist?" George asked next. One officer rolled his eyes subtly but the other's eyes narrowed. Around here people either believed fully in the supernatural or completely disregarded it._

"_N-no, but what does that have to do with anything?" Mr. Bosun inquired._

"_Mr. West has been trying my patience, sending me strange messages in the form of his daughter. My guess is he has gone against the very rules of nature and brought back her spirit to torment me. I loved her so, and it still pains me that she's gone. It's a horrible thing to do and disrespectful to her memory. Just because he's in pain doesn't mean he can drag others down with him," George ranted. I held back the urge to attack him on the spot. The utter shit he was spewing. _Could he get any worse? _I leaned in to try and hear what one of the officers said but I missed it when Mr. Bosun yelled over him._

"_No! Mr. West hasn't done anything! I-I watched him bury her! Honest!" he pleaded. He was up and pulling on an officer's arm but he shook him off._

"_Sir, Mr. West has upset many in our town before but there is no evidence of what you accuse him of. His…practices, go against everything natural, yes, but we need evidence before we can take him in," the officer told him. George looked appalled and I just knew he had a plan brewing. I snarled, leaving the estate to appear in my own house. After having my fun, my father explained that he and Mr. Bosun had indeed buried me, but not before casting some spell on my grave. The next night they dug me up to find the runic mark they hoped for etched into my chest. Mr. Bosun was thanked for his help and silence then left my father to take me into his hidden away cult headquarters. With the help of his followers and his tome of ungodly wonders they finished the ritual. They offered my body to a demon who wished to be free of hell. In exchange, I was able to be reanimated. The demon living within me was the only thing keeping me alive. At first I was angry and spiteful, but I've come to see it as a wonderful opportunity. I wielded the power to destroy George Vega, and I couldn't be happier. It was working too. He was losing it. But this…he was going to play just as dirty._

_**"****Father? Are you home?"**__ I called. He came out from his room with a questioning expression._

_**"Vega is turning the authorities on you. He suspects you. They'll no doubt be here soon to make sure you buried me. George isn't as stupid as we thought him to be. He's trying to expose you,"**__ I warned him. My father wasn't a man who easily gave up. He squared his shoulders and nodded._

"_If they want a body then they'll get a body," he stated._

_**"****What?"**__ I inquired, confused._

"_Most of you will be wrapped up as an excuse to cover the mutilation to your body. They'll want confirmation that it's you though so the best we can do is hope the dirt covers for your lack of rotting flesh," he schemed._

_**"****No, I can make them see what they need to see. I'll take care of this,"**__ I told him, remembering my ability to make people see hallucinations. He nodded and clapped me on the shoulder with a trusting smile. I wouldn't let Vega take the last person I cared for. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. My father and I exchanged a look before I disappeared to reappear on the roof, hidden and out of sight. The setting sun would soon help to cover me. I watched as the officers talked with my father, explaining the accusation, and then followed him out back. I waited for the perfect moment to work at their malleable minds. When my father had dug far enough I struck. To them they would see my rotting body exactly where it should be. I took pride in making one vomit at the sight and chuckled. It didn't take much when I could make them smell the rotting flesh as well. The other officer was pale white when he hurriedly excused himself and his partner. They left my father to fill the empty hole and I jumped down from my perch._

_"You didn't have to make them sick to their stomachs, but good job," he commended._

_**"They deserved it,"**__ I responded, taking over to fill the rest of it for him in record time. He gripped my shoulder, giving me a meaningful look, then went inside. I patted down the dirt and stuck the shovel's blade in the ground next to the empty grave before returning inside too. I walked in to see Mr. Bosun rushing to explain his fumble. My father calmed him, assuring him that it wasn't his fault. He turned to see me and smiled._

"_Jade," he greeted with a little bow. I nodded my head in return. _At least they had an ally they could trust.

_**"Mr. Bosun. Thank you for doing your best, but the situation has been diffused,"**__ I informed him._

"_Oh good. Then I'll see you tomorrow morning to take you to your shop, Mr. West," he said, shaking my father's hand before leaving. I looked to my father, giving him a wave, then traveled back to the roof to wait out the night looking at the stars. By morning my attention went to the visitors who arrived to knock on our door. It was Vega, and he was looking awfully shifty. Once he was let in he acted like a complete gentleman, apologizing profusely and basically kissing my father's ass. I loved it. He mentioned how he was wrong to accuse him and asked for his help. He still believed in my father's practices and hoped for some sort of malady to his reoccurring hallucinations. I phased through to stand behind him, invisible to both, and leaned in close._

_**"****Yes. I'm a hallucination brought on by your guilty conscience, not a bleeding heart. My father can see right through you. How can you come crawling to him for help when you slaughtered his daughter and accused him of resurrecting her?"**__ I whispered harshly. His jaw clenched but otherwise there was no other reaction to my words._

"_Mr. West, there must be something you can do. The townsfolk think…I've heard them whispering. They think __**I**__ killed Jade. You know I would never do that, right? You know how much we loved each other," he said, putting on a show of sadness and heartbreak. I rolled my eyes at his obvious acting._

"_I remember how happy she was with you. You couldn't have done it. Leave it to me. I'll make sure to tell anyone who'll listen that you're innocent. You couldn't have killed someone you loved that dearly," my father replied, a noticeably better actor than Vega because he believed him. The poor fool. We had him right where we wanted him. _Jade and her father were a deadly team.

"_Thank you, Mr. West. I'm sorry again for the misunderstanding," he groveled._

"_No problem," my father replied from his place leaning against the table._

"_Many thanks. I'll be sure to repay you for your efforts. You won't regret this," Vega said as he walked out the door. I waited for the sound of wheels and horse hooves to disappear before showing myself._

_**"You won't, but he will,"**__ I remarked, smiling when my father laughed. The next month was spent changing people's minds about Vega. I showed myself to him less and less, corresponding my appearances with the talk dying down concerning him. Meanwhile, my father raked in the cash, paid handsomely by Vega. We had played Vega to perfection. Now there was only one thing left to do._

_**"****Father,"**__ I began, preoccupied. It wasn't often when the old yet familiar feeling of emotions made themselves known to me, but when they did, I couldn't seem to escape them. _A part of her humanity still remained. It was what kept her connected to her father, the love she had for Lily, and even me.

"_Hm?" he responded from his seat at the table where he was currently eating dinner._

_**"Vega's ****child…Is he included in the plan?"**__ I asked. My father paused then looked to me thoughtfully._

"_I suppose, if that's what you want," he eventually answered. I nodded, thinking of Lily's child. _The one Jade actually spared. _I wondered if I should put him out of his misery too, simply for being the son of that…I took a breath to control my rage before deciding his fate._

_**"When can I kill Vega?"**__ I questioned, anticipating the moment when I ended his life._

"_Well, it seems we have him right where we want him," he remarked, taking a bite. I huffed out an impatient exhale and stood from my seat._

_**"Yes. We've tormented him, made him desperate, made him vulnerable, made him grovel, and bled him of money, but he is not done repaying me. He owes me his life,"**__ I growled. My father looked up at me with calm eyes._

"_You know I love you, right?" he mumbled, averting his eyes soon after. My rage subsided, going from a boil to a quiet simmer._

_**"****Of course,"**__ I responded with certainty._

"_If there was some other way to preserve your humanity when I brought you back, I would have done so. I shouldn't have been so hasty-" he began, but I didn't let him finish. I slammed my hands on the table to silence him and leaned in._

_**"****No. You did what you could. Don't ever think differently,"**__ I stated, unyielding. He nodded but said nothing more. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, brushing the horns atop my head. Ever since embracing the being keeping me alive I never felt the need to hide the way it affected my appearance. I could, but what was the point? This was what I was. I was born and raised as a product of my father's hard work so it was only right to be proud that I died and came back to life as a product of his hard work too, regardless of any side effects._

"_I see no reason to wait any longer. You could do it tonight," he said quietly, sitting back in the chair and leveling his eyes on me. He looked tired and a bit worn. I sensed something off about him but I couldn't quite place it. He still held up his job on top of gathering his followers. His tome laid in his room, open to a random page most nights. It was as if he was looking for something._

_**"****Father, are you all right?" **__I questioned carefully. His brows furrowed and his eyes briefly left mine but held steady when they met mine again._

"_I was going to tell you after you dealt with Vega," he muttered with a heavy sigh. I took a seat across from him, staring at him until he elucidated._

"_I'm dying, Jade," he confessed, his eyes dropping to his half eaten plate of food. I choked on my shock before my fury skyrocketed. With a roar I threw the table to the side, splintering it against the wall. I paced, teeth bared and growls rumbling deep in my chest. My clawed hands opened and closed, aching to tear into something._

_**"****Why didn't you say anything?" **__I demanded, turning on him._

"_Because I didn't want to give you more to deal with. I wanted you to stay focused on what's important," he answered. All rage left me swiftly and I sagged in what felt like defeat. I dragged myself over to drop to my knees in front of him. _Oh Jade. If only you didn't have to go through all this. _I stared up at him with tears in my eyes._

_**"****You're important to me. You're all I have left," **__I told him, my voice cracking. He leaned on his knee and reached out to tuck my hair back, his slightly warm hand resting on my cheek._

"_Even if I'm perfectly healthy you'll outlive me. You'll live forever now," he pointed out. I closed my eyes against the truth, only then fully realizing how different I truly was. A tear streaked down my cool cheek but he wiped it away._

_**"****How did this happen?" **__I asked him, fighting to keep my voice even._

"_When I brought you back I had to give a bit of myself in exchange along with every member attending that night in order to reach the otherworld and complete the ritual," he explained._

_**"****So it's my fault," **__I concluded. He yanked my head up so that his steely gaze pierced my own melancholy blue-green eyes._

"_None of this is your fault. Focus. Getting rid of Vega is our main priority. You can think of other things once he's dead," he stated, guiding me back on track. I could see the spark of electric yellow in my eyes from the reflection in his glasses and nodded. He held under my chin, admiring me with pride, then dropped his hand. I stood, ready and determined._

_**"****I'll be back as soon as his family's blood paints the ground," **__I told him, stepping away. I looked at him one more time before leaving. He smiled and nodded._

"_Go on. I'll be here," he encouraged me. Without a second thought I was on my way back to the Vega estate for one last conflict with the people I thought had loved me. I stood outside the large house, planning my entrance. I could go right for his room and catch him off guard. Or I could look for Lily first. No. George first. I ran forward, phasing through the wall and up through the floor, only stopping when I stood over Vega who was asleep on his side next to his wife. Their marriage was the talk of the town. Especially when I tripped him so that he fell into the wedding cake. He brushed it off well enough but I knew how angry he really was under all his false charisma and bravado. I circled the bed to the other side where their child slept in his crib._

_I made his passing quick and painless. I wasn't kind enough to let him live, but he didn't deserve to suffer. I draped his blanket over him then moved on to his mother. My claws aimed for her throat, tearing it out in one quick movement. Only a gasp left her before she bled out. Vega must have felt the warm blood quickly cooling as it pooled against his back because he jumped awake. One look at me and he was scrambling to get out of bed. I slowly stalked him, a predator's intent in every step I took. He tried to run but I lunged, catching him by his shirt and slamming him up against the wall. Panic, fear, and desperation shone in his dark brown eyes, an expression I took great joy in seeing. I leaned in so that my lips were at his ear._

_**"****I'm going to have so much fun with you," **__I whispered, grinning cruelly when I saw the horrified look on his face. I dragged my nails down his chest, making sure to draw blood, but I didn't tear into him just yet. Instead, I began pulling him apart limb from limb. When he was too far gone from the pain and all his tears had been shed I ended him, tearing out his throat with my teeth. With his blood dripping off my face and hands I stood there in bliss. The cry of a baby woke me from the pleasurable haze. I followed the sound down the hall to Lily's room. I snuck in, noticing that she hadn't woken yet. I peered over the edge of the crib to see her child, wiggling around with discomfort. I reached in and softly dragged a nail over his chest, cocking my head at the small human. _It was as if she didn't even see humans the same way. Maybe the demon had more of a hold on her right now in order to distance herself. _He let out another wailing cry and Lily shifted in bed. I swiftly retreated, hiding in the shadows. I watched as Lily got up, soothing the child with grumbled words strung together clumsily with sleep._

_She picked him up and cradled him, rocking him gently. I told myself to strike now while she was distracted, but as much as I tried to force myself forward, I couldn't. I physically couldn't attack her. I still loved her. She didn't mean to wrong me. I closed my eyes, fighting myself, until a plan formulated in my head. I couldn't kill Lily, but the child. From that day forward I would forever track down the last line of Vega blood, killing every single one but allowing them to regroup each time so that I had more targets to play with. That way I could get back at them for crushing my heart and ending my life. I left and returned home to spend the last of my father's days with him before I would be alone forever. _You aren't alone, Jade. You have me. Hey, what was happening? My vision was tunneling and growing dark. I felt detached for a moment, dizzy and slightly nauseous. I gained back feeling, clearing my head, and then I opened my eyes. I was back in my room curled in Jade's lap. Actually, I was almost sliding off onto the floor. Jade's arms were slack and she was slumped to the side.

"Jade? Jade! Hey, wake up," I called to her, lifting her head with one hand while the other brushed at her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open before she took one look at me and surged forward for a kiss that literally stole my breath away. It was hard and bruising, sapping my energy. When she pulled away she looked more level headed.

"You scared me for a second, there," I muttered, words slurring with the abrupt drop in energy.

"_You need rest," _she responded, standing to lay me in bed. She shut the tome and replaced it under the stack of papers before falling into bed next to me and wrapping me in her arms, letting out a sigh. I smiled and nuzzled at her neck, placing a kiss to her cool skin. After experiencing so much from Jade's point of view I felt like I understood her better. Just because a demon kept her alive didn't mean she was evil. She was still as human as any other human, capable of feeling emotions and getting hurt. Her past was full of pain and I was determined to make her future as painless as I could. I knew just the place to start.

"I love you," I mumbled against her neck. I could feel her whole body freeze and then she was kissing me with so much passion I thought I would overheat. She broke the kiss to hug me to her.

_"I love you too, Vega,"_ she replied, brushing her nose with mine. I grinned, pulling her into one last kiss. I got comfortable then prepared to relax so I could sleep. The next week I was busy far more than usual. Locations other than homes complained of paranormal activity that was upsetting their customers. We handled each situation on our own, a plus to Jade whose mood was better when she didn't have to share my attention with anyone else. Castor only offered to put me in a team once, but when I reminded him of how capable I was, he relented.

Jade was more than happy to hear the news. That wasn't surprising. The first Saturday I had to myself I spent it lounging in bed. Jade spent some time trying to get me up but I refused. She eventually left me alone to return to the book, the only thing she had left of her father. It was almost compulsive the way she pored over the pages every day, like she would suddenly understand. It was sadly ironic that it was the cause of her existence and yet she didn't know much about it. Jade must have felt me staring at her even though she wasn't facing me because she cleared her throat pointedly.

"Sorry," I muttered into my pillow.

"_No, it's fine. I like knowing that I have all your attention," _she responded, her voice an octave lower as she turned to look back at me over her shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Then you'll be disappointed to know that I'm going back to my nap," I informed her. Instantly she was at my side, moving from the chair to the bed in the blink of an eye.

"_You would ignore me for the rest of the day?" _she inquired, her eyebrows coming together over her nose.

"Yes," I confirmed, rolling over.

"_I won't allow it," _she rebutted, pulling at my shoulder so that I faced her. I knew she wouldn't. Jade always needed an assurance. It was the only fear she harbored, to be unloved and unwanted. I studied her face, used to every aspect of her, human or not. She didn't bother hiding herself with me. She didn't censor herself. She spoke her mind and gave me her honest opinion. Even if I didn't want to hear it. But despite her violent ways and negative views on most things, she also loved with a capacity any human could. Maybe even more so because she cherished what she had. She was no stranger to loss. I took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb along her palm. I could see the visible reaction to my touch, calming her.

"Any closer to understanding that thing?" I asked, nodding to the book still open on the desk. She shook her head. We tried simple incantations, reading them straight out of the book, to no avail. Both of us have looked over it thoroughly, wondering what we were missing. How did Jade's father and my family use it?

"_Maybe only a select few are able to. Who knows. It doesn't matter right now. I'm done with it for today," _Jade decided, pulling me closer.

"What does matter?" I asked her, curious of her answer. She smiled softly and crawled closer, resting her body over mine.

"_You. Always you," _she whispered, capturing my lips with hers a moment later. I rested a hand on her back while the other cupped her strong jaw. I pulled back to better regulate my breathing and give myself a break but Jade just relocated to my jaw then down my neck. She lifted me up and pulled off my shirt with barely any time for me to raise my arms to help her. Her mouth traveled down over my chest to my stomach, licking a path back up. I shivered and my muscles contracted. Her intense gaze pinned me in place.

"_Making love to you is my favorite pastime," _she purred, her hand dropping to drag lower, fingers tugging at my pants.

"Opposed to?" I gasped, unfairly turned on by the look in her eyes paired with the teasing brush of her fingers.

"_Torture and eventual death of those who deserve it," _she answered bluntly.

"Of course," I replied, not at all surprised. It was inevitable. Jade only cared about me. She could be sweet and loving, but what she was now didn't give her much room. The last remnants of her human self were devoted to me while the demon within her was kept sated with the blood of her victims. I couldn't keep her from that destructive necessity, but at least her targets weren't innocents. She slid her strong thigh between mine and pressed our bodies together, her lips at my ear. She nuzzled the side of my face before speaking.

"_Thank you for accepting me and releasing me from that vindictive prison I trapped myself in. You give me happiness in this bleak existence," _she said quietly, pressing a kiss to my jaw. I pushed her back so that I could see her and raised my hands to frame her face between them.

"It wasn't hard once I saw the real you," I replied. A genuine smile graced her lips which were then back on mine again. I wrapped my arms loosely around her neck to rest on her shoulders. The kiss deepened and her hips pressed to mine. I raised my leg to provide the friction she craved and she set the pace. The sensation of Jade's sensual strong body moving with mine was a sin in itself. But if loving her would send me to hell then I would gladly go. She pulled a low breathy moan from me when her hands began to roam and her rocking turned deliberately slow. I gripped at her hips, fingers digging in. My head was starting to get hazy with arousal but it cleared with the sound of knocking. A dangerous growl rumbled from deep in Jade's chest. She hated interruptions. So did I, but I was better at handling the disturbances.

"_One of your admirers. Let me handle this one," _she growled, promising pain. I shook my head, pulling her back to me so I could pepper her neck with kisses. I bit down hard on her shoulder, catching her by surprise. She moaned and her eyes slid shut, successfully bringing her back down from a potentially dangerous situation. For the uninvited visitor of course. She tilted her head for more and I obliged. I rolled us over to take control and she relented.

"Ignore him. He'll get the hint soon, I'm sure," I whispered in her ear. Her grin was positively wicked.

"_I like the way you think," _she replied, bringing a pleased smirk to my lips. She pulled me down into a heated kiss. She wasn't usually loud when we made love, but I knew she took pleasure in causing discomfort in others so her moans and cries were easy to hear for anyone nearby. I was pretty sure I wouldn't have a single admirer by the end of the day. Her body arched and she moaned into my shoulder when she came. I was so worked up watching her it didn't take much for her to coax out my own climax. I removed myself to lay on my back, chest rising and falling quickly but evening out when Jade collected me in her arms. It was unexpectedly tender how she held me close to her. I knew in that moment that this was the young woman she had been before her life had been wrongfully stripped from her. If only I had been there with her instead of George or Lily. But I was here now, and I wasn't going anywhere.


	7. Apparition

**So, this snuck up on me one day and demanded that I write it. Hope it fits in with the others.**

* * *

The light of the TV screen flickered across Tori's face where she sat cross-legged on the couch. The nail of her index finger was gripped between her front teeth. She ignored the reporter talking a mile a minute and instead focused on the building behind her. She still couldn't believe it, but that was **her **school on the news. The strip of blue at the bottom was emblazoned with the truth Tori was still having trouble believing. Someone had been killed in a hall she knew well. A **student** had been killed, and right under everyone's nose in the middle of the day. That was a month ago, but the news was still talking about it. It was a rare event so they didn't hesitate to headline it every single day. School had been cancelled for a week before students were relocated to a neighboring school until their own was cleared. Everyone would be returning tomorrow and Tori was a bit hesitant for some reason. It wasn't because she didn't want to go back to enduring her personal tormentors, although that was a factor. It was more for the funny feeling she had when she heard who the victim was. It was a girl who had been picking on her for some time now.

She pushed her around, threw her stuff on the floor, made fun of her, and even tried the movie classic of throwing her in a trash bin as well as give her a swirly. Tori shuddered at that particular memory. And literally a day after getting her head dunked in a toilet the spiteful girl did everything in her power to avoid Tori like it had been the other way around. And then a few days later, she was dead. Tori didn't know what to think. She was shocked, numb, sad, and even felt guilty; like she had somehow caused her demise. It had been ruled as a suicide at first, but further investigation hinted at foul play. In the end, nothing added up. Everyone had an alibi and no one was suspected. Even now the case was a mystery. Tori sighed and turned off the TV. It was late and she was the only one up because she couldn't sleep. It took two years of torture at that school before someone paid the price. She was never a fighter in any way. She preferred to avoid trouble and run to escape danger. No matter how many times she was wronged she never wished harm on the ones who hurt her, so it irked her that one of them was now dead.

She slowly got ready for bed, like that would stall time until sleep took her to the next day, but after thinking over everything once more she fell into a dreamless sleep. Her alarm woke her up in the morning followed by her sister yelling in an attempt to wake her up. She reluctantly rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. The ride to school was quiet, thankfully. Usually Trina was relentless in her pursuit to teach her younger sister how to be more popular, but Tori didn't want that. It wasn't the solution she needed. Besides, she didn't want any kind of attention on her. She just wanted to be left alone. Trina walked off, always ready for whatever lied ahead, while Tori trudged in after her. She adjusted her glasses on her nose, sighed, and then headed for her locker. She pulled it open and began switching out her books when she heard Robbie, Andre, and Cat talking quietly feet from her. Tori didn't really have friends but she considered the three to be the only thing close to acquaintances that she had. Cat gasped suddenly, gaining Tori's interest. The small red head was covering her mouth, brown eyes wide in fright.

"Oh, please. Not that again. Do you guys really believe that nonsense?" Andre said, skeptical.

"It happened just like last time," Robbie pointed out.

"How do you know?" Andre asked.

"According to the story, she was killed in that exact corridor. The guy everyone thinks was responsible disappeared days later. I doubt he moved away like everyone said. Since then people have had a lot of close calls and mishaps. I'm not the only one who believes that she haunts that corridor," Robbie explained. Andre shook his head.

"Yeah, which means you aren't the only one ridiculous enough to believe in such things. I've been down that hall a bunch of times and nothing happened to me," he said.

"Well, duh, she wouldn't target you because you haven't done anything. If you listened to me you would know that she gets back at anyone who hurts or bullies others," Robbie told him. Andre rolled his eyes this time.

"Whatever, man," he sighed. Cat whimpered and then shivered.

"It does feel weird walking down that way though. It's…colder than anywhere else," she added.

"The air conditioner is wonky. It's one of the older parts of the school," Andre reasoned with a dismissive shrug. Robbie began arguing with him anew, backed up by Cat. Tori decided she had heard enough. Of course she knew about the haunted corridor. Everyone talked about it. If the school's prestigious rank didn't get people's attention then its dark history did. Supposedly, years ago, a girl with a bad reputation had been asked out by some popular guy. She rejected him and he couldn't stand it. The cops ruled it as a suicide brought on by her horrible home life but many believe it was the guy who did it. Especially when the case turned out just like the current one. Foul play was suspected but no one was caught. She scared people to keep them at a distance but she never actually hurt anyone so no one had a reason to get revenge on her. They just left her alone.

The guy had been the only one to approach her and was turned away, which gave him a reason. His family also moved shortly after so there was that too. No evidence against him ever turned up but people never dropped their suspicion. Even now. But it happened again, just like it had all those years ago, and everyone was convinced it was the girl who haunted the corridor. Was it a coincidence or did this have anything to do with that at all? Tori wasn't sure. She was never one to completely disregard supernatural happenings, but at the same time, she didn't immediately buy into it either. She shut her locker and went to class. The day seemed to drag and it only seemed to get worse when she saw Beck and his gang on her way to her usual place she hid during lunch. She skid to a halt and quickly walked away as fast as she could but she had already been spotted.

"Hey Vega, wait up," Ryder taunted. Beck laughed while Alyssa and Melissa snickered, hanging off their respective boys' arms. She picked up the pace, aiming for the smaller janitor's closet she frequented when the other one in the main hall became off limits. Alyssa found out and started placing traps so she wandered unprotected a few days before she found this one. She didn't have a problem with the fact that it was located at the end of the rumored haunted corridor until today. She didn't know why it suddenly felt different, but it did. Chills swept down her arms but she continued on. She heard their steps patter to a halt, hesitation clear. Did they actually believe the stories or were they too scared to follow now that someone had just died there? The thought alone made Tori stumble to a halt, eyeing the girl's bathroom where it happened. She turned away and pulled open the janitor's closet, disappearing inside. She dropped her bag and sat down heavily on an overturned bucket. She propped her head in her hands and listened to her stomach growl. As cliché as it was, her lunch money was often stolen from her too. She didn't bother making a fuss, telling her parents or a teacher or bringing it to the principal's attention. It just wasn't worth it. She could get through it on her own.

"I just wish they would leave me alone," she mumbled to herself.

"I could help you with that," a voice answered. She yelped, her head shooting up to take in the small space. No one should have been able to walk in without her notice, but when she looked up she didn't see anyone. Confusion made her brows crease. Great, now she was hearing things.

"I'm so lonely I'm hearing voices now," she groaned, covering her face with a heavy sigh.

"So you _can_ hear me. I was starting to believe I was losing my touch," the voice spoke again. She tensed, a strange feeling tingling down her back. She didn't want to uncover her eyes to see no one again.

"H-hello?" she stammered experimentally.

"I can hear you just fine. Can **you** hear **me**?" the voice responded.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Good. I've tried talking to others. They never heard me. All you have to do is listen and relax," the voice suggested. Tori took a deep breath and tried to do as she was told. She was finding it very hard to believe that something out of the ordinary was actually happening, but she didn't recognize the voice nor could she see who it belonged to. So maybe the stories were true.

"Now open your eyes," the voice commanded. She squeezed them closed tighter before working herself up to opening them. She told herself she wasn't going to see anything, but when the small room came into view she gasped. A girl dressed in black stood leaning against the far wall in a leisurely manner, arms crossed. Her expression was blank, full lips in a slight frown but colorful eyes glinting. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair. A smirk twisted her lips, causing Tori to hunch into herself more than she already was. Anxiety skittered through her and suddenly she was nervous. The girl's gaze was intense, cold and calculative. Silence hung heavy until the girl chuckled.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," she teased. Tori gulped, feeling her glasses slip down her nose, yet she didn't move to fix them. Sharp blue-green eyes flicked to them before she walked over, crouching slowly then reaching out to push them back up Tori's nose with a single finger.

"As I said, I can help you with your little problem," she mumbled, resting a hand on Tori's knee. Her touch was freezing cold and it seemed to seep right through Tori's jeans. She shivered.

"Wh-who are you?" Tori questioned, ignoring the offer once again. The girl cocked her head and quirked a brow.

"You don't know who I am?" she replied, disbelief coloring her tone.

"Well…yes, but I wanted to make sure…" she muttered, averting her eyes. The girl sighed impatiently, slender eyebrows creasing, but then that sly smirk was back.

"How about you tell me who I am," she proposed. Tori took a steadying breath before answering.

"Jade West," she whispered, quietly, like it was a taboo to say. The girl hummed a positive. Tori gathered the courage to meet Jade's eyes and almost screamed at the image in front of her. Jade had stood to walk away but turned around to face her. Blood ran fresh from deep cuts in her wrists and neck, the front of her shirt drenched with it.

"Can you see me as I was when I died?" she questioned. Tori nodded hastily, looking away a second later. A cold hand wet with blood suddenly took her by the chin, making her look right into mesmerizing eyes.

"I can help you. Helping you will help me. It'll free me from this in between I've been stuck in. Let me help you and we'll both be happy," she whispered, her voice smooth and persuasive.

"But how?" Tori forced out, unable to refuse or pull away. She could feel the blood on her skin but it was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"I can get back at them for you," Jade suggested, leaning away. The pressure that weighed heavy on Tori lifted. She sucked in a deep breath then let it out slowly.

"I don't know…" she murmured, unsure. She dropped her gaze to the floor.

"Leave them to me. You'll see. It's better this way," Jade told her, stepping away so that her boots left Tori's vision.

"Wait! I didn't agree to anything!" she sputtered, looking up to see that Jade was gone. Tori hastily stood up, looking around, but she was alone. She quickly brought her hand up to her face but couldn't feel anything. Had she fallen asleep? Was that all a dream? She shook her head of the slight haze and then moved to pick up her bag. She jumped when the bell went off. She rushed to class, too worried about being late to notice the eyes watching her from the shadows. She rushed into class, gaining everyone's attention. There weren't many people yet but it felt like more than there really was. She blushed as she moved to sit down. Minutes later the teacher started the lesson but Tori was too distracted to listen. She was busy wondering if she had really been asleep or not. After all, what proof did she have to make her believe that it was real? Her hand absentmindedly brushed at her chin. The feeling of an icy touch still lingered. The sight of Jade West covered in garish gashes and blood was so vivid; so real. The girl was a screenwriting prodigy so it wasn't like Tori hadn't seen her picture up around school before. She could have easily imagined the whole thing. But something told her she hadn't. It had to be real. By the end of the day it was a conscious effort to direct herself out the door instead of returning to the old corridor she liked to hide away in. As soon as Trina saw her she ran over.

"Where were you at lunch?" she demanded. Tori frowned.

"Why are you asking?" she replied, getting in the car. Trina fell into her seat.

"I told you I needed help with my project!" Trina reminded her.

"Funny how you only want me around when it benefits you," Tori grumbled. Trina made an exasperated sound but said nothing more, instead focusing on driving and ignoring Tori. They went their separate ways as soon as they walked into the house. Tori didn't come down to dinner. She stayed in her room, finishing homework, then read until she fell asleep. She wanted the next day to come quickly so that she could make sure none of what happened was a dream. By morning she woke up early and was ready fifteen minutes early. She sat around waiting for Trina then power walked out to the car as soon as she was ready. Tori practically ran through the halls, nearly running people over in the process. In her haste she crashed into someone but kept going, not even having time to apologize. She ran around the corner in a sharp turn then stopped at the janitor's closet. Her heart raced and she fought to steady her breathing when she reached out to rest her hand on the door's handle. She was just about to turn it when she heard footsteps. She froze then turned to see Beck strutting toward her.

"You looked like you were in a rush, Vega," he commented, expression casual but voice tight. She recognized the fake smile on his lips. She stepped back then looked to the girl's restroom. She had no choice. She ran for it, wrenching the door open and throwing herself inside. She slid into the biggest stall and threw the latch, climbing on the toilet in an attempt to hide. The door swung open and she stilled.

"Did you really think you could hide in here? You're making it awfully easy," he drawled, his voice echoing. His steps were slow and measured as he deliberated, wondering which stall Tori was hiding in. He quickly kicked at one, sending the door slamming back. It was empty, but the sound was so sudden Tori jumped and then promptly slipped. Her foot hit the water and she yanked it out in disgust, spilling water onto the floor.

"There you are," he growled, pacing toward the stall. Tori panicked and jumped for the wall of the stall, climbing over to the next one and then landing two down to rush for the door. She was just about to reach it when she was shoved away. She hit the corner of the sink and stumbled, clinging to it in order to stay standing. He grabbed her by the front of her shirt and leaned in.

"Why the rush earlier? You ran right into me," he said, dark eyes burrowing into her own.

"I-I'm sorry," she managed to say, looking away.

"It's fine," he said with a shrug. She looked at him in shock.

"What?" she questioned.

"I said, it's fine. Besides, you could always make it up to me," he suggested, grabbing her by the chin. His rough, hot hands felt nothing like Jade's slender, cold yet soft touch. He forced her to face him, his lips dangerously close to her own. She pushed at him, seconds from using force, when his cocky smirk rearranged itself into wide eyed terror. Tori was confused until she spotted Jade over his shoulder. Beck's eyes were on the mirror behind Tori, and together, they watched as Jade advanced. Beck instantly backed away from Tori and spun to face her but she was gone. The mirror shattered, making both Tori and Beck flinch, but he hadn't seen Tori's reaction.

"You freak. You set all this up just to get back at me, didn't you?" he spat. She hastily shook her head but he scoffed, unconvinced.

"Next time watch where you're going," he sneered, moving to open the door. He yanked on it but it didn't budge. Suddenly, a shard of glass cut through the air to hit the tiled wall next to his head, shattering into smaller pieces. He ducked at the sound and then spun around to glare at her.

"Did you just…?" he began, incredulous. Tori could only stand there with her mouth hanging open.

"Wait 'til Eichner hears about this. You'll be suspended for sure," he stated with certainty. He tried the door again, growling when it didn't open.

"Jade," Tori whispered under her breath, begging her to let him go. The door flew open and Beck almost fell at the sudden give but he caught himself. He shot her one last look before striding out the door. As soon as it was closed again Jade appeared to walk past Tori then turn to face her.

"He's going to make up some story about how I attacked him," Tori said, shoulders slumping in defeat. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Sure he will, but not unless I get to him first," she responded, voice even.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked.

"Go back to the janitor's closet. I'll meet you there," she ordered, ignoring the question. Tori sighed but did as she was told. She walked in to see Jade standing by a toolbox in the corner.

"Find the pair of scissors in there," she said, pointing to it. Tori knelt and dug around, the dirty metal coating her hands in black. Towards the bottom she found what she was looking for. She held them up for Jade to see. She stepped forward and rested her hand on them.

"Make sure these go home with that wazzbag and I'll take care of the rest," she said, pushing them towards Tori.

"What will you do?" Tori inquired, a bit frightened to know but asking anyway. A cruel smirk pulled at Jade's lips and she looked preoccupied, but when she saw the scared look on Tori's face the expression waned to be replaced with a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of you. I'll protect you. That's all you need to know," she whispered, leaning in so that her words blew past Tori's ear. She sounded so sincere Tori couldn't help but listen. She nodded and Jade's smile grew just a bit.

"Get to class, but visit me when you get the chance, alright?" she said.

"Of course," Tori replied. Jade stepped away but Tori quickly grabbed at her wrist, surprised when she made contact. She hadn't been thinking when she made the decision, but at the same time, she hadn't expected to actually touch her. Jade froze at the contact but remained.

"I…um, I was hoping you could tell me…" Tori began, hesitant. Jade sighed, closing her eyes.

"About how it happened?" she finished for Tori who nodded once.

"There's just rumors flying around and I don't know what to believe anymore. I want to know the truth. Will you tell me?" she asked. Jade's eyes opened, and once again, Tori was trapped in them. Her own eyes closed when Jade leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

"If you don't go now you'll be late," she warned, the bell ringing just as her words left her mouth. Tori gasped, brought out of the strange trance at the loud noise. Her eyes flew open to see that she was alone, the scissors still clutched in her hands. She slid them in her bag and then ran out into the hall. Jade could feel the tug as one of her possessions went with her. If Tori managed to do as she said, then she would be enjoying some thrills later that night.

_~`,~`,~`,~_

_It almost felt like she was moving in slow motion, like she was walking at the bottom of the ocean, but soon her vision cleared. She strode quickly through the dark night, keeping to the shadows. Where she was going, she didn't know. What she did know was that she had to get there, and fast. In just a few minutes she recognized the house she stopped in front of. She had only been there once but she couldn't forget the shiny silver RV parked out front. Beck's RV. Why was she here? She didn't know, but her feet still took her forward. Without thought she reached out to open the door, pausing when it was locked. She thought back to the time she had been there. It was because of Trina. She was messing around with Beck but made Tori promise not to tell. Oh how she wanted to get Beck in trouble with Alyssa, but then Trina would get what she deserved too. She might not have been a good sister, but she was still her sister so she kept the secret. She watched from the car as Beck showed Trina where the key's hiding place was. They entered and Tori started up the car, her task set on killing time until she had to return._

_They told their parents that they were going to hang out together, but it was just a cover. The memories seemed to flash by her eyes, like a file being rifled through, and then she was looking for the key. It was right where it always was. She unlocked the door and slipped into the darkness beyond. Beck was sound asleep, snoring where he laid spread out on his bed. She approached on silent feet, climbing onto the bed. She straddled him and then picked up the second pillow which was almost falling off the bed. Her weight upon him finally woke him up, his hands moving to grip at her hips. He groaned and mumbled something, more of him waking up. She scowled, fingers tightening on the pillow in her hands. Swiftly, she slammed it over her face and pressed down. He struggled and cried out, his fingers tightening on her. She pressed harder, her legs squeezing his hips so that she wasn't thrown off. He put up more of a fight than she thought he would and soon he managed to shove her off. She caught herself from hitting the ground and swung out to hit him in the face with the pillow, temporarily distracting him._

_It was enough time to grab him by the shirt and throw him off the bed towards the fish tank. He fell on his hands and knees and prepared to get up but she already had him by the hair. She yanked him up then hooked her foot onto his leg to pull back. He stumbled forward and fell. She directed his fall so that he landed right in the tank. Again, he struggled, but a blow between the legs kept him down. She had a tight grip on him, her body still as a statue, not even flinching when water sloshed out and soaked her. She barely felt it. His hands swung wildly, trying to find something to grab, but they ended up slapping at glass until they hung at his side. His screams had been muted by the water until they cut off and his body fell still. She waited a few minutes more before letting him go, stepping back to study the scene before her. The fish swam in lazy circles, spooked but quickly settling down. Beck's upper body was submerged so that he hung from the tank. She watched as the fish swam around his hands and brushed past his face before she turned to leave. She snagged the helpful scissors from their place in his bag before walking out, a satisfied smirk on her face._

_~`,~`,~`,~_

Tori jumped awake, frantic and breathing heavily. A whimper left her throat, strangled with tears. Her dream felt too real. It was horrible. How could she dream such a thing? Beck was mean to her but she didn't want him dead, let alone be the one to kill him. But there she was, helplessly watching as she attempted to suffocate him before proceeding to drown him. She succeeded. She shuddered, suddenly cold. She looked down only to bite back a scream. She had kicked the blankets off her, revealing her wet clothes. Her front was soaked and her feet were dirty. She shakily raised her shirt to see finger shaped bruises shadowing her hips. A strained sob burst from her throat and she pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stay quiet. With some effort she got out of bed and into dry clothes. She fell back into bed to cry silently into her pillow. Sleep returned once she tired herself out. She was just glad that it was dreamless. She woke up to a bright day, but to her, it felt gloomy. She rolled out of bed, feeling fatigued and sick. She didn't eat breakfast, too afraid that it wouldn't stay down, and then followed Trina out.

"You're wearing a nice shade of exhaustion under your eyes today," Trina commented once the car had been started and was warming up. Tori's frown only worsened but she said nothing. It was odd when Trina didn't get a retort but she figured Tori was just too tired. When they got to school Tori wasn't in a rush to find Jade. She needed time to herself and just let the monotonous classes keep her attention instead. At lunch she made sure to grab something and ate on the way to her personal safe zone. On her way there she spotted Eichner heading to his office, a troubled expression on his face. She briefly wondered if it had anything to do with last night, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She didn't want to think about it. She continued down the hall and stopped between the janitor's closet and the restroom, looking from one to the other. She decided on the restroom and pushed the door open to enter. Jade was waiting for her, perched on the counter of the sink.

"Hey," she greeted, a lazy smile in place. She looked so relaxed. Too casual.

"What did you do to me?" Tori snapped, uncharacteristically hostile. Jade looked mildly amused.

"There's the fire I felt last night," she observed, pleased. She slid off the counter to saunter closer.

"Stay away from me," Tori cautioned, her voice brittle once more as she stepped away. Her back met the door and Jade kept advancing. She raised a hand and Tori cringed, but Jade only stroked her cheek.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to protect you, remember?" she whispered gently, her hand falling to Tori's shoulder before running down her arm to her hand which she held. Tori couldn't help but let her.

"Protect me? By hurting others?" Tori gasped out, too affected by Jade to let out her anger again. Jade's head canted to the side, expression thoughtful.

"Seeing as he didn't hesitate to hurt you, I find it curious that you even care what happens to him," she responded.

"It isn't right," Tori told her with a shake of her head, eyes squeezed shut to hold back tears as well as avoid Jade's piercing eyes. They had the ability to look into her very soul, and she didn't like that they could read her so easily.

"It isn't right that he and his moronic friends torture and humiliate people daily, you included. It isn't right that you let them, but I'll help you to overcome that," Jade replied, stepping closer.

"Please, don't," Tori pleaded. She didn't know if she didn't want Jade closer or if she didn't want her help. Jade was an unstoppable force she could never comprehend, and she was weak against her. Despite her better judgment she couldn't resist, but she had to try.

"You don't want my help?" Jade questioned. Tori swallowed before shaking her head, her voice failing her.

"No? Are you sure?" Jade asked next. Tori could only grit her teeth.

"You don't mean it," Jade stated knowingly.

"I do," Tori denied.

"You don't," Jade said, calm as ever. Cold hands cupped her face, a nose brushed hers.

"Look at me," Jade whispered, voice gentle but holding unmistakable strength. Tori was powerless. She had to obey. Her eyes opened and her breath caught when they finally met Jade's.

"I only want to ease your pain. I don't want to force you, but I need your help. I need your permission to do what I can to keep you safe," Jade went on, her lips so close Tori could feel her cool breath on her own.

"Jade…I can't…" Tori began, but then Jade's lips captured hers, erasing her fears and worries. Cool hands slid down her body, gripping her hips, and even though Jade was as cold as a biting wind, heat flushed Tori's skin. She groaned lightly when Jade deepened the kiss before pulling away. No one had ever made her feel the way Jade made her feel now. No one ever cared for her. No one had ever told her the things she was hearing now with such sincerity her heart felt like it would burst.

"Ok," she finally agreed, nodding. Jade's eyes glinted and then she grinned, satisfied.

"Yeah?" Jade checked, searching Tori's eyes for any hesitance. There was none.

"Yes, but on one condition," Tori said, holding up a finger. Jade leaned away, a brow raised as she waited for her to go on.

"I want to know how you…died," Tori began, her voice almost fading on the last word. Jade closed her eyes, falling still. Then she sighed, removing herself from Tori.

"I'll tell you another time. You have to go," she answered after a long silence. Right then the bell rang. Tori relaxed against the door, unaware that she had been tense the whole time.

"There's other things I want to know-" Tori protested, but Jade shook her head.

"Look who's gaining confidence. I'll tell you anything you want to know. Now go," she commanded. Tori nodded and turned to open the door. She looked back but Jade was gone. She looked to the floor beyond, her eyes trained on the slight tint of red. For a moment she could see it, how the room looked when that girl was killed. Her neck was slit with a piece of broken glass, the shard still resting in her limp pasty white hand, while a puddle of blood spread under her. Tori blinked and turned away, leaving. She immersed herself in her classes and got through another day. At the end of it all she slowly walked to the parking lot, her mind busy with everything she wanted to ask Jade the next time she got the chance.

She was so occupied with her thoughts she was unprepared to be yanked back and dragged until she was thrown between the side of the school and the wall that surrounded it. Tori knew it as the place students went to indulge, be it drugs or sex, since it was hidden and out of the way. She moved to get up when she was hauled off the ground only to be shoved at the wall. She hit it hard and staggered. Someone held her up before she could fall. Her eyes rose to see Alyssa glaring daggers at her, make-up smeared as if she had been crying. In a flash her fist connected with Tori's nose. She cried out and held a hand to it, warm blood running freely. Alyssa kneed her in the stomach then kicked her in the same place once she was down.

"You sick freak. It was you, wasn't it?" she spat, kneeling down to grab Tori, lifting her just enough to punch her again. The blow was hard enough to knock her glasses off and they cracked as they hit the ground.

"Wh-what do you m-mean?" Tori whimpered, cringing when Alyssa struck her again before throwing her to the ground. She kicked her for good measure and Tori coughed, spitting out blood.

"Don't play dumb! You murdered him! I know you did!" she yelled viciously.

"I didn't-" Tori tried to say, but she was silenced.

"I heard you. I saw you go down that corridor and followed. When you went in the restroom I was going to kick your ass there, but then you started talking. To no one," Alyssa said.

"I was talking to Jade," Tori corrected, earning a slap. Alyssa yanked her up so that she was sitting up and shook her.

"_Jade West?_ Really, Vega? Is that your excuse for your insanity? For killing B-Beck?" she accused. Tori averted her eyes and turned her head away.

"You don't understand," she whispered. Alyssa grit her teeth and then let loose one last strike, almost knocking Tori unconscious. Her head swam and she was having trouble getting up.

"I can protect you," a voice whispered to her.

"No. Not now," she begged, closing her eyes when she saw Jade crouching down with a hand held out to her.

"Let me help you," Jade tried again. Tori refused.

"No, Jade," she declined, opening her eyes again to see that Jade was gone. Tears blurred her vision but she still saw the disgusted look on Alyssa's face.

"I hope they find out you killed him. You deserve whatever punishment you get," she sneered, walking away stiffly. Tori groaned in pain, eyes falling shut. She could fall asleep right then and there. A cold touch brushed her cheek.

"Get up," Jade ordered, a bit stern. Tori whined but forced herself to sit up.

"Come on," Jade encouraged, her voice a little lighter now. Tori felt her grip her arm as she used the wall for balance. She leaned against it and looked to Jade after replacing her glasses. Her arms were crossed, disappointment clear in her features.

"I could have saved you from all this pain," she muttered, eyes hard as she stared down Tori. She looked away.

"Not here," Tori mumbled. Jade sighed but nodded once, terse.

"I'll catch up to her at some point. For now, you need rest. Get home and stay out of trouble until you're all healed. I need you healthy when I confront her," she explained. Tori only nodded and began dragging herself to Trina's car. Her sister practically had a heart attack when she saw her.

"What happened to you?" she demanded, eyes wide. Tori didn't respond, silently getting in the car and waiting for Trina to get in too. She quickly threw herself inside and shut the door.

"Tori-" Trina began, but Tori just shook her head.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home," she snapped, wiping blood from her mouth. Trina glared at her but eventually started up the car. When they got home Tori cleaned up then sat down to do her work. She fell asleep twice, but after dinner, she was awake enough to finish. She put everything away and fell into a heavy sleep. The rest of the week blurred by. Tori kept herself busy and stayed away from the corridor. She didn't want to see Jade until she was feeling better. The weekend was boring, but the return to school was a little stressful. Alyssa and the others hadn't bothered her last week, but this week looked like their torment would worsen from here on out so she spent the whole week dodging them. At home she worked diligently and made sure to get to sleep on time, but the last day of school didn't include any work to keep her busy so she wasted time online. When she was done she turned from her desk to fall into bed but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jade. She hadn't seen her for some time so it was a bit of a surprise to see her again, leisurely laid out on her bed with her arms tucked behind her head like she belonged there. She smirked.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Jade remarked in greeting.

"How did you get here?" Tori questioned her.

"You gave me form. I'm connected to you now. Wherever you go, I follow," she answered easily. Tori carefully climbed on the bed and sat down next to Jade.

"Is now another time?" she asked timidly, hoping Jade was willing to share. Jade's eyes flicked to her, contemplating, before she closed them.

"I suppose so," she allowed. Tori relaxed a little.

"What do you want to know?" Jade asked.

"Who killed you, how you died, why you killed that girl, how you killed that girl, and that thing with Beck," Tori answered.

"My, aren't you brimming with questions," Jade taunted, shooting Tori a smirk. She only waited patiently. Jade sighed when she didn't get a reaction.

"Killjoy. Ruining my fun," she grumbled under her breath as she shifted so that she was sitting up and facing Tori who immediately pulled her into a kiss. Jade groaned into Tori's mouth, enjoying her sudden brass. She pushed her on her back and pressed close, deepening the kiss. Tori clung to her, completely responsive. Jade ran a hand down her stomach to slide onto her thigh. Her tongue retreated so that she could nip at Tori's bottom lip. She moved in for another kiss but Tori turned away.

"Answer the questions first," she demanded. Jade's eyes narrowed at her before she pulled away with a frustrated sigh.

"The asshole who insisted on being my boyfriend got a little too eager so I showed him how pissed off I really was. He must have taken being beaten by a girl hard because he cornered me in the janitor's closet and got his revenge. I always thought he was stupid, but he planned it just right. He made it look like I killed myself," she began. Tori rested her hand on Jade's knee.

"The same janitor's closet I use?" Tori asked.

"The very same. It was my room of solitude too," Jade confirmed. Tori couldn't help but feel closer to Jade knowing that.

"I only wish I was the one to kill him, but that honor was given to his drunkard of a father. Visits to his home through various things he stole from me gave me the information. He wasted no time disappearing to cover his tracks. Like father, like son," Jade mused.

"The girl…" Tori continued.

"The one who publicly humiliated you constantly?" Jade responded, tone cutting. Tori nodded.

"Lucky for me she favored that restroom across from the janitor's closet so it was easy enough to reach out to her. Once I accomplished that I guilt tripped her to the point she couldn't handle it and did herself in," Jade explained.

"All because she hurt me?" Tori questioned. It was Jade's turn to nod.

"Yes," she responded simply, taking Tori by the hand.

"And Beck?" Tori pressed on.

"I need a body to physically interact with anyone or anything," Jade began, choosing her words delicately.

"We interact just fine," Tori pointed out.

"Because you allow me to. Your mind is open to me. Most people's minds are not," Jade elucidated.

"That's why you ask, right? Because you can't borrow my body unless I allow you to," Tori said, understanding. Jade's brows furrowed and she looked away. Tori reached out and made her look at her.

"No one's cared about me as much as you have," she whispered.

"You deserve more than what you've been given. I intend to make up for all that I can. We've both been hurt in different ways and for different reasons, but we share the same pain. I don't want you to live that way. Not when I can do something about it," Jade growled, determination in her steady gaze. Tori's own eyes watered with tears.

"We can help each other," Tori offered. Jade smiled and placed her hand over the one Tori held to her face. Their eyes met and Tori leaned in to kiss Jade softly. It was only in times like this that Jade felt human again. Alive. She pulled away with a chuckle when Tori became eager, her hands straying.

"I should let you sleep," Jade murmured, her words almost lost when Tori's lips descended on hers again. Tori grumbled a negative and pulled Jade closer. She pushed Tori over and pressed into her, their kisses growing intense. Tori's hand roamed under her shirt and she gasped into Tori's mouth, grabbing at her wrist to stop her.

"What's wrong?" Tori inquired.

"At this rate you'll burn yourself out. Get to sleep or I'll be forced to leave until you regain your energy," Jade cautioned. Tori groaned her reluctance but grudgingly agreed. Jade kissed her forehead then stood.

"Jade?" Tori called to her before she could disappear.

"Don't go after Alyssa, ok? Not yet. It's too soon," she said. She was far more open to Jade when she slept, accommodating even, so she had to make sure Jade wouldn't try anything while she was unaware.

"I won't. Good night," Jade responded, wondering how Tori knew what she planned. Tori smiled and Jade returned it, if a bit half-hearted. She then returned to the small room she had been secluded to for the last several years. The bright morning brought the weekend, and with it, nothing to do. It wasn't like Tori had friends she could hang out with. She sighed and got up, even if she felt like staying in bed all day. While she got ready for the day, Jade showed up. She sat on the corner of her computer desk, silent yet expectant. When she was dressed and ready for the day Tori looked to her questioningly.

"Mind taking a walk? All I've seen for years is the inside of that hall," Jade requested.

"Sure," Tori agreed, heading for the door. She moved to open it when Jade stopped her, a hand over hers. Tori looked at her.

"Tori," Jade began, voice soft and warm. It was the first time Jade ever said her name and it made her heart skip.

"Thank you," she went on.

"For what?" Tori asked.

"Everything. You were the only one to see me. Without you I would still be stuck in that school. I want to make it up to you any way I can. So if you ever need me, don't hesitate," Jade reminded her, expression concerned yet serious. She squeezed Tori's hand once before stepping away, vanishing a second later. Tori pulled open her door and shut it behind her, taking the stairs quickly. She took her time once she was outside, cruising down the sidewalk and planning where she would go. Hours later she found something to eat and was on her way back. The sun was coming down bright now, blinding her. It was starting to get uncomfortably hot.

"Hot day?" someone questioned. It took Tori a moment to realize it was Jade.

"What gave you that idea?" Tori responded, sarcastic. Jade laughed, reaching out to take her by the hand after pushing her glasses up. They were falling down her face from sweat. Her cool touch felt good on her heated skin.

"If only I could help you with that," she mentioned.

"You do enough already," Tori replied.

"It's never enough. I led such a shitty life. It's only fair I make up for it. Keeping you safe, well, I've taken a liking to it," Jade admitted. Tori stared at Jade, trying to figure her out. She seemed to show only what Tori wanted to see. She was grateful for Jade, but at the same time, she couldn't ignore the subtle fear she still evoked deep within her.

"Which parts?" she asked, anxious for the answer. Jade glanced at her and smiled, a truly charming smile.

"All of them," she responded. Tori looked away, trying to decide what that meant, when she was yanked out of her thoughts by Jade halting her.

"Look who we have here," a bitter voice mocked. Tori looked up to see that she had run into Alyssa.

"What are you doing here?" Tori muttered, already taking a step back. Her recent injuries had just healed and she didn't want to add to them. Jade stood her ground but released Tori's hand so that she could put more space between her and the other girl.

"I live here," Alyssa replied, gesturing down the street. Tori nodded and moved to go around her but Alyssa pushed her back.

"Did I say you could leave?" she spat, stepping closer. Jade's stance tensed, ready to defend as soon as Tori needed her.

"I don't want to fight," Tori told her, shying away.

"Oh, it won't be a fight. Not if it ends up like last time," Alyssa said, pushing Tori again. Jade looked to Tori with a fierce gaze, still waiting.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to cry to Jade? Isn't your little ghost pal going to help you?" Alyssa taunted, shoving Tori over. She hit the ground hard and Jade crouched next to her.

"I'll take care of her," she promised. Tori sighed but nodded tremulously. Jade's smirk was devilish. All at once, she vanished and Tori was pushing herself up on her feet. She grabbed Alyssa in a tight grip and shook her with unknown strength.

"You don't know what you're dealing with," Tori threatened, words pushing past her lips as if they weren't hers. She never felt such anger as she did now. Alyssa actually looked scared. The sound of wheels drew near, and in a split second, Alyssa was under them. A fleshy thump and a crack echoed through the air, tires screeching to a halt when the car fishtailed. As the chaos settled Tori remained standing where she was. Only after the driver got out of the car did Jade appear at her side. Dread doused Tori like icy water, her eyes wide in shock. The dark red smears across the pavement drew her eyes to the wreck that was once a person. The car had hit her pretty hard.

"He was going way too fast for this street. He'll be looking at some pretty serious charges," Jade casually commented.

"But…" Tori gasped, looking down at her hands. Jade rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You didn't do anything," she told her. And she hadn't. Not technically. People were showing up now, and in the distance, an ambulance wailed. In all the commotion, Tori still stood there. Numb. But then she was being questioned and all she could say was that Alyssa had tripped, fallen into the street just as the car came speeding by. She could see their pity, sympathizing for her as if she had seen her best friend killed. She only spoke when someone spoke to her. Jade was silently by her side the whole time. The driver hadn't seen a thing, what with the sun in his eyes, and he admitted that he shouldn't have been going so fast in the first place, so when everything was said and done, Tori returned home and the man was carted off. He would no doubt receive the serious charges Jade spoke of. By nightfall Tori sat at the end of her bed, staring at the floor. Jade had left her alone a few hours but she was back. She waited for Tori to say something, anything, but she was mute. Jade sighed and brushed her hair back.

"I scared you, didn't I?" she finally said. Tori clenched her jaw but managed a nod. Jade was quick to crouch down in front of her, balancing on the balls of her feet and gripping Tori's legs. She raised a hand to brush at Tori's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it like that again," she whispered, dropping her hand to soothingly rub at Tori's thigh. She stopped Jade's hand with her own and squeezed lightly.

"The dreams are easier," she murmured. It was the only way she could handle the empty feeling of Jade taking control. While she slept she was free to believe it was all a dream. It didn't feel so jarring. Jade heard the subtle compliance in her voice and nodded, understanding.

"Want me to leave?" Jade asked. Tori shook her head.

"Stay with me," she pleaded. Jade nodded and Tori stood to get in bed. Jade laid down next to her. Tori was lost in her thoughts. She wondered if Alyssa would pull through or if she would succumb to her injuries and die by tomorrow. Her thoughts wandered until she found herself speaking.

"What happens after you die?" she questioned.

"They give your hospital bed to someone else," Jade promptly replied.

"I'm being serious," Tori said, turning to look at Jade.

"So am I," Jade responded, still looking ahead. Tori huffed out a breath.

"You know what I mean," she grumbled.

"Do I?" Jade questioned thoughtfully, eyes on Tori now.

"If you can't answer the question, then maybe…" Tori began, but faltered, unwilling to believe in the alternative.

"What?" Jade pressed.

"Then maybe you really are just a figment of my imagination and I voluntarily did those things. I'm just making you up to save myself from the guilt, giving myself a reason to-" Tori forced out, a sob cutting her off. Jade quickly sat up and gathered Tori in her arms.

"You didn't do anything," she said quietly.

"It would be just like me to tell myself that," Tori denied. Jade sighed heavily and shook her head.

"You're being ridiculous," she stated. Tori felt Jade's grip on her loosen so she extracted herself and scooted back to her side of the bed.

"No one else can see or hear you," she pointed out.

"Because only you give me form. It's your energy I thrive off of. I didn't return to life, I was just strengthened enough so you can see me. No one else's mind is open to such a concept," Jade explained, irritable.

"But don't you see? Everything you say could very well be a product of my own imagination," Tori refuted. Jade let out an impatient sound, like a growl, and pinned Tori to the bed. Her cold body draped over her, fingers gripping the sheets on either side of Tori's head.

"I can prove to you that I'm not made up. I'm here, for you," Jade rasped, lips at her ear. Tori shivered and Jade chuckled, amused.

"You don't react as if I'm an illusion," she husked, nipping at Tori's ear. She squirmed.

"I could be…f-fantasizing," Tori replied, groaning when Jade kissed down her neck. Her hot skin was instantly soothed by Jade's soft, cold lips.

"You're living a fantasy then because none of this is in your head. Like I said, I can prove it. Do you want me to?" Jade offered, pulling away to look Tori in the eyes. Jade's gaze smoldered and burned, the mix of blue and green so vibrant even in the dark with the light of the moon coming in the window and giving them life. Jade waited patiently, her persuasion tactile this time as her hand wandered Tori's stomach and brushed at her navel. Her fingers briefly dipped past the waistline of her pajama pants and caused Tori's breath to catch.

"Ok," she breathed. Jade's smirk returned, a promise lingering in her gaze. Her lips captured Tori's for a fervent kiss, her tongue slipping in a moment later. Jade kissed her senseless before moving down her chin to her jaw then her neck. She swiftly unbuttoned Tori's night shirt so she could continue down her chest. Tori blushed, fighting not to cover herself when Jade left her bare so that she could get a good look at her. She met Tori's eyes before she slowly leaned back down, lips teasing before her tongue slid out. Tori whimpered and gripped at Jade's shoulders, fingers digging in, as her tongue flicked at her nipple before her lips took in her breast. She sucked and nipped until she pulled another whimper from Tori's mouth. She switched to the other and took her time again, enjoying Tori's sensitivity. She could feel her hips lift slightly so Jade slipped a leg between Tori's and pushed back. Tori bucked and a lust filled moan wrenched from her throat. It made Jade wish she could react in kind. As it was, Tori would have to experience pleasure for the both of them. Jade kissed Tori hard then parted from her lips to lick a path up her stomach. She fell lower and nipped before biting down on Tori's hip. She sucked in a pained breath followed by a groan.

"You like that?" Jade whispered, looking up to see Tori nod.

"That's good. It'll make convincing you much easier," she muttered distractedly, making her way back up Tori's body. She bit and sucked at Tori's racing pulse as her hands drifted south. She pressed between Tori's legs and rubbed, satisfied to hear a guttural groan leave Tori's lips. Her hips lifted into Jade's hand and she wasted no more time teasing. She slipped past Tori's pants and into her underwear, cool fingers sliding through wet heat. Tori whined and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck, pulling her down to kiss her. Jade stroked her a few times before sliding in. Tori hummed a moan into her mouth. Jade pulled away to smirk, resting her forehead on Tori's while her finger pumped in and out.

Tori sighed her name and then begged for more. Jade slipped out and entered again with two fingers, curling them. Tori bit at her lip to hold in her pleasured cry. Jade chuckled and dropped her lips to her shoulder. She kept up a relentless pace, thrusting into Tori and hitting the same spot that made her clench around her fingers every time. She listened to her soft but needy panting, felt her breath on her neck, and focused on the feel of her soft walls contracting. She bit at Tori's shoulder and tightened her hold when Tori finally came with a shudder. She held Jade close until it passed and Jade helped her with lazy strokes of her fingers. Once Tori's body relaxed completely Jade pulled away. She sat up but Tori pulled her back down.

"Stay until I fall asleep," she whispered. Jade smiled and laid down, an arm over Tori's waist. Silence fell before Tori cleared her throat.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how will that prove anything?" she mumbled. Jade's smile grew.

"You'll see in the morning. Get some sleep," she replied. Tori wanted to argue but she was too tired. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off. She woke up late the next morning. It was almost noon. She rubbed at her eyes and was uncomfortably aware of her ruined underwear. She tried to get up and groaned when her shoulder and side protested. She pushed off the blanket and looked down at her still unbuttoned shirt. Her fingers brushed over the mark at her hip, a shiver running down her back. Jade's words came back to her.

"She was right," Tori whispered, raising a hand to her sore neck and shoulders. She slipped out of bed for a shower, gasping when she saw herself in the mirror. A few marks stood out on her neck and shoulder. She ran her fingers over them in awe. There was no way she could imagine them, right? After her shower she worked on covering all but the one at the juncture of her neck and shoulder so that it was barely noticeable, mostly covered by her shirt. Trina was bound to notice and point it out. It would be the last reassurance she needed. She went downstairs to find something to eat, and sure enough, she ran into Trina who gave her a confused but searching glance.

"What?" Tori asked through a bite of cereal.

"I just couldn't help but notice that you're acting weirder than usual. I'm not saying I agree with what I heard at school, but…talking to yourself? Getting in fights? **This**," Trina said, waving a hand at her, disapproving eyes on her neck.

"Whatever they're saying, it isn't true. I didn't fight anyone, I was beaten up. And as for this, what's wrong with seeing someone?" Tori questioned, a bit defensive.

"Just remember to talk to Lane when you're feeling down and don't forget to take your medication," Trina huffed out, striding to the living room.

"I haven't forgotten," Tori told her, frowning. Trina thought something was wrong with her, but she hadn't felt as good as she did now. When Trina's attention finally turned to her show Tori allowed a smile as she laughed quietly to herself. She couldn't wait to see Jade again. But if what she said was true then Tori had to regain her energy first. So she finished her cereal and ate an apple then returned to her room with a cup of water. She was feeling more awake now. She opened her door and grinned when she saw Jade back at her perch on the desk.

"Missed me?" she teased when their eyes met. Tori pushed the door shut and strode across the room, setting down her cup before grabbing Jade and pulling her into a kiss. She could feel Jade's smirk against her lips when she pulled away.

"So I take it you believe me?" she said, pleased.

"Yes," Tori answered. Jade smiled and slid off the desk to stand.

"So what are your plans for today?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure. Want to look around?" Tori responded with a shrug. Jade nodded and took Tori by the hand. After a small argument with Trina about using her car, Tori won. She made sure to visit all her favorite places and told Jade about each one. She was careful not to talk when there were other people around so Jade made a game out of testing Tori's patience. She was allowed rakish laughs at the reactions she got while Tori could only blush and endure Jade's playfully teasing taunts. Tori was exhausted by the time she got home later that night. She had to get a good sleep for school the next day. She didn't know what she would find when she got there. She fell asleep shortly after Jade left and woke up on time the next morning.

The whispered mutterings of some students didn't escape her notice. Beck's name was still dropped, but now people were talking about Alyssa too. Both were made out to be mere tragic accidents to the public, but Tori heard some theorizing. Her name was mentioned a few times. They were starting to put it together, realizing that the people who turned up dead had previously been tormenting her. There was nothing against her though, so it was thought to be a coincidence. Still, some truly believed that it was Jade West, stalking the hall and killing anyone who dares to upset her. Tori worried that they were too close to the truth. She kept her head down and went right to her locker.

"You have to admit, it's starting to sound true," Robbie spoke up, catching Tori's attention. The three were huddled in their usual spot.

"Coincidence," Andre stated, unyielding.

"How is it a coincidence? Both Beck and Alyssa were seen going down that corridor. There aren't any classrooms back that way and no one likes those restrooms so what were they doing besides trying to see if the stories were true? Jade got to them," Robbie insisted. Cat cringed and hugged herself.

"Stop it, Rob. There's no such thing as ghosts killing people. It isn't possible," Andre disagreed.

"Well then maybe she's getting someone to do it for her? You know, both of them were really mean to Tori. Do you think Jade's using her to-" Robbie wondered, but Andre quickly silenced him with an elbow to the ribs. He had caught Tori eavesdropping and shut Robbie up for her sake. He smiled apologetically but Tori had already heard enough. She slammed her locker and headed for class. She sat in the janitor's closet at lunch, silently eating and waiting.

"I heard what they were saying," Jade uttered from across the small space. Tori was used to her sudden appearances by now so she barely reacted. She paused taking a bite but continued shortly after.

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Tori questioned.

"No," Jade answered with finality, assuring Tori who had no choice but to agree.

"If you say so," she relented. Jade sighed and moved to sit next to her.

"I do. I won't let anything happen to you," she said, wrapping an arm around Tori and holding her close. They spent the rest of lunch in silence, Jade in her own thoughts while Tori finished eating. Jade left with a kiss to her cheek. The day continued, Tori wary of both Ryder and Melissa. She couldn't be sure if they agreed with those who thought she had something to do with the string of deaths. She didn't even know if Alyssa told them anything. So the hours wore on until Tori was safely heading home. She didn't see Jade again that day.

_~`,~`,~`,~_

_The cold sidewalk stung her bare feet but she kept going, her destination somewhat unknown. She still seemed to subconsciously know where to go. She stopped suddenly and looked to the house in front of her. She surveyed a way in and landed on the gate leading into the backyard. She swiftly vaulted over it and landed silently on the other side. She passed the big covered pool and pushed at the sliding door. It was unlocked. She slipped in and listened a moment. Hearing nothing, she made her way through the living room and up the stairs. She had to be quick if she was going to catch them both unaware. She reached the second landing and cursed inwardly. The bathroom light was on and the bedroom door was wide open. She advanced cautiously, leaning in just enough to see someone lying in bed with the covers pulled up to the waist. Brawn and muscle. That must be Ryder. So Melissa was in the bathroom. She made sure he was facing the wall before approaching. She stopped to crouch next to his backpack, slowly unzipping it. She dug around and found what she was looking for, the object that called to her._

"_Someone has been snooping," she observed, gripping the scissors tightly in her hand. These were a pair she unintentionally donated to the art room. She forgot them there and planned to go back for them but that was the day she was murdered. They were engraved with her initials like all the others. Ryder must have been looking for them. Maybe Beck told him of the pair that he found in his own bag. She was more known than she thought. She smiled and raised them to the dull light before turning to Ryder. The tool felt so familiar in her hand. Now all that was left was to use them once more. She stood over him, thinking back to what she overhead earlier that day. Melissa's parents would be out so she had invited Ryder over, hinting that the back door was open for him in a very lewd manner. Ryder was eager, already thinking what he would do, but then he made a grave mistake._

_Just then, Tori had walked by and his thoughts quickly turned to her. He didn't like her, but he wanted her body. He whispered under his breath about the things he would do to her until his excitement grew. She couldn't stand to hear it and knew what she had to do. And here she was. It was easier this time around. Tori was so malleable in her hands. She would most likely not remember any of it when she woke up. She thought back to an old art project she created using the very scissors she held. Red paint became blood as she re-imagined the piece, striking at an angle that was sure to make the color streak. The sheets were as white as paper, a perfect backdrop for the freshly painted body gasping for life on top of it. Ryder gripped at his deeply slit throat but it did no good. His shocked face slacked and fell quiet. She used the closed blade of the scissors to shut his mouth and then stepped back._

"_There. Just like the original," she mumbled approvingly. A sound brought her attention to the door. She walked over and looked out into the hall, seeing no one. Melissa was hiding somewhere. It was only a matter of time. She played at nonchalance and headed for the back door, slipping out the crack she left open. As she crossed the yard she cleaned off the scissors on her shirt, halting when the door was thrown open._

"_Stop, freak!" Melissa commanded, but her voice was weak and wavering. She felt her control slip and tried to reassert her hold, but she was forced out. Tori was waking up._

_~`,~`,~`,~_

With a gasp, Tori fell to her hands and knees. Her body trembled. She opened her eyes to see she was gripping scissors. They gleamed in the light of the moon, held down by her red soaked hand. Her dream flooded her mind but faded fast, slipping away. Bare feet slapped the concrete, heading right for her. She looked up and saw Melissa's furious and tear stained face.

"Y-you did it. You k-killed them," she spat, hate in her tone as well as her face.

"Don't listen to her. You didn't do anything," Jade said, kneeling to grip her shoulder. With Jade's support Tori didn't shy away as she would have before. Melissa's acidic words didn't hurt as she knew they should. Because Jade was right. She didn't do anything.

"You're right," she said with a nod at Jade.

"You admit it? I'm definitely calling the cops now," Melissa choked, incredulous as she tapped away at her phone. Tori ignored her.

"Help me," she requested. Jade nodded and disappeared, giving Tori the strength to stand again. Melissa was just about to hit call when Tori strode over and shoved her backwards. Her arms pin-wheeled once before she fell. She hit the cover of the pool with enough force to collapse the whole thing. It quickly wrapped around her as she sunk under. Tori watched, waiting until her thrashes waned. Her grip tightened on the scissors in her hand and then she was cleaning up in the pool water. She jumped the gate and headed home, not stopping until she had fallen into bed where Jade released her. She wrapped Tori in her arms and rubbed her back until she fell asleep. A week later, all anyone wanted to talk about was the two new deaths. It was all over TV. The newest tragedies even sparked talk about the first death years ago.

For the first time since then, Jade's name was mentioned on TV again. Tori watched the hour long spiel about Jade's body being found in the janitor's closet, about how a murderer could have been to blame or she had taken her own life. She was found clinging to a pair of scissors caked in her blood, after all. There weren't any other clues. Then they were on Beck and his gang, explaining that all the victims had been friends. She sat as still as stone, wondering when they would bring up her own involvement in it all, but it seemed no one knew. The fact that all the victims were involved in making her life hell wasn't mentioned but she knew it couldn't have been ruled out. She shut off the TV and went to her room, feeling no less conflicted.

"They'll figure it out. One way or another," she muttered to herself. Jade disagreed.

"No they won't. They have nothing on you," she fought back.

"Maybe not now, but they will," Tori said, laying back on her bed. Jade joined her, body pressed to hers.

"Well, you could always come with me and leave this all behind," she suggested lightly, cold fingers playing with Tori's hair.

"You mean…" Tori whispered, voice fading. Jade shrugged.

"What more can life offer you? With me, you would be happy forever. I'd make sure of it," she promised, stroking Tori's cheek now. Tori leaned into her touch, yearning.

"But, how?" she inquired, gazing up into Jade's eyes with a hint of fear.

"I love you, Tori. I promised to keep you safe. Don't be afraid. I'll help you," Jade reminded her. Tori nodded, relaxing again. Jade leaned down and kissed her, taking control seconds later. She got up to find the scissors she had hidden away, making it easier to visit Tori. She examined them before setting them on the desk in favor of the ones she knew she had to have. They were her favorite pair, mounted on a wall plaque where her favorite teacher Sikowitz had hung them. He must have finally taken them out of the ceiling where she had thrown them the one time a new kid pissed her off. It touched her to know she was missed by at least one person. But now she had Tori, and although she remained out of reach in life, she would soon remove her mortal coil so that they could truly be together. A quick look through Tori's mind and she knew where Trina's keys were.

She hadn't driven in years but it came naturally with the help of Tori's muscle memory. She pulled up in the school parking lot and shut off the car. It was the middle of the night but she wasn't a stranger to silently breaking and entering. She walked down the halls, running her hands over them and stopping to get a good look at how much it hadn't changed since she was alive. She entered Sikowitz's room and quickly found the pair of scissors. She flicked open the blades and tested their sharpness. It would do. She thought back to her own body, propped up in the janitor's closet, surrounded in blood. She grit her teeth and then headed for the door. She took the same route she always took in the past, stepping into the small room. She turned to sit in the same corner she died in, the same corner Tori secluded herself in. She leaned her head back and brought the open blade to her throat.

"Are you sure?" she questioned, stopping with the point pricking at the vulnerable flesh. Tori's answer was to force her hand, dragging the blade deep and spilling crimson blood. She gagged on it, the jolt of death forcefully removing her. She sat with Tori as her life drained away. She could feel their connection break, Tori's hand falling through her own. Jade sighed, staring at her pale face, but then a warm hand settled on her shoulder. She had never felt such warmth before. She stood and turned to see Tori smiling at her. Before she could say anything, Tori was pulling her into a kiss.

"You're warm," Tori remarked, a hand pressed to her face.

"So are you," Jade replied, taking Tori by the hands. She held them in her own and tilted her head with a smirk.

"Let's go. There are better places to be than here," she encouraged, backing out of the small room through the wall. Tori happily followed her. The next day her body would be found, news would travel fast, and somewhere on a different plane Tori wouldn't know or care. Her life might have been over, but she was finally at peace.


End file.
